


Off the Beaten Path I Reign

by ladywinchester1967



Series: Off the Beaten Path I Reign [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 117,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Supernatural Fic. Pairing: Dean Winchester x Katlynn “Kat” Roberts {OFC}





	1. Frozen Heart

 

“ _Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._ _There's beauty and there's danger here, s_ _plit the ice apart!_ _  
_ _Beware the frozen heart...”_

 

It had been a hectic Friday night, that was for sure, Katlynn Roberts reflected as she wiped down the last of her tables for the night. She still had one teenage couple in her section that looked like they were wrapping up. She ran over her to do list in her head; roll silverware, tip out the bus boy and then she was home free. She put her dish towel in the dirty bucket and check on the couple once again.

“You guys still doing okay? Anyone want another refill?” she asked brightly.

“One more Coke,” the guy said “and the check please.”

“Sure, you got it.” Kat said and took the guy's cup “One check or two?”

“One please.” the girl piped up with a smile.

“Okay, be back in second with both of those.” Kat said and turned on her heel. She printed out the check, then refilled the guy's glass and walked back to them.

“Here ya go,” she said, sitting the items down “no rush, you guys go pay at the register whenever you're ready. Let me go ahead and take some of these dishes out of your way.”

The couple nodded as Kat did just that then went into the kitchen, leaving the dishes near the sink. When she came back, the couple was at the register paying and she quickly cleaned and cleared their table. She made her way up to the register after they left, claimed her tips for the night and then grabbed the plastic bin that held the paper napkins and paper napkin rings and a bunch of silverware.

“Kat, wait!” she heard a voice call and she turned. Her co-worker, Julia, held up a different plastic bin and said “I got a bin ready for you.”

“Aw, bless you my dear!” Kat said and set the bin she was holding to the side.

“Anything for you Katniss.” Julia said, calling Kat by one of her laundry list of nick names and Kat laughed, taking the bin from her.

Kat walked over and sat down in her section then began to roll the silverware. It was a monotonous task; but it helped her relax after such a busy night. She heard some familiar chords strike up on the piped in music and shook her head, realizing what song it was; “Sex and Candy” by Marcy Playgound. She laughed and began to sway with the beat, lip syncing along with the song. She found it amazing that she could remember the words to a song that was well over twenty years old; but not remember what she did last Tuesday. She blocked out everything that was going on around her, concentrating on the task at while she entertained herself with the song.

After a little bit, she had the curious feeling she was being watched and she looked up and saw a guy looking at her.

However, this was no ordinary guy, this guy was HOT. Not a lot of guys that came through got her attention, but this one had her struggling to remember to breathe. He had brown hair, green eyes, a sharp jawline that was covered by JUST the right amount of scruff and probably the most adorable smile she'd ever seen on a guy.

“ _Oh great,_ ” she thought “ _of course, the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on sees me making a jackass out of myself. Damn 90's one hit wonders and their catchy beats. BASTARDS!_ ” She instantly blushed, which only made him smile even bigger, revealing perfect white teeth.

“Don't mind me,” he said “didn't mean to break your concentration.”

“No big deal,” Kat said, trying to recover some of her dignity “I'm the night time entertainment.”

“This is the show you put on?” He asked and she nodded

“That's why they pay me the big bucks,” she said and held up a roll of silverware “I multitask.”

He chuckled and said

“That's efficiency right there!” he said and she laughed.

She took note of his clothes; he was wearing a leather jacket and plaid shirt, something about it looked familiar, but she couldn't place it right away. 

"You know it." she said, her heart thumping in her chest, he was hot AND funny. She watched as another guy sat with him; this one was tall, with long, dark hair. He was also wearing a leather jacket, jeans and boots. He said something to Hot, Funny Guy but Kat couldn't make it out. She looked down at her silverware and continued to nod and move her lips along with the song. When the song was over, it switched to one she didn't know and she looked up. Hot, Funny Guy was looking at her, she blushed and went back to rolling silverware.

“ _Okay, so he's either gay or just looking for a good time._ ” Kat thought “ _A good time wouldn't be bad, but if he's gay, then I'm shit out of luck. Or he has a girlfriend. He probably has a girlfriend. No one THAT good looking is single and straight._ ”

She finished up the silverware and dared to look up again. He wasn't looking this time but, dear god was he cute. Kat loaded the silverware up into the plastic container and gave it to Julia who said

"That guy was totally flirting with you!"

"I know." Kat told her

"Go say hi!" Julia said

Kat shook her head

“Nah, no way. It'd be a waste of my time.” Kat said

“What makes you say that?” Julia asked, looking shocked.

“Well, he looks like he strolled out of a magazine and I look like you could fry chicken on my forehead because it's so greasy.” Kat said

“All's I'm saying is that he is totally checking you out and you should tap that. I say it because I love you." Julia said

"Is he really?" Kat asked, secretly excited.

"Yes," Julia said "if he stares any longer, you'll be Swiss cheese."

Kat rolled her eyes

"I'll think about it, in the meantime, I'm gonna clock out and get something to eat." Kat said

"Okay." Julia said and took the silverware from Kat.

 

The hot, funny guy watched as the Singing Girl with dark hair stood by the bar talking to a taller brunette. She had a round shaped face, striking emerald green eyes that were slightly too large for her face, a small, button nose and luscious pink lips. She was petite, probably no more than five feet tall, wearing jeans, non slip black shoes and a t-shirt that had the diner's logo plastered on it with her hair back in a braided bun.

She turned around and walked to the back of the restaurant as he caught a glimpse of her from behind. She had a medium sized waist, however, it was her butt and thighs that had his attention.

“ _Holy. Shit. Nice ass._ ” he thought, smirking. Dirty thoughts raced through his head as she walked away.

“Hello?” the tall guy asked “Earth to Dean”

Dean snapped out of his trance and asked

“Sorry Sam, what were you babbling about?”

“Um, the case we're here to work,” Sam said “Unless you have other ideas.”

“Did you see that girl?” Dean asked Sam “She's really pretty.”

“You finding a girl attractive?” Sam asked, his voice dripping was sarcasm “There's an odd concept.”

“Listen, just because I like to mix work and pleasure doesn't make me a bad person” Dean said “If you lightened up and got laid every once in a while you wouldn't be so,” he searched for the words as the waitress brought over the coffee that had ordered “I don't know, you.”

“Can I get you fellas anything to eat?” the waitress asked.

“Just coffee for right now,” Sam said with a smile “Thank you though.”

Their waitress, the one had been talking to the Singing Girl, gave Sam a flirtatious grin and said

“You boys need anything just let me know, my name is Julia”

“Actually, I have one quick question,” Dean said “if you have a second.”

“Sure.” Julia said

“The short, dark haired girl,” Dean said “the one you were talking to?”

“Yeah?” Julia asked, her eyes brightening

“Is she single?” Dean asked and Julia nodded

“VERY,” Julia said “she thinks you're cute AND she's just about to clock out to eat at the bar. She does the same thing every night.”

“Julia, you're my new favorite person.” Dean said with a smile, tipping his coffee cup to her.

Julia blushed and giggled as she walked away

“See? She's into you.” Dean said

Sam rolled his eyes and added sugar to his coffee

“We have a case to solve,” Sam said “which is why we're here. Three mysterious deaths in a month?”

“Yeah, but that doesn't narrow down what it is” Dean said as he drank his coffee “The sheriff said it was campers and we didn't find any hex bags or sulfur at the scene when we checked it out.”

“That DOES narrow it down” Sam said “We know we're not dealing with a witch or demons, plus there was no EMF so it definitely isn't a ghost or vengeful spirit”

“So we're looking for a creature?” Dean asked “Fan-friggin-tastic.” The Singing Girl emerged from the back of the restaurant with her purse and jacket over her shoulder.

“Speaking of fan-friggin-tastic.” Dean said and smiled. She was looking down at her phone so she didn't meet his eyes.

Sam huffed

“Jesus, fine. Go get laid.”

“Jealousy never was a good look on your face Sammy” Dean said with a wink.

 

Kat sat down at the bar, after checking her Instagram and Julia asked

“What're we having tonight?”

“Chicken soup and double cherry pie.” Kat said

“The dinner of champions?” Julia chided and Kat nodded “Coming right up.”

Kat felt a presence next to her and looked up to see Hot, Funny Guy standing there.

“How's the pie here?” he asked

“The double cherry is the best in three counties,” Kat told him “you want a slice?”

“Hell yeah!” Hot, Funny Guy said “But only if I get to sit with you.”

“ _Smooth._ ” Kat thought and smiled “Sure,” she said and motioned to the empty seat next to her “pop a squat.”

“There's one I haven't heard before” Hot, Funny Guy said as he sat down “I'm Dean, by the way.” he stuck his hand out.

“Katlynn,” she said and took his hand “everyone calls me Kat.”

His palms were rough in hers; a working man's hands, she noted as they shook hands.

“Julia, can you get Dean a slice of double cherry pie please?” Kat asked

“That's the last slice, I'll have you know.” Julia said as she grabbed another plate and handed them each one. They both dug in as Kat's soup arrived and Dean groaned.

“Oh my god,” he said “this is amazing!”

“Right?!” Kat asked “I wasn't lying when I said best in three counties was I?”

“Nope!” Dean said and dug back in.

 

They fell into an easy and flirtatious conversation with lots of long glances and half smirks. Kat was no where close to wanting the night to end.

"So, Dean, what brings you to this part of Texas?" Kat asked

"Work." he said simply

"I'm so sorry," she said and he looked at her "It's boring out this way." she added

"I don't know," he said "I'm liking it so far." and looked at her.

"What're you doing after you finish that pie?" Kat asked

"Well I was gonna go back to my motel and crash, unless you have a better idea." Dean said

"That depends, do you play pool?" She asked

"Oh, I don't just play," Dean said "I own it."

Kat raised her eye brows and clicked her tongue

"Really? That sounds like a challenge." she said

"You play?" He asked

"Yep, and I play to win." she said

Someone cleared their throat and they looked up, it was the tall guy.

"I already paid, you coming?" Tall Guy asked Dean

"Kat, this is my brother Sam." Dean said

"Nice to meet you Sam," Kat said brightly "Dean and I were going to shoot some pool, want to come?"

"No, thank for the invitation but I'm tired." Sam said

"See ya Sammy." Dean said with a wink.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go change out of these work clothes and then we'll go" Kat said

"Okay, I'll wait." Dean said.

Kat grabbed her bag and went into the ladies' room.

She shut herself in a stall and changed out of her work uniform and she put on a gray tank top, tied a red and black plaid shirt over it, jeggings and ankle boots. She quickly brushed her hair and put her uniform into her bag. Once she was out of the stall, she swished some mouthwash around in her mouth and spit it out. She sprayed on some perfume and checked in the mirror, she looked good. After taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag and left the bathroom. She found Dean right where she'd left him and asked

"Ready to go?"

He turned around he smiled

"Sure am." and got up. Kat looked over her shoulder to see Julie mouthing "call me later!" At her. Kat stifled a laugh and followed behind Dean.

 

Dean and Kat wandered across the road to a pool hall. When they walked in, there were a good amount of people at the bar, a few of the bartenders greeted Kat. She waved back and then they found an empty pool table. Dean walked up to the bar and said to one of the bartenders, a large, barrel chested man with a salt a pepper crew cut, a thick, black mustache and eyebrows that matched the mustache.

“A beer for me, and whatever she normally has.” motioning to Kat.

“You're in luck,” the bartender said “she normally has beer too. We'll bring it out.”

“Thank you.” Dean said and walked back over to Kat who had set her purse and jacket at one of the high top tables.

"I'm going to warn you, I'm really good at this." Kat said as she grabbed her stick.

"So am I." Dean said as he racked up the balls.

"How about a friendly wager?" Kat asked and Dean raised his eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, taking his beer as the bartender brought it over.

"Ten bucks from both of us, winner take all." Kat said, grabbing her beer.

"Anything else?" He asked, taking a sip from his bottle

"Possibly." Kat said with a mischievous grin, and took a few big gulps of beer.

"You're on." Dean said and grabbed a ten out of his wallet. Kat counted out ten dollars from her tips and put it on the table.

"You want to break?" Dean asked

"Sure." Kat said and grabbed the white ball. Dean moved the triangle away from the balls and Kat broke them up, the red solid ball going into a corner pocket. "I'm solids." she said.

"Okay, just shoot." Dean said playfully

"You're not getting worried, are you?" Kat asked

Dean shook his head

"Not at all."

Kat set up her shot and sank a solid green ball into the side pocket. Dean watched as she moved efficiently around the pool table; each of her steps seemed more like she was gliding rather than walking. She had and easy grace in her movements; from the way her hips swayed, to how nimbly she moved the pool stick in her hands. She aimed for the solid yellow one but missed.

"Your turn." Kat said and moved away. Dean took his shot and sunk it in effortlessly.

The game went back and forth pretty quickly and Dean hadn't lied, it was REALLY good. She studied him as he moved; he was easily six feet tall, he had freckles spread across his face, long eyelashes and sinfully full lips. The feature she was most interested in, however, were his eyes. They seemed to change from a bright green to a golden green. He lined up a particularly difficult shot, biting his bottom lip as he concentrated.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ._ ” she thought

“There’s no way you’re making that.” she said

He looked up and gave her a panty melting, devilish smirk.

“Oh ye of little faith.” he quipped. 

Julia had been right, it had been a long time since she’d been laid. He seemed to be into her, otherwise he wouldn’t be here. He was undoubtedly hot; sex on bowed legs if she was perfectly honest with herself. He wasn’t wearing a ring, he flirted with her like he was unattached. She watched as he took the shot and made it, her mouth dropped open and he said

“What can I say? I’m good.” with a cocky grin.

“Yeah, yeah hot shot.” she said, faking annoyance but she was secretly impressed. The game went on as did the flirting between Dean and Kat, she made a particularly difficult shot and he said

“Damn, you ARE good! You're giving me a run for my money!”

She held the pool stick in one hand and twirled a piece of loose hair between the fingers of her other hand.

“I TOLD you I was good.” she insisted as he moved closer to her.

“Yeah, but when most people say that,” he said, standing inches from her, she could feel his body heat and smell his cologne “they're bluffing.”

She looked up at him with a small grin playing on her lips

“MOST being the operative word.” she challenged, still twirling the end of her hair between her fingers. He smiled, his tongue barely grazing over his bottom lip.

“Yeah, you're right.” he said and walked past her, his the finger tips of his free hand, brushing the back of her hand that was holding the pool stick. Her cheeks flushed pink as she made a half turn, his back was to her. She noted that he had strong, broad shoulders and briefly wondered if the freckles on his face also dotted his shoulders. He turned to the side and she got a good, long look at his backside as he bent over the table to take his shot.

“Good lord.” she mumbled to herself. In that moment, she knew she was in trouble.

They ordered more beer and Kat was starting to lose. Disgruntled and a little tipsy, she concentrated on making her next shot, biting her lower lip. She heard him audibly sigh and she looked up. He had an intensely sexual look on his face and she smiled at him.

“If you take a picture handsome, it'll last longer.” she told him and he laughed as she took her shot and missed. “God damn it!” she yelled and he sauntered over to take his shot.

“Tough luck there princess.” He teased

“I'm no princess,” she quipped “I'm the queen; I got my shit handled.”

He chuckled, took his shot and sank it easily.

The song on the piped in music switched to one that had been popular when she was in high school. It had a stupidly catchy beat and in her inebriated state, she started to move her hips and head as she moved around the table, watching line up his next shot. However, he was distracted by her dancing, she could certainly move.

“You gonna take your shot or what?” she teased and he gave her a full grin as he walked over to her and got close, his fingers barely brushing her hip.

“Quit shaking your ass and I might be able to.” He said

She smiled and bit her lip

“Nah, I'm not gonna do that.” She said

“Well then we have a problem,” he said “I can't take my shot, you won't quit dancing and you're distracting me.”

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged

“Oh, how ever could we solve THAT problem?” she asked, giving him a suggestive grin.

“I'm not sure, any ideas?” he asked

She was sure he had PLENTY of ideas in that mind of his, but he may have been trying to feel her out to make sure they were on the same page.

"How about we up the stakes on this game?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh?" He asked as she moved closer

"If I win, we play another round. Double or nothing." Kat said, half sitting on the pool table

"If I win?" He asked

Her heart pounded, liquid courage pumping through her veins. The sexual tension between them was palpable.

"That's up to you." she said and bit her lip

“ _Oh fuck._ ” he thought, every dirty thought he'd had about her all evening bubbled to the surface. It was now or never.

"If I win, we get out of here." he said

“ _SCORE!_ ” She thought

Kat pretended to mull this over

"Okay." she said

"You're on." he said

"Good luck." she said, standing up right

He lined up his shot again and she waited. He took it and missed. He hung his head in defeat and she laughed

"Aw, nice try!" She exclaimed as he moved away

"Yeah, yeah." he said, mentally kicking himself. He'd officially blown it with her.

Kat lined up her shot and sunk in her last ball. She looked up at him, smiling and he was giving her a flirtatious smirk.

"Okay, double or nothing right?" He asked, reaching for his wallet.

"I changed my mind," she said and he looked at her as she set her pool stick aside and walked over to him. "Keep your money, let's get out of here."

"We'll get out of here but you won fair and square." he said and handed her the cash.

"Nah, keep your money,” she said “I had to entice you to play me some how.”

“Well, you could've just asked.” he said, grabbing the ten he had laid out

“Honestly, where's your sense of adventure?” she asked him and he laughed. She loved how his eyes crinkled up when he laughed. Deciding to have some fun, and also to see if this guy was worth his salt she said “Though before we go,” as she grabbed her jacket and purse. He looked at her “there’s something you should probably know about me” she added

“What’s that?” He asked, looking amused and curious at the same time.

She bit her lip, looked down at her shoes and then back up at him

“I’m a virgin.” she said with a shy look on her face. He cocked his head to the side

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say to that,” he said “I could go cheesy and say “oh I’ll fix that” or some other bullshit.”

Her face broke into a grin and she laughed “Oh my god, I’m kidding!” She exclaimed “I almost couldn’t keep a straight face!”

Realization crossed his face and he started laughing

“You’re fucking with me!” He shouted as he laid down his pool stick and they left the bar. He was pleasantly surprised, most women were either on their best behavior or throwing themselves at him, this one was laughing and joking like they were old friends and flirting with him like crazy. He was into it.

Once they were outside, she said

“Well yeah, what fun is it if you can’t mess with someone?”

He shrugged

“You have a point there, you almost had me.” He said

“And what if I was?” She asked him

He gave her another shrug

“I’d say if you were up for it, okay, cool. We’ll go. If you weren’t, again, cool. Whatever.” He said

Kat smiled and said

"I'm just around the corner from here."

"Lead the way." he said and they set off.

 

After walking about half a block, they came to a small apartment building and Kat said

"Here we are."

They walked up the flight of stairs and to the end of the hallway where Kat fished her keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the door to apartment number 8 and they walked in. She turned on the kitchen light. He shut the door behind them and Kat dropped her purse and jacket on the table. They looked at each other for a split second and then she closed the gap between them.

"Well now what?" She asked

"I think we're on the same page." he said, tentatively stretching his hands out toward her. She nodded and he put his hands on her hips. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. The full lips she’d been fantasizing about for the last two hours were warm and soft of hers as her arms traveled up his and rested on his shoulders. He opened his mouth and kissed her again, firmer this time. Without warning, he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her over and over again. She ran her hands through his hair as her lips met his.

"Straight back." she told him as he carried her out of the kitchen and into her dark bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot and sat her on the bed. The bedroom was bathed in light coming from the street lamp outside. She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt while he reached down and untied the knot her shirt was in. She shrugged out of it and he tossed it aside. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and revealed a black shirt under the plaid. He pulled the black shirt off and revealed his bare chest. On his chest was a tattoo that looked like a pentagram with sun rays around it and she gasped.

"What?" He asked

She stared wide eyed at him

"Why do you have an anti-possession tattoo?" She asked

His face went from lust filled to serious

"What?" He asked

"Are you a hunter?" Kat asked, still staring at his tattoo.

"What do you know about hunters?" he asked and backed away from her. Kat stood up and turned around, moving her hair off of her shoulder to show off her back.

She had the same symbol tattooed on her shoulder blade.

"I'm one too." she said when she turned around "Who are you, really?"

"Dean is my real name," He said "My last name is Winchester"

She stared at him, her mouth agape. The Winchester name was a well known in the hunting community, they were practically legends. She'd heard countless stories about them, but when it came to Dean, the stories were from female hunters and usually included the phrase “best night of my life” somewhere in there. She pushed those stories out of her mind and asked

"YOU'RE Dean Winchester? Didn't you die a few years ago?”

He laughed

“Yeah, didn't really stick.” he answered, a flash of something dark crossed his expression before he gave her another heart stopping grin.

“So, now what?" she asked

Dean blinked and asked

"I don't know, are we still doing this or?"

Kat laughed

"Yeah, we definitely are." she said, she knew she would kick herself forever if she let the sex god get away without seeing if he lived up to the hype.

"Awesome." he said and closed the gap between them, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

She laid back on the bed, pulling him on top of her as he kissed her over and over again. His lips worked their way down her jaw and neck. He kissed his way up to her ear and then asked

"What do you like?"

Her eyes went wide.

"What?" She asked. He pulled back, repeated the question and she asked "Wait, you actually CARE about what I like?"

He looked confused

"Um, yeah?" He asked, not sure where she was going with that and he told her so.

"No, I'm just surprised," she said "It's much appreciated"

"So, what do you like?" He asked his finger tracing her cheek. Proper brain function has ceased for half a second, the feeling of those rough hands on her face made her wonder what else he could do with them. Getting her mind out of the gutter, she spoke

"Um, I mean I like being on top and bottom. Nothing super rough." She managed to say

"What about going down?" He asked

"Giving or receiving?" She asked

"Both." he said

"Neither is my cup of tea." she said, suddenly uneasy.

"Neither? Really?" He asked, surprised.

"No offense, but most guys have no clue what they're doing when they get down there, then I'm left staring at my watch or the ceiling," She told him “And I have issues with going down on guys, that I'd rather not get into at this moment.”

"Mind if I try on you?" He asked "Worse case, if you start looking at your watch, just say so and we'll do something else. You don't have to worry about reciprocating. It's nice, I don't expect it though.”

Jesus Christ, so far he WAS living up to the hype.

"Okay." she said and kissed him.

“ _Holy shit._ ” she thought as he kissed his way down her body. She pulled her shoes and socks off and then pulled off her jeggings, casting them aside. He admired her thick, creamy thighs as he bit his lip. She slowly pulled her panties off, throwing them aside. She scooted up the bed so that she was laying against the pillows, her legs bent at the knee. He crawled across the bed, sat up on his knees and parted her legs. He picked one leg up and kissed from her inner knee, to her inner thigh, her leg going over his shoulder as he lowered himself down, kissing to the apex of her thighs, her knees going weak. He threw her other leg over his shoulder as a chill ran up her spine. She drew a shaky breath as she felt his mouth close over her wet hole, as if he was kissing her there. She inhaled sharply, feeling his tongue move in slow circles inside her, making her eyes go wide; the intensity surprising her.

"Ohhhh!" she moaned out, the delicious sensation, washing over her. He flicked his tongue over and over on her, making her cry out, his fingertips pressing into her thighs. He swirled his tongue around faster, her hips rocking against him.

“You taste good,” he told her as he lapped up her taste “so sweet.”

"Mhhhh," she cried out, biting her lip. "Yes, yes, oh god!" she moaned out, his tongue going from her entrance up to her clit, zig zagging it as he did so. She cried out again, her head practically spinning.

"Dean!" she managed to choke out

He picked his head up "You good?” he asked

Something, again, no one had ever cared enough to make sure of. Her eyes met his and she nodded. Satisfied, he dipped his head back and her mouth dropped open.

" _There's NO way this is an act,_ " she thought, his tongue going back to work on her " _Either that, or it is and this guy deserves an Academy Award._ " 

His tongue went from side to side, she felt his hand slide up her thigh, his fingers gently touching her clit while he moved his tongue. Kat tilted her head back, moaning as heat rolled over her body. She cried out and arched her back, gripping the pillow by her head.

"I'm gonna-" she couldn't finish the sentence, the intensity of his touch and tongue overwhelmed her and she cried out again, the tense passion in her lower abdomen coming undone as she let go. He picked his head up as she breathed hard, her nerves humming loudly.

"Oh my god!" she said and her eyes met his, he was smirking.

"I'm not done with you yet." he said and unzipped his pants. She stifled a giggle of excitement, if he could do that with his mouth, God only knew what he could do with the rest of his body. He kicked off his boots, pants and boxer briefs as he kissed his way back up her body, his hard member grazing her inner thigh. Their lips met and she spread her legs open. He tentatively pushed just inside of her, his tongue meeting hers. He gently moved his hips back and forth, pushing further into her as he went. She moaned against his mouth, her hands moving up his arms, to his shoulders and finally meeting behind his head. He pushed all the way in her, filling her and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He moved his hips back and forth at a steady pace inside her as her fingers tangled in his thick hair she'd wanted to grab since she laid eyes on him. He moaned against her mouth as she hooked her leg around his hips and rolled, bringing her on top of him. If he was going to show off, so would she. She let her hands slide up and down his bare chest and stomach, grazing over every defined muscle as she rocked her hips back and forth on top of him. His hands slid up her thighs, coming to a rest on her hips as he tilted his head back with a sigh. She moved her hands over his, getting his attention, as her hands slid up her body. Over her stomach, her breasts and shoulders and she placed her hands in her hair as she moved her hips faster, moaning. She tilted her body back, giving him a good, long look at her. He snapped up, his arms around her, kissing her furiously.

"You're gorgeous." he murmured against her mouth. She responded by kissing him hard, her hands sliding from his chest to the back of his neck. His hands roamed from her hips to the small of her back. He laid them flat, pressing her all the way down on him as she let out a whimper. She placed her knees firmly on the bed, on either side of his hips, raising her body up and pressing her chest into his. He slid his hands down and cupped her behind in his hands. He noted it was the perfect balance between firm and soft as he pressed his fingertips into her flesh. Her lips left his mouth and she kissed down his jaw line and neck as she pressed and pulled her hips into him. She kissed down his neck and shoulders, noting she was right about the freckles on his shoulders and grazed his flesh with her teeth. He let out a growl and rolled her on to her back, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. From this position, it was impossible for her to hold on any more. She warned him as much as she could and he gently kissed her chest.

"Come" he said

" _Jesus H. Christ_ " she thought

With that, she let go again, the shock waves reverberated through her body as she cried out in a tone she didn't recognize has her own. He moaned, letting go inside her. When he was done, he rolled off of her and laid beside her as they caught their breath. Kat couldn't decide if it was because it had been so long or because it was THAT good, but she felt like she had gotten some kind of sexual achievement.

She grinned stupidly as she looked at him, he was grinning too.

"You're good." she told him

"So are you," he said "Like, really good"

They caught their breath and she asked

"You want a beer or something?"

"Sure." he said

She got up and pulled on a fresh pair of panties and a long sleeved shirt she slept in and went to go retrieve beer from her fridge.

 

When she got back, Dean had pulled on his shirt and underwear, they sat on her bed, his back against the headboard and her sitting cross legged beside him.

"So, you're a hunter?" He asked, his fingers running over the back of her hand.

"I'm semi-retired,” she told him "My parents were hunters, I didn't realize what they actually did until I was five or six. They told me they were traveling sales people so I spent a lot of time with my parents' friends, who were retired hunters."

"So, what happened?" Dean asked, his fingers stopping.

"My parents were killed by demons," she told him "the demons kidnapped me and my parents fell right into a trap to get me back."

Dean stared as Kat recalled the details.

"They tortured my parents and made me watch." she told him.

"No." Dean said, shocked

Kat nodded

“They were done so they left me tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse with my dead parents. Security guards found me a few hours later because someone had reported screaming from inside. They called it a double murder and kidnapping, but I knew what happened. I couldn't tell anyone, but I knew. In the back of that police car, I swore revenge. I'd track down the demons that killed my parents and I'd avenge my parent's death. Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe, know what I mean?”

"But I'm guessing that didn't go as planned" Dean said

"No, not right away." She said and rolled on to her back, her head turned toward him. "My parents were killed when I was eight, all of my close relatives are dead and I don't have any siblings so I was put in the care of my third cousins in Tulsa, Oklahoma. So I moved out there and," she paused and searched for the right words

"And what?" Dean asked

"Things took a pretty quick nosedive," she said "I can't put it any more gently than that."

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Well, it turns out that Aunt Chloe and Uncle Kevin, that's what they told me to call them, only took me in so they could collect more government assistance and were heavy drug users. Any money they got was blown on drugs.” She bit her lip and looked back at him, his face unreadable. It looked like a mixture of rage and something else she couldn't understand; pity maybe?

"Everything I went through; the nights I went to bed cold and hungry, the teasing I got from other kids, every forgotten birthday, all I could think about was one day I would become a hunter and kill the demons that had landed me here. I saved up every bit of pocket money I could scrounge up or hide from Chloe and Kevin. I had a teacher, Mrs. Morris, that helped me get in contact with some hunters and I found a couple, Shannon and Dave, that knew my parents and they offered to take me in and teach me hunting. When I turned eighteen, I packed what few things I had, ran away and never looked back. While Shannon and Dave were teaching me to hunt, I earned my keep by helping them out at a bar they owned and helping on cases."

"Did you ever find the demons that killed your parents?" Dean asked

"After thirteen years of searching and killing a hell of a lot of other things along the way, yes I did. Once I killed them, I didn't feel like I needed to do anything else. So, I threw a dart at a map, it landed on Waco, Texas and that's why I'm here now. If a case comes up near by, I'll take it, but I don't leave for very long if I can help it.”

“Why's that?” Dean asked

“I made a life here,” she said “I wanted to get back to the normal I remembered from being a kid.”

Dean sensed a coldness in her words; like she was projecting an image of herself. Something was blocking him from her.

“Reasonable” Dean said with a shrug, deciding to put that thought aside.

"What happened to you?" She asked, seeing something poking out of his shirt sleeve

"What're you talking about?" He asked

"Right here." she asked and touched his shoulder, he rolled the sleeve up; there was an old hand print shaped scar on his shoulder.

"Touched by an angel." he said

"What?" She asked, shocked

"No seriously," he said "Long story."

"Hey, I just spilled my guts here" she said teasingly "I'm kidding, you don't have to tell me anything.”

"It's not something I really like to talk about, but considering what you went though, I guess we had somewhat similar experiences," he said and she looked at him "I went to hell."

"Literally Hell?" She asked and he nodded

"Got my soul ripped out by hell hounds and everything. Nasty business. Anyway, an angel, Castiel, grabbed me by the shoulder and brought me back from Hell." he said.

"What does one DO in hell?" She asked

He mulled it over

"Depends on the person I guess." he said

"Okay, what did YOU do while you were in hell?" She asked

He shook his head, he wasn't talking about that with a stranger.

"I can understand." she said. Something about him made her want to tell him everything; she didn't realize how badly she wanted to tell someone that would understand, but she bit her tongue.

Good time? Sure. Dr. Phil session? Nope. Not happening.

He smirked and she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but I have a double shift tomorrow. Otherwise I'd suggest you sleep over." she said

"I doubt there'd be much sleeping." he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You ain't lying about that," she said with a laugh as she got up "At least let me give you a ride back to your motel."

"You don't have to." he said and finished his beer

"A pair of hunters are in town and you think I'm going to let you walk back in the dark?" She asked as she pulled her clothes back on "You must think I'm an idiot or something."

"Far from it, actually." he said and got dressed.

 

They walked outside and went around to the back of the apartment building where the parking lot was located.

"Which one is yours?" Dean asked, scanning the vehicles

"That one." she said and nodded to an old model Mustang.

"Holy shit." Dean said as they walked over to it and she laughed

"This is MY baby." she told him, admiring her car's black and chrome exterior.

"Oh, she's a beauty," he said and looked the car over "what is this, a 66?"

"Close," she said and unlocked the doors "she's a '67."

He let out a low whistle

"Same year as my car. What 'cha got under the hood?" He asked as he climbed in

"A 302 V8," she said and cranked the car up. She revved the engine and a huge grin spread across his face. "You have a 67 too?" She asked

"A 67 Chevy Impala," he told her "Damn, she's got some giddy up." he said

"Oh, you have NO idea," she said and put the car in gear "A 67 Impala? This I have to see."

"Where'd you find her?" He asked

"On a hunt with Dave," she said as they took off "We helped this guy take out a pack of werewolves and it was my birthday, so he gave Dave a REALLY good deal on it and we fixed it up."

"How long did it take?" Dean asked as they took off into the night

"Like two years," she said "We worked on it between cases and had to find all the parts. She was a V6, but we upgraded her to a V8."

"Good choice." he said, admiring the pristine interior.

 

He told her which motel he and Sam were staying at and she pulled into the parking lot.

"Right there, that's my car." he said, pointing to it.

"Jesus H. Christ" she said as she pulled up next to it

"That's my Baby." he said and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god." Kat said as she cut off the Mustang and climbed out of it "Oh, she's GORGEOUS" she said, admiring the Impala. She was an 18-foot bad ass and Kat fell in love instantly "Okay, so what do YOU have under the hood?" She asked

"502 big block." he said

"V8?" She asked

He snorted

"Of course." he said and she grinned

"Now you have to crank her up, I want to hear this beast." she said and he smiled

"Hold on, my brother has the keys." he said and went into the motel room, leaving the door open. He came back a few seconds later, with Sam right behind him.

"Nice Mustang." Sam commented as Dean unlocked the driver's side of the Impala.

"Thanks," Kat said "This is my baby" she patted the Mustang fondly

Sam chuckled

"Well this is his baby." he said, nodding to the Impala as Dean cranked her up and revved the engine.

"DAMN, that's loud!" Kat said and Dean grinned

"That's my girl!" He said and cut the engine off

"Excuse me while I try not to drool on your car." she said as he climbed out and shut the door

"No shame." Dean said

"Well, thanks for showing off your baby," Kat said "if you guys need help, you know where to find me"

Sam's widened eyes darted from Dean to Kat and back again

"Relax," Dean said "She's a hunter too."

Sam relaxed and went back inside as Dean stepped closer to Kat

"If I want to see you again before I leave, can I find you at work?" He asked

"Or I could just give you my number." she said

"Works for me." he said

She grabbed a pen out of her purse, took his hand and wrote her number on his palm. Her eyes lingered on his hand for a few seconds longer than they probably should have, remembering how they'd worked magic on her, making her blush. She wrote her name and drew a quick smiley face next to it.

"Cute." he commented

"Just so you don't forget." she said with a smile.

"Not likely." he said

They quickly kissed and then she left. While driving back to her apartment; she texted Julie.

 

 

"I'm telling you Sammy, she's PERFECT." Dean said, it was the next day and they were taking a break from researching their case to get something to eat. Wanting to see Kat again, Dean had coaxed Sam into going back to the diner.

"The girl or the car?" Sam asked

"Yes," Dean said "And yes."

"Dean, you just met her, how do you know she's perfect?" Sam asked.

They went into the diner and asked to sit in Kat's section. Kat herself, was busy behind the bar, pouring an older gentleman a cup of coffee. The hostess that had seated them went over to Kat and made her aware her section had been sat. Kat looked up and saw them sitting there. Dean's eyes met hers and her cheeks went a rosy pink.

"God, she is so cute." Dean said, looking at her

"You're going to make me barf and I haven't eaten since this morning." Sam said and looked at the menu.

Kat came over to their table and greeted them warmly as she set silverware and napkins down for them. Today she had her hair up in a bun and was wearing pretty pink lipstick.

"Jose, one of our chefs, is trying out a special chili recipe." She told Dean

"What's in it?" Dean asked

"He calls it Meat Eater Chili; ground beef, bacon and smoked sausage with black beans and onions and a LITTLE chili powder for some kick," she told Dean "Served with a choice of cornbread or Texas toast."

Dean was nearly drooling

"I'll take ALL of the chili you have. I mean all of it, with cornbread." Dean said

“Do you have anything that won't put me in an early grave?” Sam teased and Kat laughed

"We have chicken that we marinate in white wine and Italian spices. You can have it on a sandwich, in a salad, grilled or whatever." she told him

"That sounds amazing" Sam said "I'll take the chicken on a salad, grilled please.”

"What's your side? We have sweet potato fries on special this week" Kat told him

"That sounds really good, thanks Kat." Sam said

"I'll be right back." she said, she winked at Dean and walked away.

Dean looked at his brother with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face and Sam said

"Yeah, she's good."

 

When she brought over their food, she set it in front of them and said

"Jose wants to know how the chili is, do you guys want anything else?"

"More water please." Sam said

"Coming right up." she said and went to grab the water pitcher. They dug into their food and when Kat came back, they had practically devoured everything. She laughed as she refilled their water glasses and asked

"Everything good here?"

They looked up and nodded, their mouths full of food.

"Good, you two enjoy, I'll be right back" she said and went over to check on her other table. She greeted them just as warmly and smiled at a little boy in the booth down the way from them.

Dean swallowed and said

"See? And she's THAT NICE, all the time."

"How?" Sam asked

Dean shrugged

"Dude, I don't know. She just is." he said

Sam watched as she waved at the little boy who looked really excited to see her.

"Don't look now, but I think you have some competition." Sam said and nodded to the little boy. Dean turned and saw him waving and smiling at Kat.

"Hey Jonah, we're you having today?" She asked him with a grin.

Dean turned back and said

"I better up my game." sarcastically

Sam rolled his eyes

"You might lose to the better man, he has that smiling and waving thing down."

"Shut up Sam." Dean said and finished off his chili.

  
  


After they ate, Sam and Dean met Kat at the register.

"Jose!" Kat called and Jose stuck his head out of the kitchen "This is special agent Steven Tyler and his partner Joe Perry. Steven is the guy that ordered the chili."

Jose wandered out of the kitchen and Dean said

"It was phenomenal"

"Thank you!" Jose said "I worked on it for two weeks to get it just right."

"It was amazing!" Dean said as he handed Kat his card.

"Thanks again, glad you guys enjoyed it." Jose said and then went back into the kitchen.

"Who came up with the idea for the chicken?" Sam asked as Kat swiped Dean's card and waited for the receipt to print.

"That was me," Kat said "I tried it at home and the guy that owns the place did too so that's when he decided to let us pitch our food ideas and that's how we keep a rotating menu." the receipt printed and she handed it to Dean for him to sign.

"I might need some more of that chicken before we leave town." Sam said

"Who are you telling? We're coming back for chili." Dean said and signed the receipt and slid Kat some cash for her tip.

"So, can we borrow you for a second?" Sam asked "We need to ask you some questions about the case."

Kat looked at the clock on the wall

"I take my break in like forty-five minutes, does that work?"

"Go ahead Kit Kat, I'll cover." one of the other waitresses, Tanya, said from across the bar.

"Or I could go now" Kat said with a laugh "Thanks Tea."

 

They went outside and stood over by the Impala

"We think it's a wendigo." Sam said

Kat made a face

"Wendigos are a pain in the ass to hunt." she said

"Yeah and they only come out at night, so that's where our problem is." Dean said

"We think it's holed up in the woods near where those campers went missing," Sam said "Do you know if there's any place where a wendigo could hide?"

Kat thought and said

"Yeah, there's some mine shafts out near this old farm, they've both been abandoned for like ever so maybe that's where it is."

"Can you show us on a map?" Sam said and pulled out his phone. He found a map of the area and Kat looked at it, scanning it and then she said

"Yeah, it's right here," she said and zoomed in on an area about ten miles up the road. "Near mile marker 323, the local teenagers like to go out there and get the wits scared out of them because the property is haunted. Allegedly." She said with a shrug "I've checked, there's no EMF, but I never thought to look for a wendigo."

"Well then that's where we'll start tonight." Sam said

"You guys want an extra set of hands?" Kat asked

"We'll call you if we need you." Dean said and then he glanced at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go make a couple of calls." Sam said with a look at Dean and he walked away.

"Can I help you Special Agent Tyler?" Kat asked sarcastically.

"So, what's my competition like in there?" Dean asked playfully, nodding to the little boy who was looking out the window at Kat.

Kat laughed

"Oh Jonah? I don't know, he's pretty tough. He knows all his shapes and colors. He even knows the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song." she said

"Damn, all I got is Sesame Street." Dean said

"I didn't figure you for a Sesame Street kinda kid." Kat said

"I wasn't but Sam was" Dean said, smiling "See you later tonight?" He asked

"Definitely." she said and raised her eyebrows with a suggestive smirk on her face.

 

That night after her double was over, Kat was taking out the garbage before she left. She stepped outside the diner and walked over to the dumpsters. She shoved the bag into the dumpster and heard the engine of the Impala pull up. She turned and saw Dean climbing out.

"Hey stranger!" She shouted to him.

He turned, saw her and smiled. She started to walk toward him when the expression on his face changed from excited to worried in a split second.

"KAT, behind you!" He yelled and started running toward her. Kat turned and was met with a piece of wood to the head. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, out cold. Dean raised his gun to the guy that hit her and said "Don't move!"

"Or what?" The guy taunted

Before Dean could respond, he got whacked on the back of the head and he fell to the ground, also out cold.

"Guess we'll never know." the woman that had hit him over the head said, smiling at the guy.

 

Kat's head snapped up, her shoulders, ankles and hands tied firmly to the chair she was sitting on.

"Kat?" Came Dean's voice from behind her

"Yeah?" She asked with a moan

"You're awake." he said

She blinked a couple of times trying to get her vision to correct itself and then felt around as best as she could but couldn't feel the knots. She wriggled her feet and asked

“Any progress over there?”

“Working on it.” Dean said

The door a few feet away suddenly opened and they turned their heads to see the couple that had attacked them earlier. When they got closer, Dean and Kat could see their black eyes.

"Well, well, well" the man said and walked over to them, the woman not far behind him "If it isn't Hell's biggest pain in the ass and Dean Winchester"

Kat laughed

"My reputation precedes me," she said "and who the hell are you?"

"Who we are isn't any of your business." the woman snapped.

"Manners Emma," the man said to her and he made his way closer to Kat "You are a hard woman to find." he said and bent his knees so that he was eye level with her "Remember how you slaughtered a couple of demons three years ago?"

"Hard to say," Kat said "I've killed a lot of demons."

"Two very special ones," the man said "They may or may not have had something to do with your parent's murder."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Kat said "I did do that."

The man sighed

"Well you see, those were two of my best demons and you, a tiny girl, managed to get rid of both of them and I can't say that makes me very happy."

"That's too bad," Kat said as she felt Dean's hands moving frantically to untie the knots "I did what I did with pride and I'd do it again."

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." the man said and backhanded her across the face.

"Pick on someone your own size you black eyed son of a bitch!" Dean shouted after hearing the slap. Kat recovered quickly and turned her face to the demon's, a welt forming on her cheek.

"You hit like a bitch." Kat said

Emma sauntered over to Dean and looked him in the face.

"Aw, he's sweet on her Edward." she said

"Maybe we'll just torture him and make her watch, just like we did with poor Mommy and Daddy." Edward suggested. Kat felt the rope drop and Dean said

"Good luck with that." then he and Kat head butted the demons sending them stumbling backward. Dean grabbed a knife out of his boot and cut the ropes around his ankles. In doing so, Kat's ropes came loose and she got up and started swinging at Edward. From behind her, Kat heard Emma scream as Edward pushed Kat to the ground. She whacked her head on the concrete and before she could process the hit, she saw Dean's boots appear and heard a splash as Edward screamed. Dean reached down, helped her up and they ran as two clouds of black smoke followed them out of the warehouse and disappeared into the night.

"I know where we are, the road is this way." Kat said and they took a left outside of the warehouse.

"Do you still have your phone?" Dean asked, searching his pockets.

Kat patted herself down.

"No, it's gone" she said, not finding her phone.

"Sam's going to come looking." Dean said

"Hopefully we'll meet up with him before those demons come back. What'd you hit them with anyway?" She asked as they walked toward the road

"Holy water." Dean said and showed her his flask.

"Nice." she said

"Oh, hey you're bleeding." he said and made her stop. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her cheek to the street light to get a better look.

"I've had worse." she said

His mouth set in a hard line

"Dean," she started

"Don't" he cut her off "You shouldn't take a hit.”

"Not like I TOLD him to hit me." she said

"That doesn't mean you should, especially not for me." he told her and let her go. They started walking again, this time in silence.

"You okay?" He asked after a few minutes

"I'm fine," she said, in a clipped tone "There's a gas station about two miles that way" she said as they approached the end of the road and she pointed to the right "I know the guy that works the night shift, he'll let us use the phone so we can get a hold of Sam."

"Lead the way." Dean said and they started walking. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being their feet crunching the dirt and a breeze blowing through the trees. Kat shivered as they walked and Dean said

"Here, take this" and took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"I'm fine,” she insisted “nothing a warm bath won't fix.”

“We're a long way from a bath,” Dean pointed out “just take the jacket.”

“I'm. Fine.” she insisted and he gently grabbed her elbow. He studied her face and then asked

“Why won't you take my jacket?”

“One, it's not THAT cold out,” she lied, she was freezing but she wasn't about to let him notice “and two, I can handle it okay?”

Dean gave her a curious look and then asked

“You don't want to let anyone help do you?”

“I'm not answering that.” she said simply.

“I'm not demanding an explanation,” he told her “just making an observation.”

Kat opened her mouth to speak; they heard a horn beep and looked up.

"I know that sound." Dean said as his Impala rolled up beside them. Kat got in the backseat and Sam scooted over to the passenger seat so Dean could drive. Once they drove down the road and explained to Sam what happened, Sam asked

"So we have a wendigo AND demons?"

"Never a dull moment in Waco I guess." Kat said with a shrug.

"What should we do?" Sam asked

"Gank 'em all" Dean said "Those demons are mine."

"I can help," Kat said "I have all my stuff at my apartment."

Sam looked from her to Dean and back again as Dean clenched his jaw.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea" Sam said

"What? Three creatures, three hunters. Pretty easy math to me" Kat asked and Sam smirked.

"We can handle it." Dean said

"You don't get to make all the decisions," Kat said "I'm helping, you can just deal with it."

 

 

Once they arrived back at her apartment, Kat cleaned her wound and then grabbed her journal.

"Wendigoes are only killed by fire. Lucky for us I have a solution for that."

"And what would that be?" Dean asked

Kat walked across the room to an armoire that was set against her living room wall. She pushed a button and a keypad flipped down. She punched in a code and they heard the lock click. She opened the door and inside was a treasure trove of hunting gear.

"Hmmm, it's here somewhere, she said, looking around as Sam and Dean stood there in amazement.

"Ah, here it is" she said and pulled out what looked like something out of Ghostbusters. It was a backpack with two cylinders on it that were spray painted black.

"Flame thrower" she said "This bit right there," she said pointing to the parts that would rest against her back "Is made of flame and heat resistant fabric"

"What's it powered by?" Sam asked

"Cheap vodka and lighters" Kat said

"I think I'm in love." Dean said and Kat laughed. “I haven't gotten it working properly just yet, so until then, it's flare guns”. She set the pack aside and grabbed two flare guns out of a drawer.

"Ya'll need anything before I shut this sucker?" she asked

"More holy water." Dean said

"Hold up." Kat said and opened a different drawer. She pulled out two bottles of holy water and handed one to each of them.

"What else do you have in here?" Dean asked

“Koofer dust, dead man's blood, my grimoire, crystals and herbs for spells.” she started

"You can geek out over gear later," Sam said with a roll of his eyes "We've got demons to hunt."

"He's right, you can drool over my gear closet later." Kat said and shut the door. She punched the code in again and the keypad flipped up, blending in with the armoire. Kat grabbed her backpack that was leaning against the armior and they set off.

 

Once they tracked the wendigo to the woods Kat got out of the Impala and Dean followed her.

"Be careful." he said as he helped her put on her backpack.

"Hey, you do the same." she said, buckling the backpack around her waist.

"Meet is back at the motel in," Dean looked at his watch "Two hours, if you don't show up, I'm coming to look for you."

Kat eyed him

“You won't have to,” she told him “I got this.”

She set off for the woods without looking back at him, feeling a tightness in her chest she wasn't used to.

 

An hour and half and one dead wendigo later, Kat arrived back at Sam and Dean's motel room, the Impala was nowhere in sight. Kat opened the door to the motel with the extra key Dean had given her and quickly took off her mud coated boots at the door. She unhooked the backpack and set it beside her boots, her back aching from the weight of it. She closed and locked the door behind her and turned on the light. She checked the salt lines around the windows and fixed the one by the door, then she sat at the table to wait for Sam and Dean.

 

Twenty minutes passed and Kat heard what sounded like the Impala roll up. She quickly peeked out of the window and saw the lights on the black beast of a car cut off and the two boys get out. She waited until they came through the door and rushed over to Dean hugging him tightly. He did the same as Sam shut the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" She asked, checking his face.

"Except for this," he said, showing her a cut on his arm "I'm fine."

"We have to get that cleaned," she said "Sit down."

"I'll take care of it," Dean said

"Sit." Kat demanded and pointed to the chair she'd just been sitting in.

"You okay Sam?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"Got kicked in the chest pretty hard," he said "but I'm fine"

"I have drugs for that." she said and grabbed the backpack she'd been carrying.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll take you up on those drugs." he said as he winced and hobbled over to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was shut, Kat took the bag over to the table and looked at Dean's cut.

"I'll clean this up, I'm not sure if you need stitches or not." she said

"Get the whiskey first" he said and nodded to the counter. Kat quickly grabbed the bottle and handed it to him. She unscrewed the lid and opened her bag. She pulled out what looked like a pee pad for dogs and put it under Dean's arm. She then grabbed gloves, a small bottle of clear liquid and some gauze pads. Once she put the gloves on she soaked the gauze pads in the clear liquid.

"Alcohol?" He asked and took a swig from the bottle

Kat shook her head

"Hydrogen peroxide," she said "I'll dissolve the blood and clean the wound so I can see if you need stitches."

Dean nodded and took another swig from the bottle. She carefully started cleaning the wound, assessing it as she went. Once it was cleaned, she said

"It's not as deep as I thought, you don't need stitches. I'm going to wrap this after you have a shower so it'll stay clean" She reached in the bag again as Sam came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"How bad is it?" He asked, nodding to Dean

"He'll live." Kat said with a smile as she took off her gloves and tossed them in a pile with the used gauze pads. Sam picked up his clothes and went back into the bathroom. As he shut the door, Kat gathered up the soiled materials and threw them away. She then pulled out a bigger gauze pad and triple antibiotic ointment. Then she pulled out a bottle of big pink pills.

"Are you allergic to any medications?" She asked Dean and he shook his head.

"This is an antibiotic called amoxicillin, take this twice a day for five days to keep the infection away" and handed Dean the bottle.

"You carry antibiotics around with you?" He asked

"I'm prepared," she said as Sam came out of the bathroom "You go take a shower, I'll look at Sam."

Dean nodded and changed places with Sam.

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked

"I had to learn to patch myself up." she said, which wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. "How's your chest?" she asked him

"Hurts" he said

She reached in her bag and handed him a prescription bottle with four white pills in it.

"Here's some painkillers to help you sleep, take one every four to six hours don't mix with alcohol and don't drive when you take it."

"What DON'T you have in that bag?" Sam asked with a laugh

"A flux capacitor, but I'm working on it." she said with a smile.

 

Later on, after Dean was patched up and Sam was sound asleep, Kat and Dean lay in his bed talking quietly. He had insisted that she stay with them and he'd loaned her a shirt and some shorts to sleep in. They stayed up over half the night in each other's arms, regaling each other with stories; from their lives to hunting stories. Kat noted that when she talked, he didn't stare at her blankly or look at her chest. He actually listened to what she had to say and responded. She told him how she and Dave fixed up her Mustang and he smirked.

"What can't you do?" He asked

"There's a lot I can't do," she said "But I know where my area of expertise is so I use it."

"Thank you for patching us up." he said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome, happy to help." she said as his finger trailed down her jaw line. He tilted he chin up with his finger and kissed her gently. When their kiss ended she yawned

"Go to sleep." he said and kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to him, resting her forehead on his chest as his arms folded around her.

 

The next morning, Kat woke up and saw Dean sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Morning sleepyhead" he said with a smile

"Morning handsome" she said with a yawn. She sat up and stretched

"Where's Sam?" She asked

"Getting breakfast." he said as she got up out of bed and came over to him. He scooted his chair back and pulled her into his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other, his forehead pressed into her shoulder as she stroked his mussed hair. She couldn't deny what she felt in her heart; something was different between the two of them.

They separated and looked at one another; his handsome face smiling back at her.

No, she decided. Getting involved with a hunter wasn't worth it.

She gave him a grateful grin and got up

“I'm gonna go change,” she told him “then can you take me home?”

Dean nodded and watched her disappear into the bathroom.

“Fuck.” he swore under his breath.

Here was someone he could see getting to know better, someone he felt like he could trust; but he knew deep down that she didn't trust him. Or anyone else for that matter.

He clicked his tongue in his mouth

“Well, so much for that.” he mumbled

 

After breakfast, Dean drove Kat back to her apartment in silence. He walked her to the door and when they arrived he said

“Thank you for all your help, I mean it.”

She nodded

“Any time,” she told him “If you guys are local and need help, call me.”

Dean shifted his weight and then asked

“If I'm local and just want to see you, can I?”

She studied his face for a long few seconds, he felt his heart beating in his throat.

“Honestly?” she asked “I don't know.” Dean's heart sank, it showed on his face and she said “What I mean by that is, I know what it's like to be involved with a hunter. I fought for normal and I want to keep that.”

“I'm not asking to go steady,” Dean said, even thought his heart shouted _**“LIAR!”**_ “just if I'm in the area and you want to get your ass kicked at pool, can I call you?”

She bit her lip as she felt torn. She had a million thoughts race through her head all at once and, out of what seemed like pure instinct, she nodded.

“I'd like that.” she said.

They hugged and he caught one last whiff of her.

“Bye Kat.” he told her and let her go.

She slid her hands up his chest and without any forethought, she stretched up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

“Bye Dean.” she said against his skin and then went inside, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

 


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean x Katlynn
> 
> Warnings: Language, angst, smut ( unprotected P in V, also wrap it before you tap it), dirty talk….I’m reasonably certain that’s it.

 

“ _Remembering him comes in flash backs, and echos. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go. But, moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head; in burning red.” - Taylor Swift_

 

 

“ _Deeeeaaannnnnn,” a soft breathy voice sounded “Deeeeeaaaaannnnn”_

_Dean got up from his bed and stuck his head out of his room, not seeing anyone._

“ _Hello?” He called, looking for the source of the voice. He stepped out of his room and walked down the hallways. He felt hands grab his waist and he jumped a little before he turned around._

_Kat stood there laughing, wearing a simple black dress and black ballet flats._

“ _What’re you doing here?!” He exclaimed_

“ _I came to surprise you silly.” she told him and hugged him. It felt so real, her small frame wrapped in his arms, he could even smell her perfume. She pulled back and planted a kiss on his mouth. When the kiss ended, she held his face in her hands, the warmth from her hands on his cheeks was soothing. She gave him an easy smile and kissed him again._

  
  


Dean did his best to put Kat out of his mind; absorbing himself into hunts. No way would some waitress in Waco, Texas get under his skin. He and Sam took case after case, ganking every evil son of bitch that came their way. However, every night without fail, overly large green eyes and long hair filled his dreams. She always just seemed to be out of reach in his dreams. They’d be walking and he could catch her hand. Or he’d reach for her, only for her to walk away with a coy grin on her face.

“ _Come on,” he said “let me hold you”_

_Dream Kat shook her head_

“ _Not until you give me what I want.” she teased_

“ _What do you want?” He asked_

_She gently tapped his chest, right above his heart_

“ _This.” she told him_

This woke him up out of a dead sleep. One night, unable to go back to sleep after such a dream, he picked up his phone and opened the message app. He tapped on Kat’s name he typed out a message and his finger hovered over the “send” button. He sighed, deleted the whole thing and got up to take a shower.

  
  


“ _Katlynn.” she heard a deep, familiar voice call. Kat looked up and smiled._

“ _Hiya handsome!” she greeted Dean and went over to him. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. She pulled back from him and moved her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck._

“ _Miss me?” She asked him_

_He kissed the tip of her nose_

“ _You know it.” He said, giving her a heart stopping grin._

  
  


Kat’s alarm went off and she squinted at her phone, annoyed that it had woken her from such a nice dream.

Kat got up and went about her day; taking a shower and then running some errands. She wondered if she should text Dean but decided against it. When she clocked in for work, she was off her game and she knew it, but something kept bringing her back to the scruffy, brown haired, green eyed hunter with a heart stopping, boyish grin.

“Snap out of it,” she scolded herself “if he wanted to talk to you or see you, he would call. You had a good time with him and that’s where it ends.”

Even as the words left her mouth, it made her terribly sad. He was fun, warm, sweet and sexy as hell. For a dorky girl like herself, even getting one night with him should have been seen as some kind of life achievement. But, something in her heart chimed in

“ _You got attached_ ”

She bit her lip, finally admitting it to herself. She WAS attached and she wanted him, other than another case popping up, she couldn’t see any reason for him to come back to Waco. She pulled her phone out and hovered over Dean’s name in her contacts. She stared at it for a solid five seconds and then shoved her phone back into her pocket.

  
  


Kat threw herself into work, picking up as many shifts as she possibly could to try and keep her mind occupied. However, every night, there was Dean; waiting for her in her dreams. She replayed their night together more times than she cared to count, imagined laying on the couch with his head in her lap, running her fingers through his thick hair and him smiling up at her. Each morning, she woke up sad, knowing that wouldn’t happen for the two of them. She powered through, forcing herself to be consumed by work and even tried going out of a few dates with guys she met via a dating app. She went, she laughed and had a good time, but none of them made her feel anything. They didn’t make her feel special or like she was anything other than a notch in their belt. For two months, she kept up the charade of being a hard working, not attached to Dean Winchester, hunter slash waitress. When Kat came to work one day, Cliff pulled her to the side

“Hey, I know you’re picking up extra shifts, and I really appreciate it, but Johnathon is crawling my ass about hours.” Cliff told her

“So what does that mean?” Kat asked

“I have to take you off the schedule for a couple of days so I can balance the hours out among the other servers.” Cliff told her

“Starting when?” Kat asked

“Today and tomorrow,” Cliff said “go on home and relax.”

Annoyed, Kat nodded and left the restaurant. As she walked back to her apartment, she grumbled to herself; swearing every word in the book under her breath as she stomped up the stairs to her apartment door.

 

 

The next day, Kat got wind of a case in Oklahoma, not too far from her. It looked like a taxidermist had been crushed to death in unusual circumstances. Since she'd been taken off the schedule at work, she decided to take on the case.

 

When she arrived, she spoke to the local sheriff.

“Agent Daisy Buchanan,” she said, flashing him her badge “FBI.”

“Wow, the FBI must be bored to send out three agents to deal with this case.” the sheriff said. Kat raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna run that by me one more time?” she asked

“We just got two agents in town yesterday,” he informed her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two cards “two guys; Agent Michaels and Agent DeVille.”

Kat didn't let the shock she felt register on her face, she simply smirked.

“Let me guess,” she said “one is built like a tree, mop of brown hair. The other looks like a Ken doll with green eyes? Driving an older model Chevy?”

The sheriff nodded

“You know them?” he asked

Kat could barely contain herself; Sam and Dean were in town.

“Oh yeah, I know them.” she said. The sheriff gave her a look and she said “There must be some kind of mix up at the bureau, which I'll have to report to my supervisor. Until then, if you wouldn't mind, could I look into this as well?”

“Well, I don't know about that ma'am,” the sheriff said “too many cooks in the kitchen as it is.”

As much as she hated to do it, Kat turned the charm on.

“I get that, but could you throw me a bone here? I go where I'm told and until I can get a hold of my boss to figure this out, wasting tax dollars is gonna get me in A LOT of trouble.” she said, giving him a sweet smile and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The sheriff melted like butter

“Well, can't be wasting tax payer dollars, now can we?” he asked “right this way.”

 

Once Kat had copies of the crime scene pictures, the evidence reports and statements, she checked into a motel and started to read. The case, on the surface, didn't make sense. The taxidermist had been crushed to death with no forced signs of entry or robbery.

“Sounds like he ended up on the wrong end of a wrestling move, poor guy.” she mumbled to herself and looked over the photos. Her phone suddenly went off and she looked at the caller ID, it was the sheriff.

“Agent Buchanan.” Kat said when she answered the phone

“Ma'am, I think I've got something for you, can you get over to the animal shelter asap?” he asked

“Sure, you okay sheriff?” she asked him

“I'm fine, this is just weird,” he paused “please Ms. Buchanan?”

“I'm on my way.” Kat said and hung up. She put her suit jacket and heels back on and headed for the car.

 

When she arrived at the shelter, she didn't see Sam and Dean, but the sheriff informed her that he had called them shortly after he'd spoken with her. They walked into the shelter and he walked her to where the dogs were; in the middle of the floor was a young guy with his throat slashed open, a look of horror on his face. Kat squatted down and looked at the four claw marks on the guy's neck.

“Any idea what could've made those?” the sheriff asked, looking nervous.

“Something big and pissed off,” Kat said “I mean, these have to be at LEAST an inch wide.” she looked around at the dogs “None of these guys have claws like this, these are more cat like. But that would have to be a big fucking cat. This guy is, what; five feet six inches and two hundred pounds?”

“Give or take.” the sheriff said “How big are we talking?” the sheriff asked.

“Anything big enough to make these marks wouldn't have been in the shelter in the first place,” Kat said “this would be something like a bob cat or a cougar.”

The sheriff seemed to grow more and more nervous as her words sank into him.

“I need a second.” he said and headed for the exit.

“Take your time.” Kat told him as a shelter worker came over to her with a list of the missing animals from the night before, they were all cats. Puzzled, Kat read over the list again as the door adjacent to her opened and she looked up.

Looking as handsome as ever, Dean strode through the door, oozing confidence, until he made eye contact with her. His heart jumped into his throat, and his breath hitched. He looked surprised and enthralled to see her as Sam bumped into him from behind. He looked to see what the hold up was and his eyes fell on Kat, looking relieved.

“Agent Michaels, Agent DeVille.” she greeted them with a smile. They walked over to her and Sam said

“Good to see you again Agent.”

She raised an eyebrow at him

“Buchanan, remember?” she asked “Daisy Buchanan.”

“Ah, yeah,” Sam said with a knowing smirk “Yeah, I remember now.”

“You changed your hair.” Dean commented

She twisted a lock of her newly auburn hair in her fingers and said

“Yeah, it was time for a change.” she filled them in on what she'd found so far.

“Did you get a chance to look at all the crime scene photos?” Sam asked her

“I was in the middle of it when the sheriff called me.” she told him.

“In one of the pictures,” Sam said “someone tagged the building with spray paint. They wrote “die scum” and drew this symbol into the paint.” he showed her a picture of a triangle with a paw print in the middle. “It's a local animal rights group called S.N.A.R.T, like small town PETA.”

“And I'm guessing you already talked to them?” Kat asked

“They were a couple,” Dean said “that run a vegan bakery.”

Kat made a face

“What's the point then? No eggs or diary? You may as well eat dirt.” she said and Dean laughed while Sam gave them both a bitchy look.

“What?” Dean asked “She's right.”

Sam rolled his eyes and continued

“They spray painted the death threat, got spooked by a hissing noise and had sprayed mace in their eyes. Or so they said, they were wearing sunglasses inside.”

“Douche bags.” Kat mumbled and Dean snickered.

“Their eyes were REALLY messed up,” Dean told her “all red and gross.”

“Yeah, mace will do that to you.” Kat said

“It couldn't have been mace,” Sam told her “it was premature death of tissue. It's caused by venom.”

“So,” Kat said “the taxidermist gets crushed to death and the vegan, PETA folks heard hissing and got poison in their eyes? What're we dealing with, a giant snake?”

“According to Steve Irwin here,” Dean said, motioning to Sam “snakes constrict or use venom. No snake does both.”

“What if it's a basilisk?” Kat asked

“Something THAT big would've been seen,” Sam said “plus last time I checked, snakes don't have claws.” and looked at the body.

“Look at this,” Kat said and showed them the ledger of missing animals “all the cats are missing from the shelter.”

Sam and Dean looked it over and Dean said

“So yesterday it's some freaky, snake monster, now we're looking for Cheetara?”

“More like Cheetah from Wonder Woman.” Kat quipped.

“To-mato, ta-mato.” Dean answered with a smirk and she stifled a laugh as Dean looked around. His eyes fell on a dog in the cage closest to them. “Why does that mutt look familiar?” he asked Sam.

Kat snorted

“That's no mutt,” she said as Sam stepped forward “That's a purebred German Shepherd. Some people will pay through the nose for one of them.”

Sam looked at the clipboard attached to the dog's cage

“It's the Colonel, the taxidermist's dog.” Sam said

“He's been at both crime scenes?” Dean asked

“Wait, the only witness to the first crime was the dog?” Kat asked “The report didn't mention that.”

“Yeah.” Sam said “And why would it? He's a dog.”

“Could be a suspect,” Dean said “a shape shifter or a skin walker.”

“Doesn't really fit the profile,” Sam said “and he doesn't really look like a monster to me.”

“Nope, not at all,” Kat said with a smile “I'll test him.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asked “He could bite your hand off.”

“This big sweetheart? No way.” Kat said and reached in her pocket and pulled out a silver coin. She crouched down to the Colonel's level and he wagged his tail. “Hey there big boy,” she cooed to him and he licked her hand “this isn't gonna hurt you at all.”

“Unless it does.” Dean said and Kat pressed the coin to the dog's ear.

Nothing happened and Dean made his “not bad” face.

“Nothing,” she said “this isn't our killer guys.” she moved to stand and Dean offered her a hand, helping her up, his thumb grazing over her knuckles. They exchanged warm smiles as the Colonel began to bark like crazy. Kat furrowed her eyebrows and looked behind them as the sheriff walked up to them.

“Did you agents need any further assistance?” the sheriff asked as he took his cowboy hat off. Much to Kat's surprise, the Colonel quit barking. She looked up at Dean, who seemed to have the same thought she did.

“No, I think we're okay, thanks.” Sam said

“Hey, can I borrow your hat?” Dean asked. The sheriff reluctantly handed it over to Dean. He let go of Kat's hand and put the hat on. Again, the dog went berserk, but quieted as soon as Dean removed the hat. Dean handed it back to the sheriff who sneered at the Colonel.

“Good luck getting adopted.” the sheriff said and walked away as Kat's jaw hit the floor.

“Jackass.” she mumbled under her breath.

“If the Colonel isn't a suspect,” Sam started

“He's a witness.” Dean finished the sentence and looked at the Colonel “Hey buddy, you speak sign language?”

“That's monkeys!” Sam exclaimed

“Hm?” Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes while Kat laughed as an idea came to her.

“Wait, I watched this documentary once,” she said “about this guy. He tried to teach his dog to speak after it witnessed a murder.”

“I remember that,” Sam said “I read the book.”

“Well did it work?” Dean asked them.

“No.” they answered in unison.

“He wrote a book AND made a movie about it?” Dean asked and Kat shrugged

“Maybe he had a good publicist.” she said

“But that guy didn't have what we have.” Sam said and nodded to Kat.

“What?” she asked

“You told us you have a grimoire.” Sam said

“Yeah, and?” Kat asked

“There has to be a spell in there somewhere.” Sam said and the realization dawned on Kat.

“If I don't have one, Shannon sure as hell does. Lucky for you two, I never leave home without my witch box.”

“Which motel are you in?” Sam asked

“Something about a Pink Flamingo?” Kat questioned “I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention.”

“We'll spring the Colonel,” Dean said “met us at Diamond Tim's Motor Inn, that's where we're staying. Bring your witch stuff.”

“You got it.” she said and gave Dean a wink as she walked away. Dean watched her go, admiring her ass and legs in the skirt and heels combination she was wearing. Dean let out an audible growl and looked at Sam, who had his eyebrows raised practically into his hairline “What?” Dean asked “I can't appreciate a smart, beautiful woman?”

“That's not what I'm asking,” Sam said and opened the Colonel's cage “I'm asking how on Earth did YOU hook HER? She's way out of our league Dean.”

Dean smirked and shrugged

“Well, maybe yours,” Dean said “she's WAY above my pay grade, but she seems to like me so I'm going with it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the leash that was by the Colonel's cage.

 

An hour later; Kat met Sam, Dean and the Colonel at the boy's hotel room. She even brought a bag of doggy treats for the Colonel, which he seemed to appreciate.

“I didn't have a spell,” she told the boys as she put her bag down “but I called Shannon and she did. It's an Inuit spell and I have the ingredients.”

“Okay, so let's get to mixing.” Dean said. Kat opened up her bag and started to set up everything she needed on the table. “How does it work?” Dean asked

“Shannon said it's like a human and animal mind meld,” she told him as she sat down and began measuring out the ingredients “so if it works, we'll be able to read the Colonel's thoughts.”

Once everything was correctly measured and poured into the bowl in front of her, Kat grabbed some hair off of the Colonel's back, dropped it into the bowl and stirred. She then poured the rust colored liquid into a glass as Sam and Dean took a seat at the table.

“I'll do it.” Dean said and reached for the glass

“Wait, what about me?” Sam asked

“You got enough on your plate.” Dean told him as Sam's gaze drifted from Dean to Kat.

“Hey, don't rope me into this, duke it out among yourselves.” she said as she got up and washed her hands.

“Uh, like, you're tired,” Dean said “and you're on the mend. Plus, you have a sensitive stomach okay? Last thing we need is you chucking this stuff up.”

Kat stifled a laugh as Sam rolled his eyes and Dean swirled the liquid in the glass.

“This doesn't look so bad.” he said

“Pretend it's a Bloody Mary.” Kat told him and he smirked before chugging the liquid in one go. He smacked his lips together and said

“I was wrong.” before pulling a face and coughing. He made a hand motion and said “Give me the spell.”

Kat handed him the piece of paper and he read off the spell while Sam and Kat looked at the Colonel. When Dean finished the spell, he looked at the dog and said

“Okay, let's get this party started. Tell me everything you know.”

The German Shepherd simply yawned and looked away from Dean.

“What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Dean asked and laughed. Kat chuckled and snorted while Sam gave them the bitch face. Dean chest puffed out a little bit, at least he had made Kat laugh. The Colonel barked, Kat and Sam looked at Dean, who shook his head.

“Nothing.” he said.

 

Another hour passed and they had gotten some lunch before they saw any results and Dean was able to question the Colonel. Kat watched as Sam threw away his burger wrapper and Dean went to get it while he scratched himself behind his ear.

“I don't want this.” Sam said, holding up the burger wrapper. Dean could suddenly smell something amazing and it wasn't the burger in front of Kat.

“Jesus, do you have dandruff or something?” Kat asked as Dean scratched behind his ear again.

“No,” he insisted “it just itches and I can't get a good scratch.” he said, trying to figure out where the amazing smell was coming from. It was like summertime; freshly cut grass, suntan lotion and something floral.

Kat rolled her eyes, reached over and used her nails to lightly scratch behind his ear.

“Oh yeah,” he said “perfect, thank you” his leg began to shake. He suddenly realized the smell was coming from Kat's skin; SHE was the amazing smell. Dean could hear the Colonel laughing and Dean asked him

“What?”

“I smell it too Hoss,” the Colonel said “she gives good ear scratches.”

“Yeah, you got that right.” Dean said and looked at Kat.

“What's he saying?” she asked, as she smiled.

“He says you smell nice.” Dean told her “and you give good ear scratches.”

Kat blushed and said

“Thanks big fella.” as she looked at the Colonel, who moved his head up and down.

“That's the smell of good people,” the Colonel told Dean “keep that one close.”

The Colonel was suddenly alert and started to bark. He and Dean both got up and rushed over to the window as Dean yanked the curtain to the side. Kat looked out the window as Dean pounded on the glass, there stood the mailman.

“HEY!” Dean yelled “HEY! You! YOU!! YOU!”

Kat started to laugh as Dean growled and Sam said

“Dean, I think the spell is working.”

“A little too well, he's barking at the mailman!” Kat said through her laughter.

“Huh?” Dean asked and sat back down

“I think you might actually be a dog.” Sam said as Kat kept laughing

“What makes you say that?!” Dean asked

“You're scratching your head,” Sam said “sorry, Kat is scratching your head. You're playing fetch and barking at the mailman.” Sam threw the wrapper into the trash again and Dean turned to get it, before resisting the urge and audibly whining.

“Ruh roh” he said.

 

Once Kat had worked through her fit of giggles, she called Shannon and spoke to her.

“Okay, thanks Shay, appreciate it. Love you too.” she said and hung up. “So, apparently the spell has side effects.”

“Well that would've been nice to know before it went down the hatch!” Dean said irritably “What kind of side effects?”

“When you mind meld with an animal, you can exhibit some if its behavior.” she said

“Well, how long am I gonna have the urge to?” Dean asked

“Sniff butts?” the Colonel asked, tilting his head.

“Whoa, WHOA!” Dean said “I do not have the urge to sniff butts!”

“Yet.” the Colonel told him

Kat raised her eyebrows and fought off another fit of giggles while Sam asked

“Do you have the urge to sniff butts?”

“NO!” Dean said, outraged “Come on!”

“Shannon doesn't know how long it's gonna last, hopefully when the spell wears off, so will the side effects.” Kat said, with tears of laughter brimming in her eyes.

“Terrific.” Dean said.

“Well at least we have a lead,” Sam said “You said the guy smell like red meat, dish soap and old lady cream right?”

“Yeah, and?” Dean asked

“Hey, maybe one of the other dogs saw something at the shelter.” Kat said “Since you're Doctor Dolittle for a while, let's ask them.”

 

They went back to the shelter and Dean asked around to see if the other dogs saw something. He wasn't having any luck, but Kat was in heaven, petting all the dogs through the cages. An intense wave of jealousy washed over him as he watched a mutt lick her cheek, making her laugh.

“Aw, aren't you just a sweetheart?” she asked

“That's right pretty lady,” the dog said “love me, adopt me! Please!”

“Hoss, you alright?” the Colonel asked

“She's petting other dogs and I don't like it.” Dean grumbled “She's mine.”

The Colonel chuckled

“Now you know why us dogs get all bent out of shape when you pet other people's dogs.” he said.

“Katlynn!” Dean hissed and she looked up.

“What?” she asked “He just wants to play!”

“And hump the crap out of her leg.” the dog added with a laugh. Dean crossed over to where Kat was and moved her away from the dog as she pouted.

“She's mine, back off.” Dean growled at the dog, who audibly whined and submitted to Dean, showing him his belly.

“Sorry man! Jeeze, she was nice to me and she smells good!” he said.

“Going alpha,” the Colonel said “you sure you weren't a dog in a previous life?”

 

After finding out the real killer was a guy that was eating animal parts to gain their abilities to stave off his cancer ridden body; he was quickly disposed of by the pack of dogs Dean had released from the shelter. Once the spell wore off; Dean, Sam and Kat made their way to their cars.

“Where you headed?” Dean asked Kat as they stood outside her car.

“Back to my motel room,” she said “I have it for another night and I'm not exactly in a hurry to get back to Texas.”

“Don't you have to work?” He asked and she shook her head

“Nope,” she said “I'm off the schedule for a few days because I'm getting too much over time.”

Dean scoffed and said

“God forbid they have someone that actually wants to come to work.” He said

“Right?” Kat asked.

She stood with her back against the Mustang's doors, Dean standing in front of her. Their breath mingled in the cold air, creating clouds of vapor.

“I really appreciate your help,” Dean said “more than I can say.”

“I know you do,” she told him “any time you guys need help, I'm a phone call away.”

Dean nodded

“I know.” He said and cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs running over the apples of her cheeks. He gently placed a kiss on her lips, his stomach doing a flip as her lips moved over his. Kat's system kicked into over drive as his taste mingled in her mouth. She placed her hands over his, kissing him again. His tongue wound its way into her mouth, flicking over hers and making her shudder. They came up for air, her hands still on his. He stared deep into her eyes, there was so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't force the words out.

“I'll be in my motel room all night,” she told him “if you wanna stop by, just text. No pressure.” she told him and he nodded. He released her and made sure she got into her car safely before walking back to the Impala and Sam. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine as Kat's Mustang took off into the night.

“Please don't tell me you're blowing her off.” Sam said

“I'm not,” Dean said and watched as she turned out of the alley, the Mustang's taillights disappearing from view. “I just, I don't know.”

“You know,” Sam said “I can tell. You're scared.”

“Because when has anything good ever worked out for either one of us?” Dean asked as he put the Impala into gear “In the short term, you and Amelia, me and Lisa? Yes, totally. Long term? Well, you see where we are.” He back out of the spot he was in and went on “I can't do that to her Sam. She deserves more, but I can't fucking leave her alone and I don't know why.”

“Because you care about her,” Sam said “you don't want to, but you do.”

Dean grunted and drove them back to their motel room. When they arrived, Sam got out of the Impala and said

“Don't let a good woman get away just because you're scared Dean.” and the shut the passenger side door before walking into the motel room. Dean chewed on his fingernails, torn between staying and leaving for a very long time. This poor girl had no idea what she was walking into; if she did and had any sense, she'd run away screaming and never look back.

But his heart, his stupid heart, couldn't let her go. He quickly texted her, hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

 

“You awake?” he asked

 

bubbles appeared and she answered

 

“Yep, you coming over?”

 

“On my way.” He answered and slammed the Impala into gear before taking off.

 

When he arrived at her motel room, he knocked on the door and waited. When she answered, she was wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt, yoga pants and Batman socks. She smiled and let him in, he walked past her and she shut the door behind him.

“Gotta admit,” she said as he turned around “I didn’t think you’d take me up on my offer.”

He placed a hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“You were amazing today,” he told her “and a bigger help than we could’ve asked for, given the circumstances.”

She opened her eyes and said

“I don’t mind helping,” she told him “but I have to wonder, if you were so close, why didn’t you call me?”

“I was going to,” he said “once the hunt was over.”

She searched his face, looking for even a hint of a lie, all she saw was sincerity in his expression. She nodded and he stepped even closer to her.

“Can I tell you something without it being weird?” He asked.

“Try me.” She said. He told her about the other dog at the shelter and she smiled. “Do you mean to tell me that you were jealous?”

He nodded

“I was.” He admitted “Hate me, call me stupid; but I care about you and hearing even an animal thinking those things about you made me angry.”

“Listen, if the shoe were on the other foot, I’d feel the same way.” She said “it’s bad enough I had to watch that one girl damn near eye fuck you in the bakery.”

“When did that happen?” He asked

“When we dropped off the Colonel,” she told him “that’s why I had to leave otherwise I felt like I was going to rip her eyes out.”

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips strong and possessive over hers. He gripped her hair and kissed her again as she looped her fingers through his belt loops and pulled his body close to hers. His hardened erection pressed into her belly as she tightened her grip on his pants.

“Dean,” she breathed between kisses “mh, Dean.”

“Tell me,” he said as he pulled back, still holding her face “tell me what you want.”

Their eyes met and she bit her lower lip as he grazed his tongue over his lips.

“Fuck, you’re driving me insane.” He told her.

He had been the best lay she’d ever gotten and she was curious as to what else he could do. Surprising even herself, she opened her mouth

“I want you.” She told him and gave him a feather light kiss on his lips.

He smiled down at her and then kissed her before pushing her shoulder into the door. He ground his hips into her before nipping her lip and making her moan.

“You want me pretty girl?” He asked as he kissed his way down her neck.

“Yes,” she breathed, tightening her grip on his pants “please Dean.”

He slid his hands down her body, gripping her behind her knees and picking her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He crawled on to the mattress and pressed her into the pillows. He raked his hands through her hair as they kissed themselves breathless. When they came up for air, they quickly removed their shirts and jackets before getting tangled in each other’s arms again. Dean pressed his chest against hers, craving the feel of her skin against his. Her tongue wound into his mouth, massaging over his tongue as he gripped her hair. She pressed her nails into his shoulders, making a low moan come from him. He rolled on to his back, bringing her on top of him where she laid on top of him, kissing him. He slid his hands up her back an quickly unhooked her bra, sliding it down her shoulders and off of her. Her bare torso against his felt like coming home; a comfort in an otherwise harsh world. She sat up, grinding her covered heat into his denim covered erection.

“Mh, look at you.” He said, gripping her hips tightly. She gave him an innocent look and asked

“What? I know what I want.”

“And what’s that?” He asked.

She bit her lip and continued to grind on him.

“I want you in me so badly.”

He sat up and slammed her back into the bed, pinning her down with his weight. They furiously kissed, practically tearing off their remaining layers, leaving both of them naked. She pushed the top of his head down and he chuckled as he kissed her throat and collar bone. He stopped at her nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. She squirmed under him as he flicked his tongue over the nipple and came off of it with a wet “POP”. He did the same thing to the other one as she moaned loudly, his hardened length brushing her inner thigh.

“Mhhh,” she whined “I wanted you to go down on me.”

He chuckled

“I know,” he said, brushing up against her entrance “but I had something else in mind.”

Their eyes met and she nodded as he thrust into her, sheathing himself inside her in one go. He set a steady, torturous pace; pressing her knees to her chest as she gripped the sheets, crying out. In this position, she was totally at his mercy, the only thing she could move where her hands and her head. He pushed into her sweet spot, making a high pitched whine come from her.

“God, Dean!” She cried out “right there!”

She tried to move, to arch her back, anything to spur him on so she could get the release that she was craving. He took notice but didn’t let up on his pace.

“Be patient,” he told her “I’ll make it worth the wait.”

With that, he unrolled her and spread her legs on either side of his hips; she was completely bared to him, her body twisting in a mix of pleasure and need as he drank it in.

“Oh god,” she yelled as he dipped his head down, kissing up her sternum and to her chest where he took her left nipple into his mouth. “God, god, oh fuck!” She cried out as he cupped her breast in his hand and flicked his tongue over the nipple.

Coherent sentences and crying out actual words were replaced by yelling, strings of expletives and his name. She squirmed under him as she tipped over the edge, crying out as she finished.

“Mh, fuck you feel good when you come around me.” Dean said, holding her legs open “I’m not done with you, not even close.”

He wrapped her legs around his waist, hooked his hand behind her neck and pulled her up so that she was straddling his lap. With her brain fogged from her last orgasm, she relied on her body to do the work. She instinctively thrust into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his hands gripped her hips. He dug his fingertips into the small of her back as they moved together. He kissed her deeply, her hands running through the short hair on the back of his head.

“Dean!” she called out, loud enough for him to hear but no one else. His name fell from her lips over and over in the same fashion; he relished in it. He kept one hand on the small of her back while the other held the back of her head as he heatedly kissed her. He opened his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. Her eyes slowly opened and met his; their hips still meeting thrust for thrust. Dean felt a change between them in that moment; something about the way she was looking at him, made a feeling he couldn’t register blossom in his chest. Their lips met again and he poured everything he was feeling into that kiss.

Kat felt a flicker in her; this wasn’t a feeling she was familiar with. Dean pulled her lower lip into his mouth and gave it a playful nip, making her moan.

“Jesus Dean.” she said softly as he tried to lay back on the bed. She caught him by the back of his neck and said in a breathy voice “No, no. Don't move.”

“Why?” he asked his hands sliding down to hold on to her hips.

She bit her lip and then said

“I want to come like this, please?”

He nodded and kissed her as she began to move, their grunts and groans filled the room as he bit his lip, watching her move.

“That’s it,” he told her as she built him up. “Yes, god Katlynn, keep going.” He moaned as he tilted his head back, her hand slid up through the short hairs on the back of his head and tugged on them, his breath catching in his throat. She watched him, entranced by the sight in front of her; a man she truly adored coming undone because of her, the rush of power she felt made her feel intoxicated and sexier than she had ever felt in her life. His head tilted up right, their gazes meeting as he pressed his mouth to hers, moaning against her lips. She moved faster, his fingers digging into her hips as he quickened his pace to match hers. Their kisses grew hotter and heavier as their moans became louder, earning them a pounding on the wall from their next door neighbor. They both grinned at one another, not letting up on one another. The coil in Kat's stomach threatened to snap as Dean's pace began to falter.

“I'm close,” she said in his ear “oh fuck, I'm so close”

Dean slid one hand up into her hair and gripped it tightly, making her look at him.

“Come for me sweetheart,” he said “look at me.”

She whined as the coil wound tighter and finally broke as she shuddered and came around him. He kissed her hard, his hips snapping into hers and gasped as he finished deep inside her. They fell on their sides, laying on the bed and breathing hard, their legs still tangled together. Dean pulled out of her, but didn't move far, his hand still tangled in her hair.

Once they'd caught their breath, they pulled on their shirts and underwear, meeting under the covers to cuddle. Dean laid on his back while Kat lay on her side, her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat; he had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other hand resting on her hip while her fingertips traced patterns over his chest.

“If I tell you something,” he said “do you promise not to judge me?”

“Well, that's a weird question,” she stated and looked up at him “but go ahead.”

He was biting his lower lip as he thought of the best way to say whatever it was that he was thinking.

“You'd do anything for your siblings right?” he asked

“I don't have any,” she told him “but yes, if I did, I would.”

“Well, after the trials,” Dean said, chewing on his lip “Sammy was,” he trailed off and swallowed before continuing “Sammy was in bad shape.”

“How bad are we talking?” she asked him

“Hanging on by a thread,” he told her “the doctors said he wasn't going to make it.”

Kat propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

“You two must have more than one guardian angel,” she responded “he looks perfectly fine.”

Dean's eyes met hers and he said

“He's fine because he's possessed by an angel, Ezekiel.”

Her eyes went wide in shock but then her brows furrowed

“So, he's sharing a body with an angel?” she questioned “That's gotta be weird.”

“I guess it would be,” Dean said, raking a hand through his hair “if he knew about it.”

Her jaw dropped

“Wait, what? How does he not know?” she asked, firing the questions at him rapidly.

“This is the part where I'm asking you not to judge me,” he explained as he sat up “Sam is more than just my brother. He's my number one priority; I've been looking out for him for so long that it's just automatic. Keep Sam alive and ask questions later,” she nodded and he went on “So, I tricked Sam into letting Ezekiel possess him.”

“So, what happens if Sam finds out?” she asked

“Knowing Sam, he'll eject Zeke; that's what I've been calling him, and he'll die.” Dean told her. “Zeke is healing him slowly, which is why Sam hasn't noticed.”

His eyes searched her face, looking for an indication that she was mad or disgusted with him. He braced himself for her to yell at him as she sat up, crossing her legs under herself as she chewed on her lower lip; processing all of this information.

“I can't say I agree with the method,” she told him “but I can understand why you did what you did.”

He raised an eyebrow

“That doesn't weird you out?” he asked “At all?”

“Like I said,” she went on “I don't agree with the “how”, I mean would YOU want to be possessed and have no say in it?”

“No,” he answered “but-”

“Yeah, she interrupted “but I get the “why”, I really do. He's your brother and that's what family does. Goes to the ends of the earth for one another.”

He stared at her for a few seconds before snapping her up into his arms and hugging her tightly. He breathed in the scent of her hair as she wrapped her arms around him, he could feel a smile forming on her face. He pulled back and held her at arm's length.

“Thank you,” he told her “I mean it.”

She nodded and they kissed before laying back down, resuming the position they had previously been in.

“Will you stay with me?” she asked with a yawn

“Is that an invitation or a command?” he asked with a smirk.

“Invitation.” she told him and looked up at him

“Yeah,” he said, his gaze meeting hers “I'll stay.”

  
  


When Kat woke up, she felt Dean moving beside her. She ascertained that they were laying back to back and she rolled to face him. Sure enough, she was facing his back as she sat up and looked over his tense shoulders. His face was broken out in a sweat and his hand was clenched tightly at his side.

“ _Nightmare._ ” she thought as she settled down close to him, the clock on his side of the bed reading 3:00 in the morning. She pressed her chest against his back and slid her hand down to his wrist, she could feel his pulse pounding beneath her hand. She laid her forehead against his shoulder blade and kissed the back of his neck. He tensed for a second and then seemed to relax. Without warning, he rolled over; his long arms snaking around her body, one around her shoulder and the other around her waist. She slipped one arm under his head and the other under his arm, her hand running through his hair.

“It's okay,” she told him softly as she kissed his forehead “you're okay.”

His grip didn't let up, nor did the tension in his shoulders as he breathed rapidly, his breath fanning over her shirt. She held on to him, quietly talking to him and scratching his head.

“It's okay Dean,” she told him soothingly “I'm here for you.”

She felt him bury his head into her chest as his shoulders started to shake, his grip tightening on her. She shushed him, holding him a little tighter as her eyes started to get heavy.

“You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,” she said with a yawn “I'll protect you.” and closed her eyes.

Little did she know, Dean had woken up when she started scratching his head. He had heard every word she said. His shoulders had started to shake, not from fear; but from relief. Her words replayed in his head has he held her tighter.

“ _It's okay Dean, I'm here for you. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. I'll protect you._ ” her sleepy, yet soothing voice echoed in his mind. With a sigh, he relaxed in her arms and dozed off.

  
  


Sun coming through the thin motel curtains rudely awoke Kat the next morning. She cracked her eyes open, realizing she was laying on her stomach and a hand was drawing patterns on the exposed skin on the small of her back. She groaned and turned her head to the opposite side of the bed to see Dean, his head propped up on his other arm, his eyes half opened.

“Morning.” he said with a sleepy smile. She mirrored his sleepy smile and grunted, closing her eyes again. “Sleep okay?” he asked and she nodded without opening her eyes.

“Feels good.” she said and yawned, his fingertips running over the dimples in her back at the bottom of her spine.

“I know.” he said and kissed her forehead, his hand wandering up her shirt, touching her bare back.

“You're gentle.” she told him and opened her eyes all the way for the first time.

“Are you surprised?” he asked and she nodded

“A little,” she said “for being a big dude, I thought you'd be a little rougher.”

A crooked grin crossed his face

“I can be, if you want me to.” he said and she chuckled sleepily

“What time is it?” she asked

“After eight,” he said “Sam already called and checked on me.”

“That's nice of him.” she said “Breakfast?” she added as her stomach grumbled.

He nodded

“A few more minutes,” he said “I'm enjoying this.”

“Me too.” she agreed.

  
  


After laying in bed for another thirty minutes, Dean and Kat got dressed. They each checked out of their motel rooms and decided to get some breakfast before going their separate ways.

“So you'll call me if you need help right?” Kat asked both of them.

“Correction,” Sam said “I WILL call you if we need help, since mister stubborn here refuses to ask for help.”

Kat grinned as Dean rolled his eyes, she hugged Sam who said

“Thank you again for your help, we really appreciate it.”

“Any time,” she said and patted his shoulder “I'm only a phone call away.”

They separated and Sam went to go sit in the Impala to give Dean and Kat a few minutes. Dean placed a hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck.

“Thank you for last night, and the day before,” he said “I really-” he stopped, biting his lip. The words were there, he just couldn't force them out.

“I know,” she said, cupping his cheek in her hand and they kissed. He smiled through the kiss and then pulled back. “I'm picking up what you're putting down.” she told him. They kissed again and he released her. “Remember, CALL ME.” she emphasized the last two words as she started to walk away.

“I will,” he said with a playful roll of his eyes “I promise.”

“I'm holding you to that.” she said, pointing at him.

The corners of his mouth turned upward and he winked at her. She laughed and winked back before walking to her car. Dean turned, shaking his head as he grinned and got in the Impala.

  
  


Four days later; Kat's phone rang while she was brushing her teeth, it was Sam.

“Sam, long time no chat.” she said as she spit out toothpaste “What's up?”

“So, remember how you said to call you if we needed help?” Sam asked

“Yeah,” Kat said as she rinsed out her mouth “you need help don't you?”

“Big time,” Sam said “when can you get to Hartford, South Dakota?”

“Hold on.” Kat said and turned off the water. She quickly pulled up the GPS on her phone and typed in the destination, seeing that it was nearly a fourteen hour drive, she relayed this information to Sam, who said

“I wouldn't call if this wasn't important.”

“I know,” Kat said “I'll be there, don't worry about a thing.” she paused and asked “Dean doesn't know you're calling me, does he?”

“Nope,” Sam quipped “he said we need back up and you're the first person I thought of.”

Kat smiled and rolled her eyes

“Okay,” she said “see you guys tomorrow.”

“And hey, bring your witch stuff and,” Sam paused “maybe an engagement ring?”

Kat pulled the phone away from her ear, stared at it for a few seconds and then put it back up to her ear.

“Exactly what the hell are you roping me in to?” she asked

 


	3. True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFF OF DOOM, this is a whole lot of fluff. Don’t send me your dental bills! Language, implied smut, Kat being a bad ass, mention of age gap (Kat is 26, Dean is 36), talk about self harming.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ.

 

“ _I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true. So, I will not hide, it's time to try; anything to be with you. All my life I've waited; this is true” ~ Ryan Cabrera_

  
  


“This is a bad idea,” Kat said as she stood out in front of the church, waiting for Sam and Dean to pull up “A really, REALLY bad idea.”

She chewed nervously on her lower lip as she leaned against the Mustang's passenger door; she'd taken Sam's advice and dressed more conservatively than normal. Instead of a comic book shirt or a shirt with something silly written on it, leggings and combat boots; she wore a floral blouse with a gray cardigan to cover her tattoos, khaki pants and ballet flats. She normally favored red lipstick and black eyeliner; but she swapped it out for a nude pink lipstick and minimal eyeliner and had pinned her hair back into a simple ponytail. The engagement ring sat in her pocket, she'd found it at Wal-Mart for around ten bucks. She smiled to herself; she knew Dean had no idea she was here and imagining the look on his face when he saw her was enough to make her giggle. She heard the familiar roar of the Impala's engine and looked up to see Dean's jaw nearly on the floor when he saw her and the Mustang. Sam, however, looked pleased as punch. Dean put the Impala in park and they got out.

“Hey boys!” she greeted them and walked over to them.

“Thanks for coming.” Sam said and hugged her.

Dean looked her up and down, his heart racing. Even dressed like a Stepford Wife, she looked drop dead gorgeous. She smiled as she made her way over to him and hugged him, planting a kiss on his lips.

“How am I supposed to pay attention to anything when your ass looks like THAT in those pants?” he asked in her ear, making her laugh.

“This is the house of the lord!” she said feigning shock.

“Technically we're on the sidewalk so this is fair game.” he said with a mischievous grin as he kissed right below her ear.

Sam cleared his throat and they looked at him.

“Sorry!” Kat exclaimed and straightened her blouse and cardigan as she turned to Sam “So, what's the story?”

Sam filled her in on the crimes, six missing people in a month and the only connection was that they attended the same church, the one they were currently standing in front of. The only witness was a homeless guy who said he saw the most recent victim vanish in a blue, fiery glow.

“So, anyone talked to the victim's families?”

“Our friend, Jody Mills, is on it,” Sam said “I figured we could check out the church and,” he trailed off, a sly smiled crossing his face.

“And what?” Dean asked and Kat rolled her eyes

“He wants us to pretend to be engaged.” she said, which was why she knew this would be a bad idea. No way Dean would go for this. They hadn't been together that long and now they'd have to pretend to be engaged? Talk about putting pressure on the poor guy.

“Look, if you won't be her fake fiance, I will.” Sam said “But we need a believable story.”

“Hey, hey!” Dean exclaimed “She's MY girlfriend, I can pretend to be engaged to her!” he huffed in annoyance and then looked at her “I didn't know we were getting engaged, I'd have gotten you a ring otherwise.”

She blushed deeply, she had said they didn't need a label, but he'd just addressed her as his girlfriend, which made her heart pound and flutter all at the same time.

“Got ya covered.” she said and pulled the ring out of her pocket.

He rolled his eyes

“This is so backwards.” he said, a blush creeping up his neck “Marry me?” he asked.

“Sure.” Kat said and slid the ring on her finger “Yay, the proposal every girl hopes for, let's get the freak show on the road.”

Something made Dean's stomach turn a little. He hadn't imagined proposing to anyone since Lisa and that seemed like a lifetime ago. Now that it just happened, albeit only for a case, it just felt wrong. He linked arms with Kat a decided that if he ever proposed again, he'd make it a good one.

  
  


They walked into the church and were greeted by a thin redhead, about the same height as Kat, with red hair and brown eyes.

“You must be the Winchester party!” she said excitedly “I'm Bonnie Flitchgo.” and stuck out her hand.

“I'm Sam,” Sam told her and briefly shook her hand “this is my brother Dean and his lovely fiancee, Katlynn.”

Bonnie shook Dean's hand and then Kat's

“So, engaged, congratulations!” she said “let me see the ring.”

Kat stuck out out left hand and Bonnie looked at the ring on her fourth finger with a smile.

“Oh, it's beautiful, you picked this out all by yourself?” she asked

“We picked it out together,” Dean said, and held Kat's right hand “we do everything together.”

“Sure do!” Kat said with a smile.

“Sam, you mentioned that they were planning a fall wedding?” Bonnie asked

“Yes, at least, that's what they told me.” Sam said, looking at them for reassurance. Bonnie looked at Dean, who looked at Kat and she quickly said

“Yes, absolutely; we started dating in the fall and it just seemed,” she said as she thought and then looked up at Dean, who was smiling at her “perfect to get married in the same season we met.”

“Aw, well that is just too precious.” Bonnie said “Right this way, I'll give you folks the tour.”

  
  


Bonnie lead them through the church, which was indeed remarkable, and if Kat were the church going type, she could see herself getting married here one day. She quickly buried that thought in the back of her mind as she glanced up at Dean. He hadn't let go of her hand since the tour started, his fingers intertwined with hers. He caught her gaze and smiled down at her before placing a kiss on her temple.

“I'll give you two a moment, Sam, why don't you and I discuss some details while the love birds look at the chapel?” Bonnie suggested.

“Sure.” Sam said and followed Bonnie out into the main foyer of the church.

“Lips to yourself there buddy.” she chided him as she looked at the stained glass windows, admiring the artwork in them.

“But we're engaged and in love remember?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his green eyes “gotta sell it if we want her to buy it.”

Kat grinned and shook her head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.” she said.

“No, I'm being serious,” He said “fake it until you make it right?”

Kat nodded

“Yeah, I guess.” she said and let out a sigh “I mean it IS a nice church,” Dean's eyebrows shot up this time and she took notice, her cheeks flushing red “I mean, objectively.”

“So, you don't want to get married in a church?” he asked

She shook her head

“I mean, I never really felt a connection to religion in the Abrahamic sense,” she said “I'm more of what would be considered pagan or wiccan. Nature based stuff.”

He shrugged

“After everything I've seen in this line of work, I don't rule out anything.” he said and looked around. “It is nice though.”

“I agree,” she said “let's go tell her.”

They walked down the aisle, holding hands as Dean grinned

“This is the closest I've ever gotten to marriage.” he said and she laughed

“You and me both buddy.” she told him as they walked into the main foyer.

Bonnie turned to them and said

“Right this way,” motioning them into her office. They filed in and she brought in another chair for Sam “I hope you enjoyed the tour. So, any questions before we get you all registered?” Bonnie asked as she sat down at her desk.

“Yes, honestly Miss Flitchgo,” Kat said

She tilted her head to the side

“Bonnie will do just fine.” she corrected Kat with a smile. Kat mirrored the smile and said

“Okay, Bonnie, we love the church, we really do.” Kat said “but we've heard that a few members have gone missing and,” she looked at Dean who made a slightly freaked out face “it kind of scares us.”

“Let me assure you,” Bonnie said, placing a hand on her chest, “with our increased security, Good Faith has never been safer. And those people that are missing?” she asked with a smile “They are front and center in our prayers.”

Kat resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of prayer.

“What a relief,” Dean said and adjusted his position in his chair “now, you must've been close to them.”

“Well,” Bonnie said as she adjusted her position as well “we do share the APU bond.” she added a fond smile.

“APU?” Sam asked

“Our chastity group,” Bonnie said with a nod “Abstinence Purifies Us.”

Kat snorted and nearly cracked a rib from stifling her laughter. Sam kicked her ankle and Dean squeezed her hand as she bowed her head, covering her face as Bonnie made a shocked face.

“It's a nervous tic.” Dean said, covering for Kat.

“Oh!” Sam said in surprise “Well, do you mind if we sit in on that and see if it's for us?”

Kat bit her lip so hard to keep from laughing that she swore she tasted blood. Dean gave Sam a quick look as Kat tried to compose herself.

“I'm afraid it's members only,” Bonnie said, looking at Kat and then at the boys “sorry, it can get pretty personal.”

Kat had just gotten to where she could sit up when Sam said

“Then count us in!” in an enthusiastic tone. Kat smashed her lips together, her shoulders shaking with tears nearly rolling out of her eyes as Dean looked like someone had told him there was no bacon left on the planet. Sam glanced at both of them, then Kat and Dean nodded.

“Well, I'll be a squirrel in a skirt!” Bonnie said “I'll be back in a jif with the papers.” she patted her desk and got up quickly. Dean and Kat looked at Sam, who shrugged.

“A chastity group?” Dean asked.

“You can't be serious,” Kat said, finally having collected herself “you know that's a vow we can't keep!”

“Yeah, but if all the victims were members of APU, then whatever took them is probably stalking virgins.” Sam told them.

“The homeless guy, Slim, said he thought he saw fire, so you thinking what I'm thinking?” Dean asked

“What has that kind of juice and kidnaps virgins? That's just mean.” Kat asked

“A dragon.” Sam and Dean said in unison as Kat's eyebrows shot up in to her hairline.

“You wanna run that by me one more time?” she asked

“Dragons,” Dean said “I'm talking fire breathing, winged, scaly, hatched from eggs by Danyeres Targaryen sons a bitches.”

Kat's eyes went wide as she swallowed nervously.

“You'd think in this line of work, I wouldn't be surprised, but every once in a while something punches you in the gut.” she said as Bonnie came back with three clipboards and pens.

“Alrighty,” she said and handed them each a clipboard “just sign at the bottom and your purification can begin.”

Kat glanced down at the blue paper that had a golden cross at the top and dark blue vines around the border and read.

Purity Pledge

A Commitment to My Virginity

Today, I make a commitment to God, to myself and to my family and friends

to stay pure until I enter a biblical marriage relationship.

This is the promise I make to the Lord,

and I know when I succeed, my blessings will be plentiful.

I believe true love waits.

“Purity pledge?” Sam asked

“It's a commitment to your virginity.” Bonnie told him.

Kat's eyes went wide as she looked up from her paper, her stomach dropping.

“I don't think we can really un-ring that bell.” Dean said with an uncomfortable laugh.

“Yeah,” Kat said and shifted uncomfortably in her seat “have to agree with him on that one.”

All four of them exchanged looks and Bonnie said

“Ah, I see. Well, if you just ask for God's forgiveness for you sins and make a new vow of chastity, you'll be born again as a virgin in his eyes.”

“So, you just hit the virginity do over button and it's all good with the man upstairs?” Dean asked and Bonnie smiled, looking sad as Kat held back a groan.

“It's not a button,” she told Dean “and this is not just a piece of paper. This is you clean slate, your chance to be a virgin until marriage.”

Kat pursed her lips, holding back making a face as she, Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

“Isn't it important for you to gift your virginity to your husband?” Bonnie asked Kat.

Kat suddenly felt all the eyes in the room on her and she shifted in her seat again; with all the attention on her, she started to sweat.

“Sure,” she said nervously “definitely, and what a beautiful gift that will be. Right honey?” she asked Dean.

“She had me at clean slate,” he said and popped the pen “let's do this.”

They each scratched their names on to the paper hand handed it over to Bonnie. She looked down at the papers and said with a smile “Congratulations, Sam and Dean Winchester, Katlynn Roberts; you are all now virgins.”

Sam and Dean let out uncomfortable laughs while Kat slumped in her seat.

  
  


Bonnie had informed them that there was an APU meeting later that afternoon, so the three of them left to grab some food at a Mexican place they found before going to the meeting.

“This is why I don't like Abrahamic religion,” Kat said grumpily “you had sex and enjoyed it? Shame the fuck on you.” she shoved nachos into her mouth and drank from her margarita glass.

“Come on Kat, it's just for the case.” Sam said as he mixed up his salad “You don't actually HAVE to be a virgin until marriage.”

“I see what she's saying,”Dean said as he finished chewing his burrito “if you're happy and you know it, it's a sin right?” he asked Kat and she nodded

“Exactly.” she said and took a bite out of another chip that was covered in melted cheese.

“How DID you lose your virginity?” Sam asked Dean as Dean swallowed another bite of his burrito.

“I was fourteen,” Dean said “Becky Hansen, in her parent's basement. Three thrusts and half a beer later, I was the best sex she ever had.” Sam laughed at this “You?”

“About that age,” Sam said “Abby Dunlap. She was fifteen and it was at her friend Rachel's house on her little brother's bed.”

“On the little brother's bed?!” Dean asked as Kat laughed and Sam nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yep, Power Rangers sheets and everything.” Sam said, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“You?” Dean asked looking at Kat, who shook her head.

“Nah, I'm out for this one.” she told him and took another drink from her glass.

“We told, come on!” Dean encouraged her and she shook her head again.

“I'd really rather not.” she told Dean, shooting him a warning look.

“What? Because it was THAT bad?” Dean asked, missing the look.

“Dean, come on. She said no.” Sam said as Kat's face set in annoyance.

“Come on Kat, we told ours, it can't be any worse than that.” Dean badgered.

“Yeah it can be.” she said, now angry. She dropped her tone so only they could hear “I was raped.”

They both stared at her and she stood up

“I'm going to the bathroom.” she said and finished the last of her margarita before leaving the table. Dean's stomach bottomed out as he watched her walk away.

“Shit,” he said under his breath and set his burrito down “I don't mean to-shit.”

“I'm sure she knows you didn't mean anything by it.” Sam said “Plus you didn't know, did you?”

“NO!” Dean said “If I knew, I would've brought it up. God, I feel like such an asshole.”

“Give her a minute,” Sam said “then go and apologize.”

“Yeah, I will.” Dean said and got up, finding their waitress “Would you mind getting her another margarita?” he asked her

“Not at all.” the waitress said and walked toward the bar as Dean walked toward the ladies room.

  
  


Kat's hands shook as she washed them in the sink, the ice cold water splashing over her palms as her shoulders began to shake. She could smell it, clear as day; a mix of cigarettes, awful cologne, and window cleaner.

“ _No, stop please,” her own voice echoed in her mind “please, please stop” she begged, tears running down her cheeks. She felt a hard slap right on her cheek near her eye, making her go temporarily blind._

“ _Quit crying bitch, or I'll give you something to cry about!” the man's voice snapped as he tugged on her hair, giving him better access to her neck. He kissed and bit her flesh as he pushed into her, pain radiating from between her legs._

“ _No, stop!” she squeaked as she tried to squirm._

“ _You like it you little skank,” he said fiercely in her ear “you like my big cock in you.”_

_Tears splashed down her cheeks, her cries falling on deaf ears. Eventually, she shut down, let him take what he wanted, feeling a piece of her die as he came deep in her. He chuckled as he got up._

“ _Yeah, that's what I thought,” he said and ran and finger from her hole to her clit “you liked it. Look how wet you are.”_

_She looked at him as he licked her juices off his finger and disposed of the condom in the trash._

“ _Fucking cock slut.” he called over his shoulder as he zipped up and left the room._

  
  


As a grown woman, a tear fell out of Kat's eyes and she brushed it away. She heard a tentative knock on the door and she swallowed before calling

“Yeah?”

“Kat, it's Dean.” she heard him say. She took a deep breath, steadying herself and she walked toward the door. When she opened it, he was standing there, looking sheepish.

“I'm sorry,” he said “I didn't mean to”

“It's okay,” she cut him off, not looking at him “You didn't know and I don't want to talk about it.”

“I should've just kept my fucking mouth shut,” he told her, tilting her face up to his, using his thumb and forefinger “I'm really, really sorry.”

Her eyes met his and she instantly softened; he looked like he felt awful.

“I know you are,” she told him and kissed him “just next time, when I say I don't want to talk about something, I mean it. Okay?”

He nodded and kissed her again, before walking back to the table with his arm around her shoulders to find another margarita waiting for her.

  
  


After lunch, Sam, Kat and Dean went back to the church and gathered in one of the classrooms with the other members of APU, which were all women. She silently chuckled to herself as they took their seats in a circle when a blonde woman wearing a teal hoodie and jeans walked in. Kat and Dean both cocked their head to the side as the woman sat down and said

“Good afternoon everyone, I'm Suzy,” the blonde said as she sat down. Everyone quietly greeted her and she went on “I thought we'd begin with a silent prayer for our missing friends.” The other women smiled and bowed their heads as Kat and Dean kept staring at Suzy, exchanging glances. Sam cleared his throat and brought them back to Earth and they realized everyone else was praying. They quickly bowed their heads and closed their eyes

“ _I never know what to do when someone tells me to pray_ ,” Kat thought “ _I know I'm supposed to pray for the missing people, but I don't know them. Can I pray for something else? Like the Falcons winning a Super Bowl? I hear you laughing God, but a girl can ask. That's my Dad's team. Make it happen, please._ ”

“Amen,” Suzy said and everyone looked up “now does anyone have anything they'd like to share?” she asked, motioning to the group.

“I wrote a new piece of verse!” a woman with curly hair said, she reached into her jacket pocket and stood up. She explained that it was a metaphor about sex being a racquet and the ball was in God's court. Suzy said that could be saved for later and the woman, Tammy, sat down.

“Why don't we hear from our new friends?” Suzy asked and she motioned to Sam “Sam, what brought you here to reclaim your virginity?”

Sam, put on the spot, shifted in his chair at Kat and Dean turned their attention to Sam

“I uh,” Sam said “it guess it's because every woman I've uh,” he stammered “ever had relations with it uh, hasn't ended well.”

“He ain't lying.” Dean quipped and Kat stifled a laugh while Sam gave Dean a bitchy look.

“Well, we're glad you're here Sam,” Suzy said “stay strong, stay pure.”

The rest of the group; save Sam, Dean and Kat chimed in

“Stay strong, stay pure.”

“And you Katlynn?” Suzy asked “What prompted you to reclaim your virginity?”

Dean's hand automatically clamped over Kat's and he gave her a cautionary look. She sent him a reassuring smile and said

“Kat, everyone calls me Kat.”

“Sorry” Suzy said.

“It's okay,” Kat said and went on “Well, I have to admit, I was a bit of a skeptic, I mean to me, sex is sex right? No big deal. But today, after touring this beautiful church,” she looked at Dean and then at Bonnie “Bonnie opened my eyes and helped me realize that giving my virginity to my husband is probably the best gift I can give him.” Bonnie's face lit up with pride “I mean, that's better than half a beer and three thrusts right?”

Sam held back a snort while Dean's cheeks turned pink and she squeezed his hand.

“We're glad you're here Kat.” Suzy said with a smile. Kat couldn't help but register that Suzy looked familiar, but couldn't place her. Again, the group echoed the “stay strong, stay pure” affirmation before Suzy turned her attention to Dean.

“Dean, what led you on the path away from sin?” Suzy asked

“Hard to say, exactly.” Dean said with a chuckle “Sex has always been, always felt, I don't know, good. You know, really, REALLY good.”

Kat resisted the smile threatening to form over her mouth.

“ _Damn right it is,_ ” she thought “ _especially with him._ ”

“But, uh sometimes, it just makes you feel bad.” He went on “you know, you're drunk; you shack up, then it's the whole morning thing. You know “hey, that was fun”? And then adios, always with the adios.” when he said this, he looked sad and Kat squeezed his hand. He gave her a half smile and went on “And when you get down to it what's the big deal? I mean sure; there's the touching and the feeling ALL of each other.”

Kat froze, her heart rate increasing and her eyes going wide as he went on “My hands every where, tracing every inch of her body.” she let out an involuntary sigh, picturing just that. Those rough, calloused hands running over her bare back and thighs as he deeply kissed her. Her eyes shifted over to him and he kept talking. “The two of us moving together, pressing and pulling and grinding.” The words came out of his mouth as smooth as honey; her hand going clammy in his as she pursed her lips. He glanced at her, their eyes meeting and he smirked. He was doing this on purpose, she realized as her mouth dropped open a little bit. He knew the effect his words were having on her, and frankly every woman in the room, but this was for her. Each and every word that fell like eloquent, but dirty, poetry from his sinful lips was for her. “Then you hit that sweet spot and everything just builds and builds and builds until it all just-” he made and exploding noise as Tammy's hand clamped around the paper in her hands. Sam cleared his throat, breaking the trance between Kat and Dean, who had been eye fucking for the last few seconds. They both looked up and realized each pair of eyes was on them. Kat rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand and Dean reigned it in as he cleared his throat “Yeah,” he said and looked away from Kat “but the whole thing was just a little too,” he trailed off, looking for the right word “sticky.” he added “So, I got my v-card back,” he slapped his knee with a proud smile “the end!”

It was then Kat realized, that Dean Winchester would be the death of her, but it would be a sweet, sweet way to go.

  
  


After the meeting, Sam pulled them to to side and asked

“Bit of an over share don't you think?”

“Hey, I was purifying.” Dean said as Suzy walked past them

“And basically reading Fifty Shades of Grey out loud in front of a chastity group counts as purifying?” Sam asked and Kat let out a snort

“I enjoyed it.” she said and nodded toward Suzy “Does she look familiar to ya'll?”

Sam rolled his eyes

“Not you too.” he said

“She does.” Dean said and looked at her “but I can't place her.”

“Me neither,” Kat said “I'm gonna go find out.” and let go of Dean's hand and walked over toward Suzy as Dean watched her go.

“Are you checking out her ass?” Sam asked

Dean shrugged

“She's my girlfriend slash fake fiancee, I can look all I want.” Dean said as Bonnie came over to them.

  
  


“Are you sure we've never met?” Kat asked “Because you look SUPER familiar.”

“No, I'm pretty sure we've never met.” Suzy said “So, you and your fiance and future brother in law are new in town?”

“Yeah,” Kat said “we've got a lot of newness going on in our lives right now, just getting used to being a virgin again.”

“Well, I provide individual counseling if you, Sam or Dean ever need to talk.” Suzy told her.

“So, everyone in the group dishes to you?” Kat asked

“Keeping your virginity can be really challenging without support and guidance,” Suzy said and a look dawned over her “you know, I have some books at my place on the vow that really helped me. If you guys want to wait here, I'll go get them really quick. I live close.”

“With a crazy kidnapper on the loose?” Kat asked “Nah, Dean and I will walk with you. It's totally cool.”

“I can handle myself.” Suzy insisted

“Please? I insist. I'd feel a lot better.” Kat told her.

“Well, if you insist.” Suzy said and Kat nodded and then walked over to Dean and Sam as Bonnie walked away from them.

“We're taking the teacher home.” Kat told Dean and his eyebrows wiggled up and down.

“Well, I didn't think you were one for sharing, but I'm game.” He said and she shot him a look.

“Trust me,” she said and looked him up and down “THAT I don't share. Under any circumstances. Ever.”

Dean looked away awkwardly while Sam explained that Tammy, the poet, knew all kinds of dirt about Honor, the latest missing victim.

“You find out everything you know, Dean and I will get Suzy home safe.” Kat said “meet you and Jody at the motel in like an hour?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam said with a nod. Dean and Kat held hands and walked back over to Suzy, who gave them a smile and a nod as they left the church.

  
  


They entered Suzy's modest apartment; it was simply decorated with plain paintings and plain furniture. She turned to them and said

“Make yourselves comfortable.” as she turned to them. She unzipped her hoodie to reveal a light blue tank top and white racer back bra under it. Kat rolled her eyes, but couldn't shake the feeling that she knew Suzy from somewhere as she sat down on the couch.

“Suzy, do you mind if I use your ladies' room?” Kat asked

“Go ahead,” Suzy told her “go to the hall and make a left, first door at the end of the hallway.”

“Thank you.” Kat said and gave Dean a nod as he released her hand. Kat wandered into Suzy's bathroom. Once the door was shut, she swiftly dug through Suzy's medicine cabinet, hoping to find some clues as to who this girl was and why she looked so familiar. She didn't have anything interesting in her cabinets, save for a couple of nearly empty painkiller bottles. Kat rolled her eyes and flushed the toilet, making it sound like she had done her business. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Suzy loading Dean's hands up with books.

“Oh, good you're back,” Suzy said “I was just giving Dean some books to skim through, these REALLY helped me when I was starting out on my journey.”

Kat stepped over as Dean showed her the titles to the books which included “A Guide for Chastity” and “The Way To Purity”.

“I'm sure they will.” Kat said as Dean handed her a couple of books while Suzy shifted through her bookshelf. She piled a couple of more books into Dean's arms and said

“Why don't you two breeze through those while I use the little girl's room?” and she went toward the bathroom. Once they heard the door shut, Kat rolled her eyes and set the books down.

“My spine aches from the weight of all this righteousness.” she said and looked at the covers of the books.

“Who are you telling?” Dean asked as he walked over to a shelving unit and looked at the books on it. “They're giving the guy that's been to heaven, hell AND purgatory a clean slate? Something stinks.”

“Wait, what?” Kat asked

“Long story,” Dean said “I'll give you the gory details later.” he spied an open drawer and pulled it further open as his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it as he looked into the drawer and saw a couple of DVD covers. Much to his surprise, Suzy's face was looking back at him; she had on her underwear and not much else; Dean's eyes went wide as he yanked open the drawer.

“DEAN!” Kat hissed as she watched him. She walked over to him and saw what he was doing and he faced her; he held up two porn DVDs with Suzy's picture on them. Kat's jaw hit the floor as she read the titles.

“She's Carmalita?!” Kat asked in a shocked whisper.

“Yeah, copy that.” Dean said into the phone and hung up, his eyebrows arching.

“YOU know who Carmalita is?” Dean asked and Kat nodded vigorously.

“EVERYONE knows who Carmalita is.” Kat said. “She's a legend!” she turned the DVDs over and asked

“That scene with the tacos? I tried to recreate that once.”

Dean stared at her open mouthed

“And?” he asked, his voice going up an octave

“Didn't turn out as well for me as it did for her,” Kat said “plus the guy wasn't into it.”

“Wait, what?” he asked, confused.

“Come on Dean; look at her,” Kat said and held up the DVD cover “and look at me.” she made a motion up and down her body “No contest. She wins.”

“I AM looking at you,” he said “and you're right, it is no contest.” she looked crestfallen as he went on “Any girl willing to recreate something they saw out of a porn for a guy? That trumps anything she has going for her.”

Her gaze met his as he licked his lips

“At the meeting?” he asked as her turned to her; his body heat rolling off of him as he stepped closer to her “You saw what I did?”

Kat nodded

“Every woman in the room saw that.” she told him, her heart pounding.

“Yeah,” he said, their bodies only inches apart and his eyes practically black with lust “but it was only meant for one of them.”

“You're a bad, BAD boy; aren't you?” she asked as she took a step backwards and set the DVDs down.

“I don't know,” Dean said, his voice was low and quiet enough to where it sounded like a primal, sexy growl “why don't you ask me that in Spanish?”

Kat cocked her head to the side, half closing her eyes as she stood up on the balls of her feet

“ _¿Eres un chico,_ ” she cooed in his ear “ _malo?_ ” she ended the sentence by lightly biting the shell of his ear.

He shuttered under the gesture and pulled back from her; his gorgeous green eyes lust blown and determined.

“ _Si._ ” he answered and their lips smashed together just as they heard the toilet flush. Dean was beyond thinking straight, he grabbed Kat's arm and they ran out of Suzy's apartment before she had a chance to come out of the bathroom.

  
  


They hurried to Kat's motel room where they practically ripped the door of the hinges just to get inside faster. As soon as the door was shut and locked; they were in an iron lip lock as they clawed at each others clothes. Buttons from their shirts were flying in every direction as Dean picked Kat up and laid her on her back on the bed. He kissed all over her chest and neck as she gripped his hair, the thick locks tangling in her fingers.

“Dean!” she cried, his name coming out of her mouth in quick secession.

“We're virgins remember?” he asked as they made eye contact and she nodded

“But who gives a fuck?” she asked and kissed him hard.

“I do. We're doing this” he sat up and got off the bed “and you deserve it to be done right.”

“Dean, come on!” Kat groaned in frustration. Why was he picking right NOW to be her knight in shining armor? Couldn't this wait until later?

Dean kicked his boots and socks off as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a candle.

“Where the hell did you get that from?” she asked as she propped up on her elbows.

“Technically, I got it as a present for you but,” he said with a shrug. He quickly lit it and shut off the lamp; only the light from the candle shone as he set it on the night stand, its fruity scent wafting toward her “here we are.” he said and he climbed on his knees above her.

“What're you doing?” she asked as she sat up, her hands sliding up his arms as he tugged her shoes off.

“I'm doing it the right way for you.” he told her, pushing her hair out of his eyes with his fingertips “You deserve better than what you went through and you're better than three thrusts and half a beer.”

She grinned and he kissed her gently, his lips taking their time on hers. He slowly kissed her, tucking her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers trail through her hair as he laid her back on the bed. The subtle touch behind her ear, his fingers winding their way down the side of her neck and her shoulders. The light from the candle danced over his tanned, freckled skin; making his defined muscles stand out even more as he placed light kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose. His knuckles ran over the swell of her breast as he pushed the cup of the bra down. Her nipple instantly hardened against the cool air as he took it into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck. Kat threw her head back as he flicked his tongue over her nipple, making her whine. He did the same thing to her other breast before used his free hand to unhook her bra. She slid the straps down her shoulders and slid it the rest of the way off. He quickly pulled his own t-shirt off and she kissed him.

“Do I get to undress you?” she asked mischievously

“In time,” he said “for right now, I want to focus on you.”

She bit her lip and nodded as he kissed down her chest and belly before unbuttoning her pants.

“I ALMOST feel bad taking these off of you,” he said “your ass looks hot in these.”

“Thanks.” she told him as he slid the pants off of her, leaving her in a pair of lacy, pink panties.

“Fuck,” he groaned and looked up at her “you have no clue how sexy you are, do you?” he asked. She shook her head as he kissed her again, the bulge in his pants grinding into her hot core.

“Mh, you're wet for me aren't you?” he asked and she nodded. He slid his hand down her body and into her panties to find her core practically dripping.

“Jesus Kat,” he said and kissed her as his fingertips dipped into her, bringing her slick all the way to her clit “you're so fucking wet sweetheart.” His mouth sealed over hers as he pressed his fingers into her clit, moving in a slow circle, her nails dug into his shoulders as his hand continued to work her, making her sigh and moan against his mouth. He started to kiss her neck; leaving sweet, gentle kisses in his wake. She started grinding her hips into his fingers as he slid them down and inside of her. She whined as he sucked on her pulse point. He smirked; each little sound she was making was because of him and he was relishing in it. He looked up and saw her head thrown back and her eyes closed; her skin was flushed pink and her breaths were coming at a rapid pace.

“Sweetheart,” he said quietly and she looked at him; her eyes were so lust blown he could barely see the green color in them.

“Dean I'm gonna,” she moaned

“I know,” he said, curling his fingers and making the 'come here' motion “look at me.”

Under the intensity of his gaze and his touch; her heart pounded as her body gave in. With a loud cry, she soaked his fingers as she finished, not breaking eye contact with him.

“That,” she breathed as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean “that was hot.”

He smirked and kissed her, she could taste herself on his mouth. She quickly undid his belt and then the button and zipper on his jeans, pulling them down and off of him. Her light touches on his skin made goosebumps appear and he let out a shaky breath and slid her panties off.

“Are you okay?” she asked him and he nodded as he supported his weight on his knees and elbows.

“I'm fine,” he said “just feels good.”

Shesmiled as she lightly ran her fingertips up his legs and hips and then his back as he kissed her neck and throat, slightly shaking under her touch. He pushed her legs further apart using his knee as her hands came to a stop on the sides of his face. She tilted his gaze up to meet hers as he easily slid deep inside her. She let out a combination of a gasp and a whine as he easily nailed her sweet spot, making her back arch.

“Oh god,” she moaned quietly as he began to move “right, oh god, right there!”

She kissed him, her hips moving with his; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rolled on to his back, bringing her on top of him. They kissed hard and heavily as their rhythm increased; he slid his hands up her thighs and back as she placed her hands on his chest for balance. He gripped her hips and moaned against her lips, his tongue winding its way into her mouth. She met his tongue with hers, tasting everything he had to give her. When his tongue was back in his mouth, Kat opened her eyes to see him looking back at her. They pressed their foreheads together and then kissed again. He sat up, his arms wrapping around her and holding her flush against him. She planted her feet flat on the bed and kept up their rhythm, from this angle he was hitting her sweet spot mercilessly.

“Oh god!” she cried, her nails digging into his shoulders “OH GOD YES!”

“You gonna come for me sweetheart?” he asked as he playfully bit her earlobe, making her yelp in surprise.

“God, yes Dean!” she cried, their thrusts becoming more erratic.

“Come on baby,” he told her, gripping her hard “come for me.”

After a few more thrusts, they were both calling out and finally stilled before collapsing on the bed, breathing hard and still wrapped up in each other.

“Weren’t we supposed to do something?” Dean asked after he caught his breath.

“Yeah,” Kat said “meet up with Sam and Jody.”

“When was that supposed to happen?” Dean asked. Kat grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch.

“Like twenty minutes ago.” She said and dropped his arm. They looked at each other and laughed before kissing. They untangled themselves and Kat got dressed in her usual clothing; a pair of gray leggings, a maroon top and black combat boots with a blue jacket over that.

“I forgot to mention,” Dean said as he pulled his pants on “Sam said it isn’t a dragon.”

“Then what else do we know of that kidnaps virgins?” Kat asked as Dean zipped up and buckled his belt.

“Something pretty powerful,” he said “Honor’s Jeep was ass over elbows according to Jody, and there’s the light show it put on too.”

“Maybe a god of some kind?” Kat wondered out loud “it fits if you think about it.”

He tugged on his shirt and listened as she went on

“Super strength, wants virgins and a light show? Sounds like Zeus or Thor.” She said

“I’ll go with the god thing but I doubt Zeus or Thor would make an appearance without lighting and thunder; respectfully.” He said as he tugged his socks and boots on, her eyebrows raising and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Color me impressed,” she said “I didn’t figure you for a mythology buff.”

“I refreshed myself after meeting a couple of gods and goddesses,” Dean said “I like to know what I’m up against.”

“Very nice,” she said “you know, the more I learn about you, the more I like you.”

“Is that right?” He asked as he stood up and walked over to her. She nodded and he placed his hands on her hips as she placed her hands on the back of his neck. He leaned down and kissed her, he could feel her smiling through the kiss. When he pulled back, he grabbed his jacket and said

“Let’s go meet Sam and Jody before we break that chastity vow again.”

Kat laughed as he extended his hand to her and she took it. Before they could figure out what was going on, they both saw a flash of blue light as the door burst open. Dean stood in front of Kat, putting himself between her and the light. A force stronger than anything they’d ever felt overwhelmed both of them and flung them across the motel room, smacking them against the opposite wall and knocking them out.

  
  


Kat felt her head hit the ground and her vision was whited out. Pain radiated from her shoulders, back and ankles; like she had been roughly dropped. When she was able to, she opened her eyes and realized she was looking up at a ladder and what looked like a manhole cover. She groaned as she rolled to her right side, seeing Dean's legs in her line of sight. She saw a dim light and gasped as she sat up into a sitting position; looking to her left, she saw three frightened people. One was a young lady with long brown hair, holding a lantern. The other was a woman, it looked like she was wearing a nightgown. She had blonde hair and her hand was badly bleeding. The last was a guy; not as tall as Dean, but taller than both women he was with. He had short dark hair and looked like he was wearing his pajamas.

“Are you okay?” the girl with brown hair asked.

“I'm fine.” Kat groaned and she looked at Dean's face, his eyes were still closed. Kat pulled herself up onto her knees and shook Dean's shoulders “Dean, come on, wake up.” she said and his eyes immediately shot open and he sat up.

“What the?!” he asked as he looked around “Where are we?”

“Hell.” the guy answered.

From the dim lantern light and the light given off by the candles; Kat could see that they were in some kind of tunnel, it smelled like mildew and must. A few feet from them, she could see that the tunnel opened up into a cavern like area where a table and chairs had been set up. The rest of the tunnel was lined with bricks and cement, no way they'd dig out of this with bobby pins and two sticks of gum. Dean stood up first and offered Kat his hands, which she took. She gingerly stood and he tilted her face up.

“You okay?” he asked

“I think my shoulder is jammed and my ankle hurts like a bitch,” she said as she winced when she tried to move it “I'm fine other than that.”

Dean looked up, saw the manhole cover and then looked at the young girl, holding the lantern.

“Can I see that?” Dean asked, motioning to the lantern.

The girl nodded and handed it over to him. Holding the lantern in one hand, he climbed up the ladder and knocked on the cover, which he realized was sealed from the outside. This was no man hole, this was meant to be a prison.

“We tried,” the guy said “there's no escape.”

“We're not gonna run out of air are we?” Kat asked, casting a worried glance at Dean.

“Doubt it,” he guy said and motioned to a vent on the wall “someone wants us to die nice and slow.”

“And then it'll take us,” the young girl said “like it did Pastor Fred.”

“What took him?” Dean asked, still on the ladder.

“We didn't see exactly,” the young girl said “it was so bright, it was like it was on fire.”

Kat and Dean made eye contact; an conversation silently flowing between them. Dean tried with the cover again, smashing the side of his clenched fist into the metal, but it seemed to mock him as metal ground against metal. Rust fell off of the cover and on to him as it refused to budge.

“Son of a bitch.” he grumbled as he climbed down from the ladder. The young girl limped away and sat at the table with the couple.

“Maybe,” the blonde woman said “God wants us down here, to punish us.”

“Why would God punish you guys?” Kat asked “What'd you do? Forget to put some change in the offering plate on Sunday?”

The blonde woman and the brunette girl looked at her, the brunette's eyes were widened with fear as she looked at the couple.

“Did you guys?” she asked and the blonde woman nodded as her eyes welled with tears.

“I told you,” the guy said “it didn't count because it was under thirty seconds!”

Confused, Kat asked

“I'm sorry, what?”

“We-” the blonde woman said tearfully “we broke our chastity vow.”

Kat's eyebrows shot up and she looked at the brunette

“You too?” Kat asked and the brunette nodded

“With Pastor Fred.” she said and the couple didn't look surprised. Kat and Dean looked at each other and shrugged.

“Well that lasted a good, what? Few hours?” Kat asked a Dean nodded as he patted himself down.

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed “that thing took my phone.”

Kat patted her pockets and realized her phone was missing too, which she told him.

“Luckily,” Dean said as he tore open the lining of his jacket and pulled out a basic flip phone “I keep a spare.”

“You gotta teach me how to do that.” Kat said with a smirk.

“You go sit,” he told her “I'm gonna try and get a hold of Sam.”

Kat gave him a look and he leaned into her ear

“I may need you,” he murmured “so save your strength for right now.”

She nodded and did as he requested, sitting beside the brunette girl, while Dean walked around the tunnel looking for a signal.

“I'm Kat,” she told the brunette and motioned to Dean “that's my boyfriend, Dean.”

“Honor,” the brunette said “My name is Honor. That's Barb,” she said and nodded to the blonde woman, who looked even more frightened as the guy talked rapidly in her ear “and her fiance, Neil.” she flinched in pain and Kat said

“Here, let me look at that ankle.” as Neil and Barb stood up. He pulled her to the side and began rapidly speaking to her in a hushed tone. Kat kept one eye on them and looked at Honor's ankle as best as she could in the dim light.

“It's probably just a sprain,” Kat said “get it looked at when you get home, but for right now, keep it elevated to reduce the swelling.”

“If I get home.” Honor said, looking sad.

“Hey,” Kat said and placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her “this may not sound like much right now, but this is what Dean and I do for a living. Whatever this thing is, we're gonna find it and kill it, okay? Plus, we have friends who'll come looking for us; if he and I can't take this thing out, they will.”

Honor looked a little more hopeful as Dean's voice broke the silence.

“Sam! SAM!” Kat heard Dean shout as he walked over to the air vent “Sammy, can you hear me? We're underground!” on the other end of the line, all Dean could hear was Sam's broken voice and then nothing. “Damn it!” he yelled and put the phone away.

“Don't Neil, don't! Please!” Barb pleaded with her fiance as he shushed her.

“Barb, come on, it's the only way.” Neil reassured her.

“No what Neil?” Dean asked as he looked at his phone.

“Mind your own beeswax pal!” Neil snapped at Dean.

If looks could kill, Neil would've dropped dead before Dean snapped his phone shut and said

“Hey, we're all stuck down here together, so if you got something to say, say it.”

“Okay look,” Neil said “whatever that fireball thing was it's taking the weakest, and I'm not gonna be next.”

“ _Uh oh._ ” Kat thought as she watched Dean's shoulders tense.

“So the way I see it, her leg's busted anyway,” Neil said, motioning to Honor “we serve her up, it could buy us some time.”

Honor's face twisted in disgust and outrage.

“Oh, SCREW YOU Neil!” she yelled

“It's just a sprain!” Kat shouted

“If not you, then her!” Neil shouted and motioned to Kat. At this, Dean grabbed Neil by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall.

“Nobody's serving ANYBODY up!” Dean shouted, he then dropped his tone and looked Neil square in the eye

“We are under the gallows,” Neil said, a foreboding tone in his voice “all of us. Give them over and it'll save our necks, unless you have a better plan.”

“Maybe I do,” Dean said, staring Neil down “maybe we'll give him you.” Neil visibly flinched and Dean went on “Oh what? You don't like that idea? Then SHUT UP.” he then dropped his voice to a low tone “you touch one hair on the redhead; you'll be dead before you hit the floor.”

“What? You gonna carve me up?” Neil challenged

Dean smirked

“I'm not the one you should be worried about,” Dean said “it's her. I watched her slice open a wolf like it was birthday cake.” Neil's eyes went wide “and if she leaves anything behind, trust me, no one will ever find it.”

Neil's eyes flicked from Dean to Kat and back again as Dean released him. Dean walked over to Kat and Honor. Honor gave Dean a smile while Kat looked confused, Dean gave her a jerk of his head and she got up, hobbling over to him.

“What exactly did you say to him?” Kat asked as Neil gave her the once over, looking as white as his pajama shirt.

“Just that I watched you sliced open a wolf like it was cake.” Dean said with a shrug.

“That was a werewolf in Denver like three years ago,” Kat reiterated “you just found out about that the other night.”

Dean shrugged

“Details,” he said and kissed her temple “how's your ankle?”

“Fine,” she said “the less weight I put on it, the better though.”

“I'll do what I can on my own, okay?” He asked and she nodded “But you're my backup, so rest please.”

“I will.” she told him and squeezed his hand before sitting back down next to Honor, who took notice of the ring on her finger.

“I thought you said Dean was your boyfriend?” she asked

“He is.” Kat told her as Dean picked up a candle and looked through the bars of the vent to see if they might budge.

“Then I guess you broke your promise too?” she asked, indicating Kat's ring. Kat looked down at it and said

“I try not to make promises I can't keep,” Kat said and looked at Dean, smiling fondly “but for him? I'd break the world in half.”

“You really love him don't you?” Honor asked, a sweet smile crossing her face.

Kat's cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat

“I don't know about all that just yet. We haven't been together that long.” Kat stammered, the back of her neck and her ears feeling hot as her heart started racing.

Honor smiled at this

“But you do, I can tell.” she said

Just then, there was a knocking above them, coming from the cover and they all tensed.

“That's it!” Neil yelled at Dean “It's back, you should've listened to me!”

Dean moved away from the vent and set the candle down on the table

“Shut up!” Dean yelled “I know that knock!”

Kat looked at Dean hopefully as Dean dashed over to the cover, she could hear Sam's muffled voice shouting to Dean.

“Sam? Sammy?!” Dean yelled back as he went up the ladder. Kat jumped up, adrenaline and relief pumping through her system as she ran to the base of the ladder while Dean climbed up it, the lantern clutched in his hand. Once he reached the top, he pounded on the cover

“Dean, we're here!” Kat heard Sam yell “We're gonna get you out!”

Above them, there was a loud commotion, like someone had been thrown across the ceiling above them.

“Sam?!” Dean shouted “SAMMY?!”

“Who's Sam?” Honor asked Kat

“Our reinforcement,” Kat said “Dean, maybe there's a way to pry open the lid?”

Dean looked around the cover and found a large screw, hidden by rust.

“Screw driver anyone?” he called.

Honor grabbed the medical kit in front of her and sifted through it, finding a pair of scissors.

“Here,” she said and got up, she ran to the base of the ladder and gave them to Dean “from the first aid kit.”

Dean nodded and used the handle of the scissors to turn the rusty old screws loose.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself as he heard quite the ruckus going on mere feet from his head. He heard Jody scream and Sam yelling which only made his imagination kick into over drive with what awful things were happening to them. The last screw came loose as he heard another scream and saw a flash of blue and white light. Dean shoved his shoulder into the cover once and then twice before it popped loose and he climbed half way out of the hole, only to see Jody with a bloody nose, blood on her shirt and Sam looking like he'd rolled in hay and dirt.

“What'd we miss?” Dean asked.

“Um, HELLO!?” Kat yelled “Is anyone dead?!”

Dean looked around and saw Bonnie on the floor, not moving

“Yeah, but no one important.” Dean yelled down to her. Dean crawled out of the hole and Kat sent Honor, Barb and Neil up before she climbed out.

“So, it was BONNIE?” Barb asked, seeing Bonnie's corpse on the floor “This whole time?”

“Technically,” Jody said before Sam cut her off

“Yeah, it was Bonnie,” he interjected “she was pretty pissed about you guys breaking your chastity vows.”

Dean helped Kat climb out of the hole before looking her over.

“You okay?” he asked, cupping her face in his hands and she gave him a gentle smile.

“I'm fine,” she told him as Sam shepherded Honor, Barb and Neil out of the barn “really, I am.”

“I'm sorry, but who is this?” Jody asked when she saw Dean holding Kat's face in his hands, her brown eyes sparkling with delight. Dean cleared his throat, dropped his hands from Kat's face and stepped to the side.

“Jody, this is Katlynn,” Dean said “Katlynn, Jody.”

Kat's eyes lit up in recognition.

“YOU'RE Jody? Jody Mills?!” Kat asked enthusiastically

“I guess my reputation precedes me?” Jody asked

“Sam and Dean have told me so much about you!” Kat said excitedly “I'd hug you, but you look pretty banged up and I don't want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, you got that right.” Jody said

“Let's get her back to the motel,” Kat suggested “I'll patch her up and you guys can fill us in on what we missed.”

  
  


Back at the motel, Kat was able to patch up Jody with almost no problems. Kat set up a makeshift table on the roll away bed they requested for Jody and Kat was sitting in one of the chairs while Sam held Jody's hand and Dean looked on.

“This one is a keeper,” Jody said weakly as Kat finished sewing up her wound “good bedside manner, gentle, and she supplies whiskey.”

Dean's chest puffed out a little with pride as Kat smiled.

“I do what I can,” Kat said “So, a goddess named Vesta huh?”

“People laid virgins at her feet like flowers back in the day,” Sam said “as long as her fire was lit, Rome would have a good harvest.”

“Let me guess,” Dean said, sipping his beer “they let her fire go out and she was pissed?”

“All because of a hippie from Bethlehem,” Jody said as Kat tied off her stitches “her words, not mine.”

“All right Sheriff Mills,” Kat said “good as new.”

“Thanks, really.” Jody said and sat up gingerly.

  
  


The next morning, after putting Jody's arm in a sling, Kat watched as the boys hugged Jody good bye.

“Here, I'll help you with your stuff.” Kat offered and took Jody's bags from her hands.

“Well these knuckleheads won't, so I'll take you up on that.” Jody said and Kat laughed. They walked outside together and Kat loaded Jody's things into the back of her truck. “Thanks again for the patch job,” Jody told Kat “You did a great job.”

“Thanks Jody.” Kat said and stuck her hand out.

“Nah, anyone that sews my skin back together gets a hug.” Jody said and wrapped her free arm around Kat's shoulders, squeezing her. Kat hugged her back, careful not to squeeze her too hard. “Those boys give you any trouble, you call me.” Jody said and Kat laughed

“You're first on the short list,” Kat said and they parted “it's nice to meet another female hunter.”

“Hey, I'm new in the game,” Jody said “but if you ever need an ear, you have mine.” and she handed Kat one of her cards.

“Thanks, again.” Kat said and hugged Jody one last time before walking back to the motel room. She nearly ran into Sam, who had his bags in his arms. He gave Kat a tight lipped smile and walked past her. Slightly put off, Kat backed away before seeing that Dean was still in the motel room. Kat walked in, the door automatically shutting behind her. She looked at Dean for a few long seconds, seeing the look on his face properly for the first time. He looked scared and upset. At first, he wouldn't meet her gaze, he kept hurriedly packing his things. Kat didn't press him, she finished stuffing the last few things into her bag as she heard Dean zip up his bag behind her. She heard him walk up behind her and could feel his body heat behind her. She turned around to look at him; his expression had changed. He still looked scared and upset, but there was something else lingering in his eyes. Something that begged for reassurance. She reached up and gently cupped his cheek in her hand, giving him a soft smile.

“I'm here if you need me.” she told him quietly.

His lower lip trembled for half a second before he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

They stayed like that for a little bit before they gathered their bags. Kat walked out of the room, ahead of Dean and when he turned around after closing the door, she was taking the ring she'd been wearing off her left hand.

“Forget something?” he asked, nodding to her hand and she laughed

“Yeah, I did.” she said and stuffed it into her bag.

“What're you gonna do with it?” he asked and she shrugged

“Put it in a jewelry box I guess? I don't know, it's a cheap-o ring from WalMart so it doesn't really matter.” she said, but something in his eyes made her stop. “Does it mean something to you?”

He fidgeted, but didn't answer her right away.

“It was just nice,” he said with a sigh “that's all.”

“What?” she asked, “The ring or seeing it on my finger?”

“The ring.” he quickly answered. He knew he was lying to her and himself when he said it. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words. “It shouldn't go to waste in a jewelry box is all I'm saying.”

She grinned and took the ring out, placing it on her right hand.

“There,” she said “it won't go to waste any more.”

  
  
  


 


	4. Head Over Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFF OF DOOM, this is a whole lot of fluff. Don’t send me your dental bills! Language, implied smut, Kat being a bad ass, mention of age gap (Kat is 26, Dean is 36), talk about self harming.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ.

Chapter 4: Head Over Feet

“ _You are the bearer of unconditional things, you held your breath and the door for me._ _  
_ _Thanks for your patience. Y_ _ou've already won me over in spite of me, and don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet._ ” _~ Alanis Morissette_

  
  


"When does Dean get in?" Julie asked ask she checks her makeup in the mirror. Kat adjusted her ponytail with a smile. Dating Dean Winchester hadn't exactly been easy, especially being nine hours apart the majority of the time, but Dean had cleared some time and was coming for a visit to Texas to spend some time with her.

  
  


"Late tonight or early tomorrow,” Kat said “I think he's coming in from Washington State so I have a while before he gets here" she thought about that and said "Scratch that, probably sooner because the Impala hauls ass."

"Especially with a horny guy behind the wheel." Julie said with a laugh

Kat shrugged

"You ain't wrong." she said with a laugh.

  
  


Their shift went on, and the usual dinner crowd came in, the diner full for what seemed like four hours. When it finally died down, it was nearing the end of Kat's shift. She was checking all her booths to make sure they were cleaned, the condiments stocked and the seats were wiped down. When she got to her last booth, she realized the floor under the booth was littered with straw wrappers, dirty napkins and what looked like bits of broccoli.

" _Son of a bitch_ " she swore under her breath and picked up the paper products. She wondered if people left booths in this state had dirty houses. She then realized that was a rabbit hole she didn't want to go down and finished picking up the napkins and straw wrappers. Kat emptied her dustpan and handful of paper products in the trash nearest to the kitchen when she heard Julie call her name. Kat shouted

“HOLD ON!” as she set the dust bin and broom to the side and then washed her hands. She then came around the corner and saw Dean standing at the counter with a smile on his face. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt, a plain black shirt peeking out from under it, jeans and boots. Her eyes widened and she let out a little scream of delight.

"What are you-you're-" she couldn't even comprehend her own excitement as she dashed across the diner, her heart fluttering. She jumped into his open arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. His comforting smell wrapped around her like a fluffy blanket. Happy tears almost escaped her eyes but she held it together as she pulled back from him, his hands on her waist to hold her up.

"I lied about where I was to surprise you." he said, grinning.

"I just, I can't." she stammered and he said

"I know." and hugged her again. He put her down and she said

"I'm almost finished here, just have to do my side work."

"Take your time," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear "I'm fine."

Kat smiled at him and then looked at Julie

"Julie, can you get Dean some coffee and pie while he waits please?" Kat asked

"Coming right up," Julie said and motioned for Dean to sit down. He leaned into her ear and mumbled

"I get all tingly when you take control like that." with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I got something else that'll get you all tingly." she murmured back, an equally devilish grin stretching across her face.

"Is that right?" He asked, the surprise evident in his expression.

"You shut you face." she told him. They quickly kissed and she walked away before she jumped his bones in the middle of the diner. Kat swept up the broccoli bits in the booth, which seemed to take forever. She swore the carpet under the booth was puking up bits of it when she wasn't looking. When the booth was finally clean, she went to Cliff and asked

"Hey, what side work do you want me to do before I take off?"

"You're on bar duty tonight," Cliff said "make sure coffee, tea, napkins, all that crap behind the bar is stocked and you're free to go."

"You want me to make tea?" She asked him.

"Get it started, I'll have Jose or James finish it. I don't want you to dump it on yourself again." he chided

"I WARNED you I couldn't pick that bucket up first of all," Kat joked back "I'll get it taken care of."

"Can you help Julie out while you're doing that?" Cliff asked, as he noticed the bar area getting a little busy "just get drinks and silverware set up until she can get to them."

"Aye, aye captain!" Kat said and saluted him.

  
  


After checking the fridge for milk and apple juice, Kat started tea and coffee then started stocking napkins and straws behind the bar. She looked over at Dean who looked content with his pie and coffee.

"You okay?" She asked him

He nodded

"Just fine." he said with an easy smile. She flashed him a grin as the bell over the door chimed and a guy stumbled into the diner, clearly drunk. He was a short, skinny man; wearing a Tapout shirt, designer jeans and sneakers. His longish dirty blonde hair flopped into his face as he plopped himself down on a stool near Kat. She set him up with silverware and a napkin.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked brightly.

"Whoa," the guy said, looking at her "well sweetheart, I'll drink YOU right up!"

Kat shifted uncomfortably and said

"Okay, so water? Maybe some coffee?"

The guy laughed drunkenly

"Yeah baby girl, some coffee would be GREAT!" he exclaimed.

Kat gave him a little nod and then she and Julie exchanged looks. Kat poured the guy a cup of coffee and Julie grabbed it. She set it down in front of the man and asked if he was ready to order.

"I don't want YOU," the guy said with noted distaste "I want HER to wait on me." and pointed to Kat.

"She's busy," Julie said as Kat started a fresh pot of coffee "What can I get you?"

"Nah, I'm good," the guy said and snapped his fingers at Kat "RED!" He yelled at her. Dean watched as Kat's shoulders tensed up, but she didn't answer him. "YO RED! You deaf there sweetheart?!"

Kat pursed her lips and then bit her tongue. She wanted to turn around and tell the guy to fuck off but she kept her mouth shut. Jose could see everything from the back and vanished as Julie said

"Like I said, she's busy. You ordering or not?"

Cliff came out of the back, looked at the guy and said

"Dude, don't snap at my waitresses."

"It's a free country," the guy slurred "And I want HER to wait on me."

"She's only in this section to help, she isn't taking orders and you're not giving them," Cliff said "your coffee is on me, it's time for you to go"

"Aw come on dude," the guy said "don't be a cock block!"

Kat clenched her teeth; genuinely annoyed by the guy and hoping Cliff would do something before she snapped.

"He can't block a cock she clearly doesn't want." Dean said sarcastically and sipped his coffee.

Kat couldn't hold back from laughing at this. She turned around to see Dean smiling and the guy who looked stunned to be talked to in such a way.

"I just," he stammered "Like she's-"

"Yeah," Dean said as he looked at the dude "I get it, she's pretty and she's being nice to you, but you're making a dumb ass of yourself. Do what the man says and go home."

"You wanna take this outside?!" The guy challenged Dean. Kat looked from Dean's face to the guy's and the Cliff's, who looked visibly worried. Dean was easily twice this dude's size in height and weight. He could probably break the Spencer Pratt knock off with one punch. Much to Kat's surprise, Dean shook his head no

"Nah, I'm good. Just tip her and leave."

The guy drunkenly slapped a couple of dollar bills onto the bar and continued to mumble as he stumbled out of the diner. Kat leaned over the counter, beaming at Dean, and then said in his ear

“Mhh, you’re sexy when you take control like that.”

She pulled back, he took a sip of his coffee and winked at her. She grinned and bit her lip.

"I'll call Barnett," Kat said, trying to stifle a laugh "just in case." Barnett was a local sheriff that patrolled the area and always said if they had drunken idiots to give him a call.

"Oh my god, Dean that was the best comment I've heard all night." Julie said, making Jose and Cliff laugh. Kat grabbed the phone and dialed Barnett's number.

Dean just shook his head

"Just a drunk idiot, I've seen plenty." he said and finished his coffee. Kat smiled at him as she turned and talked to Barnett.

"Yeah, he may be gone, but could you swing by and take a look?" Kat asked and described the guy. "Thanks Barnett, you're the best!" she said and hung up. "Cliff, he'll be by in like ten minutes."

"Okay; that's fine. You two," he motioned to Kat and Dean "just hang out until Barnett shows up. Not in the mood for a reenactment of Fight Club tonight."

"Well you just broke the first rule of Fight Club so that's out the window." Kat said. Dean laughed and they high fived.

  
  


Barnett came by, he was a big dude with a thick Southern accent and closely cut silver hair. The crew described him and Barnett identified him as a drunk idiot named Jax. He lived a couple of towns over but came to Waco on the weekends to get drunk. Barnett took a look around the outside of the diner and the parking lot. He gave the all clear and then talked to Kat and Julie.

"Did ya'll happen to see if he had a vehicle?" Barnett asked

"Not that we noticed," Julie said "he stumbled in and then stumbled out"

"He's probably in one of these bars passed out," Barnett said with an eye roll "I'll more than likely get a call to throw him in the drunk tank"

"Thanks for coming by." Kat said

"Anytime ladies, ya'll just give me a ring." Barnett said

"Coffee for the road Officer Bass?" Julie asked

"You know it darlin." Barnett said. After that, Kat clocked out, grabbed her things and came around the bar to Dean.

"Ready?" He asked as he stood up, leaving a few bucks under his cup of coffee for Julie. Kat nodded

"Let's hit that dusty trail." she said. They walked over to the register to pay, where Cliff was standing. Dean got out his wallet and Kat said

"Put your money away, I got this."

"Kat," Dean started to insist as she handed Cliff some money out of her apron. To which, Cliff said

"Nah, your money is no good here, this ticket is on me."

"Aw, come on." Dean said

"Cliff," Kat said

"I won't hear a word of it." Cliff said "You, little she-devil, didn't start a fight and," he nodded to Dean "I've never seen her smile this much, like ever."

Dean smirked

"Well thanks, appreciate it." Dean said.

  
  


Out in the parking lot, they walked toward the Impala and Dean asked

“You think I’m sexy?”

“Uh, yeah” she said “I’d have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to think that!”

He laughed and asked

“Red huh?”

“Yeah,” She said “since I changed my hair color they’re coming up with new nicknames every other day. Jose calls me Little Red so it’s kind of stuck.”

They arrived at the doors of the Impala when Dean asked

"So, what do you have that'll make me all tingly?"

"The faster you drive to my apartment, the faster you'll find out." she said with a mischievous grin. The last forty five minutes had felt like extended foreplay. He grinned and said

"Okay then." with a smirk

"YO RED!" A familiar voice shouted

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Kat said and she turned around to see Jax about ten feet from her and Dean with two guys dressed similarly to him.

"That's the guy?" One asked, he had shaggy, dark hair

"Yeah that's him." Jax said

Shaggy Dark Hair shook his head

"Nah man," he said "You said you could take him and I'm not sure sure about that."

"Pull your head out of your ass!" Jax said "There's three of us, one of him and a girl. Come on"

The other guy, who looked like a blonde beanpole didn't say anything, he just backed away. Kat rolled her eyes and asked

"Isn't it past curfew for you?"

"Oh, NOW you have a mouth on you since your meat head boyfriend is here huh?" Jax asked. Her temper flaring, Kat dumped her purse and apron into the Impala.

"No dumb ass," Kat said and stalked toward him, Dean right behind her "HE has nothing to do with this, so before you get your glitter bombed shoe shoved up your ass, I suggest you keep walking."

Kat was at least five inches shorter than Jax but she wasn't taking shit from him, which Dean admired.

"Kat, come on," Dean said "Not worth it."

"That's right, run home to your daddy Red," Jax taunted "Stupid bitch."

Kat's vision completely turned red as she charged toward the guy and Dean barely made an effort to grab Kat's arm as she forced the base of her palm up and straight into Jax's nose, breaking it with a sickening crack. He crumpled to the ground, holding his nose and screaming.

"BITCH!!!" He yelled, blood pouring out of his nose "YOU CRAZY FUCKING BITCH!"

"Yeah and there's more where that came from you douche!" Kat yelled "Come and get it jackass!"

His friends, who were either too drunk to fight or smart enough to know that she could take them all without a hair falling out of her ponytail, they scooped Jax up by the arms as he screamed in pain as blood covered the front of his shirt and his friends hauled him off while he kept screaming. Once they were gone, Kat turned to Dean, her expression mortified.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly "I don't even know-"

"Wait," Dean said "You're apologizing for breaking that guy's nose?!"

"I just," she stammered "I know that's not how you're supposed to handle things but he called me a stupid bitch and I don't know what came over me!" she balled her hands up into fists and then un-clenched them.

"That," Dean said, pointing to where Jax and his friends had been standing "That was awesome!"

"You think so?" She asked and he nodded "I know it wasn't-" she started and he shushed her by kissing her.

"It's fine," he said and kissed her again "Ready to go back to your place?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
  


That night in bed; Kat laid on her stomach and Dean laid on his side while she massaged his hands. They were both in their underwear and drinking beer.

"So, _stupid bitch_ is a trigger?" He asked and she nodded

"Got called that more times than I care to count," she said and he gave her a surprised look "What? I bit a couple of drug dealers in my time, sue me" she said

He shook his head

"No, I'm not knocking it," he said "just curious."

She looked up at him and shook her head

"Not worth repeating to be honest," she said and he just looked at her "I've told you more than I have anyone else if it's any consolation.”

Dean decided not to push her and he shrugged

"Fair enough." he said

"So, just you and your brother huh?" She asked and he nodded

"Yep, just me and Sam" he said "You?"

She shook her head

"Nope, my parents are dead, like I told you. I don't have any siblings" she said

"So you're on your own?" He asked and she nodded

"Yep, it's just me" she said "And the feral cats I feed some times."

He laughed at this

"You're THISCLOSE to being a crazy cat lady" he said, which made her laugh

"Which is all I've ever aspired to be" she said sarcastically as she rubbed his palm with her thumbs.

"That feels good." he said

"Good," she said "Your hands are tense."

"You think those are tense, you should feel my shoulders" he said

"Is this your way of asking if I'll rub your shoulders?" She asked

"Sure." he said

"All you have to do is ask." she told him

He rolled his eyes

"Can you please rub my shoulders?" He asked exasperated as he rolled on to his stomach.

"Oh, poor thing." she said and crawled on to his back. She rubbed on his shoulders "You weren't lying, you are tense" she told him, working her hands into his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," he said "Sleeping in the Impala isn't exactly a bed."

"Good times," she said "I lost count of how many times I've slept in my Mustang while hunting."

He smirked

"Really?" He asked and she nodded

"Yep, slept in the backseat many of times because I was too tired to drive," she said "That's the bummer about not having a co-pilot."

"True story," he said and groaned as she massaged his shoulders "Thank you, by the way."

She smiled

"Happy to do it," she told him "I know life out there is rough, I can at least do this."

"Wait," he said and rolled on to his back again. She was straddling his lap and he asked "You don't feel bad for being here do you?"

She sighed, running her hands over his chest

"Some times," she told him "I'm just here, working my little job and taking care of my tiny apartment, when there's something bigger out there. But I chose to leave," she said "I had to hang it up at some point, may as well be on my own terms right?"

"Better than the alternative," he told her, his hand on her wrist. His thumb grazed over her back of her hand and she watched as their gazes met. He turned her wrist over and for the first time, noticed she had scars up and down her arm. These didn't look like old hunting scars, he'd seen enough of those, he couldn't put a finger on it.

"What happened?" He asked

She tried to pull her arm away but he held on to her.

"Dean," she started "It was a long time ago" he furrowed his brow at her and she said "it doesn't matter." she turned away from him, her hair falling into her face.

His green eyes studied her and he sat up. He turned her face to his, his hand holding her cheek. He pushed her hair out of her face and she looked petrified, like he'd caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Neither of them said anything for a few moments and then the hurt expression registered in his face.

"I get it, too personal." he said

"No, Dean" she said "It isn't like that."

"Then what is it?" He asked

She bit her lip, looked away from him, taking a second to compose herself and then she looked back at him.

"I don't want you to worry about me," she told him "you have bigger problems than me. Worrying about me could get you killed and I can't have that on my conscience."

The corner of his mouth turned up

"Sweetheart, if you think you're a problem then we may need to have another chat" he told her "You aren't a problem or a burden or a distraction to me. Scratch that, you are a distraction, the best kind there is." This made her smile a little "I wouldn't have surprised someone I thought was a problem," he said "I wouldn't call a burden to tell them I'm okay."

She rested her hand on the back of his and squeezed. Her gaze shifted from his for a few seconds, she was slightly shaking when she looked back at him.

"I-I used to cut myself" she finally said. His expression went slack with concern and she added "I don't any more, I haven't for a really long time. When Shannon and Dave took me in and they found out, they got me into therapy."

"Did that work out for you?" He asked and she nodded.

"A lot," she said "I didn't tell them that my parents were killed by demons, that would've probably gotten me thrown into an institution or something. It took some time but the therapist I saw helped me work through a lot of shit."

An easy smile crossed his face and he said "Good." then kissed her forehead.

"I just don't want you to think because you don't call or whatever I'm going to slit my wrists or something," she said with an eye roll "I've been asked that before."

He shook his head

"No, that hadn't crossed my mind." he said

"It was a coping mechanism to help me deal with what was going on at Kevin and Chloe's." She explained and then ended it with "So, that's that."

He pulled her into a hug and rolled, landing her on her back. This made her laugh and then he kissed her. He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her.

"Did you ever play that game called slaps?" She asked him

"What?" He asked

"If you'll let me up, I'll show you." she said

"Nah, I like you flat on your back." he said and they both laughed. She playfully slapped his arm

"Ass!" She exclaimed and he let her sit up. She put her hands in front of her, palms up.

"Oh, yeah I know this game" he said and sat in front of her, he put his hands on top of hers, his palms on hers

"Okay, the way we play is like truth or dare" she explained "I get a pop on your hand, you answer me truthfully or take a dare."

"Okay, easy enough." he said

"OR you can plead fifth and drink." she said and nodded at his drink.

"So either way, you’re getting the truth out of me?" He asked and she shrugged

"I guess so." she said with a smirk and she shook his head

"Fine." he said

"Starting now," she told him and they stared at their hands, silent for a few seconds. "You scared?" She asked him

"Nope, nothing scares me." he said

She quickly popped the back of his hand

"What are you really afraid of?" She asked him

"Plead the fifth." he said and took a swig of his drink.

"Damn" she said and rested her hands on top of his. He flicked his fingers and she quickly pulled away, making him laugh.

"Made you flinch." he joked and she shook her head, resting her hands on his.

"Jackass!" she told him and watched their hands. They were quiet for a little bit and he flinched again, but she didn't move.

"Wise to to my ways?" He asked

"Probably not." she said

He popped the back of her hand and she groaned

"Damn it!" she exclaimed

"Tell me something I don't know about you yet." he said

She thought and said

"My mom always made me a special outfit to wear on my birthday."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded as she took a drink

"The last outfit she made me was for my eighth birthday". she told him

"What was the outfit?" He asked

"Belle's yellow dress from Beauty and the Beast," she said and he gave her a look "What? She was my favorite Disney princess. She had brown hair and liked books like me."

"Nothing," he said "it's cute."

"Didn't your mom throw you birthday parties?" She asked.

He nodded as they set up again, his hands on top of hers.

"She did," he said "she made me a Batman cake one year."

"Aw," she said "that's sweet."

"Do you know why you're an only child?" He asked

"It's my turn to ask the questions buddy," she said with a grin. She moved her hand and he flinched, making her laugh "from what Shannon told me, my parents had a hard time getting pregnant with me. She told me my mom called me their unicorn child"

"Unicorn child?" He asked

She quickly slapped his hand and smiled

"Because I was a miracle." she said

"Go ahead with the question." he said

"How old are you?" She asked

"Thirty six" he said and took a drink

"Really?" She asked "I figured you were younger than that"

"Either you're trying to butter me up," he said and they set up, her hands on top of his "or you're terrible at guessing ages."

"The second one." she said

"And you're how old?" He asked "not a question to ask a lady but you asked me first."

"Well, if I see a lady, I'll let you know," she said with a smirk and he laughed "twenty six" she told him.

"Wait, seriously?" he asked "you look younger."

"How old did you think I was?!" She asked and he popped the back of her hand again.

"I figured twenty one at maximum." he said and they both drank.

"Cradle robber." she said and he smirked

"Favorite book" he asked

"That's like asking me to pick a favorite puppy," she said and thought. "Of all time?"

"Yep." he said

"It's a tie between the Harry Potter series, The Lord of the Rings trilogy and The Five People You Meet In Heaven." she told him

"I've seen Lord of The Rings," he said "A friend of mine introduced me to Harry Potter, but I haven't heard of the last one."

"It's a good one," she said "it isn't too terribly long so if you get a chance to read it, do."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said

They went on like this for a while, their hands finally got sore, but they finally got a chance to learn more about one another in probably the most innocent way possible.

 


	5. Bad Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, FLUFF, angst, feels, smut, Jealous!Dean, Badass!Kat, long chapter. I think that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: HERE WE ARE!!! Chapter 5!!!! I hope you guys are loving this as much as I am! Per usual; unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pictures are not. THIS IS A LONG ONE so grab a snack and/or a drink before reading this!

 

 

_"Now this boy's addicted 'cause_ _your kiss is the drug" -Bon Jovi_

 

Dean's phone chimed beside him and he picked it up to see a call from Kat coming through.

“Hey,” he greeted her sweetly “you're on speaker, what's up?”

“I know this is kind of out of the blue,” she said “but remember when you visited me and said your bunker has an open door policy?”

“Yeah?” he asked, the memory flashing in his mind.

“Does that offer still stand?” she asked

Dean looked up at Sam with a shocked look on his face and Sam asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" she said “I'm just kind of in a jam.”

“Of course, but are you _kind of in a jam_ or are you _definitely_ in a jam?” Dean asked, concern rolling over his face.

“Both I guess.” she said “Check your messages.” she told Dean as his phone chimed.

He opened the message and saw it was from Kat. It was a picture of her smiling next to the Impala, which; in turn, made Dean smile. He showed the picture to Sam, who smirked

"Go get her tiger." he said with a chuckle.

  
  


A few minutes later, Dean came outside to see the Mustang parked next to the Impala and Kat leaned up against the Impala's trunk. She was wrapped in a heavy winter coat, boots and a hat.

"What're you doing here?" Dean asked in amazement and shock.

"I told you I wouldn't uproot my life unless I had a good reason," she said and walked towards him "Well, now I do."

"And what reason would that be?" He asked as they stood a foot away from one another

"I don't have a job or an apartment any more so, here I am." she said

"You quit your job?" He asked

"No, I got fired" she said and his eyes widened "I decked a guy for grabbing my ass and he pressed charges. He only agreed to drop them if I lost my job so, you can guess who they sided with."

"Ouch." Dean said

"And the lease was up on my apartment," she said with a shrug "and with no job well, you can see where that was going. Anyway, you said I always had a place on the team with you and Sam so I wanted to take you up on that. If you guys still want me around that is."

He smiled broadly

"Sounds good to me." he said

"Now, this doesn't mean I'm coming here and expecting anything from you.” she said “We're together and I like that, but I'm not expecting the white picket fence and two point five kids.”

Dean smirked

“Me neither.” he said

"I just want to help you two fight the good fight." she told him and reached for his hand.

"Okay," he said, taking her hand in his "Come on in."

 

Kat fit into living in the bunker quite easily, as if she had always been there. Both men had pointed out that she was half the reason they had food in the fridge. The three of them made an excellent hunting team, they played off of each other well and the Winchesters had gained a fresh set of eyes on cases.

 

Two weeks after moving into the bunker, Kat walked by Dean's room. They hadn't really had time to discuss anything between them, she felt like the were exclusive, but something was holding her back. She couldn't put her finger on if it was her or him holding back. She crammed that thought deep into the back of her mind as she stopped at Dean's door and greeted him.

"I was gonna make some dinner, are you craving anything?" She asked

"I am," he said "But, I was going to see if you were up for a date."

"Really?" She asked, her face splitting into a grin

"Yes." he said

"Sure, let me go get changed and we'll go." she said, excited.

"Okay." he said, smirking at her

She turned and walked away and he shook his head as she did. He got up and found Sam in his room

"I'm taking Kat on a date." Dean told Sam

"Oh okay," Sam said "That's nice of you."

Dean shrugged

"I'm a hopeless romantic, what can I say?" He asked

Sam rolled his eyes

"You two have fun then." Sam said

"We will." Dean said and left Sam's room

  
  


Twenty minutes later, Kat was ready to go.

"Ready?" She asked Dean when she entered the library, looking down at her purse. He looked up and saw she was wearing jeans tucked into a pair of knee high boots, a flowing blue top, she'd brushed her hair into a long ponytail and put on a little bit of makeup. He couldn't help but stare, she looked good anyway, but she looked DAMN good now.

"Uh," he said, and shook his head to quit staring at her "Yeah, ready when you are"

She looked up and asked

"What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" She asked and showed him her teeth.

"No, you're fine." he said, his heart thumping in his throat.

"Okay then, let's go." she said and nodded to the door.

"Sure." he said and grabbed his jacket.

They found a hole in the wall place that was also a micro-brewery. They decided to sample some of the beers on tap while they decided what to get.

"Will you split the pimento cheese dip with me?" She asked

"Hell yeah I will," he said, looking at the menu "Everything looks good."

"I know, I'm not sure what I want." she said as the waitress brought over their samples of beer. They put in their order for the pimento cheese fries and looked back at their menu.

"Oh, look at this, a sushi burger" she said, pointing to the menu "tempura avocado? I'm sold."

"Look at this one," he said "it has pimento cheese and jalapenos on it."

"That's all you man, that'll tear UP my stomach." she said

"Can't handle the spice?" He asked, grabbing one of the beer samples

"I can do a little bit, but jalapenos are too much for me." she said as she grabbed a beer sample as well "Cheers." she said and tipped her glass to him

"New beginnings." he said and clinked his glass to hers.

"I'll drink to that." she said and they both drank.

  
  


Later on, after demolishing their food, they hit a bar to drink and play darts.

"Another bet?" She asked as they ordered their drinks and walked over to the dart board

"Darts is MY game, so it's your funeral." he said

"I win, you pay the tab." she said

"I win, we get out of here." he said

Her cheeks went red and she grinned

"You're on Winchester." she said

  
  


After a round of darts, Kat was losing miserably, partially due to the fact she was a little drunk.

"One shot left." Dean said in her ear, also a little drunk

"Quit that," she said with a giggle "You're ruining my concentration."

"What? Because I'm talking in the ear?" He asked

"No." she said with a laugh

"Then what?" He asked

"You're doing that sexy tone thing with your voice." she told him as she lined up her shot

"Sexy tone thing?" He asked and laughed as he walked over to the table

"SHUT UP!" She shouted as she laughed

"Just take your shot Katniss Everdeen!" Dean shouted and finished his beer.

Kat lined up again and threw the dart, missing her intended spot. Dean laughed as she flopped her head backward

"Damn it!" She said

"Oh, I won!" He said, throwing his hands the air "That's for the pool game in Waco!"

She laughed and walked back over to him

"Well, it's not like losing this particular bet has any downsides," she said, finishing her drink "I'm still paying the tab."

"No, you are not." he said

She reached in her pocket and pulled a receipt out of her pocket

"Already took care of it while you were in the bathroom." she said and stuck her tongue out at him

"Damn it Kat." he said

  
  


They arrived back at the bunker and walked toward the door, joking around and laughing. They came through the door and didn't see Sam anywhere.

"Sammy?" Dean called out and he didn't get a response "I'm gonna go check his room"

"Okay," Kat said and something caught her eye "Wait," she said and walked over to a chair. There was a note on it saying

_On a date, be back later - S_

Kat picked up the note and walked over to Dean.

“Looks like we're alone.” she told him

He quickly read the note and said

“He probably means with the local library, but yeah, we're alone.”

"C'mere you big lug," she said and pulled him close to her. They kissed, and sparks immediately flew. Once they finished that kiss, they couldn't get enough of one another. His hand was on the back of her head and hers were all over his back. They parted, and she asked

"My room or yours?"

"Doesn't matter." he said

She grabbed his free hand and walked to her room. Once the door was shut, he pounced, pining her to the door. They kissed furiously, she couldn't get enough; the way he tasted, the way he smelled, the feeling of his lips on hers. She moaned against his mouth as she pulled her jacket off and cast it aside. He kissed all over her neck, taking his jacket off and running his hands up and down her body. She inhaled sharply as he gave her ear a playful bite. She gripped his hair and he did it again. She called out and he pulled back. She pulled her shirt off and he pulled his off and they met up again. She pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"You're frisky." he said, wrapping his arms around her

She laughed as she kissed him over and over again

"Yeah, just a little" she said, her hands sliding up his torso and linking behind his neck. His tongue met hers and she rolled, pulling him on top of her.

  
  


Later on, they laid in bed

"Well, that was a fun date" she said, her head on his shoulder

"One of the best ones I've been on" he said, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She smiled and said

"I have to agree with that."

He kissed her forehead and she squeezed his hand. They laid there for a while and he yawned

"I better get up," he said "or I'll fall asleep."

"You don't have to get up." she said

He looked down at her and she met his eyes

"I'm saying, if you want to, you can stay here. With me."

He smiled

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." he said

"Me too." she said

 

Sometime later; Kat woke with a start.

" _Another fucking nightmare_ " she thought as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes and her heart hammered. The smell of stale cigarettes, window cleaner, half thought out dirty talk and mindless humping haunted her conscious mind as she checked the time on her phone and four a.m. glared back at her. She shook her head and checked on Dean. He was laying on his side out cold, one arm under the pillow and the other stretched out, away from her. She smiled and tried to settle back down as he rolled over in his sleep, facing her. He stretched an arm out and wrapped it around her waist. At first, she wasn't sure this is what she wanted; " _keep him at a distance_ " her head told her, " _better to be prepared than be caught off guard._ "

But her heart, her fucking heart, won this one. She gave in, scooting closer to him as his other arm wrapped around her. Steadying her breathing seemed to be easier with a warm body next to her. She placed her hand over his and he woke up a little bit.

"You okay?" He asked sleepily

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, even though it wasn't the truth, it wasn't a lie either.

He gently kissed her head and told her

"I'm right here." and went back to sleep.

His words, said with no hesitation or anything behind them other than the reassurance he said them with, hit her like a ton of bricks. She bit her lip and smiled to herself.

This, Kat would later realize, was the moment she knew she was completely and hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester. As badly as she wanted to shield herself from getting hurt, as much as she wanted to keep him at arm's length and keep things light, she couldn't. She snuggled into his arms and went back to sleep, which was surprisingly easy.

 

The next day, Dean and Kat were sparring in the gym when Sam got wind of a case.

"Where?" Dean asked as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Maryland," Sam said "Get this, a guy in the Navy that knew Bobby called. They've been having people dropping like flies and they can't figure out why. I'm talking perfectly healthy guy having a heart attack at 25."

"So, what? A witch?" Kat asked as she took a deep drink from her water bottle.

"Maybe, no sulfur smells reported so it probably isn't a demon." Sam said

"Guess we're going to Maryland then," Dean said and looked at Kat "You coming?"

"Hell yeah I am," she said "Let me take a quick shower, change and pack." she said and took off as Dean watched her walk away.

"I hate seeing her leave, but I LOVE watching her go." he said with a smirk

 

When they arrived in Maryland a few days later, they met up with Steven Dyer, a naval officer.

"Bobby was a friend of a friend," he explained as he showed Sam, Dean and Kat into his office and closed the door "When I found out about my guys and gals dropping for no reason, I figured this would be right up Bobby's alley."

"He passed away a few years ago," Sam said "But I'm glad you called."

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're all here." he said

"When did you first start noticing healthy people dying?" Dean asked

"Two weeks ago," Steven said and handed a file over to Kat "This was the first one, this guy, Jacob Sawyer, had only been in a year. He's out on a run with a few other guys and drops dead of a massive heart attack. They figure it was stress induced or a heart defect they didn't catch in his medical exam. A few days later, same thing" Steven said and handed a file to Sam "Genna Davis, she'd been in the Navy for four years before she dropped. Massive brain aneurysm."

"Who is the latest one?" Kat asked

"This one," Steven said and handed a file to Dean "Happened yesterday to one of our commanding officers, Pierre Lefebvre, working on one of the ships when he drops."

"Cause of death?" Sam asked

"Autopsy hasn't come back yet," Steven said "we should be getting the results soon."

"Did they have anything in common?" Kat asked "or maybe someone that would want to hurt them?"

"None that we can find, I've asked NCIS to look into this but they chalk it up to accidents that couldn't be prevented but I know in my gut something is going wrong." Steven said

"We can look into it, but we're going to need all the files you have on each of the victims," Dean said "That'll be a good start."

"I'll pull what I can, which is pretty much everything." Steven said

"Get us what you can, and we'll do the digging," Kat said "Do you think we can get over to the coroner and get the autopsy records? Maybe even look at their personal affects?"

"I'll get them personally." Steven said with a smile as he looked at Kat "There's a conference room across the hall you all can use if you need a place."

"Thanks, we appreciate that" Kat said, smiling back at him. A twinge of jealousy hit Dean's stomach and he said

"Okay, well let's get to work"

  
  


Later on, Steven brought over the victim's belongings that had been on them along with Pierre Lefebvre's autopsy records. Turns out he, too, had a sudden and massive heart attack.

"Can I get you some coffee or anything else to drink?" He asked, mainly looking at Kat when he did.

"I'm fine," Kat said "Dean? Sam?"

"We'll both have coffee" Dean said

Steven looked disappointed but said

"Sure, I'll be right back." and left the room. Dean rolled his eyes and each of them took a box. They didn't find any hex bags on the victims, nor any EMF on anything they owned. They then started going over the records, Kat who had Genna's records said

"This girl was a bad ass, two tours and gearing up for a third."

"When were her tours?" Sam asked

"Looks like the first was in 2012 to Kuwait for a year and the second was Iraq in 2014 for six months." Kat said

Sam, who had Pierre's records said

"It looks like Pierre was on that second tour too." he handed over a piece of paper to Kat who read over it.

"Yep, same place and everything." she said

"Jacob also did a stint in Iraq around that time." Dean said, holding up a paper and pointing to the section they needed to see.

"Well, that's one thing they all have in common." Kat said

"Think we can get into their houses and see if there are any hex bags there?" Dean asked

"If it is a witch," Sam said "We do need to go looking."

"What would make this not witchy?" Dean asked "Perfectly healthy people don't just drop."

"It could be a few things, I'm not ruling out witches," Sam said "I just don't want to pigeon hole this and it be something else."

"He's right, we have to consider everything until we know something different." Kat said as Steven reappeared.

"Any luck?" He asked as he handed coffee cups to Sam and Dean.

"We found out they were all on the same tour of duty together in 2014," Dean said, taking the cup of coffee "Care to tell us anything about that?"

Steven thought and said

"Nothing is coming to mind, but I'll check the records."

"Great, thank you." Sam said

Steven gave Kat one last smile and walked away.

"Guy is turning you into Swiss cheese." Dean commented as he left

"He's lying." Kat said

"I am not." Dean said

"Not you, Steven" Kat said "Notice how he didn't look at any of us when we asked him a question about the 2014 tour?"

"I figured he was just too busy staring you down to notice Sam and I in the room." Dean said

"You're both right," Sam said "He's hiding something and trying to make a move on Kat"

Kat rolled her eyes

"Gross." she said

  
  


Later that night, after checking into a hotel, Sam got a call from Steven saying he hadn't been able to find anything unusual in the records about the 2014 tour they had asked about.

"Okay, thanks for your time." Sam said and hung up. He told Kat and Dean what he'd said.

"Lying to a professional group of liars," Dean said "That's ballsy."

 

With no leads and Steven not cracking after Sam and Dean turned up the heat on him, Kat came up with an idea. Steven had invited her to the Navy's annual ball and she had told him that she would think about it. At their motel room, the Winchesters and Kat came up with their battle plan.

"Look, it's obvious he has a crush on me, so I can use that to our advantage." Kat said

"I have to hand it to her Dean, she's right" Sam said

"I'm not saying I'll go in alone," she said "I'll go with him like he asked and we'll see what we can dig up while we're there."

"Are you sure Anderson Cooper's doppelgänger will let all of us in?" Dean asked

"Oh, he will. Otherwise I won't go." Kat said "This guy clearly thinks I'm an idiot so I'll just use that to my advantage as well."

"Another reason not to like him." Dean said grumpily

"Well, looks like we're going to a Navy Ball." Kat said with a smile.

  
  


That night, they all got dressed up for the ball and when Kat came out of the bathroom, Dean's mouth literally dropped open. She was wearing a dark red dress that hugged all her curves with sleeves and a high slit in the leg. She'd styled her hair into loose curls that framed her face; wore black, winged eyeliner and scarlet red lipstick that showed off her pale skin. Dean gathered himself as she looked up and asked

"What do you think? Close enough for government work?"

Sam looked up and said

"Kat, no offense but wow."

She laughed and said

"I'll take that as a yes. Dean, can you finish zipping me up?" And turned around

He swallowed, cleared his throat and said

"Uh, yeah sure" and walked over to her. She moved her hair out of the way and he pulled the zipper on the back of the dress all the way up and she turned around

"Thanks" she said and caught a glimpse of him "Hang on, your tie is crooked." she said and adjusted it. When it was to her liking, she brushed his shoulders off and said

"You two clean up nice."

  
  


When they arrived at the ball, they parked the Impala a few blocks away and walked up to the venue, Steven had said he'd meet them outside and to just look for him.

"We'll be close by." Sam assured Kat

"But not too close," she said "I'm trying to get information out of him and I can't if you two beasts are guarding me like a vault at Gringotts."

"Point taken." Sam said

"Just be careful." Dean said, looking her up and down again, he hadn't been able to stop staring at her since they left the motel room. Sam had noticed and either Kat was pleasantly oblivious or to focused on the task at hand to pay much attention to him. As they walked up, Kat was able to find Steven quickly.

"Three o'clock," she said, nodding to him. They headed toward him and his eyes landed on Kat. Dean rolled his eyes as he looked like a wolf in the old Looney Toons cartoons where his tongue flopped out of his mouth and his eyes went into giant heart shapes.

"Katlynn, you look beautiful." Steven said as they reached him

"Thank you," Kat said and he offered her his arm. She took it and gave the Winchesters one last glance before walking with him up the stairs. Sam and Dean stayed a few paces behind Kat and Steven chatted.

"You stare any harder you're going to burn holes in her" Sam said to Dean

"What?" Dean asked as he watched Steven open the door and guide Kat through, his hand touching the small of her back. Intense jealousy bubbled up in his stomach as they walked through the door, flashing their tickets at the door. Inside, every person they saw was dressed in formal attire and milling around. Waiters and waitresses moved among the guests offering hors devours and drinks. Sam and Dean grabbed what they could while keeping an eye on Kat. She and Steven made their way over to a group of people who it looked like Steven was introducing Kat to. She greeted and shook hands, smiling at all of them. Dean watched as all of the guys stared at Kat, even though most of them had dates on their arms.

"Think she'd gotten anything yet?" Dean asked

"Dean we've been here all of fifteen seconds, I doubt she'd gotten anything of note just yet." Sam said

Dean stared as Steven flagged down a waiter and grabbed he and Kat something to drink. He handed Kat a glass, which she accepted.

  
  


It seemed to go on for a millennium, but Kat broke away from Steven about half way through the event and made her way over to Sam and Dean.

"I got nothing" she said "I've batted my eye lashes for two hours and NOTHING."

"So maybe he doesn't know anything." Dean said

"He knows something," Kat said "And I'm going to get it out of him."

"What're you gonna do?" Sam asked

"Kick it up a notch," Kat said with a shrug

 

Dean watched, torn between a fit of jealousy and anger. HE should be the one making her laugh, HE should be the one with his arm around her shoulders and fetching her drinks. Kat turned her attention to a woman and Dean carefully watched as, with a slight of hand, Steven slipped something into the glass Kat was holding. In a rage, Dean seemed to cross the room in two steps as he grabbed Kat's wrist.

“I need to borrow you for a second.” he said through gritted teeth.

Either blissfully unaware or paying her role to the tee, Kat gave the people surrounding her a grin.

“Excuse me everyone.” she said with a nod as Dean tugged her away. She quickly yanked her hand out of his grasp as soon as they were out of sight and then Kat grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him into the hallway as the doors to the ballroom swung shut behind them.

"QUIT IT!" She exclaimed at him

"Listen, he-" Dean started

"NO, you listen," she said "You're treating me differently because I'm a girl and we're together, but you have GOT to let me do my job!"

"He put something in your drink, I saw it!" Dean yelled "Your judgment is clouded because he's being a gentleman."

"Don't question my judgment!" She yelled "I'm doing what I have to do to get what I need!"

"By subjecting yourself to god knows what he put in your drink?" Dean asked, outraged

"I know what he did okay?" Kat said "I'm not an idiot, I saw it and while you were charging across the room like a bull in a china shop, I switched my drink with his."

He stared at her for a second and then the next thing he knew, his and mouth was on hers as he pinned her against the wall. They kissed fast and furiously, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. When they parted to catch their breath, he looked her face over and said

"I don't give you nearly enough credit."

"About time you realize that." she said and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry," he said "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself," she said "I have been for a long time."

"But you're here helping us out and if something happens to you, I'm responsible. It's my job to look after you." Dean told her

"You don't have an obligation to me Dean," she told him "I appreciate you looking out for me, but that's not your job."

"Yes, it is." he said

"Look," she started

"No, YOU look" he said and released her "You're giving mixed signals. Just when I think we're getting closer, you push me away. You wanna be with me, but you're keeping me at arm's length.”

"I," she started, her heart hammering "I don't know." she lied

"You know," he said “I can tell.”

"We can have this conversation later," she said, and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm and said

"No, we're having it now. Tell me what you want."

She wouldn't look at him at first, she bit her lip and didn't meet his eyes. She took a few deep breaths and said

"I want you okay?" She finally met his eyes, she looked sad "I care about you, and I want to wake up to you next to me every morning but I can't jump in without knowing if you'll catch me."

He studied her face for a long few seconds but didn't say a word. She jerked her arm away and walked back into the ballroom. Dean followed a minute or so later and looked around for Sam. Dean found him flirting with a girl in a purple dress. Normally, Dean wasn't one to interrupt Sam flirting with a girl, but this was important.

"Hey, I need to borrow you" giving him a look that signified this was important.

"I'm sorry," Sam said "Trina, this is my brother Dean. She knew Genna."

"I really want to hear about this, but Kat needs us." Dean said

Sam's expression dropped as he searched for Kat.

"Out that door." Dean said, nodding to a side door.

"I'll be right back" Sam told Trina as he and Dean went for the side door.

  
  


When they got into the hallway, they found Kat pinning Steven to the ground. She had her knee on the back of his neck and his arm pulled behind him.

"What happened?!" Dean asked as he approached

"Someone decided not only was spiking my drink a good idea, but so was grabbing my ass." she told them "Now I'm going to ask nicely one more time or I'll snap your arm in half. Who is the witch and why do they want all of the soldiers on that mission dead?"

Steven looked like he was struggling to breath when he said

"It's me okay?! Me!"

"Don't lie to me, I know it isn't you." Kat said as Sam and Dean stood by.

"Let's take this somewhere else G. I. Jane" Dean said. Literally anyone could walk in and they would all be in a heap of trouble.

"I'll let him up, one of you grab him" she said and removed her knee from the back of his neck. Dean grabbed Steven's collar and Kat released his arm. Dean jerked him up off the ground and the three of them walked to a nearby janitor's closet.

"You okay?" Sam asked Kat

"I'm fine" she said quickly as she followed behind Dean. They shuffled into the janitor's closet and Dean held Steven up by his shirt collar.

"You roped us into this, now you tell us what's going on." Dean said

"I had to!" Steven told him "She was going to kill me if I didn't."

"Who?" Sam asked

"Tom's wife" Steven said "He was in the same squadron as Jacob, Pierre and Genna. It was a top-secret mission, something went wrong, we're not sure what."

"Quit lying." Kat said Steven didn't say anything and Kat walked over to him, drawing a knife out from under her skirt. "I said quit lying." she said and pressed the knife against his cheek

"Okay, okay" he said "There was an IED we didn't know about and the vehicle they were in hit it. Genna, Jacob and Pierre made it out safely but Tom didn't. She said they didn't do enough to save him. I heard the transmissions, they did everything they could but he died before the medics could get to them."

"Don't you think this is something you should've told us?" Dean asked

"She told me to keep my mouth shut or I was I next." he said

Dean released him and asked

"Where is she?"

"At home, I think." Steven said, straightening his collar.

"We need to go track her down and put an end to this," Sam said "How many more were in that squadron?"

"Three." he said

"Let's go." Kat said, but before she left, she turned around and punched Steven in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, coughing and she said "That's for spiking my drink, asshole." and the three of them turned and left the janitor's closet.

  
  


Once they were in the Impala, Dean drove while Kat and Sam tracked down Tom's wife, Sarah.

"Got the address" Kat said and pulled it up on her phone.

"We better move quick," Sam said "An ambulance just got called to the ball."

"Hopefully it's Steven succumbing to the roofie he tried to get me with." Kat said with an angry tone in her voice.

  
  


They traveled to the address and changed out of their nice outfits and into their regular hunting outfits. Armed with magazines full of Witch killing bullets, the three of them spread out around the house. Dean went to the front, Sam around the left and Kat on the right. The windows were low enough where Kat could see inside; the living room was lit by dozens and dozens of candles and she could make out at least four figures.

"Fuck," she swore under her breath, there was no way this would be a fair fight. She kept her gun drawn as she made her way around to the back of the house. She saw Sam, who gave her the all clear signal.

"How many did you see?" He asked

"I counted four." she told him

"I saw six." he said

"I'm comfortable with six." she said

"Where's Dean?" She asked, just then, she heard the front door get kicked in "That answers that." she said as she and Sam raced up the stairs to the back door. Sam kicked the door and went through it first. Kat came up behind him, they ran down a narrow hallway and into a living room. A woman turned around and cast her hand toward Sam and Kat, who were pinned against the wall by an unseen force.

"And you brought back up." she said

Kat's eyes darted around the room, there were six witches in a circle, Dean was tied to a chair in the middle of the circle.

"You let him go!" Sam yelled

"First come, first serve" she said "Don't worry, you two are next."

"What are you going to do?" Kat asked

The woman stepped forward and said

"All magic comes with a price," she said "You think I can keep avenging my husband's death with no sacrifices? Nature doesn't work that way."

"So, who have you been sacrificing in the mean time?" Sam asked

"Wanderers, homeless people, random hunters that break into my house" Sarah said "It's lucky that there's three of you because that's exactly how many are left until my husband is avenged."

"Avenging your husband won't bring him back." Dean said

"I don't care about bringing him back," Sarah said, tears in her eyes "I'm holding the people responsible accountable."

"Sarah, it was an IED" Kat told her "No one saw it and his companions did everything they could to keep him alive."

"Oh, is that what they told you?" She asked, "Of course that's what they told you" she wiped the tears away and said "It was a hazing gone wrong. I talked to my husband after he passed. It was initiation, he had to stand on top of the vehicle while it was moving. They braked suddenly, and he went flying."

"I'm sorry that happened to him," Sam said, his eyes darting to Dean, who was working to untie the knots "But it was an accident"

"If they hadn't been doing something so STUPID, he would still be here!" She shouted "And then they covered it up instead of owning up to their mistake!"

The ropes holding Dean came undone and he launched himself forward, tackling Sarah to the ground. Losing her concentration, Kat and Sam dropped to the floor and aimed their guns at the other witches.

"You think a bullet will kill us?" One of them with long curls and dark skin asked

"Let's find out." Kat said and with one hand motion, the witch flung the guns out of their hands and shot Dean backwards into the chair he'd been in. Two other witches flung their hands out, using magic to pin Sam and Kat against opposite walls.

"Wait, wait!" Kat said "Take me first."

"No, Kat!" Dean yelled

Sarah seemed pleased by this

"Now you'll see what it's like to lose the person you love." she said, looking at Dean. She marched over to Kat and gripped her throat as she and the other witches started to chant.

Kat could feel Sarah's grip tightening around her throat as she struggled against Sarah's grasp. The witches moved in, their attention on Kat, whose vision was starting to get black around the edges, her face turning purple. Sarah's eyes opened and they were a glowing shade of purple. Without warning, shots rang out as Sam and Dean started shooting the witches and they dropped like sacks of potatoes. Sarah turned her attention from Kat to the boys, letting out a growl. She dropped Kat who coughed for air and Sarah flung the Winchesters back. Sam crashed into a china cabinet while Dean hit a coffee table, smashing it to splinters.

"THEY WILL PAY!" Sarah screamed

A shot rang out and Dean shot up into a sitting position. Sarah's eyes had gone back to their normal color and she had a bullet wound in her forehead. She dropped to the ground as Kat stood there, smoking gun in her hands.

"You two okay?" She asked. Sam struggled to get up, gripping his ribs and Dean stood up gingerly as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Let's get out of here" she said and they all ran for the front door.  
  


They made quick work of gathering their belongings and hitting the road back to Kansas. Once they were a few hours outside Maryland, Kat patched all of them up. She bound Sam's ribs and cleaned up her and Dean's wounds, then they hit the road again. On the drive back, Kat didn't say much to Dean. She sat in the back of the Impala, looking out the window. When they arrived back in Kansas, Kat said she was going to take a shower and disappeared into the back of the bunker.

"What happened between you two?" Sam asked, wincing as he sat down.

Dean sighed

"She's afraid of getting hurt, I can't say I blame her, but I don't know if I can give her what she needs.”

h e said and poured himself a drink.

"What makes you think you can't?" Sam asked

Dean knocked back his glass of whiskey and said

"She deserves someone better than me"

"Dean, if she didn't think you were the best for her, she wouldn't have risked her life for you today" Sam told him "I know you care about her more than you let on, you NEED to take that leap Dean."

"I'm not the one scared of falling, she is" Dean said

"I think you're both scared and guarded,” Sam said “But around one another, you're tender and sweet.” he added. “Don't let a good person get away because you're to scared to admit that you're scared.”

Dean grumbled to himself, knocked back his drink and walked away.

 

Kat was sitting in bed, braiding her hair after her shower when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" she said and looked up as Dean walked through the door. "Hey" she greeted him as he closed the door behind him. She tied off her braid as he spoke

“What is it you want from me Kat?” Dean asked

She suddenly felt like she had a weight on her chest as she looked away. She stood, took a deep breath and looked up at him

“I want you,” she told him “All of you. The two of us, together”

He stared at her and shook his head

“I don’t think-“ he said, his voice shaking. He took a deep breath “I don’t think I can do that.”

“Dean,” she said “we are together in the traditional sense, but I’m tired of waiting for you to see how much I care. I didn’t come here expecting anything but,” she raked her hand through her hair “but god damn it.”

“God damn it what?” He asked

A sudden coldness spread through her chest as she fought to regain her composure.

“Dean, I’m not a mind reader, so if you have something to say, just say it.” she told him

“I can’t.” he said

“Why?” She asked

He looked angry and finally said

“Because I’m fucking scared okay? I’m scared you’re gonna figure out what a fuck up I really am and take off running for the hills, which honestly, is exactly what you should be doing.”

Kat was stunned into silence and he went on

“You don’t know the things I’ve done, people I’ve hurt all in the name of the job.” He raked his hand through his hair “I’ve failed and let down everyone close to me and I can handle it. But you?” He shook his head “I can’t let you down. You deserve better than that, better than me and better than what I can give you”

She crossed her arms over her chest as he went on, finally laying it all on the table.

“I mean, do you REALLY want to be with someone that tortured souls in hell for forty years and LIKED it?” He asked her “someone that killed every living thing they came across in purgatory for the fun of it?” She watched as the anxiety overwhelmed his facial expression “I sold my soul Kat. My soul for fuck’s sake, and I tricked my brother into letting an angel possess him. Is that REALLY what you want to be with?”

“Dean,” she said quietly as she looked away from him. She let out a breath and then continued as she looked back at him “you’re so much more than the monster you claim to be.”

“No I’m not,” he told her “I’ve always been worth more dead than alive.”

“You stop that right there,” she told him angrily “I never want to hear you say that again. You are NOT worthless Dean Winchester. You sold your soul, went to hell and tricked your brother to save him, you ended up in purgatory trying to save countless lives. If that isn’t heroic then what is? I mean I know all you think you’re good for is being a grunt but, damn it Dean, you’re more than that.”

He didn’t interrupt as she went on

“You have such a great capacity to love and care. You could easily let the bitterness of everything you’ve done eat you alive but you don’t. You charge into every fight like it’s your last. You look after Sam like he’s the last living person on earth. You always hug and kiss me like it’s the last time you’ll ever do it.” Tears welled in her eyes, she inhaled trying to keep them at bay “You don’t see any goodness in yourself, but those around you do. You’re a wonderful, wonderful man Dean and any girl worth her salt would be proud to have you on her arm.”

The gravity of her words sunk in as he stared into her eyes. Her slightly over large green eyes always gave her away, he couldn’t see a hint of a lie in them. She turned to walk away, needing a minute to herself when he finally spoke

“What if that girl was you?” He asked

She stopped and turned back around, he hadn’t moved from where he was standing, his stance was steady, like he was bracing himself for the worst, but his expression looked hopeful.

“Then that would make me probably the happiest I’ve been in years.” she admitted, he took a step toward her as she kept talking “And if I could just be with you and be able to tell the whole world you’re mine, that would be all I would need.”

He stood in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. He bent down and kissed her and when he pulled back he asked

“You want to be with me?”

“More than anything.” she told him

A slow smile crossed his face as his thumb ran over her cheek

“Good, because I want to be with you too.”

Her face split into a huge grin and she threw her arms around his midsection. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand in her hair and the other on her back. They held each other for a while and when she pulled back, she kissed him.

“You mean it?” She asked

He nodded

“I’ve kept you at a distance to protect you,” he told her “from me and all the shit that seems to follow me.”

She shrugged

“Hey, back at you.” she told him “There's a lot I haven't told you and for good reason.”

He chewed on his lip and said

“We'll get there, when you're ready. You and me right?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely” She said and he laughed. They kissed again and he said

“Okay, you and me then. Together.”

“Officially.” She said with a little nod.

“Sam’s gonna wonder what took us so damn long.” he said and she smiled

“We’re both stubborn and hard headed, that’s what.” she told him.

“No truer words have ever been spoken” he said and she grinned “but now that you’re mine, I don’t wanna let go. Ever.”

“Promise?” She asked

“I promise” he said

“Good” she told him and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped her up into his arms and gripped her tightly. She hugged back, just as tightly and said

"Don't hurt me, please."

"I won't." he said.

"I mean it Dean; don't you dare hurt me" she told him and pulled back. He put his hand on the back of her head, pressed his forehead to hers and said

"That's why you have to trust me."

She opened her eyes and he was looking back at her. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. She crawled into his lap, kissing him over and over again. Her heart hammered as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Could this really work? She asked herself, her mouth over taking his and his grip tightening on her. Her tongue wound its way into his mouth as she let this thought roll over and over in her head. His lips left hers and he kissed all over her neck and down her collar bone. Even if it crashed and burned, she thought, at least she could enjoy the ride.

He laid her on her back and pressed his hips into hers. She bit her lip as he kissed her neck and throat. She let one hand grip the back of his head while the other ran up and down his back, his scent wrapping around her.

"Mmhhh, make love to me" she said in a breathy tone, close to his ear.

He picked his head up, his eyes meet hers and nodded slightly. He kissed her, his kisses were softer, less urgent than before. He ran his hands down her thighs and up again, untying the waist band of her shorts and he slid them off easily. Kat reached down to pull her tank top off and he pushed her hands away, shaking his head.

"Not yet." he said and peeled his own shirt off, casting it aside. He gripped behind her knees and pulled her closer to him. She grinned as their lips met again, he held her face in his hand, the other hand roaming all over her body. Her hands went from around his midsection, to his back where she flattened them across is strong shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinding her hips into his. He placed her hands above her head, intertwining his fingers with hers to hold her hands in place. He then let his hands travel down her arms, the sides of her body and back up again. He did this a second time and then he sat up. He let his hands move down to her thighs, her knees and then back up again. He then hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them off, pitching them aside. She watched as he dipped his head down; kissing her belly, her hips and inner thighs. She tilted her head back, letting out a sigh. She felt his mouth on her and she inhaled sharply.

"Oh!" She called out, his mouth working her. She squirmed under his touch, the sensation was nothing like what she had experienced before. No one before him had ever taken into account what she might like or what got her going, but he did.

"OH!" She called out again, a spike of pleasure rising from down there. She gripped the pillow by her head, arching her back. She laid her back flat on the bed and threw her head back, moaning. His hands gently, but firmly grasped her thighs.

"Yes, yes!" she breathed out, feeling his tongue on her. It felt like a lightning bolt had run straight up her spine. He sat up on his knees and she shot up off of the bed, nearly ripping his pants and underwear off. He took her tank top off and unhooked her bra as she pushed him onto his back and got on top of him. She sank down on top of him, moaning. She moved her hips and kissed him, his fingers digging into her flesh. Without warning, he hooked her legs around his waist and flipped her on to her back. She pressed her fingers into his shoulders as he pushed in and out of her, kissing her over and over again. She moaned against his mouth and he started kissing her neck. She pulled her hands around to his chest and up, placing them behind his neck and letting one hand grip his hair.

"Dean, Dean" she moaned as he moved on top of her. His eyes briefly met hers and he kissed her. His lips left hers and she could hear him moaning in her ear.

"Mhhh, Kat" he breathed, he pulled her up so that she was straddling his lap, his arms wrapped around her, his fingertips digging into her back. She wrapped her arms around him and whimpered. She kissed all over his neck, shoulders and collar bone. He sighed, and then moaned when she gave his neck a playful bite. He pushed into her harder

"Ah, AHH!" She cried out, she was tipping over the edge.

"Let go" he said, stroking her hair

She tilted her head back and called out as she exploded around him, the release had never been this intense before. She'd swear later on that she had seen spots. He groaned finding his own release and they fell back on the bed, breathing hard.

  
That night, Kat was laying in Dean's arms, her head on his chest while he slept. She watched as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. For the first time in a long, long time she felt safe.

"I love you" she whispered to him and dozed off. She felt him kiss her forehead and heard him mumble

"Love you" in his sleep

She smiled to herself and held him tighter.

 

 


	6. Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Protective!Sam and Dean, Kat torturing people, feels, angst, a teeny bit of fluff, MENTIONS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF PAST SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE AND SELF HARM.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF PAST PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE AS WELL AS TALK OF PAST SELF HARM. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY THAT!
> 
> A/N: This is a DARK chapter for this series, so please, if any of the above material bothers you, don’t read it. That’s my last warning. As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pics are not. This is another long one; grab a drink or snack and get comfy before you start!

**Chapter 6: Blown Away**

 

_"There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past; shatter every window till it's all blown away. every brick, every board, every slamming door; blown away. Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday. Every tear soaked, whiskey memory blown away." - Carrie Underwood_

 

***Three months later***

 

 

"Hey." Sam greeted Kat as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." she said absentmindedly as she stared at her phone.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he stood a few feet from her.

"Well, I think we might have a case." Kat said and set her phone to the side as she walked over to the coffee pot.

"That's good." Sam said and Dean walked into the kitchen.

"What're you two chatting about?" Dean asked as he sat down at the table and grabbed some pieces of bacon off a plate that was sitting on the table.

"Kat says we might have a case." Sam said

Kat poured herself a cup of coffee

"I was asked my opinion, that doesn't mean anything," she said and looked at Dean "Coffee?" She asked him

"Please?" he asked

"You good, Sam?" Kat asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said

"What's the case?" Dean asked and shoved bacon into his mouth as Kat poured him a cup of coffee.

"Remember how I told you about the principal at my high school? Mrs. Morris?" Kat asked and brought Dean a cup of coffee.

"The one that looked out for you right?" Dean asked

"Yeah, that one" Kat said and sat down next to him "She called me a few minutes ago and they've had some weird stuff going on at the school.”

"Weird like?" Sam asked

"Cold spots, voices when no one is around, doors slamming, weird smells, that kind of stuff, and they've had three students turn up dead in the last two months. She asked if I could come take a gander and tell her what they're dealing with and maybe get rid of it." Kat said

"Sounds like our kind of gig, why the hesitation?" Sam asked

"I wouldn't say hesitation, more like apprehensive. I wouldn't even consider going normally, but she's really scared and it's the least I can do for her.” Kat told them

"What do you owe her?" Sam asked

"Pretty much everything," Kat said "Dean knows but I never told you. Mrs. Morris is pretty much the only reason I graduated high school and had decent clothes on my back. She knew my situation and kind of took me under her wing until I graduated."

"So, we're going to Tulsa then" Dean said and Kat nodded.

 

 

A few days later; Sam, Dean and Kat arrived at Kat's old high school, named Bison Ridge High School. Dean parked the Impala in front of the school where a few kids were hanging around, admiring the car. Kat walked right in and the smell of the school hit her and she was instantly transported back to being seventeen years old. 

_Dressed in too big black clothing and with her mousy auburn hair in her face, Kat trudged down the hallway as someone bumped into her._

“ _What where you're going, freak.” the person shouted at her as she kept her head down._

 

In the present day, dressed in a grey t-shirt, black leggings, boots and a flannel jacket, Kat headed straight for the office with Sam and Dean right behind her.  More kids were milling around and a few teenage girls eyed Sam and Dean as the three of them made their way to the front office. The main lobby of the school was a large room with skylights and planters with benches built around them. Kat, Sam and Dean went into the office and Kat went up to the front desk and spoke to the secretary.

"I'm Katlynn Roberts, these are my partners Sam and Dean Winchester, we're here to see Mrs. Morris." Kat said

"Oh, she's expecting you," the secretary said "You remember where her office is?"

"Yeah, I do." Kat said fondly

"Head there and I'll page her." she said with a friendly smile.

"This way." Kat said and headed to the right, where Sam and Dean followed her. They went down a short hallway, made a left and Mrs. Morris' office was immediately on the right. They went inside and sat down.

"This is where you were the majority of the time?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Not because I was in trouble, I did my homework in here after school and Mrs. Morris would drive me home," Kat said "When I say she's the only reason I passed high school, I'm not kidding."

After a few minutes, a reed thin blonde with blue eyes appeared, her face breaking into a huge grin.

"Oh, Kat!" She exclaimed and hugged Kat "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Mrs. Morris" Kat said with a smile. They broke apart and Kat said "This is Sam and Dean Winchester, we're a team so I brought them along."

"Good to hear." Mrs. Morris said and she shook Sam and Dean's hands and sat down behind her desk. Kat closed the door and Sam asked

"When did the activity start?"

"A few months ago," Mrs. Morris said "We're adding on to the science wing of the school and ever since the crew broke ground, things have gotten really weird around here."

"What was the first thing reported?" Kat asked

"One of the night janitors told me they saw some kind of figure roaming around at night," Mrs. Morris explained "I didn't think much about it until a student turned up dead.”

“What happened?” Kat asked

“Hung herself in the girl's locker room,” Mrs. Morris said solemnly “she was found by one of the night janitors. Then after that, there were two more.”

"Is the activity in one area or all over the school?" Sam asked

"It seems to be coming from the science wing, it's still in use while the crews work on it. All of the girls excelled in science, just like Kat did.” Mrs. Morris said

A secret shot of pride ran through Dean, he knew Kat was smarter than what she let on, and it suddenly made sense why she was so good a spell work.

"Have you noticed anything else? A sulfur smell maybe?" Dean asked

Mrs. Morris thought and said

"Not that I can recall or that anyone has reported."

"We'll go take a look around since it looks like most of the kids are gone." Kat said

"Please, go ahead. If you find anything, let me know. I'm here until late today." Mrs. Morris said "Kat, could I borrow you for a moment?"

Dean tensed up and looked at Kat and she caught his glance. She gave him a little nod and he relaxed.

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Kat told Sam and Dean

"Mrs. Morris, do you think I could have the names of the girls that died so I can pull their records? See if there;s any connection?”

“Sure,” Mrs. Morris said and wrote the names down on a piece of paper “I know one of them, Stella, had been having problems, but I'm not sure about the other girls.” she handed the paper to Sam and gave him directions to the record keeping room. Sam thanked her and added

“A pleasure to meet you." and shook her hand.

"You two as well" Mrs. Morris said and she shook Sam and Dean's hands. Before he left, Dean went over to Kat.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said and gave him a small smile.

"Call me if you need me." he said and gave her hand a brief squeeze before he left Mrs. Morris' office, shutting the door behind him. Kat sat down and Mrs. Morris was beaming.

"What?" Kat asked

"Are you and Dean an item?" She asked and Kat's cheeks flushed red.

"Um," she shifted uncomfortably in her chair "Yeah, we are."

"Katlynn that's fantastic!" Mrs. Morris said excitedly and Kat laughed "How'd you meet him?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"He was on a case in Waco where I was living at the time and the rest is history." Kat said fondly

"He is handsome," Mrs. Morris said "And tall."

"Yes, he is, he's quite tall." Kat said and they both laughed.

 

Sam and Dean agreed to split up, Sam would research the girls while Dean checked for EMF and cold spots in the science wing. Sam flicked through the files, looking for anything on the ghost’s latest victim. A familiar name jumped out at him and he double checked the file to make sure he wasn’t seeing things

 

_Roberts, Katlynn J. 1 of 3_

Stunned, Sam grabbed the file and was equally surprised to find out it was thick, which explained why there was more than one. He checked over his shoulder and didn’t see anyone, then he opened the file. Inside were disciplinary reports extending all the way back to her later years in elementary school. Phrases like “ _bursts out in crying fits_ ”, “ _can’t concentrate_ ” and “ _inability to pay attention_ ” jumped out at him. He flicked through some more and then the incident reports came; starting in middle school. The first was her coming to school with a busted lip and there were pictures to prove it. After that, it just seemed to get worse.

“Oh no.” he said to himself and grabbed all of Kat’s files

“Hey,” he heard Dean’s voice call. Sam turned around and Dean asked “find anything?”

“Yeah, I think I found the connection.” Sam said “Where’s Kat?”

“Talking to the principal,” he said and nodded to the file in his brother’s hand “what’s that?” He asked.

Sam held it up and Dean read the name on the file. His eyes widened, then narrowed and his jaw clenched.

“Did you read it?” Dean asked, looking fierce.

“I barely skimmed,” Sam said “that’s why I need to talk to Kat. I think she has a connection to the victims.”

“Sam, I swear,” Dean said angrily “if you make her talk about something she isn’t ready to tell us, I will break your nose.”

“Dean, come on!” Sam exclaimed “I wouldn’t do that to her. Can we go find her?”

Dean nodded but he grabbed Kat’s files from Sam and held them in his arms.

  
  


A few minutes later, Dean and Sam met up with Kat outside Mrs. Morris’ office.

“Find anything?” She asked them and Sam nodded

“Yeah, I did,” Sam said “you’re gonna want to see this.” They pulled her into the conference room in the office and shut the door behind them. “I pulled the files from all three girls,” Sam said “they all have a similar pattern.”

“Which is?” Kat asked as she sat down, the boys following suit.

“Each of their teachers believed they were being,” Sam said and tried to choose his words carefully “that they didn’t have a good home life.”

“Such as?” Kat asked, hesitation in her voice. Sam slid the girls files forward and Kat flicked through them. Each girl’s home life was like a mirror into her own; suspicion of being malnourished, unexplained injuries, aversion to being touched, violent out bursts. Each girl had one last report made three days before they took their own lives. Dean watched as Kat’s face grew more and more pale by the second, his heart hammering.

“Kat?” He asked hesitantly and she looked up, her green eyes were watery. She flicked down to the files in his hands and she asked

“Those are mine, aren’t they?”

Dean nodded and Sam said

“I think all of our victims are connected to you some how. Everything they went through must’ve been similar to what you went through.”

“How,” she started to ask before she swallowed, looking like a nervous wreck “how much did you read?” She asked quietly.

“Just to the first incident report,” Sam insisted “something about a busted lip.”

She looked relieved but only a little bit. The memory hit her like a flood. She was instantly transported back to a room similar to this and she was eight and a half.

“ _Are you sure?” The guidance councilor had asked her._

_Kat picked at the dry skin on her lip, her hair flopping into her face as she nodded._

“ _Yes ma’am.” She said quietly._

“I told them I ran into a door,” She said as she slowly blinked her eyes “I actually got back handed for eating cheese slices from the fridge.”

Dean’s eyes instantly set while Sam was taken aback.

“Kat, you don’t-“ Sam started

“I know.” She cut him off and looked at him “I know I don’t, but you two deserve to know the truth.” She took a shaky breath and Dean set her files down on the table, got up and walked over to her. He sat beside her and took her hands in his.

“Not if you aren’t ready.” he insisted, his eyes searching her face. Under normal circumstances, he could help her fight anything the hunting life threw at them. Any threat to their safety was dealt with quickly and efficiently. The memories of her painful past? That was an arena where he was completely helpless and he didn’t like it. Kat gave him a wry smile

“I can do this,” she assured him “I promise.”

She squeezed his hands and he squeezed back before nodding. She let out a breath and looked back at Sam.

“After my parents died, I was left in the care of my next of kin; which were my Dad’s third cousin and her husband. Kevin and Chloe; they were decent at first but after a while,” she took a breath “either they abused more drugs or started taking harder stuff, I’m not sure which, but things started to go down hill, then they spiraled out of control pretty quickly after that.”

“I didn’t see that the victims were adopted,” Sam said “just that there were suspicions of being underfed or,” he paused and bit his lip “or of abuse.”

There it was; the thing she hated most about herself laid out for the two people she cared about most in the world. It felt like an ice cold knife had been driven through her chest as the words left Sam’s mouth. She looked at Sam and then at Dean before slowly nodding.

Dean realized this may be an area where the torturing skills he’d picked up in hell would come in handy; he pictured himself slowly and painfully ripping Kevin and Chloe limb from limb, the muscles in his hands twitching in response.

“I think that’s enough.” He said angrily and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Kat, I’m sorry.” Sam said “I wasn’t trying to-“

“Sam,” she cut him off “it’s okay. We’re working a case and making connections.” She steadied her breathing again and said “If these girls are connected to me, we have to figure out why before another one gets hurt.”

  
  


That night in the motel room; Sam turned in early, passing out before Kat and Dean were done getting ready for bed. Dean finished up first and crawled into bed, propping himself up on his pillows. He scrolled through pictures of him and Kat on his phone; smiling at their happy faces looking back at him. His mind flashed back and he bit his lower lip. She was so kind and tenderhearted, the first to offer someone a hug or a shoulder to cry on; why anyone would want to hurt her was beyond him.

“What ‘cha thinking about?” Her voice interrupting his thoughts. He looked up and saw her staring at him. She had on a long T-shirt and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

“Nothing,” He insisted and put his phone away, opening his arms to her. She crawled under the blankets and snuggled into him, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. He kissed the top of her head and she switched off the beside lamp, which was the only light source in the room. Plunged into darkness, Dean’s other senses kicked into high gear. He felt Kat’s fingertips tracing over his bicep, her breath on his chest, the smell of her shampoo faintly trailed into his nose and he let a grin play across his mouth. He pulled her back and kissed her lips. When the kiss was over she asked

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

In spite of her past coming back to haunt her, she was more worried about him than herself.

“I’m fine pretty girl.” He said, nuzzling her hair. “Go to sleep, dream about nice things.”

“Like the beach, Mai Tais and piña coladas?” She asked him

“With the tiniest, fanciest umbrellas.” He said with a smirk and kissed her temple.

“Mmhhh,” she moaned and closed her eyes “bare toes in the sand and a nice breeze?”

“Ocean waves crashing on to the beach and the smell of suntan lotion.” He told her and they both audibly sighed.

“That’s nice.” She told him, picturing a perfectly warm and sunny day lounging on the beach with a drink in her hand. Dean stroked her head until he felt her breaths even out and she grew heavier in his arms, signaling that she had gone to sleep.

“Sleep tight sweet girl.” He said quietly and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

  
  


“ _Dean?” He heard a quiet voice ask._

_He turned and gasped, his eyes going wide. Kat stood in front of him; she was thinner than he had ever seen her and she was shaking. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, she had a black eye and a bloody lip._

“ _Baby, no.” He said and closed the gap between them, grabbing her into his arms and holding her tightly. She cried out in pain and he pulled back, he looked over her shoulder and down at her back, which was covered in large bruises. “What happened?” He asked, anger overwhelming him as he held her face in his hands. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she started to cry._

“ _I’m-I’m sorry.” She said quietly_

“ _Kat, no.” He said gently, wiping her tears away. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. He shushed her and said “Who did this to you? Talk to me sweetheart.”_

_She wouldn’t answer him, she just sobbed._

“ _WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!” They both heard a male voice yell._

_Kat began to visibly shake and her eyes pleaded with him._

“ _Help me,” she begged “help me please.”_

  
  


Dean awoke with a gasp, his eyes shooting open. Sunlight filled the room and he sat up and looked over to Kat’s side of the bed, she was gone and so was Sam. Dean quickly got out of bed, he could hear the shower running. He opened the door and simultaneously called Kat’s name.

“JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!” was the response he got from her.

Dean stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, stripping out of his pajamas and climbing into the shower where she was standing under the water.

“Excuse you, have we met?” She asked playfully and then she got a good look at his face, it was flooded with worry. “Dean, are you okay?” She asked

He didn’t say anything, he just wrapped her into his arms and held her tightly. She laid her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around his midsection; the hot water cascaded down her back and his arms. She kissed his pec and looked up at him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him “Don’t say _nothing_ ; I can tell by the look on your face that it’s something.”

“Just a nightmare,” he said looking down at her. He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead “that’s all.”

“You want to talk about it?” She asked him and he shook his head.

“Not especially.” He said, he knew he should but he couldn’t bring himself to describe to her what he had seen. The image hung in the forefront of his mind; haunting him. She’d looked so lost as she’d begged for his help.

“Well, if you want to talk about it later, I’m here to listen.” She told him and gave him a sweet smile.

He gave her a crooked grin and said

“I’m remember that.”

  
  


After their shower, Sam had returned from his morning run. Once he’d showered, they went and got some breakfast.

“Even if we interview these families, I doubt we’ll get much.” Sam said and looked at one of the girl’s files “Look at this.” he turned it to Kat. The girl in front of her, Ella, had a hand shaped bruise on her neck and Kat cringed as she read.

“Her Mom backs up the story of her and her brother playing too rough,” Kat said, shaking her head “sounds about right.”

Dean’s jaw clenched

“How can anyone let this go on in their own house and not say anything?” He asked angrily.

“Fear,” Kat said “that’s why Chloe never spoke up when all that shit was going on with me. She either A didn’t want it turned on her or B she was worried she’d get kicked off the cash cow.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised

“Cash cow?” He asked and Kat nodded, pointing to herself.

“Me,” she said “I was the the cash cow. What they didn’t make selling dope, they made up for by selling me.”

Dean nearly spat out his coffee while Sam audibly choked.

“You can’t be serious!” Dean hissed, his green eyes a light with a rage like she’d never seen. Sam’s expression hardened.

“Do I look like I’m lying?” She asked “

Both Winchester’s mouths dropped open and they exchanged looks, Sam’s hazel eyes and Dean’s green ones were set and they’d made up their minds. Sam and Dean would find Chloe and Kevin and rip them apart. Kat looked down at the photo, too haunted by what she saw to pay attention to the Winchester’s silently plotting second degree murder. Sarah had light, dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes.

“Sam,” Kat said “let me see the other girls.”

Sam handed her the other girl’s files and Kat put all three of their pictures together. Each girl had light hair and light eyes; just like she’d had when she was in school. “Mother fucker.” She swore and pointed out the similarity.

“Too much to be coincidence.” Dean said.

“If this this is after Kat,” Sam said “why wait so long?”

“Probably because whatever this thing is knew I’d come if Mrs. Morris called.” Kat told him “It’s using her and these girls to lure me here.”

“Fuck,” Dean cursed, his hand running over his mouth before he looked at her “what do you want to do?” He asked her.

She sighed and looked at him

“I’ll draw it out,” she said “then you two light that fucker up with everything we have.”

“We’re still it sure what it is though,” Sam said “I mean, we can rule out demon; no sulfur.”

“A poltergeist maybe?” Dean asked

“Would a poltergeist really drove someone to kill themselves?” She asked

“If it’s pissed off enough, it will.” Dean told her.

Kat looked at the incident reports again

“Maybe not a poltergeist, but this is definitely ghost related,” she said “in each report, there were complaints of lights flickering and the air getting cold.”

Sam nodded

“Each girl died around two a.m. so we’ll have to stake out the school around that time and see what we find.”

Kat and Dean nodded

“I say we gather supplies and check it out tonight,” Kat said “if we hold off any longer, I’m scared there’ll be another victim. No girl should have to die because this thing wants me.”

“And you’re not gonna die either.” Dean added “Just because this son of a bitch wants you, doesn’t mean it’s gonna get you.”

“I’m with Dean on this one,” Sam said “we’re family and we stick together.”

Kat nodded and said

“You two need to promise me something.”

“What?” Dean asked

“If this ghost won’t leave because I’m alive, you have to let it kill me.”

Dean let out a humorless laugh and Sam shook his head, his brown hair falling in his eyes.

“Nice try sweetheart,” Dean said “that ghost will be torched before it lays a cold, dead finger on you.”

Sam seconded this thought with a nod.

“Nobody gets left behind.” Sam added.

 

That night; the three of them fanned out around the school armed with shot guns full of rock salt shells, they crept around every nook and cranny they could find, looking for anything that might hint to the ghost and where it was hiding. In the fine arts wing, Kat came from around the corner and saw two figures standing in the hallway. The moonlight blocked their features but their stances looked oddly familiar.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"See? I told you it was her." a familiar, female voice said. The shock of heard a voice she hadn't heard in almost 15 years nearly knocked Kat to the ground. Her eyes widened as Chloe and Kevin stepped into the light. They both looked worse than she remembered. Their teeth were black and rotten, they had scabs all over their faces and gnarled hands with black finger tips.

"No." Kat breathed and took a step back

"I told you she'd come," Kevin said to Chloe "Once that bitch Morris called her it was just a matter of time."

Chloe smirked, as much as her wrinkled, sallow skin would let her. Kevin ground his teeth and stepped toward her. Kat was frozen in place, nothing about this made sense.

"What did you two do?" Kat asked

"Made a deal," Kevin said "With a demon who took A LOT of interest in you."

"Let me guess? He offered you everything you could ever want?" Kat asked "For what?"

"We get you and give you to him, we're set for life." Chloe said

"Should've read the fine print on that one." Kat said, raising her shot gun up.

"Who fucking cares?" Kevin asked as he made his way to Katlynn "I sure as shit don't. He can roast you on a spit in hell for all I give a damn."

"So, what'd you do?" Kat asked, taking a step back

"Got a haunted object, placed it in the school and then we waited," Chloe said, her mangled gray hair in her face as she caught up with Kevin "we knew you'd come sniffing around, just like your dumb ass parents always did."

Kat realized the whole thing made sense now. That's why they'd found EMF but nothing else.

"What's he giving you huh? Ten years after this is all said and done?" Kat asked

"Again, who fucking cares?" Kevin asked as he stood in front of her "At least you grew up to be decent looking."

"She'd probably fetch a hell of a price now" Chloe said

“Give your uncle a kiss for old time's sake.” Kevin snarled and advanced on Kat but she was quicker. He lunged and she stepped to the side as Chloe pounced, taking Kat down. Kat rolled Chloe on to her back and got in a few good punches before Kevin grabbed her by the hair, yanking her off of Chloe.

"Stupid bitch!" Kevin yelled as Kat struggled to free herself. She scratched and clawed at Kevin, her nails connecting with his face and he screeched in pain. He dropped her hair as Chloe got up and lunged for Kat again. Kat used Chloe's own momentum to ram her head into a locker, knocking her out cold. Kevin screamed and ran at Kat, tackling her to the ground. Kat hit her head hard, but she still swung her fists and kicked her feet with all her might. She landed a good punch to Kevin's nose as Sam and Dean came down the hallway, alerted by the commotion.

"Kat!" Dean yelled and ran over to her.

Kat punched Kevin in the face again as his fist connected with her temple so hard that she started to see spots. Dean tackled Kevin the ground and Sam helped Kat up.

"Are you okay?!" Sam asked

Dean got Kevin into a choke hold as Kevin's face started to turn purple.

"You okay Kat?" Dean asked "Who the hell is this?"

"That's Kevin!" Kat said, spitting blood out of her mouth.

Dean went from being angry to enraged in point two seconds flat.

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now." he demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Dean, we can't find the haunted object without them, that's why the ghost is here." Kat told him. She relayed the story as Sam checked on Chloe to make sure she was still breathing.

"Where's the object?" Sam asked

Dean loosened his grip on Kevin enough for him to speak.

"I'm gonna guess the tall drink of water isn't the one fucking her right now," Kevin said with a cackle. Sam stepped forward and punched Kevin in the face, knocking him out.

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"I wanted to do that!" Dean said and dropped Kevin to the floor "You okay?" He asked Kat

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Alright, let's get Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass somewhere and see if we can figure out what this object is." Dean said.

Sam and Dean lugged Kevin into a classroom while Kat grabbed Chloe. They tied Kevin and Chloe to chairs, then put salt around the window and door to keep the ghost away while they waited for them to wake up. Kat checked her face in a mirror, her lip was split and bloody, it looked like she had a bruise forming on her head. Dean came over to her and she said

"This busted lip better not scar or I'm gonna be pissed."

"I think you'll be okay," Dean said, their eyes meeting in the mirror "What kind of object do you think is hidden?"

"It has to be something small," Kat said as she turned to face him "Something that can be easily hidden or something that blends in so no one would notice."

"Like a piece of jewelry or an article of clothing." Dean said

"Or even a trophy." Sam added.

"Nothing was out of place in the trophy case up front," Kat said "You said you got EMF in the science wing, right?"

"Could there be any trophies or awards there that no one would notice?" Sam asked

"Probably" Kat said as Kevin stirred. Kat looked Sam and Dean, a murderous look in her eyes.

“I'll handle him.” she said in a dangerous tone. The three of them crowded around Kevin as he opened his eyes.

"Guess I was right; the tall drink IS fucking her" he said

Kat stepped forward

“The only reason you're interested in who's fucking me is to see if you can make a profit,” she spat “or watch. Probably both.”

“You made me a lot of money,” he wheezed “then ya had to go an run away like the dumb bitch you are and fuck it up for all of us.”

"What's the object and where is it hidden?" She asked

"Doesn't matter if you find it or not" Kevin said "All's I gotta do is summon that demon and your goose is cooked, bitch."

"Call her a bitch one more time and I'll rip your lungs out." Dean said angrily

"So, you're the one that's getting a piece of her now?" Kevin asked and laughed maniacally. “Been there, done that and I gotta say; she grew up to be one hot piece of ass.”

Dean stepped forward, Kat held him back; her hand gripping his forearm.

"This is what he wants, he's stalling." Kat said

"I'm not letting him talk to you like that" Dean said as violet rage ran through his veins. He imagined beating the ever-loving hell out of Kevin, the image threatening to bust out through his fists.

"This is what he wants, a reaction. Don't give it to him." Kat said, her eyes begging him and her grip tightening on his arm. Dean looked from Kat to Kevin, then back again but didn't say anything further.

"What's the haunted object?" Kat asked as she turned to talk to Kevin.

"Like I'm telling you." Kevin said, as beads of sweat started to form on his brow and he blinked furiously.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked

"Withdrawal," Kat said, satisfied "Better than any torture the three of us could come up with."

Sam and Dean smiled, satisfaction radiating from their grins

"And that's saying something." Sam said

Kevin started twitching and blinking furiously as more sweat rolled down his forehead. Chloe stirred and Kat asked

"What's the haunted object?"

"A locket," Chloe said "It's a locket!"

"Where is it?" Kat asked, rounding to Chloe

"Don't tell that bitch anything, baby!" Kevin shouted

Kat walked to Kevin and bent down so that she was eye level with him.

"I was your bitch for ten, long years and guess what? Now you're MY bitch and if you want a fix, you tell me where that locket is." Kat said, her voice steady.

"Go to hell!" Kevin yelled

"Hell is what you put me through,” Kat said "Now I'm going to ask one more time and you're gonna tell me or" she said and pulled her gun out of her waistband, cocked it and pointed it at Kevin's knee cap "I shoot out a kneecap, your choice"

"It's in the science room, 1 A." Chloe said, her own brow covered in sweat.

"Thank you" Kat said and put her gun away "Dean; you, me and Chloe are gonna take a walk. Sam, don't let this jackass summon any demons. If he makes a move or even breathes wrong, you pop one in his chest."

"You got it." Sam said, pointing his gun at Kevin. Dean and Kat untied Chloe from the chair, re-did the line of salt and left the class room. Dean and Kat dragged Chloe down the hallway as she pleaded

"You don't understand, he said if we didn't get you, we'd pay!"

"Not my problem." Kat said as they rounded down to the science wing.

"Look, you can have whatever you want," Chloe said "you want our dope? Our money? Take it. It's yours."

"I don't want your nasty dope or your drug money," Kat said angrily "I want that ghost out of this school so I can go home."

"C'mon Katnip, it's no big deal" Chloe said

Kat finally lost her temper and slammed Chloe against a locker, holding her up by her shirt collar.

"You let your husband, your drug dealers and your druggie friends fuck me six ways to Sunday from the time I was ten until I finally ran away and you think I give a good god damn about what happens to you or him?! You have NO RIGHT to call me by a nickname, my name doesn't even deserve to be in your mouth!"

"Kat please!” she begged

Kat laughed humorlessly as she slammed Chloe's head into a locker.

“How many times did I plead for YOU to make them stop?” she asked "YOU STOLE MY CHILDHOOD FROM ME!" Kat screamed "YOU were supposed to protect me! But you did NOTHING!"

"They were going to kill me!" Chloe said, blinking furiously

"That's no excuse!" Kat yelled back "I was just a little girl! You shut up and show me where that locket is or so help me God I will rip your throat out with my bare hands!"

Dean was in shock, he'd never seen her lose her cool like this before. Given the circumstances, he couldn't blame her, but she seemed like a completely different person at the moment. Her stance, her language and her tone were different from anything she'd previously shown him.

She put Chloe down and Dean dragged her along. No one said anything else as they approached the room.

"Where is it?" Dean asked

"In the ceiling." Chloe said

"I'll look." Kat said and climbed up on one of the lab tables and pulled a ceiling tile down. She climbed down, grabbed a chair and set it on top of the lab table. She then climbed on to the seat of the chair and peered around in the ceiling with her flashlight.

"Found it" Kat said "It's a few tiles over."

"Go get it, I got her." Dean said. Kat climbed down and dragged the chair over to the correct lab table. Just as she took that ceiling tile out, the ghost appeared.

"Kat!" Dean shouted as the ghost advanced on him and Chloe. Kat looked down, realized what was going on and Dean tossed her the shotgun. She caught it, cocked it and blasted the ghost with a rock salt shell. She quickly grabbed the necklace and climbed down, tossing the necklace into a sink. She grabbed the container of salt out of her jacket and covered the necklace with it.

"Lighter fluid?" Kat asked

"Back pocket." Dean said and she ran over to him, fishing around in his pockets. She quickly grabbed the container of lighter fluid and ran back to the sink as a ghost appeared like a flickering image on a TV screen. She was a young girl, maybe in her early twenties, dressed in a white nightgown and light, snarled hair in her face.

"KAT!" Dean yelled

Kat looked up too late as the ghost caught her and threw her backwards. Kat fell over the opposite lab table, the shot gun falling out of her hands. Dean tossed Chloe aside and ran over to the shot gun. He popped the ghost with rock salt and it disappeared. He ran over to the sink and doused the necklace in lighter fluid. He struck a book of matches as the ghost reappeared, snarling at him. He tossed the matches into the sink and it caught fire. The ghost backed away, crying out in pain and then exploded into nothing.

"Kat," Dean called and ran over to her. She moaned as she sat up "You good?" He asked

She moaned and coughed

"Eat a dick gravity." she said, rubbing her ribs. He laughed and helped her up only to see Chloe rocking and talking rapidly to herself.

"What's she doing?" Dean asked

Kat watched her lips move, she was speaking in Latin and Kat gasped

"She's calling Edward!" Kat said

"Sam!" Dean shouted

"You get Sam, I'll take care of her" Kat said and they split up. Kat ran over to Chloe and clamped a hand over her mouth "You finish that incantation and I swear I will kill you!" Kat threatened and Chloe quit talking. Kat yanked her up off the ground and hauled her back toward Sam and Dean.

When they arrived at the classroom, they found Kevin and Edward with Sam and Dean who were incapacitated.

"Perfect Kevin," Edward said "I knew you could do it."

"Didn't we smoke you off the planet in Waco?" Kat asked

"On the contrary," Edward said "I vacated that sad human before your boyfriend could  _smoke me_ as you say."

"Well you want me? Here I am." Kat said and dropped Chloe to the ground "I gotta know, what's the deal you gave them? It better be a pretty sweet pot to go through all this trouble."

"What they want," Edward said and stepped forward "Enough money and drugs to keep them happy until the day they die."

"That's it?" Kat asked Kevin "Seriously? You sold your soul for money and drugs?"

"It's what I want and what I'm gonna get." Kevin spat

"Of course, I get my revenge," Edward said, stopping in front of Kat "For Emma, Nora and Gideon."

"Wow, all this for little old me?" Kat asked "If you weren't trying to kill me, I'd be flattered."

"Oh, little Katlynn, you won't be flattered after I'm finished filleting you like a fish." Edward said and stretched his hand forward but was stopped suddenly. He couldn't move his hand any closer to Kat and she smirked

"What did you do?" Edward asked

Kat looked up and so did Edward, painted on the ceiling tile above them was a demon trap. Edward turned around and saw Sam with a hand clamped over Kevin's mouth and a knife to his throat and Dean standing right next to him, gun pointed at Edward's chest. Kat ducked and Dean fired straight into Edward's chest. Edward fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"What did you shoot me with?!" Edward screamed, blood gushing out of his wound

"Demon trap bullets." Dean said, waving his gun. Kat ran over and stabbed Ruby's knife into Edward's neck and he yelled in surprise and pain as his eyes and skin flickered an orange glow.

"That was for me and my family." Kat said and Edward fell to the ground, dead.

"What's that?!" Chloe asked panicked "What is that?!"

"What?" Kat asked as she turned to Chloe

"That barking, where's it coming from?!" She asked, real panic in her eyes.

It suddenly dawned on Kat and she smirked

"Hell Hound." she said as the classroom door exploded, sending wood and metal flying in all directions. Kat hit the floor to shield herself and Chloe screamed, she could see the vicious, red eyes of giant, black dog snarling at her. Suddenly, giant claw marks and bites appeared on Chloe as she screamed in agony, blood spraying everywhere as she collapsed, dead. Sam moved away from Kevin as his eyes practically bulged out of his skull.

"No! NO!" He screamed "call them off!"

Dean yanked Kat back, closer to him and Kat said

"Nothing I can do."

"Oh go! No! NO! I'M SORRY PLEASE NO-" his pleas were cut off as blood burst from his throat and long, deep cuts from unseen claws appeared on his chest, blood gushed forward as his neck made a sickening crunch and he slumped in the chair, dead as blood dribbled from his throat and on to the floor.

 

Kat, Sam and Dean loaded all of their gear into the back of the Impala and Kat called the police.

"Yeah, I'd like to report a disturbance at Bison Ridge High School, I heard a lot of screaming and what sounded like dogs." she said into the phone "Barking." she responded to the person on the other end "From inside the school, yep" she answered as she turned to face the guys, they could hear sirens in the distance "Yeah, sure my name is." she said and hung up.

"Let's go before they catch us and we end up on the FBI's most wanted list." Sam's said

"Again." Dean added

They got into the Impala and drove off. Going down the highway, away from the school Sam asked

"Kat, are you okay?"

Kat had been looking out the window, lost in thought and Sam's question brought her back to Earth.

"Yes and no," she said "Yes because we got rid of the ghost, Edward is dead and so are Kevin and Chloe. None of them can hurt anyone else."

"No because?" Dean asked

"Watching someone get killed like that?" She asked "It's unsettling to say the least."

"I'd like to say it gets easier, but that's a lie." Dean said

"You don't feel sorry for them, do you?" Sam asked

Kat sighed

"Sorry isn't the right expression," she said "I think pity more accurately describes it. It's weird, but part of me always thought somewhere in there, they were good people you know? Maybe at one time they were decent people who wouldn't hurt anyone. Then they got hooked on drugs and it changed them." She paused and then carried on "Some people have bad things happen and they project it on to the world, hoping they'll make others just as miserable as they are. But then there are people like us, who when bad things happen, we turn it in on ourselves. We'd rather us be hurt and miserable than the people around us."

Sam and Dean were both quiet, they knew she was right, but hearing it out loud was somewhat jarring. After a few long moments of silence, Sam asked

"You don't blame yourself, do you?"

"No, not at all" she said, taking a deep breath for what felt like, the first time in a long, long time. "It just puts things into perspective is all" she said.

 

That night, when they were a good distance from town, they checked into a motel room and Kat called Mrs. Morris.

"Hey, it's taken care of." Kat told her

"I figured, since I got a call telling me I had two dead bodies in the school." Mrs. Morris said "Thank you, all of you."

"You're welcome, happy to help. You can always call me if you have weird stuff going on Mrs. Morris" Kat told her as she leaned against the trunk of the Impala, the guys had gone inside.

"Don't be such a stranger Katlynn," Mrs. Morris said "You know you always have a place at my house if you ever need it."

Kat nodded

"Yeah, I know Mrs. Morris." she said

"And you tell Dean he better take care of you or I'll hunt him down." Mrs. Morris said with a laugh.

Kat smiled and said

"I will, take care Mrs. Morris"

"You too sweet girl" she said and they hung up. Kat walked inside of the motel room and relayed Mrs. Morris' message to Dean, which made him laugh.

"She's nice, and I will" Dean said.

 

After that, Kat took a shower and got ready for bed. She sat up in her pajamas talking to Dean while Sam was dead asleep in the next bed. Dean was laying on his side while she sat cross legged, braiding her hair.

"Why do you braid your hair before you go to bed?" Dean asked as he observed her.

"A few reasons," she said as she braided "One, because I'm too lazy to dry and flat iron it. Two, because it's out of my face, and three; because when I wake up it's all curly and pretty with no effort."

"All good reasons," he said, placing his hand on her knee.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she tied her hair off. He didn't say anything at first, he just looked at her, when he finally spoke he asked

"What did they do to you?" 

She looked at him as she tossed her braid over her shoulder

"Not what they did, per say. It wasn't all them," she said, her heart racing "Do you really want to know?"

He chose his words carefully and then said

"You've mentioned a few things in passing, but when you were around Kevin and Chloe, you were a different person. You don't have to tell me anything if you aren't ready, I just want to understand. That's all."

"I mean sure, you want to hear and I'm somewhat ready to tell you" she said "It's going to make you mad, I'm just giving you a heads up." He nodded and waited, she took a deep breath and said "I don't think they ever planned on getting custody of me, so when child services contacted them and said " _hey, this kid is yours and you get this much in government assistance_ " they jumped at the opportunity, because free money. At first, nothing seemed weird other than the house being in a," she thought about the words "a state. It was filthy, but they were able to explain that away. They got away with a lot because they were excellent liars." She braced herself and went on "I already didn't want to be there, but it was either live with them or be in foster care until I either got adopted or aged out of the system. I didn't get much say anyway, I was eight." She wrung her hands in her lap "After I kind of got settled in, that's when little subtle things started to happen. If I was playing too loudly, I got yelled at. If I made a mess, by accident or otherwise, that got me yelled at as well. They didn't let me play with other kids or sleep over at anyone's house. I guess because they wanted to control me or because they were afraid I'd say what kind of house I lived in and I'd get taken away."

"When did the other stuff start?" He asked

"When I was ten," she said "I'm not sure if that was when they started using harder drugs or they were using more of the same stuff." She bit her lip, her heart racing faster "I've blocked out most of what happened but what I do remember is a guy about twice my size forcing my head into his lap. Which is why I have issues going down."

He squeezed her knee and she continued

"The older I got, the worst it got," she told him "They'd trade time with me for drugs. Mind you, this all took place in the house so they could fly under the radar. I wasn't working street corners or anything, but I may as well have been."

She steadied her breathing

"The first time a guy forced himself on me, I was twelve" she told him "Again, I've blocked a lot of it out, but I just remember Kevin telling me to shut the fuck up and quit crying or he'd make me be quiet."

"He was in the room?" Dean asked, shocked.

She nodded "He always watched," she said "Sometimes he participated."

Dean's jaw set into a hard line and he asked "How often?"

She shrugged

"It depended, honestly. What kind of mood they were in, how much drugs they needed or how much money they owed, stuff like that. Sometimes, they'd have a few lined up and they would have this REALLY loud alarm go off, that way each guy would know when it was their turn."

His eyes went wide and she added

"That's why I have a hard time with alarms. Aside from that, I'd get in trouble for random things at home. Like eating the food they liked or showering too much," she said "Their words, not mine."

"When did you start cutting?" He asked

"At thirteen," she told him "To me, it was a power thing. I had no control over my life at home, and that was the one thing I could control. Cutting myself made me feel," she thought over this "Like I could concentrate on something other than what I was going through. It was something I could regulate, no one else could. My weapon of choice was a paring knife I stole from the kitchen; it was sharp, small enough to where I could hide it, Kevin and Chloe never missed it." she studied his face and said "I know you're thinking why didn't I run away and believe me, I tried. They always found me, sometimes it would take them a few days but they always did. No matter where I hid, no matter how far I tried to run, they found me."

"And?" He asked

"That would usually get me back handed or beaten up. But not badly enough to where I was bruised. " _No one wants to fuck a beat-up bitch_ " as Kevin would say." she told him

"And NONE of these guys ever said something?" He asked "You were a kid!"

She shook her head

"I wasn't a person to them," she told him "I was an object to get off in, they didn't care."

She was right, this had made him angry. Angrier than he had ever felt in his life. He sat up and wrapped her into his arms, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him as he stroked her back. He didn't say anything as he held her protectively. He pulled back, held her face in his hands

"Nothing like that has happened to me since, but that's part of the reason I have issues with sex." she told him

"And nothing like that will ever, EVER, happen to you again. Not while I'm around, you hear me?" His tone was firm, but she understood where he was coming from. She nodded and he kissed her forehead, he then wrapped her into another protective hug and they laid down, side by side. She buried her head into his chest and squeezed him tightly as he stroked her back. The anxiety of telling him her darkest secret seemed to melt away as he held her, her heart rate had started to slow and she pulled back from him. He stroked her cheek and asked

"What?"

She kissed him and when they parted she said "Thank you for listening"

"I'm happy to listen to anything you want to tell me." he said. She cuddled up into his chest and yawned. He kissed the top of her head and said "Go to sleep sweetheart, I'm right here."

"Don't leave me," she said sleepily "Don't ever leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her "You're stuck with me."

 

 

Kat knocked on the door and was greeted about 2 seconds later by two beefy arms and a lot of curly, dark hair wrapping her into a huge hug. 

"How's my girl?!" The man asked as he smiled broadly and kissed Kat on the cheek 

"I'm good Dave, how're you?" Kat asked excitedly and kissed his cheek  

"Better now" he said beaming at her, he glanced past Kat's shoulder and saw Sam and Dean 

"Dave, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys, this is Dave" Kat said 

"Well come in, come in!" Dave said and ushered them inside while Kat was swept up into another big hug by another curly mass of dark hair, only this one had a female voice. Dave shook Sam and Dean's hands and greeted them warmly as they heard Shannon tell Kat 

"It's about time, I told Dave I was going to kick your ass if you didn't stop by" 

Kat introduced them to Shannon who gave both of them hugs and they went to sit down and eat. 

As it turned out, Shannon and Dave had known Kat since she was a baby. Shannon and Trisha had been friends in high school. 

"I didn't know what became of Kat after her parents were killed, otherwise I would've snatched her up in two seconds" Shannon told them as she passed around the pot roast "I still say that will was old and your mom never changed it" 

"Shannon, it's fine. I turned out okay" Kat said as she opened a bottle of wine 

"I'm just letting them know" Shannon said, nodding to Sam and Dean 

"No explanation needed" Dean said, helping himself to mashed potatoes 

"Kat's amazing," Sam said as Kat grabbed up his wine glass and poured "She's gotten us out of quite a few jams" 

Kat smiled and Dave said 

"That's my girl" with a fond smile. 

   
 

After dinner, Shannon asked Dean 

"So you want to see some embarrassing pictures of Kat?" 

Kat nearly spit out her wine as Dean grinned 

"Would I?!" Dean asked and they got up from the table as Dave laughed and Sam shook his head 

"Shannon, please" Kat said, her cheeks going scarlet. Shannon and Dean went into the living room and Dave said 

"She's excited to have you home, let her have her fun" 

"TOO MUCH fun" Kat said, drinking more wine. 

"So Dave, Kat tells me you're the tech guy?" Sam asked 

"Oh yes, gear is my specialty" Dave said 

"Did you come up with the wendigo killer back pack?" Sam asked 

"No, that was all her" Dave said, motioning to Kat "That's gotten ME out of a few jams" 

Sam turned to Kat and said 

"Have I told you today that you're a genius?" 

"No, you said that yesterday with the devil's trap on the ceiling" She said 

"She's the inventor," Dave said "I helped put stuff together in the beginning and then she pretty well figured things out for herself. She's sharp as a fucking tack" 

"Ya'll are embarrassing me" Kat said, she cheeks turning as red as the wine. 

"Sammy, look! High school Kat!" Dean said, coming into the dining room. In his hands, he had Kat's high school graduation picture. She hadn't been lying when she said she had long hair. In the picture it was well past the frame of the photo. Her large green eyes stood out as always and she had a half smile, half smirk going on in the picture. 

"Awww, baby Kat!" Sam said and Kat shook her head. 

"I don't know what you were talking about the other day, I would've been into you if I met you in high school" Dean said, grinning. Kat told Dave the story of her and Dean's conversation as Shannon showed back up. 

"Here's one with her glasses on" Shannon said and handed Dean the picture. Dean looked at it and smiled fondly 

"Yep, still would've been into you" and showed the picture to Sam. Kat's hair was pulled back from her face but she had large, round glasses perched on her nose and a book in her lap 

"This is adorable" Sam said 

"Shut it" Kat said and looked at it "Yep, nose in a book as always" 

   
 

Later on, Kat and Dave stood off to the side catching up while Shannon talked to Sam and Dean. 

"He's a good one Kat" Dave said, nodding to Dean, who was grinning because of a story Shannon was telling. 

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing" Kat said, looking at Dean fondly 

"But?" Dave asked 

Kat's gaze lingered on Dean for a few seconds longer before her eyes met Dave's 

"I don't know if he'll ever be able to open up to me the way I opened up to him. Or if he'll ever give me the commitment I want." She said 

"Give it time," Dave said "You've been going out for how long?" 

"Six months" Kat said 

"Cut him a break," Dave told her "I know you want to know something concrete right this second, but be patient with him. He's worth the wait" 

"How do you know?" Kat asked 

"I can tell by the way he looks at you. Which he does, a lot" Dave said 

"You can tell a lot by how he looks at me?" Kat asked 

"Yes, and he looks at you a lot. He always has this calm smile and his eyes light up" Dave told her. 

This made Kat blush 

"He loves you, just give him the time." Dave told her. 

 

 


	7. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter has it all; SMUT, fluff, feels, angst, language, dirty talk. Flirty! Dean and Kat, insecure!Kat, sickening romance nonsense……I think that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: This chapter is based on the Fifty Shades of Grey version of “Crazy in Love” by Beyonce. Say what you will about Fifty Shades but….GOT DERN I love this version of the song! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pictures are not. Another long chapter; grab a snack and a drink ya’ll!

**Chapter 7: Crazy in Love (Remix)**

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time. Such a funny thing for me to try to explain; how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. I still don't understand, just how your love can do what no one else can. - Beyoncé_

 

 

While packing up in Tulsa, Kat had asked if they could make a pit stop at Shannon and Dave's house.

“Mrs. Morris isn't the only one I owe everything to.” Kat told Dean

“We'd love to meet them.” Dean said warmly.

 

The next day, Kat knocked on the door and was greeted about 2 seconds later by two beefy arms and a lot of curly, dark hair wrapping her into a huge hug.

"How's my girl?!" The man asked as he smiled broadly and kissed Kat on the cheek.

"I'm good Dave, how're you?" Kat asked excitedly and kissed his cheek.

"Better now." he said beaming at her, he glanced past Kat's shoulder and saw Sam and Dean.

"Dave, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys, this is Dave." Kat said

"Well come in, come in!" Dave said and ushered them inside while Kat was swept up into another big hug by another curly mass of dark hair, only this one had a female voice. Dave shook Sam and Dean's hands and greeted them warmly as they heard Shannon tell Kat

"It's about time, I told Dave I was going to kick your ass if you didn't stop by!"

Kat introduced them to Shannon who gave both of them hugs and they went to sit down and eat.

As it turned out, Shannon and Dave had known Kat since she was a baby. Shannon and Trisha, Kat's Mom, had been friends in high school.

"I didn't know what became of Kat after her parents were killed, otherwise I would've snatched her up in two seconds," Shannon told them as she passed around the pot roast "I still say that will was old and your mom never changed it. She and Chloe were close after your parents got married but once she got involved with Kevin, it was all down hill from there."

"Shannon, it's fine; I turned out okay." Kat said as she opened a bottle of wine.

"I'm just letting them know." Shannon said, nodding to Sam and Dean.

"No explanation needed." Dean said, helping himself to mashed potatoes.

"Kat's amazing," Sam said as Kat grabbed up his wine glass and poured "She's gotten us out of quite a few jams."

Kat smiled and Dave said "That's my girl" with a fond smile.

 

After dinner, Shannon asked Dean

"So, you want to see some embarrassing pictures of Kat?"

Kat nearly spit out her wine as Dean grinned

"Would I?!" Dean asked and they got up from the table as Dave laughed and Sam shook his head

"Shannon, please!" Kat pleaded, her cheeks going scarlet. Shannon and Dean went into the living room and Dave said

"She's excited to have you home, let her have her fun."

"TOO MUCH fun." Kat said, drinking more wine.

"So Dave, Kat tells me you're the tech guy?" Sam asked

"Oh yes, gear is my specialty." Dave said

"Did you come up with the wendigo killer back pack?" Sam asked

"No, that was all her," Dave said, motioning to Kat "That's gotten ME out of a few jams."

Sam turned to Kat and said

"Have I told you today that you're a genius?"

"No, you said that the other day with the devil's trap on the ceiling." She said

"She's the inventor," Dave said "I helped put stuff together in the beginning and then she pretty well figured things out for herself. She's sharp as a fucking tack."

"Ya'll are embarrassing me." Kat said, she cheeks turning as red as the wine.

"Sammy, look! High school Kat!" Dean said, coming into the dining room. In his hands, he had Kat's high school graduation picture. She hadn't been lying when she said she had long hair. In the picture, it was well past the frame of the photo. Her large green eyes stood out as always and she had a half smile, half smirk going on in the picture.

"Awww, baby Kat!" Sam said and Kat shook her head.

"I don't know what you were talking about the other day, I would've been into you if I met you in high school" Dean said, grinning. Kat told Dave the story of her and Dean's conversation as Shannon showed back up.

"Here's one with her glasses on." Shannon said and handed Dean the picture.

Dean looked at it and smiled fondly.

"Yep, still would've been into you." and showed the picture to Sam. Kat's hair was pulled back from her face but she had large, round glasses perched on her nose and a book in her lap.

"This is adorable." Sam said

"Shut it" Kat said and looked at it "Yep, nose in a book as always."

 

Later on, Kat and Dave stood off to the side catching up while Shannon talked to Sam and Dean.

"He's a good one Kat" Dave said, nodding to Dean, who was grinning because of a story Shannon was telling.

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing." Kat said, looking at Dean fondly

"But?" Dave asked

Kat's gaze lingered on Dean for a few seconds longer before her eyes met Dave's

"I'm in love with him,” she told Dave “but I'm scared he doesn't feel that strongly about me.”

"Give it time," Dave said "You've been going out for how long?"

"Six months." Kat said

"Cut him a break," Dave told her "I know you want to know something concrete right this second, but be patient with him. He's worth the wait."

"How do you know?" Kat asked

"I can tell by the way he looks at you. Which he does, a lot." Dave said

"You can tell a lot by how he looks at me?" Kat asked

"Yes, and he looks at you a lot. He always has this calm smile and his eyes light up." Dave told her.

This made Kat blush "He loves you, just give him the time." Dave told her.

 

Back home at the bunker,  Kat crawled into bed as Dean sat with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“How am I supposed to concentrate on lore when you’re looking like that?” He asked as he looked up to see her in her bra and underwear.

“What, these old things?” She asked tugging at her bra strap and snapping it into her shoulder. He smirked as he put his book aside.

“C’mere.” He said and opened his arms to her. She straddled his lap and yanked his t-shirt off of him, making him chuckle. He placed his hands on her hips and she slid her hands up his wide forearms, bulky biceps and strong shoulders. She marveled at him, he was scarred, freckled, tanned, muscular....

And all hers.

“What’re you thinking?” He asked quietly

She bit her lip as she flattened her palms and ran them down his pecs, her right hand coming to a stop over his anti-possession tattoo, which also happened to be above his heart. She could feel it hammering in his chest as she looked up at him through her lashes. Their eyes met and it hit her like a Mack truck.

“I love you.” She murmured.

His mouth dropped open a little, but then he leaned forward, gripping her hip tightly with one hand while the other was buried in her hair as he wrapped her into a searing kiss. Surprised, her eyes were still open as she felt his emotions pour into that kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back as he pulled her flush against him. She slid her hands up to his shoulders as she opened her mouth to kiss him again. He kissed harder, his tongue winding against her lips, begging to be let in. She opened up for him, sliding her hands into his hair as their tongues intertwined.

She let out an explicit moan as his tongue returned to his mouth and he slid his hands down her back, he quickly unhooked her bra and flung it to the slide as he secured his hands on her butt. He picked her up a little bit, laying her on her back. He pushed her hair out of her eyes, placing his hands on the mattress on either side of her head, rutting his cloth covered erection into her covered core. She arched into him, letting go of his hair and quickly untying his sleeping pants and pulling them down far enough to free his hardened length. He took steady breaths, taking his pants off the rest of the way as she wriggled out of her panties and opened her legs further for him. He dipped his head down, sucking on her nipples as his fingers slid down her side. He sucked the hardened bud between his lips as she moaned, gripping the sheets above her head. His name came out of her mouth along with short, hot pants as he lazily swirled his tongue around her nipple. He switched to the other nipple as his fingers caressed her inner thigh. He swiped his fingers up her slit and moaned into her breast.

“Mhh, so wet,” he said lowly “this is all for me?”

“Only you.” She told him as he easily slid two fingers inside her, his thumb flicking over her clit as he kept switching between her nipples. She yelled and moaned like a woman possessed; no one before him had ever cared if she got off. But Dean? He relished in it, he seemed to get off watching her come undone because of him. He slowly made his way down her body, kissing and nipping on her skin as she wailed.

“Dean, god Dean, that feels SO GOOD!” She cried as his fingers continued their calculated, languid pace. He wanted to pound into her, make her scream, then come hard and fast.

She’d said what he’d always wanted to hear, he didn’t have the courage to say it back just yet, but he could show her; this was the best way he knew how. He kissed and nipped along her belly and hip bones as she kept rolling her hips into his fingers. She screamed, cursed and when he hooked his fingers in just the right way; she let go, gushing on his hand as he worked her though her high, drawing it out as she moaned his name. He licked his fingers clean and began to kiss her inner thighs as she breathed hard. He lapped over her, licking up every bit of her juices he could.

“Dean, I don’t know if I can,” she said breathlessly “I just-“

“Shhh,” he silenced her “relax. I’ve got you.”

He pulled both of her legs over his shoulders and wound his tongue through her folds as she started to build up again. Pretty soon, she was moaning and rocking into his face as he tightly gripped her thighs.

“That’s-oh god-that’s-AH!”” She cried as he lightly sucked on her clit and she arched her back. She gripped his hair with one hand and the pillow with her other hand as she climbed higher and higher. She screamed, coming hard in his mouth as he moaned. Her thighs fell open and she panted hard as he planted soft, sweet kisses all the way up her body. When their mouths finally met, she could taste her juices on his lips. She pulled him in for a deep kiss as she wound a hand down his back and across his hips, down between his legs.

“I want,” she sighed as she took him in her hand and he shuttered “I want you inside me.”

He nodded and kissed her hard, his arms wrapping around her as she lined him up with her soaking hole. She teased him through her folds as he groaned, biting her lip. She cried out and guided him inside her. He slid home immediately, burying himself deep in her as they both moaned. He moved slowly at first, lacing his fingers through hers as their foreheads touched. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his. She gave him a gentle smile and kissed him, he sighed into her mouth and gripped her hands harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved his hips faster, making her whimper as she clenched around him.

“That’s it,” he moaned as they kissed “mh, so fucking tight.”

She hooked her leg around his hip and rolled him on to his back. His hands pinned above his head; his broad, strong chest and shoulders totally bared to her, she slid her hands down his arms as she rode him, coming to a stop on his chest as she rolled her hips into him. He sighed and gripped her hips hard as she moved.

“Fuck me,” he moaned “oh fuck!”

She bent over him kissing him and sliding her hands up to his shoulders to get better leverage. He tightly gripped her hips as she kept rocking on top of him. She kissed down to his neck, kissing the area right where his throat met his chest. This was one of the spots that drove him totally insane. He grunted as she sucked on his skin, gave it a playful bite and then grazed over it with the tip of her tongue. He sat straight up and spread her legs wide, she planted her feet on the mattress as he kissed her hard.

“That’s how you wanna play huh?” He growled in her ear “Don’t forget, I know all your weaknesses too.” He kissed down her neck to a patch of skin right where her neck met her shoulder; he kissed it and then gave it a bite. The stubble on his face scratching her in the most delicious way as she let out a moan.

“Oh god, Dean!” She cried as she gripped his hair and he did it again, applying more pressure on the spot with his teeth, making her moan even louder. He snaked his hand between their bodies and began to rub her clit with the tips of his fingers. She threw her head back; every single one of her senses kicking into overdrive. She could no longer form words, the only thing that came out where moans and cries as he kept slamming her hips into his.

“Dean, Jesus! Oh god!!!” She screamed and let go, exploding all over him as he continued to work her clit.

“One more for me, sweetheart.” He said “I’m almost there.”

She gripped his hair and leaned into his ear.

“Give it to me Dean,” she said in a breathy tone that she barely recognized as her own “fill me up with your hot come handsome.”

He grunted, his forehead against her chest and she kept talking

“That’s it,” she moaned in his ear “fuck my little pussy with that big, hard cock.”

“FUCK!” He cried as he pounded her hard.

“Oh god, there you go!” She cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist “You’re close babe, come for me. Come deep inside me.”

He snapped his hips hard as she clenched around him as she whined into his ear and gave his ear lobe a bite.

That was all it took, a strangled cry came from his throat and he let go, his forehead resting against her chest, his breaths coming quickly as he buried his fingers into her back. She combed her fingers through his hair as she breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. He wrapped his arms around her and laid them on their sides, their legs tangled together. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she gently combed through the hair on the side of his head.

“Katlynn?” He asked quietly

“Hm?” She asked, sated.

He cracked a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

“I feel,” he started as he bit his lip “I feel that way about you. I do, I’m just-“

She cut him off and shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

“I know,” she said quietly “you’ll say it when you’re ready. I was ready to tell you and I wanted you to know. That’s all.”

He nodded and sweetly kissed her finger tip. He gently traced her cheek with the tip of his finger as her eyes shut. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He laid on his back and she snuggled into his side. She drifted off to sleep, her head on his chest, her leg slung over his waist and that was when Dean started to talk.

“Ever since I met you,” he said quietly “you’ve been the happiness in my life. The light to guide me home when I’m lost. The person that reminded me to laugh and have fun.”

She sighed into his skin as he ran his fingers over the phoenix tattoo on her back. His free hand ran over her thigh, her breaths giving away that she was dead asleep.

He gently kissed her forehead and started to drift off.

“Good night beautiful.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

  
  


When his harsh alarm awoke Dean the next morning, he opened his eyes to find Kat gently running her fingers through his hair. She gave him a small, tired smile.

“Morning.” She said quietly.

“Good morning.” he answered

They tenderly kissed, their fingers ghosting over each other’s skin.

“We should get up at some point.” She said quietly and he hummed in agreement.

“I’m not in a hurry,” he said “are you?”

She shook her head, no.

“I like you like this,” she told him “relaxed and peaceful.”

“And naked, don’t forget that.” He joked and she groaned, rolling on to her back.

“Here I am, trying to be romantic and sweet then you have to ruin it with a joke.” She said dramatically as he kissed up her collar bone and to her neck; the scruff on his face tickling her skin as he made his way up to her ear.

“I can be just as sweet and romantic as you.” he said in her ear and she giggled.

“I know you can,” she told him, running her hands up his back and linking together on the back of his neck “makes me wonder what I did in this life to deserve someone as good as you.”

He nudged his nose against hers

“I’m the lucky one,” he insisted as he balanced himself on his forearms “you could have any guy you want and you picked me.”

“Because you have what no one else has,” she told him and tapped her fingertip to his chest “a heart made of solid gold. You think you’re not worthy of good things, but you’re the most worthy person I know. Some how, in this crazy universe that doesn’t give a damn about either of us, we found one another. You’re my Khal, my Mr. Darcy, my Johnny Castle, the Jim to my Pam, the Harry to my Ginny.”

His face split into a grin; not a normal one that he always gave her, this one seemed to radiate from his soul. This grin felt like she was seeing a renowned work of art for the first time.

He kissed her tenderly and sweetly as his fingers brushed through her hair.

“You’re my Khaleesi,” He said “always have been, always will be.”

She gave him a grin that mirrored his, her eyes welling with tears as he tenderly gazed at her, his fingertips still running through her hair.

They kissed again and she pulled him in closer. His three day stubble scratched her face in a satisfying way as she gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

“Dean,” she moaned against his mouth “ah, Dean.”

He let out a moan, his length hardening against her inner thigh. She reached down between them, taking him in her hand and gripping him tightly as she started to jerk him off. A small gasp came out of his mouth as she did this and he planted kissed all over her chest.

“Gonna get you all nice and hard for me.” She told him in his ear

He moaned as he gave into her touch; her small hand taking what she could and working his velvety length in her hand. She flicked his pre-cum soaked head and guided it to her hungry hole. She flicked him through her folds, making herself whine and whimper. As badly as he wanted to shove her hand away and fuck her until she was blue in the face, he retained some sort of control by letting out a cry.

She rutted the length of him against her aching hole.

“You want me again pretty girl?” He asked as she nodded. He slid deep in her, pausing for a second as she adjusted to him, kissing him. “Tell me.” He said through their kiss as he snapped his hips into her and she moaned, digging her nails into his skin.

“I wanna feel you,” She said, lost in his taste and the feelings he stirred up inside her “deep in me. Making me feel so good, fucking me so hard.”

He pushed harder and faster into her as they moved together, bringing each other up to their climaxes quickly as they cried out each other’s names. They let go at nearly the same time as he eyes fluttered open, seeing him for what felt like the first time. He had a relaxed but spent look on his face. His eyes radiated love but his expression read apprehension.

She tenderly kissed him and told him

“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
A few days later; Kat and Dean had gone into town for a lunch date, finally having enough free time to do one. They are at a diner they liked and then headed back to the bunker.

"I gotta get gas before we go back." Dean told her

"Sounds like a plan my man." she said.

They pulled into the gas station a few minutes later and got out.

"I'll fill her up," Kat said "Go see if they have any interesting snacks in there."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." he said and gave her a quick kiss before walking into the store.

Kat finished filling up the Impala's tank and then sat in the passenger seat to wait for Dean while reading her emails. He came out of the convenience store with a bag in hand and a goofy smile. She looked up and asked

"What?"

"Guess what I found?" he asked as he opened the driver's side door.

"Nirvana?" She asked

He sat down, shut his door and gave her a look and she laughed

"I'm kidding, what did you find?" She asked

He reached in the bag and said "You're not ready for this." and handed her a bag of chips. She turned to read the label and it said " _Fried Pickle Flavor_ " on it.

"WHAT?!" She asked excitedly "Shut the fuck up!"

He laughed "That's what I said" he told her "Try it!"

She opened the bag and said "You have to do it too."

"Okay, I'll try one." he said and grabbed a chip out of the bag, she grabbed one too and held it up.

"Cheers." she said and they tapped their chips together. They each stuffed a chip into their mouths and Kat said "Oh man, that is GOOD!"

"It's weird but I like it." Dean said and grabbed another one.

"Good pick babe" she said and ate another chip.

He turned the key in the ignition, the Impala roared to life and they took off down the road. Kat rolled up the bag of chips as the radio kicked on. A familiar guitar riff started and Kat said

"Hot damn, this my JAM!" and turned it up, it was Bon Jovi's "Bad Medicine"

"Seriously?" Dean asked

"This is judgment free zone." Kat said as she head banged along and he laughed. Watching her goof off was genuinely funny because she was so carefree and having fun. It was infectious, because he found himself using the steering wheel as a drum set and head banging.

"Your love is like bad medicine; bad medicine is what I need!" They sang along

When the song was over, Kat said

"See? You can't deny Bon Jovi or Queen sing-a-longs, it's just the rules."

"What other rules are there?" Dean asked

"Free food always tastes better," she said "Most food can be improved with one or more of the following things on it; cheese, ranch dressing, sour cream, chocolate or hot sauce."

This made Dean laugh

"You aren't wrong," he said "I love that the last two rules are about food."

"And everyone has a song that brings out their inner stripper." she said

"What's yours?" He asked

"No sir, I can't tell you that." she said

"You can't say something like that and not fork over the information!" Dean exclaimed

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." she said

"I'll have to think about it," he said "In the meantime, what's yours?"

"Not telling until you tell me yours" she said

"Damn it Kat" he said, faking annoyance as they pulled up to the bunker. Kat decided to have some fun and mess with Dean. He cut off the engine and they unbuckled their seat belts. He got out, closed his door and walked toward the bunker door and she sat and waited, seeing how long it would take him to notice. He turned around to say something to her and saw she was still sitting in the car. He gave her a "what the hell?" expression and she looked at him, to the passenger side door of the Impala and back at him, expectantly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head while she laughed and he walked back to her side of the car. He opened the door and held out his hand.

"Thank you." she said with a grin and climbed out of the car.

"Anything else?" He asked "A red carpet or a showering of rose petals and little birds everywhere?"

"Don't tempt me," she said as he closed the door "And you forgot the beef jerky" she said and held up the bag he'd left in the car. He looked at the bag and then at her.

"I love you" he said

Her eyes went wide

"Did you seriously just tell me that you love me for the first time over a bag of beef jerky?" She asked

He thought about it and said

"Oh crap, you're right; I did." she laughed and he said "You know how you think something for a really long time and never say it and then you just blurt it out? That was it for me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said

"I mean, I can't deny the guy who found fried pickle flavored chips especially for me loves me," he smirked "Because I love him too."

They kissed and he pinned her against the Impala, his mouth over taking hers. His arms wrapped around her body as he kissed her over and over again. They parted and she said

"I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh, I'm not done with you either" he said and kissed her again. He kissed her neck and throat, the stubble on his cheeks and chin tickling her skin and she laughed. "You think me kissing your neck is funny?" He asked.

"It's your beard!" She exclaimed "It's tickling me!"

"Like this?" He asked and rubbed his cheek all over her neck and she laughed like crazy.

"STOP IT!" She laughed, hitting his back.

He pulled his head away, pretending to think on the issue and said

"Nah" and did it again

"Dean!" She shouted, trying to scramble away from him, but he was solid muscle and the Impala wasn't going to move so she was stuck. He laughed and said

"Okay, okay, I'll quit."

"No, you won't, don't even try to lie to me!" She said

"Yeah you're right." he said and started kissing all over her neck.

"Mmmmh," she said, biting her lip and running her fingers through his hair "Are you in a mood today?"

"I'm always in a mood with you around." he said, giving her ear a playful bite. She gasped, the sensation was maddening.

"You need to quit that." she said, pressing her nails into his shoulder.

"Or what?" He asked and did it again, driving her crazy.

"Or I'm going to drag you into the backseat of this Impala and screw you stupid" she said.

"And how is this a problem?" He asked and pulled away from her.

"You are BAD" she told him, laughing.

"Only for you" he said with a wink.

"Oh, shut up and get in the backseat" she said.

 

After they were done, they laid in the back seat of the Impala, catching their breath. His fingers traced up and down her spine while she rested her forehead against his chest, tangled up in him.

"I can't believe I told you I loved you over a bag of beef jerky" he said and they both laughed

"Well, I have to be honest," she said and looked up and him "You've said it in your sleep a million times."

"Really?" He asked, looking down at her

"Yeah," she said with a nod "I never said anything because I wanted you to say it out loud in your own time."

He didn't say anything, he just kissed he forehead, holding her closer.

"Dean?" She asked

"Hmm?" He asked and pulled back from her. She looked up at him, a thought on the tip of her tongue, but the words didn't seem to want to come out of her mouth.

"Nothing" she finally said and snuggled back up against him. He checked his watch and said

"We better go in, Sam's going to start wondering what is taking so long."

"A few more minutes" she said and kissed his bare chest.

"Okay, a few more." he said, his fingers running up and down her spine again.

  
Later that night while marathoning Game of Thrones with Sam and Dean, Kat held hands with Dean while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen came on screen, speaking Dothrakian and they read over the subtitles.

"Say what you will about Dany and Drogo, they love each other." Kat said

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked

"You don't get nicknames like  _my sun and stars_ and  _moon of my life_ without love." Kat said

"I have to agree," Sam said "I think they do love each other. By modern standards, they didn't meet in the most normal way but for that time period they did and they fell in love over time."

"Just like Ned and Catelyn Stark did" Kat added

Dean laughed

"Is that where your parents got your name from?" He asked

"No, all though that would be pretty cool" Kat said "Mom and Dad wanted to honor my grandmothers; Kathleen and Lynn so they came up with Katlynn."

"Sam and I are named after Mom's parents, Deanna and Samuel." Dean told her

"Aw, that's sweet!" Kat exclaimed, making both of them smile.

"After this episode, I'm going to bed." Sam said and yawned

"Okay." Kat said

"Wait, what is that?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. He turned Dean's head to the side and Dean asked

"What?!"

Sam gave him a look and said

"I thought you got bitten by something but it's a hickey." with an eye roll

"Oh I got bitten," Dean said "By her" and nudged Kat. She laughed and shrugged while Sam shook his head.

 

After the episode was over, Sam told them goodnight and went off to his room. After cleaning up the popcorn, Kat came back to Dean's room where he swept her up and pinned her to the bed, making her laugh.

"Quit man handling me!" She shouted, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up, you like it." he told her, smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, you got me there Dino." she said and he rolled his eyes

"That's the dinosaur on the Flintstones," he groaned. She laughed and imitated Dino and he said "I will pay you money to never do that again." which made her laugh harder.

"You're fun to mess with." she said

"Oh yeah? Like earlier in the car?" He asked

"You shut it," she said "That's a good memory because that's when you first said you loved me."

"True." he said and kissed her.

When the parted, she held her hand to his cheek and smiled at him.

"My sun and stars." she said and he grinned

"Oddly, I like that," he said "moon of my life."

"Aw, really?" She asked, choking up and he nodded "You're gonna make me cry and I NEVER cry." her eyes watered and she kissed him, pulling him tightly to her. They kissed over and over, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled back.

"I love you." she told him

"I love you too." he said and they kissed again.

 

Later, Kat and Dean were lying in bed cuddling, Dean has his head on her chest and she was running her fingers through his hair, his arms wrapped around her.

"That feels good." he said sleepily

"Go to sleep," she said, her fingers still in his hair.

He didn't answer so she looked down and saw he was asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful and young in his sleep.

"Dean," she said, to make sure he was asleep. He didn't say anything, he just breathed heavily. "I don't care where this relationship goes, I just want to be with you as long as possible. I'll stay with you until the day I die if you'll let me" she kissed his forehead and said "I love you with all of my heart, please don't hurt me."

Dean slept on peacefully as she stroked his hair again, staring off into space, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

 

The next day, Sam had gone out to run some errands and Kat tidied up in the library while Dean was taking a shower. When he was done, he got dressed and found her sorting and filing the books they didn't need any more away.

"Sam back yet?" Dean asked when he found her standing on a chair to reach a higher shelf.

"No, he left like ten minutes ago" she said as she climbed down. She was wearing yoga pants, an old Bullet for My Valentine shirt and her hair in a bun. "Why? What's up?"

"Nothing," he said as he handed her the next stack of books "Did you mean what you said last night?" He asked

"I said a lot of stuff last night" she said, her heart hammering as she held the stack of books in her arms.

"The thing you said when you thought I was asleep?" He asked "About how you don't care where this goes as long as we're together?"

She dropped the books in her hands and stared at him.

"Oh" she said "You heard all that?"

"Every word." he said

She couldn't read his expression; her heart was in her throat and she said

"Yeah," and swallowed "Yeah, I meant it. I tried to tell you yesterday while we were in the Impala but I just couldn't."

"Why do you look so afraid?" He asked and stepped closer to her.

"It's just," she said, trying to find the right words "It's difficult for me to say that kind of stuff because I'm terrified about my heart being exposed like that. I locked it away, buried it and threw away the key a long time ago. For me to dig it up and open that box is really scary you know?"

He stood in front of her, she was visibly shaking.

"You're the first person I've even attempted to be vulnerable with and it makes me physically ill to even think about you hurting me."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked and she didn't answer immediately. She swallowed and let out a shaky breath

"I'm insecure." she said quietly

"About what?" He asked

"You're gonna laugh at me." she said

"Try me" he said. He could tell she was struggling to find the words and he then said, "Just say exactly what you're thinking, you don't have to sugar coat it with me."

"You're a fucking knock out okay?" She blurted out "Why on earth would you want to be with me?"

"What?!" He asked, shocked

"I see the looks we get when we're out together," she went on "the " _is HE really going out with HER?!_ " looks and-"

"I'm sorry, I have to stop you right there" he said "Don't sell yourself short. You haven't seen the stares you get."

"They're staring because of you." she said

He shook his head

"No, they're looking at you. I know because I've caught them" he said "And why do you care what other people think anyway? Shouldn't what I think matter more?"

"It does," she said

"Well, what I think is I scored WAY above my pay grade" he said "You're smart, a hell of a shot, you're fierce, strong and you always make me laugh," She stared at him and he went on "I can't figure out why you stick around half the time but I'm glad you do."

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and looked at her.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about things that I've done in the past." He said "I haven't told you everything about my time in Hell or in Purgatory." His fingers traced down her jaw line and to her chin where he tipped her chin up so that she would look at him "The things I faced in my childhood, having to be a parent to Sam, losing the family I had, it's a lot and that isn't even the half of it." He had a look of pain on his face and said, "I say all that to tell you that I'm afraid too. I don't want to scare you away or for you to be afraid of me and what I'm capable of."

"You told me a little about Hell and Purgatory and I'm still here," she said "You don't have to tell me everything else at once." she said and touched his face. He let out a shaky breath and she added "Whenever you're ready to tell me anything, I'm ready to listen."

"I'm worried I'm too damaged for you" he said

She laughed

"You want to talk damaged goods? Think about the things I've told you about me." She said "Dean, you're so much more than the things you've done. You have so much wonderful potential in you and such a great capacity for love and compassion." His eyes went wide and watered up "You're a wonderful human being despite everything you've been through. I know you don't think you're worthy of good things, but you are. Sure you're jaded, but that doesn't take away how much you're capable of."

Now he was the one shaking

"How do you do that?" He asked 

"Do what?" She asked, worried she'd overstepped his boundaries.

"Hit the nail on the head like that. It's scary" he said. He blinked, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you unconditionally, you know, that right?" She asked him, and he nodded. He wrapped her into a hug and held her tightly. After a few minutes, he pulled back and said

"I'll tell you everything one day, but for right now, just know that you're amazing and wonderful and I'm completely in love with you."

"That's all I need to hear" she said and stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed back and then held her face in his hands after they parted.

"I won't break your heart. Ever."

She gave him a small smile and said

"I know, I trust you"

He picked her up and kissed her. They parted and he held her tightly, stroking her hair. Once he set her down, he asked

“Can I borrow you?” and she nodded as he offered her his hand. She took it and he lead her down the hallway. “Close your eyes please.” He said, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. She happily obliged and he guided her into a room that felt rather warm. She felt him sit her down on a bed she recognized as his by the feel of it below her. “Okay, you can open your eyes.” Dean told her.

She smirked and opened her eyes to see a bunch of candles lit through the room. Her mouth dropped open.

“Wow.” She breathed, her hands were shaking.

He crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you “ _I love you_ ” for the first time over a bag of beef jerky.” He said with a smile “But you just roll with it and that’s one of the many reasons you are so amazing.”

“So, what’s all this?” She asked, gesturing around the room.

He squeezed her hands

“This was SUPPOSED to be how I told you I loved you for the first time,” and furrowed his brow “And I thought you’d like it, you mentioned you liked candles, flowers and all that romantic shit. Your words, not mine.”

Her mouth dropped open again

“You-?” She couldn’t get the words out, she just nodded, shaking some more as she fought to hold back tears.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he said “I didn’t want to upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” she said, her voice muffled by his chest “you remembered.”

He pulled back and looked at her, holding her face in his hand.

“It’s something that makes you happy, why wouldn’t I remember?” He asked. A single tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away with a half grin. “There’s only one thing missing.” He told her.

“Babe, this is PLENTY, I promise.” She said as he got up and walked over to his record player and set it to play, then stretched his hand out for her to take. She did as the first few notes of the song began to play and he pulled her into his arms.

  
  


_Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out this friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

  
  


She laid her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. He ran his hands up and down her back, humming along to the song.

  
  


_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

  
  


Using his thumb and forefinger, he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him as he sang quietly to her.

“And even as I wander, I’m keeping you in sight. You’re a candle in the wind on a cold, dark winter’s night and I’m getting closer than I ever thought I might.”

Her face split into a grin and she let the tears flow. She hated crying, but the overwhelming sweetness of his actions, purely because he wanted to show her how he felt, were far beyond anything she had ever hoped to receive from him. He leaned down and kissed her gently, her tears transferring to his face.

“Why are you so good to me?” She asked him when their kiss ended.

“Because I’m gonna treat you the way you should be treated.” He said “You’re my Khaleesi and that’s how I’m going to treat you.”

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, her fingers tangling in the long locks on the back of his head. When it ended, she laid her head back on his chest.

“I love you.” He told her, his arms wrapped around her and his cheek on her hair.

“I love you too.” She answered. With her arms around his waist, she closed her eyes. This was all she'd ever wanted in life; someone that loved her for exactly who she was, scars and all, and here he was. Just as scarred and jaded as she was, if not more so and he had opened his heart to her.

" _Now I get it,_ " she thought to herself " _Now I get what all of those mushy love songs we like to make fun of mean._ "

 

 


	8. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, witches, transportation to a fairy tale world, arranged marriage, SMUT, drinking…..I think that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: This chapter is a doozy! It came to me very suddenly and took me a long time to write; but it’s one of the pieces I’m most fond and proud of, so I REALLY hope you guys enjoy it!! Per usual, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. This chapter is long, so grab your snacks and drinks!

**Chapter 8: Unconditionally**

 

_"So, come just as you are to me, don't need apologies; know that you are worthy. I'll take your bad days with your good, walk through the storm I would do it all because I love you." - Katy Perry_

 

 

*Two Months Later*

 

"Would you hurry with that lock already?" Dean asked

"Lose the attitude and hold the flashlight steady." Kat said as she picked the lock on the book store's back door.

"God, you two bicker like an old married couple." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Dean said and the door unlocked. Kat stood up and they walked inside.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Sam asked as they moved among the books. Kat went first with Dean behind her and Sam at the back.

"Any clues to where these people might be," Kat said "they were all last seen here, other than that, I can't find any notable connection."

"Has this place been anything besides a books store?" Dean asked "Maybe that has something to do with it."

Kat shook her head as they walked up to the register.

"It's changed hands a few times, but it has always been a bookstore," she told them "And if I'm causing trouble and people are going missing, it has to be somewhere in here."

"I'll check the back room, you two check the shelves for anything weird." Sam said.

They split up as Sam went behind the register; Kat went to the left and Dean went to the right.

"What's something any person could pick up and go missing?" Kat asked as she checked the books, nothing even remotely weird jumped out at her. Dean shrugged

"It could literally be anything in here, so this is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack." he said.

"Fantastic," Kat said sarcastically "We'll cover as much as we can tonight and then pick it up again in the morning."

 

They searched for over an hour with no luck. Sam had cleared the back room and joined them in the store. Kat climbed a latter to check a high up shelf with Dean searching just below her. She ran her hands over the books, looking for a trick entrance.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

She looked down and saw him looking up at her, smirking.

"Are you even looking for clues or are you just staring at my ass?" She asked with a laugh.

"A little of both," he said and she rolled her eyes "What? It's right there and you're wearing tight jeans, I'm gonna look.”

She shook her head and tutted at him, her cheeks going pink. Dean suddenly furrowed his brows "What's that?" He asked, pointing his flashlight at the shelf below her. Kat climbed down a rung on the latter and he moved his flashlight away. The book in front of them, the title written in Dutch, was glowing purple.

"Sam!" Dean called and Sam came over to them.

"Yep, definitely weird." Sam said

Kat grabbed the book and pulled it off the shelf as the purple glow got more intense.

"What's it say?" Dean asked as she opened it.

"I don't know," she said, leafing through the pages "I can't read Dutch". Suddenly, the book began to shake, and Kat dropped it. It landed face down in front of Sam and Dean, and then Dean flipped it over, the purple light grew blinding. The three of them covered their eyes and Kat suddenly felt like she was getting sucked down a drain. Before she could call out to either of the guys, she suddenly felt like she was falling. When she moved her hands away from her eyes, she saw that she was indeed, falling steadily towards a churning ocean with rain and lighting all around her. She screamed as she plummeted head first into the ocean.

 

Dean's head came above water and he looked around for land. Fortunately, he realized he didn't have very far to swim to get to shore. While he made his way toward land, he looked around for any sign of Sam and Kat, but didn't find any. He climbed on to the beach, coughing and sputtering, completely soaked to the bone.

"Sam?!" He called out, looking around the beach. On either side were large rocks that obscured part of the shore line.

"Right here!" Dean heard from behind him, he turned and saw Sam climbing out of the ocean, as he pushed his wet, dark hair out of his face. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants.

"Where's Kat?" Dean asked "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Sam looked down as he kept walking up out of the water.

"I don't know, but you're one to talk." Sam said as he coughed.

Dean looked down and saw he was wearing an outfit similar to Sam's, but his shirt was a dark blue, black pants and black boots that came up to his knees. As Sam climbed out of the water, Dean realized, he too was wearing similar style boots.

"We have to find Kat and figure out where we got zapped to." Dean said.

Sam thought and said

"The title of that book said something about fairy tales, so if I had to guess, that's what we're in."

"Wait, you can read Dutch?" Dean asked, wiping his eyes.

"A few words here and there." Sam said with a shrug.

"SAM?! DEAN?!" They heard Kat yell over the waves.

"Where's that coming from?" Dean asked.

"That way," Sam said, pointing to the left. They ran over to the other side of the rock that blocked the view of the other side of the beach.

"DEAN?!" Kat yelled

"We're coming!" Dean yelled as he rounded the rock and his mouth dropped open. Sam came up behind him, nearly knocking him over.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and looked down

There was Kat, laying on the beach with a purple mermaid tail where her legs should be.

 

"Houston, we have a problem" she said, as she propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her tangled, red hair out of her face. The boys rushed over to her and Dean asked

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, but get me in the water," she said "I'm starting to feel sick."

Dean scooped her up and walked her into the water where she could sit with her tail covered.

"Better?" He asked

"Yes," she said "thank you. Why are you two dressed like that and why do I look like one of Ariel's sisters?"

"It had to be the book," Sam said "I'm willing to bet this is where all the missing people are too."

"I haven't seen anyone besides you two," Dean said "And we haven't left the beach yet."

"So, we're stuck in book world? We got full on Wishboned!" Kat said

"At least it's obvious what story we're in now," Dean said "How many fairy tales do you know of that have mermaids?"

"Not many," she said "but hey, free clam shell bra" she said, showing off the teal colored bra that had intricate patterns as well as pearls and precious stones sewn into it and slapping her tail on the water. Dean looked at Sam

"How do we get out of here and get her back to normal?" Dean asked

Sam shrugged

"Good question, I don't know," Sam said and looked around "Maybe we can figure something out once we get off the beach."

"And leave her here alone?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Kat said "I'll stay out of sight."

"Then how are we supposed to find you?" Dean asked

Kat thought and said

"I'll stay close enough where I can see the shoreline and I'll keep an eye out for you two."

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged "It's an idea." he said

"I can't help with the research so it's better to have two sets of eyes than one," Kat said "Plus I can't leave the water anyway."

"I don't like it, but okay," Dean said and kissed her quickly "Be careful." he told her

"You too, both of you" she said and scooted further into the water. They watched as she swam deeper into the water and with a flick of her fins, she was gone.

"Let's hurry and figure a way out of here before she ends up being a science experiment or something." Dean said, then he and Sam walked around the other side of the beach.

There, they found a group of people scouring what looked like ship wreckage. There were planks of wood, sails and barrels all over the beach. One, a woman in her 40's, looked up and gasped in shock.

"Prince Daniel!" She shouted and the others looked up as well. They rushed over to Dean and immediately started fussing over him.

"Are you hurt your highness?"

"Did you hurt your head at all sire?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Dean said, attempting to swat them away "What happened?" He asked

"A hurricane sire," an older gentleman said "we were so worried we'd lost you."

"Get him inside before he catches a cold," another woman, this one had blonde hair, said. The first woman took Dean by the arm and they all walked up the beach. Sam looked back and saw Kat's head poke up out of the water, she swam in the same direction as them.

 

Once inside the castle, the older woman rushed Dean up the stairs while Sam and the blonde girl followed.

"Samuel, go get changed out of those wet clothes at once." the older woman said to Sam.

The blonde grabbed Sam by the arm and said "This way sir, I'll draw you a bath."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they were shoved into separate rooms by the women.

 

An hour later, Sam and Dean emerged from their rooms, now freshly bathed and wearing dry clothes. Their outfits were similar to the ones they had been wearing previously, with Dean wearing a rich, dark red shirt, black pants and black shoes, while Sam wore shades of brown and white.

"Dude, I'm not sure what that lady put in my bath, but I've never been so relaxed in all my life." Dean said "What about you?"

"The blonde girl?" Sam asked "Teresa? Yeah, she gets a little" he trailed off "handsy.” he said picking a word and grinning, which made Dean laugh.

"Think we can get away long enough to check on Kat?" Dean asked

"Maybe," Sam said "You go, I'll keep them busy."

 

After some wandering around the massive castle, Dean found some stairs that led directly into the ocean. Much to his surprise, Kat was there waiting for him.

"Finally," she said and got a good look at him "Wow! You look amazing!"

"I'm a prince," Dean told her "At least according to the five chuckle heads I have following me around at all times. Sammy's keeping them busy."

Kat smiled

"Very nice" she said "Have you figured out where we are?"

"Haven't had a chance," Dean said as he climbed down the last few stairs and sat down "I'll wait until everyone goes to sleep and see what I can find. I passed a library on my way down here so that's a start."

"Good, and I think I found something that'll help" she said and reached into the ocean. She pulled out an amber colored bottle that had a cork in it. She handed it to him and he held it up. Inside was a rolled up note.

"You realize this could be anything right?" He asked, skeptical.

"That's what I thought too, but look at the bottom of the bottle." she told him.

He turned the bottle upside down and on the bottom was a plastic sticker that read "Product of China"

"Good old China," Dean said and busted the glass open by slamming it on to a near by rock. He quickly picked up the note, then he and Kat read it over.

 

Follow the clues and you will see,

Playing the part will set you free.

You can try to resist, but know this

Each choice has a consequence of great importance.

The Sisters Three hold the key,

They will show you where you ought to be.

3 days you will have, this is true

After 3 days, this will be your tomb.

 

Kat grabbed the paper and read it again.

"So we have 3 days to figure out how to get home or we're stuck here forever?" she asked.

"That's what it sounds like to me," Dean said "Who are the Sisters Three?"

Kat shrugged

"I don't know, but this is not good" she said and pointed to the first two lines "We have to play our parts. If we don't, it sounds like we could totally screw with something that doesn't need to be screwed with."

Dean read it over again

"We've established we're in The Little Mermaid, so that at least gives us a launching pad" he said, this didn't seem to make her feel better. "What's wrong?" He asked

"This isn't the Disney version of the fairy tale Dean, this is the original story." She told him

"What's the difference?" He asked

"I have to go trade my voice to the sea witch for a pair of legs," she told him "She's going to cut out my tongue and when I do get legs, I'm going to be in excruciating pain when I walk."

Dean's eyes went wide

"Well, maybe don't do that." he said.

"I can't NOT do it," she told him "You read the note."

"How long do we have before that happens?" Dean asked and looked at the sky. The sun had fully set, leaving behind a blue, pink and orange stained sky.

"Until the morning? Maybe?" she said "You two see if you can figure out who the Sisters Three are and we can get the next clue."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked

"Hold off going to see Ursula's predecessor as long as I can" she said, flicking her fins in the water.

"So how's being a mermaid?" He asked, hoping to get her mind off of their predicament for a few seconds.

"Pretty cool," she said "I can communicate with ocean animals, but I haven't seen any other mermaids."

"I'll get going on this," Dean said and held up the note "You stay out of trouble. We'll come check on you before we start researching."

"Okay." she said and he kissed her.

"Don't worry okay? We'll figure out a way out of this" he said, his thumb stroking her cheek. She nodded and they kissed again. Kat slipped back into the ocean and said

"I'll be hanging around here, give me a signal when you need me."

"We will, be safe." he told her

"I will" she said and disappeared beneath the water.

 

Once he was back inside, Dean was forced into a dining room where people he'd never met bowed and curtsied to him as he made his way over to Sam. He quickly filled Sam in and handed him the messaged Kat had found in the bottle. Sam's eyes widened as Dean told him what would happen to her.

"That isn't even the worst part." Sam said

"It gets WORSE than her tongue getting cut out?" Dean asked in shock, to which Sam nodded.

"If she doesn't get the prince to fall in love with and marry her, she'll turn into sea foam and cease to exist," Sam told Dean "Of course that doesn't happen, the prince marries someone else and breaks her heart."

"Perfect," Dean snorted "Why does she want to fall in love with the prince anyway?"

"She wants to be human," Sam told him as they both kept checking to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on. He read over the note several times "Humans have immortal souls, so if she marries the prince, some of his soul will be transferred into her."

"So, a soul STD?" Dean asked and Sam raised an eyebrow at him. Dean cleared his throat and went on "Keep going."

"Well, if I remember the story correctly, the mermaid's sisters get a knife from the sea witch and tell the mermaid, to kill the prince. When some of his blood drops on to her feet, she'll be a mermaid again."

"Does she do it?" Dean asked

"I can't remember honestly," Sam said and rolled up the note "I don't think she does but I'm not sure."

Dean mentioned the library he had seen earlier and Sam said

"I'll slip out and start looking, you do whatever princes do."

"Shake hands and kiss babies?" Dean asked

"Sure, why not?" Sam asked and slipped out of the dining room.

 

After dinner; Dean found Sam in the library. He was reading by candle light and had at least a dozen books in front of him.

"Any luck?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"I've gone over everything I can think of that might involve three sisters, from the Bible to Macbeth, I got nothing" Sam said, frustrated.

"Come on, let's go see if Kat has found anything else or maybe she has an idea." Dean said.

 

Dean showed Sam the staircase where he had met Kat before, but she was no where to be seen this time.

"She said give her a signal but I'm not sure what kind of signal." Dean said.

Sam whistled a little tune and waited. He did it again and Kat came from around the corner.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"It's from the Hunger Games." Sam said.

"Find anything?" She asked and hoisted herself up on to the last step.

"No dice," Sam said "All I could find referencing three women was Macbeth."

"Maybe we're taking it too literally," Kat said "Have you heard of three of one thing? Maybe "sisters" is just a general term."

"Three French hens?" Dean asked.

"Three card trick?" Kat asked.

Sam shook his head

"No, none of those make sense." he said and tilted his head back and looked at the night sky. The stars twinkled above them as they tried to think of something. Sam's eyes scanned the sky, searching for constellations he knew. He found Leo and the planet Mars easily as Kat and Dean bounced ideas off of one another. His eyes drifted around. Three bright stars slightly to his left stuck out in his memory.

"Kat," Sam said "What's that constellation?"

"There's lots of them Sam, help me out here." Kat said

Sam looked at her and asked

"Remember when we got stuck on the side of the road when the Impala got a flat? You pointed it out and said that was the first one you always looked for."

"Orion's Belt" she said. She looked up and pointed them out "They're the easiest stars to spot, in fact, they're connected to the pyramids in Egypt."

"Why?" Dean asked

"To represent heaven on Earth," she said "scientists believe that's what they were commissioned for, at least partially."

An idea came crashing down on Sam, he spun around and ran up the stairs without a word. When he returned, he had an astrology book in his hands.

"Found the clue," he said and held it up "The three brightest stars that make up Orion's Belt are called the Three Kings or the Three Sisters" they each took a turn reading the clue, which said

 

**The second clue is yours,**

**The first you will need to open more doors.**

**The Sisters Three have been found,**

**That is not all, however, if you wish to win this round.**

**The Three Wise men you will need.**

**Three gifts that were given on a night such as this.**

**What an interesting twist you will find,**

**You will be in a bind,**

**If you do not look below the surface.**

 

"Three Wise men?" Dean asked "Like from the story of Jesus' birth?"

"That sounds right," Kat said "What were the gifts they gave Jesus?"

"Gold, Frankincense and myrrh" Sam said "But there's no way it's that easy." he pointed to the last lines of the clue.

"Let me see that astrology book" Kat said. Sam handed it to her as he and Dean looked over the first two clues.

"Have you noticed that these clues revolve around the number three?" Dean asked

"That's probably part of the pattern," Sam said "Considering there's three of us, I'm not surprised."

Kat spoke up

"The stars in Orion's Belt are tied to the Three Essential Principals" she said, turning the book to them pointing to the paragraph.

"So, what would those be?" Dean asked 

"I think it depends," Kat said, swishing her tail in the water, "If it's from a biblical stand point; it's life, unity and headship."

"Got anything else to go off of?" Dean asked. Kat thought hard for a minute or two and said

"Wait, I remember reading this book about alchemy in the Men of Letters library and it mentioned Three Essential Principals too. Fuck, I can't remember exactly what they were though."

"We'll start looking tonight," Sam said "I hope this library has alchemy books. It shouldn't be hard to come by, especially for him" Sam said, nodding to Dean.

"Me? Why?" Dean asked.

"You're royalty, if anyone in this day and age has access to books, it's you." Kat told him.

"If not, isn't there a book store or something around here?" Dean asked

"Maybe, but I'm not sure," Kat said "At least we're making headway, you two keep looking."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Dean said "You two told me what happens next in the story and I'm not letting some sea witch mutilate you."

"Dean, I have to." Kat said "Remember the first clue? Who knows what will happen if we don't follow the story?"

"That's just too fucking bad," Dean said "You're a princess in this story right?"

"Technically speaking, yes" Kat told him "My father is the Mer-King."

"Then I'll just marry you and call it a day, screw the story." Dean said with a shrug.

"Dean, we can't" Sam said "That witch could come and take her voice if she doesn't go on her own."

Dean looked between the two of them, frustrated beyond belief.

"I'm not doing this," Dean said "Not to her."

"We don't get a choice," Kat said "I can hear her calling to me."

"Katlynn, no." Dean said firmly

"Dean I have to," Kat snapped "I'll deal with it okay? I'm tough, I can handle this."

Dean stared at her in silence, clenching his jaw.

"We'll help her Dean," Sam promised "As much as we can that is."

Dean turned on his heel and walked away from them without a word. Sam looked at Kat and she shrugged.

"I have to go." she told him

"I know," Sam said "We'll be on the look out for you"

Kat nodded and slipped back into the ocean.

 

Sam eventually found Dean in his room, drinking what looked like whiskey.

"The upside of being royalty is the booze," Dean said and held up the glass "goes down like spring water." he tipped the glass up and emptied it into his mouth.

"Cut her some slack Dean," Sam told him as he shut the door behind him "she's just doing what she has to so we'll be okay."

"That's not her job." Dean said and poured himself another glass.

"It can't always be your job Dean," Sam said and came over to him "the three of us, we're a team. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders any more. We finally have someone who can help us, that goes above and beyond the call of duty without complaint. Let her help Dean."

Dean downed another glass of the amber liquid, poured another and walked over to the window. He looked outside, his eyes searching the ocean's surface.

"I thought I'd be able to see her from up here, but I can't." he said.

Sam walked over to the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the ocean and looked out at the moon bathed water. Without warning, the surface of the water broke and they watched as a figure did a flip in the moonlight and splashed into the water again. Dean smirked

"Show off." he said, a note of pride in his voice as he drank half the glass.

Sam chuckled "If anyone can do this, it's her" he told Dean.

"Yeah, I know," Dean said "That doesn't mean I like it."

"We both know you don't," Sam told him and clapped him on the shoulder "Get some shut eye, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yep," Dean said "I have to pretend to be surprised when my girlfriend washes up half naked on the beach and act like a prince at this fancy party thing they're throwing me."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "A "Congratulations, You're Not Dead" party? Hell if I know, but if the food and booze is half as good as it was tonight, I'm in" he said.

Sam rolled his eyes "See you tomorrow."

Dean nodded and knocked back the rest of his drink.

 

Many fathoms below, Kat swam into the sea witch's cave through the inky black and purple water.

"Hello?" Kat called out

"This way." a musical but creepy voice called out from deep within the cave. Kat took a deep breath and swam inside. The entry way of the cave was lit by an eerie, lime green light. She swam further in, the entry way led into a large, open cave. In the middle was a large cauldron, that bubbled with a lilac colored liquid inside of it. Ignoring the physics behind such a sight, Kat looked around the cave and out of the shadows came, who she presumed, the sea witch. She had yellowish-green skin, elbow length white hair and piercing blue eyes. She didn't look any older than Kat herself, which Kat found refreshing.

"You're here for the potion?" The sea witch asked

"To give me legs and let me dance with the prince." Kat said

"Do you know the price?" The witch asked, looking at Kat curiously.

"No." Kat said, even though that was a bold faced lie.

"I need something in exchange," the witch said "Give me your voice."

"How do I do that?" Kat asked, her heart hammering. The witch cocked her head to the side.

"You already know," the witch said "so why are you asking?"

"What?" Kat asked "No, no I-"

"Don't. Lie." The witch hissed in a dangerous tone.

Kat shut her mouth. She then swallowed and asked

"You're going to cut out my tongue right?"

The sea witch gave her a sneer

"That's better" the witch said. She quickly scooped some of the lilac potion into a small, green bottle and corked it. She held it up to Kat and said "Drink this when you get to the surface, you know the rest."

Kat reached for the bottle and the witch yanked it away.

"My payment first." she said and grabbed a knife that was hanging from the side of the cauldron.

Suddenly very aware of her tongue in her mouth, Kat was now unwilling to give it up. She thought of the clue, of Sam and Dean and realized why she was doing this. To play the part and get home in one piece, hopefully. She stowed her fears away and leaned forward.

"Good." the witch said.

 

The next morning, Dean was woken up by the older woman from the day before, whom he had learned was Carlotta. She had been caring for him all his life.

"Morning Prince Daniel," Carlotta chirped "I have fresh bacon and fruit ready for you with plenty of coffee on the side. We have lots to do before the ball tonight."

Dean grumbled, but couldn't lie, being brought breakfast first thing in the morning was something he could get used to. He stumbled out of bed and looked out the window, hoping to see if Kat had washed up. The beach was empty, save for a few seagulls strutting around in the packed sand.

"Everything okay your highness?" Carlotta asked

"Just thinking," Dean told her

"Oh, about the sea maiden?" Carlotta asked and Dean looked at her, shocked "You mentioned her at dinner last night and went very quiet after that." Carlotta followed up with, quickly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay," Dean told her "I'm just surprised anyone noticed."

"I notice everything," Carlotta told him fondly "Now, eat and go take your daily walk with Samuel."

 

A few hours later, Sam and Dean met up in the hallway outside Dean's room. Sam had mussed hair and goofy grin on his face.

"You and Teresa huh?" Dean asked

"Shut up." Sam said and smoothed his hair.

"No judgments, I'm happy for you. At least one of us gets to have some fun." Dean said as they walked down the hallway.

"Any sign of Kat yet?" Sam asked as they rounded the corner.

"I checked, but no" Dean said "And heads up, Carlotta knows I'm into the sea maiden."

"But you are," Sam said "Like big time."

Dean shrugged

"She had good aim and a nice rack, what's not to like?" He asked and Sam elbowed him.

"Be serious, I know it's more than that." Sam said

"No chick flick stuff okay? I'm supposed to be surprised when I see her on the beach." Dean said as they headed outside.

 

As they walked down the beach, Dean got more and more anxious.

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked

"Let's go check where we all washed up yesterday," Sam said "If I had to guess, that's where I think she'd be"

They headed towards the rocks they were at yesterday but didn't see Kat anywhere.

"Kat!" Dean shouted, but he didn't hear an answer "Damn it, what if she didn't do it? What if something went wrong?"

"Kat wouldn't take a risk like that without telling us," Sam reassured Dean "Let's keep looking."

They walked around to the other side of the rocks and sure enough, there was Kat. She laid out on the shore, wrapped in sea weeds and seemingly unconscious. Dean rushed over to her; wet hair and sand clung to her face and her normally pink lips were purple. Dean immediately started CPR.

"Wake up sweetheart, come on." he said as he pressed on her chest. Without warning, Kat's eyes shot open and she coughed up water as she sat up, hacking. Dean whacked her on the back as she coughed up more ocean water.

"You okay?" Dean asked

Kat took a few deep breaths and nodded as she wiped water and spit away from her mouth.

"Did the witch do it?" Sam asked

Kat held up one finger, telling him to hold on, as she cleared her throat. Once she had regained her composure, she pulled back the sea weed and showed off her human legs where her tail had been yesterday, she shivered in the cold.

"She did it." Sam said

"Did she really cut out your tongue?" Dean asked.

Kat nodded and opened her mouth, more than a quarter of her tongue was gone. The boys looked at her, then at each other and Sam said

"Now the real test is if it hurts her to walk."

"I'm not sure I want to find out." Dean said, looking worried as guilt settled into the pit of his stomach. Kat violently shook her head, no.

"What?" Dean asked

She showed him her upper thigh and her point came across immediately.

"The sea witch couldn't give her a pair of shorts to go home in" Dean said. He remembered he was wearing extra layers, as Carlotta had insisted. He took off his coat and long sleeved dress shirt and handed them to Kat "Put these on, I'll carry you back to the castle."

Sam turned around and gave Kat a second. She quickly buttoned up the dress shirt and tugged the coat on. When she was covered up, Dean scooped her into his arms and looked her over. He got the same feeling he had when he laid eyes her for the first time back in Texas. His heart pounded and his mouth went dry, even though her lips were blue from the cold, she had sand on her face and her hair clung to the sides of her head like wet snakes; he couldn't deny that feeling. She gave him a curious look and he shook his head, as if to put the feeling in the back of his mind.

"Okay, ummm" Dean said and cleared his throat "Let's go."

 

When they showed back up at the castle with a mute, half drowned looking girl, Carlotta was all over her like a mother hen.

"Here, bring her into one of the guest rooms, I'll run her a hot bath and get a meal started. Poor thing must be cold and starving to death!" Carlotta fussed. Teresa came from around the corner and locked eyes with Sam. They smiled at each other and Carlotta said

"Teresa, run to town and see if Agatha had anything that will fit her. What size do you think she is?"

"About my size I would guess," Teresa said "Shall I see if she has anything for tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, she may not be up for that, this poor dear looks like she's had quite the time." Carlotta said

"I insist," Dean said "Get her something for tonight, just in case."

Carlotta looked at Dean in surprise

"Well, that's that then." Carlotta said and nodded to Teresa who headed out of castle's foyer, with Sam looking after her. Carlotta scuttled ahead and Dean leaned over to Sam

"See if you can find an alchemy book in the library, I'll keep Carlotta busy." Dean hissed to Sam

Sam shook his head, bringing himself back

"Yeah, you got it" he said and looked at Kat "You okay for now?" He asked her

She nodded and snuggled her head into Dean's chest. Dean gave her a crooked grin and Sam gave Dean a knowing look.

 

Dean carried Kat into the guest room down the hallway from him room where Carlotta was busy in the bathroom, filling up the tub. With her distracted Dean said

"Quick, while she's busy, see if it hurts to walk."

Kat reluctantly nodded and Dean set her on her feet. She took one step and bit her lip, pain etched into her every feature. She quickly fell to the ground and Carlotta practically flew into the room.

"What happened?!" She asked, seeing Kat laying on the floor and Dean crouched by her.

"She tried to walk a little bit, guess she hasn't gotten her land legs back just yet" Dean said smoothly.

"Oh dearie, don't push yourself," Carlotta fussed again as Kat sat up "Sire, I can have one of the men do that." Carlotta said as Dean started to pick up Kat again.

"It's okay Carlotta, I've got her" Dean told her. Dean easily lifted Kat off the ground and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the tub and was immediately shooed away by Carlotta. Kat and Dean exchanged a look and he left the bathroom.

 

After a bath, Kat felt some what back to herself. Teresa had come back from seeing whoever Agatha was with an armload of dresses.

"I couldn't decide." she simply said. Teresa and Carlotta got Kat dressed in a light blue dress with short sleeves and beaded flowers on it that hugged in the chest and flowed down to the floor. Kat, unfortunately, had to stand for this procedure, and was in excruciating pain the entire time. It felt like razor blades were embedded into the soles of her feet, no matter how she shifted her weight or tried to stand differently, the pain didn't subside. She was finally allowed to sit, giving her some relief when it was time for Teresa to do her hair. Teresa curled some pieces around her head and pulled the rest into a braided bun sort of thing.

"You'll have to excuse us," Carlotta said as she smoothed out Kat's dress "It's been so long since we've had a woman to dress that we almost don't know what to do with ourselves."

"Not since the queen passed," Teresa said "God rest her soul."

"God rest her soul indeed," Carlotta said. Kat gave her a curious look and she said "Prince Daniel's mother died of consumption about five years ago. The king had been long gone before that."

"He passed right after Prince Daniel was born, isn't that correct?" Teresa asked and Carlotta nodded "Ever since then, Prince Daniel hasn't quite been himself without his mother. Now he's to rule a kingdom."

Kat looked sad

"Oh don't worry darling," Carlotta said "The queen would've been smitten with you the second she saw the way Prince Daniel looks at you."

Kat's cheeks flushed and Carlotta smiled at her.

"You look gorgeous dear; would you care for tea with the prince?"

Famished, Kat eagerly nodded.

 

Sam and Dean scoured the library as quickly as they could while Carlotta and everyone else was preoccupied.

"I don't see anything about alchemy in here." Dean said

"Let's see if we can sneak away for a little while and check in town," Sam told him "Maybe we can find something there."

"How?" Dean asked "I have literally everyone in this place checking on me every few minutes, I doubt Carlotta will let Katlynn out of her sight and I'm not leaving her behind."

"I'll go then," Sam said "No one will miss me."

"Except Teresa." Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah, except her." Sam said.

There was a knock at the library door and the head butler, Albert, came through it.

"Tea in the drawing room your highness, Mrs. Carlotta wanted me to tell you that it is at the request of your guest, the young lady from the beach."

This made Dean smile

"Okay, snack break then" he said.

 

Dean followed Albert down the hallway toward the drawing room while Sam made his exit from the castle. Albert opened the doors to the drawing room where some of the maids were rushing around to set up tea.

"Albert, something a little stronger than tea maybe?" Dean asked, watching the maids scramble around quickly but efficiently.

"The whiskey, perhaps, your highness?" Albert asked

"Albert, you know what I'm talking about and I like that" Dean told him.

"Right away sir." Albert said and went over to one of the maids, a small, mousy looking girl with black hair that was in a bun on the back of her head. The others swiftly left the room while Albert and the mousy maid talked quietly. The maid left the drawing room, as did Albert, leaving Dean by himself. He examined the table that had been set up, there was a tea pot, two cups along with two smaller containers, which he figured out had sugar and milk in them. There was also a variety of cookies, finger sandwiches and tarts. Dean quickly looked around and shoved a tart in his mouth before anyone saw. He chewed quickly as the drawing room doors opened and Carlotta came through them, looking pleased. She stood to the side and Kat stepped out of the shadows and into the drawing room, looking like she had walked right out of a Jane Austin novel with the way she was dressed. She moved with an unnatural grace unlike anything Dean had ever seen. She looked like she was dancing over to him rather than walking. The pain was evident in her eyes but she had hidden it well in her features.

"The Lady Katherine your highness." Carlotta said as Kat stood in front of Dean. Kat extended her hand, which Dean took. He looked at her, confused by what to do next. Carlotta must have seen the panic in his face because she mouthed

" _Kiss her hand._ " to him

With a smirk, Dean kissed the back of Kat's hand, making her blush.

"You look beautiful." he told her and she mouthed

" _Thank you._ " to him. They walked over to the table and sat down as the mousy maid from earlier reappeared with a decanter full of whiskey. Kat did her best not to roll her eyes when she saw it. The maid placed it down on the table, curtsied and left.

"Could I have a minute with Lady Katherine?" Dean asked Carlotta.

Carlotta looked unsure

"Your highness, I'm not sure that would be appropriate-" she was cut off by the look on Dean's face "Of course, excuse me." Carlotta added and left the room in a hurry, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"You okay?" Dean asked in a hushed tone. Kat finally relaxed and slumped in the chair, shaking her head. "Sam went to town, there are no alchemy books in the library."

This time, Kat DID roll her eyes.

"We're going as quickly as we can," Dean assured her "We'll figure this out before the time limit is up."

Kat nodded, she knew they would, being patient while she was in pain definitely wasn't her strong suit. She sat up and shoved a couple of finger sandwiches in her mouth.

"Yeah hurry and eat before they figure out we have no Victorian manners" Dean told her as he poured whiskey into the tea cups. They quickly clinked them together and chugged the whiskey.

"That was classy as hell." Dean said and she grinned.

Just then, Sam rushed into the drawing room and shut the door behind him.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked as Sam wheeled around, he looked like he had run quite a long way with how he was huffing and puffing, one of his cheeks was red.

"Dude, I just got chased by three women and slapped by at least two of them," Sam said "In this time period, I get around like a record."

This made Dean laugh as Sam came over to the table.

"It's not funny Dean," Sam said and poured himself some whiskey "The assistant at the shop almost wouldn't help me because I didn't call on her this afternoon like I said I would."

"So what'd you do? Puppy dog eyes?" Dean asked as Sam knocks back some whiskey.

"Duh," Sam said "How else was I going to find this extremely rare book that we have to have to get home?"

"It was really that easy?" Dean asked

"No; I had to answer a riddle, then she gave it to me." Sam told him. He handed the book labeled  _Alchemy: A Modern Study_ to Kat who leafed through it. After a few minutes, and after they had demolished the food in front of them, Kat tapped Dean on the hand. He looked up and she held open the book. She pointed to a chapter labeled  _Three Essential Principals_

"She found it!" Dean said "What are they?"

She pointed to the page and used her fingernail to underline the words mercury, salt and sulfur. She then turned the page and there sat the third clue. Dean picked it up and read it out loud

 

**The third and final clue is yours,**

**Six ingredients you have found but this not the end of your chores.**

**There are 2 last ingredients needed.**

**Three drops of blood from each Winchester**

**Combine the 7 ingredients in a cauldron of black, stirred thrice with the clock and thrice against the clock in the cold moonlight.**

**Do this at sea when**

**The foam of a mermaid whose heart was broken,**

**By true love's token given to another**

**Churns in the ocean.**

 

The three of them looked at each other and read it over and over again.

"So, we need gold, Frankincense and myrrh." Dean said

"Mercury, salt and sulfur." Sam added

"Three drops of blood from Sam and I," Dean told him "and sea foam from-" he stopped suddenly and looked at Kat, whose eyes were wide. "No, no, HELL NO!" Dean said, standing up. "No, we're not doing this!"

"Dean this is the only way we'll get home" Sam said

"We'll find another way," Dean said "Do you hear me you son of a bitch?!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Dean, just listen." Sam started

"No, you listen," Dean said and rounded to Sam "I went along with this up until now," he pointed to Kat "Some witch played Operation on her and she can't walk without being in agony. Now she has to kill herself?! No. Not happening."

"Dean, tomorrow is the third day," Sam said "If we don't do this, we'll be stuck here forever and Kat will be stuck without a tongue and still walking in agony. Do you really want to risk putting her through THAT for eternity?"

Dean looked at Kat who stared back at him with a sad look on her face. Dean went over to her and hugged her tightly. It was his job to protect her and on this case thus far, he had failed. He pulled back from her and cupped her face in his hands. She looked like she had so much she needed to say but couldn't.

"I love you, but I can't let you do this." he said.

She placed her hand on the back of his hand and squeezed it.

"We have to try Dean." Sam said

Kat and Dean looked at each other for a few long seconds and then he asked her

"What do you think?" and released her. She made a writing motion with her hands. Sam and Dean looked around in the drawers and finally found a pen and paper. Kat scratched out an answer and held up the paper.

 

_I'm scared, but I'll do it. Don't fuck this up or I will haunt BOTH of you._

 

"We won't," Sam said "We have tonight and tomorrow to track down the six ingredients we need."

"There has to be gold and salt somewhere in this castle" Dean said "But where the hell would we find everything else?"

Kat wrote on the paper and showed it to him.

 

_A lot of medicine and hats in this time period have mercury in them. Frankincense is also used in medicine as an oil._

 

"Hats? Seriously?" Dean asked and showed the paper to Sam.

"She's right," Sam told him after he had read it "Hat makers used a lot of mercury to manufacture them. In fact, this is the time period that the term  _mad as a hatter_ was coined because people would get mercury poisoning from wearing their hats."

"What about the sulfur?" Dean asked

"Sulfuric acid is our best shot for that, countries went to war over sulfuric acid in this era." Sam told him.

"What the hell is myrrh anyway?" Dean asked

"It was mentioned in one of the books I read last night," Sam said "Hold on."

When he came back, Sam flipped through the book and found the page he was looking for.

"Myrrh is a gum extracted from a tree, found in Saudi Arabia, Ethiopia, Yemen and Somalia." he said and showed it to them.

Kat scratched out a response on the paper and held it up.

 

_I think it's used in medicine too; maybe check that out?_

 

"Where would we find it? It's not like there's a CVS on the corner." Dean said

"I saw an apothecary on my way out of town, I'll check it out tomorrow." Sam said

"Well I better go, so you don't get turned into a punching bag again" Dean said with a chuckle. There came a knock at the door and it opened, Teresa walked though.

"Sorry to disturb your highness," she said "But we need to start getting Lady Katherine ready for tonight."

"It's all right," Dean told Teresa and extended his hand to Kat. She took his hand and a deep breath, then stood, clenching her jaw. It felt like she was walking on knives as she crossed the room with Dean. When they reached Teresa, Dean said

"I'll see you tonight," and he kissed the back of her hand "my lady."

Kat grinned at him, her cheeks going pink. She gently squeezed his hand and he let go of her. She gave him a wink as she followed Teresa out of the room.

 

That night, after Carlotta had fussed over Dean's outfit for, in his eyes, an annoying amount of time, he was finally ready for the ball. Dressed in a dark blue, double breasted military jacket, pants that matched, black shoes, a red sash going from his left shoulder down to his waist, where a sword sat in its sheath and military pins adorning his coat. Carlotta swept the shoulders of his coat off and stood back to admire him.

"You look so handsome dear!" She exclaimed "Oh, the gloves!" She added and handed him a pair of stark white, wrist length gloves, which he put on. Dean looked at himself in the mirror and despite being extremely uncomfortable, he had to admit, he looked good.

"It's almost time to go in," Carlotta told him "Albert will come collect you when it's time for you to make your entrance."

"Could you send for Sam?" Dean asked and Carlotta looked at him quizzically "Sorry, Samuel." he quickly corrected himself.

"Of course your highness." Carlotta said, and turned to walk away.

"How's Lady Katherine?" Dean asked.

Carlotta stopped and turned around with a smile "She is fine sire, she is in good hands with Teresa getting her ready." she told him.

"Good," Dean said and buttoned his gloves as Carlotta left the room.

 

A few minutes later, Sam appeared in the room, dressed in a coat with tails, a crisp white shirt, black bow tie, black pants and black shoes. He had a few pins on his coat, but not nearly as many as Dean did.

"Dude, you look like Sherlock Holmes" Dean said

"I know and I can't breathe worth a damn in this thing." Sam said, looking physically uncomfortable.

"Your tie is crooked," Dean told him and straightened it out for him "Any luck on the myrrh?"

Sam shook his head

"No, you?" He asked

"Diddly with a side of squat, BUT I did get gold and salt" he said "I found a solid gold coin in the bedside table and I swiped some salt from my lunch."

"Two down, four to go" Sam said "Let's get through tonight and we'll focus on the other four tomorrow."

"Good idea" Dean said "Have you seen Kat at all?"

"No, not since this afternoon." Sam told him.

A knock came at the door and Albert poked his head through.

"Majesty, it's time" he said.

 

Albert, Sam and Dean walked down the hallway toward the ball room, where they could hear people talking and laughing while music played softy. Albert walked over to one of the men standing outside the doors and spoke quickly, but quietly to him.

"Samuel, if you'll follow me." Albert said and motioned for Sam to follow him.

Dean grabbed Sam's elbow and said in a hushed tone

"Go find Kat, I'll come look for you two later."

Sam nodded and followed Albert through one of the side doors. After a few moments, the music stopped and another tune started playing.

"Your highness, this way." one of the mention said and motioned for Dean to come closer. Dean did and he waited.

"May I present, his royal highness Prince Daniel Rainier." a different male voice said and the doors swung open.

To his surprise, a literal red carpet was laid out for him, with guests on either side of it. They stood up from their chairs as Dean walked through the doors. The women curtsied and the men bowed saying " your highness " as he passed. 

Dean walked up to the end of the red carpet, which lead to a table where men dressed as sharply as he was and ladies in full, flowing ball gowns were standing and waiting on him. Dean hurried to his seat and the music stopped. Unsure of what to do next, he sat down. Following his lead, so did everyone else in the ball room. Dean quickly scanned the room but didn't see Sam and Kat right away. Just then, the waiters trotted out with the first course of food, a soup of some kind. As Dean was given his bowl, his eyes finally landed on Sam, who had his head bent down, talking to some one. When Sam moved his head, Dean realized he had been talking to Kat. Dean did a double take before he realized it was her. She wore an emerald green dress that perfectly brought out her pale skin, long cream colored gloves and her red hair was in a bun of some kind with loose curls by her face. She looked up and locked eyes with Dean, a grin crossing her face. He gave her a slight nod and a smirk. Through four annoying courses, Dean would watch as men at her table would openly flirt with Kat. She would smile and nod at them as she tried her best to eat like the ladies around her, which seemed to be hardly at all. Once the fourth course passed, it was announced that the floor was open for dancing. Dean watched as Sam rescued Kat from the men at her table, escorting her to the floor.

 

Kat gripped Sam's hand tightly, the searing pain bursting up through her feet, calves and thighs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sam whispered hurriedly as they took their places on the dance floor. Kat wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs with how much pain she was in. Each second she moved felt like an eternity. As if her feet had a mind of their own, Kat moved in perfect sync with the ladies around her, helping Sam through the dance. Sam looked around and saw that nearly every eye in the ballroom was on them. In spite of her moving exactly like the women around her, Kat had a mesmerizing grace about her. Sam had never seen anything like it before. When the first song ended, men were clamoring for a chance to dance with Kat. Sam was reluctant to let her go, and felt a tap on his shoulder. Much to his relief, it was Dean. Sam placed Kat's hand in Dean's and bowed. Kat curtsied perfectly and mouthed a " _thank you_ " to him. Sam smiled and walked away.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Dean prefaced as her held Kat's hand "But I'm going to try."

She smiled at him as they began to move. Kat felt like glass was embedded in the soles of her feet, each movement sent sharp pains up her body. She bit her lip over and over again as she and Dean twirled around on the floor. The song finally ended, Kat was nearly in tears. Again, men clamored to dance with Kat, but Kat knew she would lose her mind if she didn't have a break. She gave Dean a look, begging him to make it stop.

"Lady Katherine requires fresh air," he said "And I'll escort her."

Kat and Dean quickly walked out of the ballroom and into the shadows where she nearly collapsed on to the ground, breathing hard.

"Oh no, sweetheart." Dean said tenderly as he crouched on the ground beside her.

She took long, shaky breaths as tears rolled out of her eyes. Dean quickly wiped them away and held her close. She gripped him tightly, the mind numbing pain finally ebbing away. Dean did his best to calm her down, speaking to her in a hushed tone.

"I'm right here, it's okay. Just let it out." he said to her. After a little while, she was finally calm enough to look at him. "If it's any consolation, you look stunning." he said and this made her smile. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and asked

"Are you sure you can do this?"

She bit her lip and then nodded

"I'm worried about you, you know that?" He asked and she nodded again. He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry." he told her.

 

After a few more minutes of collecting themselves, Dean and Kat walked into the ballroom where Kat was passed around like a ham at Christmas dinner. Dean swore every man in the room wanted a dance with her, all both he and Sam could do was watch as she was spun, lifted and dipped. She looked amazing, but as the night wore on, the pain in her face was even more evident.

"I can't leave with her again," Dean told Sam "Go grab her and give her a break."

Sam nodded and made his way across the dance floor where he cut in on a man that was half Kat's size. Sam quickly rushed Kat out of the ballroom and out of sight.

"Sire," Dean heard Albert say. Dean turned and Albert said "Your uncle Thomas wishes to make a toast, your presence is required at the head table."

Dean nodded and went back to his seat, his mind elsewhere. He grabbed his glass of champagne as a man he'd noticed at the head table tapped his fork on the glass he was holding.

His attire was like Dean's, but his was in all black instead of blue. The man cleared his throat and said

"For many years, my brother King Rupert, ruled over this kingdom, giving us many years of happiness, peace and prosperity." Dean noticed the man, who he assumed was Thomas, had black hair, thin lips and slightly bulging blue eyes "As acting king, I have done my best to uphold my brother's legacy. I hope nothing for the best now that my nephew, Prince Daniel, has come of age."

Dean nearly dropped his champagne glass as Thomas went on "As most of you know, the day after tomorrow, my nephew will assume his rightful place on the throne as king."

Dean did his best to hold his composure as he saw Sam and Kat make their way back into the ballroom.

"The last thing I would want is for my nephew to have to rule alone." Thomas said "So, in that thread, and also fulfilling my brother's last written wish, Prince Daniel will marry his betrothed tomorrow."

This did make Dean drop his champagne glass. It shattered on the floor as the doors opened, waitress rushed to clean up Dean's mess as Dean caught sight of a couple coming through the door. A man and woman with tanned skin, they were both wearing reds and creams and were arm in arm.

"King Helios, Queen Bernadette, a pleasure as always" Thomas said.

"May I present," King Helios said "My daughter, Princess Maria of Spain."

Helios and Bernadette stepped aside as a girl no older than sixteen stepped forward. She wore a red and gold gown that showed off her tanned skin, her black hair tied back into a bun and her brown eyes wide with fear as they landed on Dean, whose mouth nearly dropped open.

"To the future King Daniel and Queen Maria," Thomas said, raising his glass "Long may they reign."

"Long may they reign." everyone in the room said and clinked their glasses together.

Dean's eyes met Sam's and then Kat's, as they walked back into the room. Sam looked shocked while Kat looked destroyed.

 

"I can't marry her I don't even know her!" Dean yelled to Sam a she poured himself another glass of whiskey "Sam she's can't even vote, there's no WAY she wants to marry me!"

"Well no woman in this era can vote yet." Sam reminded him.

"You know what I mean!" Dean shouted and knocked back the whiskey. In his panic, he had all but torn of his jacket, sash and gloves, leaving him in his shirt, which he had un-tucked, pants and shoes.

"I can't, I won't. No, this is where I draw the line. I've officially entered into a realm I don't want to be in."

"You're not ACTUALLY marrying her," Sam told him.

Eager to be able to breathe properly, Sam had taken off his coat and tie, un-tucked his shirt and was taking gratuitous, deep breaths. "It's just so we can get on the boat and brew the potion to get us home. It won't carry over into the real world."

"That's what everyone says about marriages I Vegas and we know that isn't true". Dean said and poured another shot of whiskey.

"I don't know what to tell you Dean." Sam said

"And what kind of a lunatic gives away his fifteen-year-old daughter to a thirty-six-year-old man?!" Dean asked.

"Well, they think you're eighteen so it's not so bad." Sam said and Dean gave him a look "Still gross, considering your real age" Sam quickly added.

"They all must have terrible vision because there is NO WAY anyone in their right mind would think I'm eighteen," Dean said and poured another shot "Have you seen Kat at all?" Dean asked

"After the announcement she kind of disappeared," Sam said "Last I saw, Carlotta was walking out of the ballroom with her."

"I better go check on her." Dean said.

"Make sure you get some sleep," Sam said, gathering his clothes "We have a long day tomorrow and we still have four ingredients to get."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said and knocked back another shot of whiskey.

 

Some time later, Dean wandered around the dimly lit hallway, not exactly sure where Kat was sleeping for the night. Without warning, a door a few feet to his left opened. He watched from the shadows as Teresa crept out of the room and down the hallway. Dean quickly sneaked up behind her and grabbed her, clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. She struggled against his grasp, fearing for her life.

"Where's Lady Katherine?" He hissed in Teresa's ear. She turned to see Dean and he said "I'll let go of you promise not to scream."

She nodded vigorously, and Dean released her.

She took deep breaths and said "You gave me a fright your highness." while clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry," Dean told her "I have to speak to Lady Katherine, now."

"This way." Teresa said and showed him down the hallway.

They walked quickly and quietly, and Dean finally asked

"What are you doing roaming around at this time of night?"

Teresa turned, her cheeks flushing

"The same as you," she said "Going to see someone I shouldn't be in the dead of night."

Dean shrugged as they arrived at a door.

"In there." Teresa said

Dean gave her a curt nod.

"You never saw me right?" He asked.

"No sire." she said.

"Good" Dean said and she left him alone in the dark.

Dean opened the door and found Kat sitting in the window seat, wearing a pale pink nightgown and hunched over a book. The lamp she was reading by cast a faint, golden glow on her skin and hair. She looked up and seemed surprised to see him. He closed the door behind him and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She hugged him and then pulled back. She handed him a black pouch that had been sitting on the window sill. He opened it and inside, he found two small, glass vials of liquid. One was a yellow oil; the other was a sliver liquid.

"Frankincense and Mercury?" Dean asked and she nodded "I don't know how you did this, but damn you're good."

Kat shrugged and grabbed a pen

 

_I sneaked out and went to the apothecary. No dice on sulfur. Four down, two to go_ she wrote

 

Dean nodded

"I don't know how we'll get myrrh and sulfur, but we've made it this far," he said "Thank you."

She reached behind her back and held out a small blade. The handle was gold and the black blade that looked like it had barnacles on it reflected in the lamp light.

"What is that?" Dean asked

Kat put the blade aside and wrote

 

_The knife I'm supposed to kill you with_

 

 Dean smirked and said

"Keep that handy in case one of these guys gets a little too frisky." in a joking tone. Kat grinned and nodded and put her pen to the side.

She held Dean's face in her hand and kissed him. When she pulled back, she gave him a wiry smile. He grinned back at her and kissed her again, pulling her into his lap. She straddled him and kissed him repeatedly, she couldn't get enough of feeling his lips on hers, the warmth coming from his body, his scent around her. They'd been focused on getting themselves and Sam home, they had neglected their weakness; each other. 

Dean pulled back from her and looked at her as she caught her breath. He picked her up, carried her over to the bed and decided, as he got on his hands and knees above her, that he would think of something, anything so she wouldn't have to sacrifice herself.

Kat easily slid out of the nightgown and cast it aside as Dean kissed her deeply. She was totally bared to him under the thin gown, her skin immediately irrupting into goosebumps as the cool air around them touched her. He quickly tugged at his layers, shedding them until he was naked too. He moaned softly against her mouth.

“You're not alone.” he murmured “I'm right here.”

She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat as her fingers gently combed through his hair. Their eyes met and she nodded at him, realizing he'd move heaven and earth to get all of them home safely. He pushed inside of her with a hiss of air between his teeth as she let out a sigh in his ear.

“I'm sorry,” he moaned repeatedly “I love you so much.”

Between the declarations of love and the sensations that flooded through her body, Kat couldn't hold on for long. She dug her nails into his back, clenching around him as he brushed against her sweet spot.

“There,” he moaned as he kissed her “right there, fuck, you feel amazing sweetheart.”

She let out a strangled cry as she tried to warn him that she was about to come, but he went harder into her. “Yes, god, I'm gonna come sweetheart, come for me.”

She moaned into his mouth as she bit down on his lower lip. He immediately let go, his hips giving up the erratic pace they had set as she threw her head back and rode out her orgasm. When they both stilled, breathing hard, they looked at one another, the light from the oil lamps dancing over their skin. They settled beneath the covers, Dean on his back while Kat laid her head on Dean's chest, her fingers drawing patterns on his skin as she started to dose off. He gently captured her hand in his

“I love you.” he said as he squeezed her hand three times.

She looked up at him, smiling sleepily and squeezed his hand four times.

“I love you too, huh?” he asked and she nodded.

 

Shortly before the dawn, Dean awoke with a start. Realizing he was still in Kat's room, he quietly crawled out of bed and dressed as she slept. When he was ready, he went to her side of the bed and gently kissed her forehead.

“Moon of my life.” he murmured against her skin.

She didn't wake up, she sighed in her sleep and snuggled deeply into the pillows. He smirked and stroked her hair one last time. He grabbed the pouch with the vials inside of it and stuffed it into his pocket. He left Kat's room, quietly closing the door behind him as he did.

 

Later that morning, while they were on their daily walk, Sam and Dean discussed where they could find sulfur and myrrh.

"Too bad there's no Amazon in this era, this would've been taken care of yesterday." Dean said.

"If only," Sam said and looked up "Don't look now, but here comes your future father in law."

Dean looked up and saw King Helios walking toward them.

"Oh crap." Dean said as he got closer.

King Helios smiled as he approached them.

"Prince Daniel, Sir Samuel; a pleasure as always." King Helios said

"Good morning King Helios." Dean said

"A quick walk before the day's celebration?" King Helios asked

"Yes," Sam said "Gets the blood flowing."

King Helios gave Dean a sly smile

"For tonight right?" King Helios chided

It took all of Dean's concentration not to throw up in his mouth. Sam, struck by the king's boldness, tried to recover.

"Ah, yeah. I mean, yes, exactly." Sam, feeling like the world's biggest creep.

"I'll leave you to it then." King Helios said and started to walk away.

Once he was far enough away, Dean asked

"If I punched that guy in the face do you think anyone would be mad?"

"I wouldn't." Sam said

 

That afternoon, Dean and Princess Maria were sitting in the throne room so that the guests in attendance could present their wedding presents to the happy couple. Sam stood just off to Dean's side and Kat was just a few steps from Sam. The white-hot pain radiating from her feet was enough to bring her to tears, but watching her boyfriend get presented wedding presents brought out a different kind of pain. Though in her heart she knew Dean loved her and had adamantly protested marrying, essentially a child, seeing him pretend to be a doting fiance made her heart hurt and her stomach sick. Guest gave them gifts of fine fabrics, chests of precious jewelry, livestock and priceless paintings. Thomas stepped forward and handed them a painting of the fifty ships he had commissioned for their armada.

"Named for Princess Maria, in honor of your wedding." he had added.

 

After the parade of presents, Dean and Maria stood up as Sam walked over to Dean and pressed a small box into Dean's hand.

"Give this to Maria." Sam hurriedly whispered to Dean. Dean gave him a look and Sam said "Don't shoot the messenger okay?" and took his place where he had been standing.

Annoyed and anxious to get home, Dean went along with it and turned to Maria. She turned to him and he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring the size of a marble.

"Fuck me running." Dean said under his breath and handed the box to Maria. She looked at it and eagerly jammed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. They held hands and left the throne room as the guests bowed and curtsied. Once outside the throne room, Princess Maria was swept away by a group of women who spoke rapid Spanish to her. Queen Bernadette rushed over to her daughter, speaking a different language and Dean was whisked away by Carlotta.

"Let's get you dressed," she said to Dean as she hauled him off to his room.

 

After getting dressed in nearly an identical outfit from last night, except this one was white with gold trim and getting shepherded on to the wedding ship, Dean didn't get a chance to see or talk to Sam. Dean had made sure that he stowed the four ingredients they had in his pockets without Carlotta noticing. He paced in his stateroom as the fully loaded ship left the harbor and sailed out into the open ocean.

Once the ship was going, Sam finally made an appearance. Dressed in a smart, blue suit with tails, he said "I got the sulfuric acid!"

"Dude, how?!" Dean asked in amazement.

"I traded a few of your wedding presents for it," Sam said "There's two barrels of it below deck."

"You didn't happen to trade for some myrrh did you?" Dean asked

"I tried," Sam said "But apparently it's rare to come by in this part of the world."

"Damn it" Dean said "Then we're screwed" then and idea hit him suddenly "Wait, King Creepy!"

"What about him?" Sam asked

"His wife," Dean said "She's not from Spain."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked

"She was speaking Arabic to Maria this afternoon," Dean remembered "and remember that look he gave me when you mentioned blood flowing?"

"Yeah." Sam said, shuttering at the memory.

"I was reading about Myrrh this morning, it's used in medicine to help with blood flow. Think King Creepy has some myrrh?"

"It's a long shot, and you'll have to ask. That idiot won't even breathe the same air as I do" Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes

"Great," Dean said "Not only am I marrying his daughter but I'm hitting him up for 18th century Viagra. This is disgusting."

"Hopefully it'll only be a little while longer," Sam said.

 

During the ceremony, Kat and Sam sat together while Dean and Maria exchanged vows. Kat had to swallow to keep the rising bile in her throat down. She watched as Dean slipped a ring on Maria's finger, but couldn't hear exactly what was being said. Her heart hammered in her chest as she vigorously reminded herself that this was, for all intents and purposes, fake. However, seeing the man she loved marry another woman right in front of her was enough to make anyone's stomach turn. She felt Sam squeeze her hand.

"I know it doesn't look like it," Sam told her "But he's grossed out by this whole thing and he wanted me to apologize to you for him."

Kat nodded as Dean and Maria sealed their vows with a kiss. Kat quickly got up and left as everyone's attention was on Dean and Maria. She ran to the side of the deck, bent over it and lost her lunch. She breathed deeply and tried to calm herself down as she took her glove off and wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. The pain of a panic attack rose in her chest as she sat down, her head pressed against the side of the ship. She used all of her concentration to focus on the sound of the waves, her breathing and the feeling of the sea breeze blowing her hair around. After a few minutes of this, she was able to compose herself and briefly wondered if getting hammered at this wedding was acceptable.

 

When Kat finally returned to the reception, Sam was waiting on her.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded. She made motions with her hands to let him know she had thrown up and Sam frowned

"I'm so sorry Kat" he said.

They found their seats and Sam grabbed them something to drink, which Kat gratefully accepted.

"Even though you can't talk," Sam said "And you just lost your lunch overboard, you're one of the better dates I've had."

This made Kat smile a little bit and she clinked her glass with Sam's. Shortly after that, Dean and Maria were introduced and sat at the head table, looking every bit the fairy tale couple they were supposed to be. Kat tipped the rest of her drink into her mouth and Sam quickly got her another glass.

 

After another four course meal, the dance floor was opened and, just as last night, Kat was a popular dance partner. Between chugging glasses of wine and doing her best not to look at Dean and Maria too much, the excruciating pain in her feet almost didn't make a difference. After dancing with four different dudes, Dean cut in.

"Hey stranger." he said and took her into his arms.

They spun around on the dance floor and Kat summoned every bit of strength she could not to break down. Dean could see she was hurting, not just physically, but emotionally; however he couldn't help but notice how good she looked. The pink dress she wore draped off her shoulders and had a slightly puffed out skirt.

"You look really, really beautiful Katlynn." he said in her ear.

She pulled back and mouthed " _thank you_ " to him. 

Dean went on as he looked at her "You and I should be up there right now," he told her "Not me and this stranger." this made Kat's eyes go wide as he spun her again. "This is what you deserve." he told her in a hushed tone so no one around them could hear him. Kat beamed at him and gave his hand three quick squeezes. He gave hers four quick squeezes back and smiled down at her.

 

Later that evening, just as the sun was beginning to set, the ship pulled into the harbor and let all the guests off at the docks. Dean and Maria would use the ship to sail on to their honeymoon destination, along with their staff. Sam had stowed Kat away in his room and hoped no one would notice she was gone. Maria's parents were among the last to approach to say goodbye to their daughter and wish her and her new husband good luck. King Helios shook Dean's hand and Dean pulled him close.

"Would you happen to have any advice for getting the blood pumping? I'm not exactly experienced when it comes to..." Dean trailed off and tired not to laugh at his own ridiculous lie.

King Helios pulled back and gave him a knowing look.

"Already taken care of my boy," King Helios said "Check your bedside table tonight, I hid some myrrh there for you."

Struck by his good luck, Dean grinned

"Thank you" he said.

 

Once all the guests had departed, the sun had long set. The crew pulled up anchor and they left the harbor. Once they were a good distance from shore, Maria was taken away by her ladies in waiting to prepare her for her wedding night. Dean went to Sam's room and saw he and Kat hanging out and drinking wine.

"Look at you two having an after party" Dean said and Kat shrugged, chugging a glass of wine.

"How long before the moon rises?" Dean asked

"Give it a couple of hours." Sam said as he looked out one of the port holes.

Dean filled in the two of them in on how he got the myrrh, Sam and Kat looked at each other, elated.

"Then we can brew the potion and get the hell out of here." Sam said

Kat raised her glass and she and Sam clinked them together.

"I can't go in the room to get it," Dean said "She's in there expecting me to take her virginity and I'm not doing it." Dean said

Sam handed Dean an unopened bottle of wine and said "Get her drunk, then she'll pass out and you won't have to worry about taking anyone's virginity."

"Why is THAT your first solution?" Dean asked

"What else do you want to do? Roofie her? Knock her out with chloroform?" Sam asked as Kat snickered.

Dean shrugged

"Good point" Dean said and took the bottle.

  
  


A couple of hours later, the moon had fully risen, so Sam and Kat sneaked out of his cabin.

"I'll go get the cauldron and sulfuric acid," Sam told her "You go wait above deck."

Kat nodded and did as she was told. When she arrived above deck, the wind was howling and the ocean churned blow her. After a few minutes, Sam and Dean finally appeared. Kat gave them a look and Dean said

"What? She passed out after a glass and a half. I drank the rest."

Not exactly surprised, Kat shrugged and they made their way out on to the deck.

 

Once up on the stern and hidden from view, they added the ingredients to the cauldron. Kat handed the boys the blade she was given and they both added three drops of blood to the cauldron.

"Last thing is sea foam from you Kat." Sam said.

Kat nodded and went over to the side of the deck. The three of them peaked over it and saw the rough, black ocean slapping up against the hull of the ship. Kat looked at the two of them, paralyzed with fear. She was physically shaking as she climbed up and over the railing, the ship bobbing up and down on the water. She turned around so that she was gripping the railing behind her. She took a shaky breath, her heart hammering out of her chest and looked at both Sam and Dean, her hair whipping around her face. She drew another shaky breath as her eyes locked with Dean's. There was so much she wanted to tell him, in case this didn't work. She bit her lip, looked away from him and prepared to jump.

"Wait, NO!" Dean shouted and grabbed her hand.

Kat turned and lost her balance on the slick deck. Her feet went right out from under her as she slipped off the edge of the boat. She hung thirty feet in the air with nothing but the black ocean below her. She looked up and met Dean's eyes, her fear written clearly across her face.

Dean tightly gripped her hand

"Sam, help me!" Dean shouted to his brother. Sam rushed over and offered his hand to Kat, which she took. Together, Sam and Dean pulled Kat up. She threw her arm around Dean's shoulder and he yanked her up and over the railing. This sent the two of them tumbling down to the deck below. Kat laid on her back, Dean rolled to his side and grabbed her face in his hands.

"No," he said "I'm not letting you go, not like this."

Kat stared at him, her eyes wide as a single tear rolled out of her eye and her mouth hung open in shock. He locked her into a deep and passionate kiss as the wild, sea wind picked up around them, howling with a ferocity that made the ship pitch to and fro, sending Kat's hair flying around both of them.

 

With startling contrast, the world around them ceased moving. When they parted and opened their eyes, they were on the floor of the book shop, just like they'd been laying on the deck of the ship. Sam propped up on his elbows a few feet from them. They were all back in their clothes they had been wearing when they vanished, and the sky was starting to brighten outside, it seemed like they had only been gone for the night instead of a few days.

"What the hell happened?!" Kat exclaimed and then seemed startled to hear her own voice. "I can talk, thank the fucking lord!" She stuck her tongue out to make sure it was there, and it was.

"We're home," Sam said and stood up "We were on the boat, I saw this blinding light and here we are."

"How did we get here?" Dean asked as she stood and helped Kat up "She didn't turn into sea foam!"

"You just couldn't play the part could you?" A voice asked.

The three of them turned toward the voice, guns drawn as the mousy girl who had been one of Dean's house cleaners, walked out from behind a book shelf.

"So, you're the one who gets their jollies on by throwing people into stories?" Dean asked

The mousy girl smirked.

"I appreciate the written word," she said, stepping into the light "Unlike most people in my generation, I respect the classics. I don't pervert them into cash cows and marketing ploys for theme parks and resorts."

"And some how trapping people in books isn't perverting them?" Kat asked

"Most people aren't as clever as you three," she said "They can make it out, as long as they play their parts. If they don't, well, they don't make it out."

"You're sick," Dean told her "Really sick."

"Sick? I'm not sick!" She shouted "I'm a genius! I'm giving the world back its imagination."

"Against their will." Sam added

The mousy girl snapped her head in Sam's direction

"Maybe this time I'll fling the three of you into separate stories," she said "Then we'll see who the real clever one is."

"No you will not." came a musical and creepy voice that Kat recognized right away.

From the shadows, came the sea witch she had traded her voice to. Sam and Dean trained their guns on her when Kat said

"No, don't!" And lowered her gun “That's the sea witch!”

Dean was instantly furious.

"This freak cut out your tongue Kat," Dean said "You really think we're going to let her go?"

"Don't!" Kat said to Sam and Dean as the sea witch glided over to the mousy girl, who shook with fear.

"For fifteen years you've held me," the sea witch said "For FIFTEEN YEARS you enslaved me. Now, I'll have my revenge." she extended her hand and placed it on the mousy girl's head.

The mousy girl screamed and then broke into pieces like a porcelain doll that had hit the floor, her very skin and bones then dissolved into dust. The sea witch breathed a sigh of relief as a golden glow surrounded her. Without warning, a crowd of people suddenly appeared in the book store. Every missing person in the area for the last fifteen years was suddenly in front of them. They all looked disoriented at first, but once they realized they were safe, they started to filter out of the bookstore. They recognized people from The Wizard of Oz, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, King Arthur and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. One guy walked past them covered in blood and Dean stopped him

"What happened to you?"

"The Hunger Games," the guy said "What has been seen cannot be unseen."

When the witch turned to face Sam, Dean and Kat, she was no longer the sea witch they had been looking at. She had long, luxurious brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. Wearing a simple shift dress and ballet flats, she wouldn't have been out of place in the modern world.

"Thank you," she said to Kat "For setting me free."

Kat smiled at her

"Glad we could help." she said

Sam and Dean lowered their guns as the sun began to rise.

"Wait, what did we miss?" Dean asked.

 

After finding a place to eat, the witch; whose name was Willow, explained her tale over a large stack of pancakes.

"When Rebekah found me," Willow told them "I was alone. My coven had been long gone and she showed an interest and promise in magic. I worked with her to hone her skills. I believed by helping her, I would be passing along my knowledge to the next generation."

"But that didn't go as planned." Dean said as he devoured a bacon and egg sandwich.

"It didn't," Willow said "I quickly learned that Rebekah was a vengeful soul. She sought to make everyone around her as miserable as she was. The only peace she ever found was in books, which is why she trapped people that displeased her into them."

"But you're a powerful witch," Kat said between bites of scrambled eggs and toast "How did she trap you?"

"She used a powerful binding spell on me," Willow said as she devoured her pancakes "I'm not sure where she learned it, but she caught me off guard. I've been stuck in the book realm ever since. Every time I tried to help someone escape and set me free, she would take me out of that story and throw me into another one."

"I don't understand," Sam said "We didn't play our parts at the end of the story, how did we get out?"

Willow gave him an easy smile and then looked at Dean and Kat.

"The three of you did it together, but it was the two of them," she said and nodded to the couple "That brought Rebekah's tyranny to an end."

Dean and Kat looked at each other and then at Willow.

"Come again?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You two shared the one thing that breaks every curse," Willow said "Across every book written since the beginning of storytelling."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, and it dawned on Kat.

"The kiss of true love." she said in awe.

"Wait," Dean said "I kissed her a million times while we were in there."

"You did," Willow said "But just like there are different kinds of love, there are different kinds of kisses."

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"When you kissed her on the beach," Willow said "That was the kiss of caring. You did it to show her that you would be there for her. Last night," she went on and Kat's cheeks flushed "That was the kiss of passion. That's the " _I can't get enough of you_ " kiss that everyone associates with true love's kiss, but they aren't one in the same."

"What's the difference?" Kat asked

"True love's kiss, much like true love, isn't ordinary," Willow explained "It isn't just any kiss or just any partner; it's exceptionally rare. It possesses a magic all its own; stronger and more incomprehensible than anything in the known world." She looked at Dean and said "This woman was going to lay down her life despite her fear and hesitation. Then you finally stopped denying your heart's desire. You saved her, knowing the consequences of doing so could be catastrophic."

She then looked at Kat and said

"In spite of everything that has happened to you and the people closest to you betraying your trust, you let him in. When he and Sam bent over backwards to help you in your time of need and you realized that you would do the same for them with no hesitation" Willow finished her pancakes "That was the rawest emotion you ever felt in your life. That naked feeling; of being completely exposed and being loved despite all the physical and perceived flaws and scars; that is what true love is based on."

Willow's words sent a cold chill down Kat's spine.

 

After seeing Willow off, the three of them piled into the Impala and went back to the bunker. When they arrived; Sam promptly announced he was going to bed, having had enough adventure to last a lifetime (in his words). Alone in the library, Kat's gaze met Dean's.

"Why wouldn't you let me jump?" She asked him.

"C'mon Kat, you know why, and we made it out just fine. No harm, no foul." Dean said as he poured himself a drink.

"Dean, I was just doing what the clues said," she told him "What if that true love's kiss thing hadn't worked? Then where would we be?"

Dean took a gulp of his drink and said "Look, I didn't kiss you thinking that would do anything."

"Then why?" She asked "Why wouldn't you let me do what I was supposed to?"

"You heard Willow," Dean said "I stopped denying my heart's desire."

"And what would that be?" She asked impatiently. Dean finished off the rest of his drink without looking at her and said "If that spell didn't work or something went wrong," he drew a shaky breath as he set his glass down "I'd never forgive myself. Ever." He finally looked her in the eyes and continued "You're everything I've ever wanted, and I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. You've always accepted me for who I am, for what I am, and I never want to let that feeling go" he swallowed "And if something happened to you because of me it would kill me."

Deep in her heart and in the corners of her mind, Kat had always hoped he cared about her as much as she did about him. She'd imagined him confessing his feelings for her before, but this wasn't a scenario even she could've dreamed up. She closed the gap between them by wrapping her arms around his shoulders, having the stand on her tiptoes to do so. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her tightly. They stood like that in silence for a while; when she pulled back she looked at him and asked

"Did you mean what you said? When we were dancing at the wedding?"

He nodded "Every word," he told her "If that's what you want, that is."

"Marriage? Really?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"What? You don't want to marry me?" He asked, holding her at arm's length.

"I do, I just didn't think you were the marrying type" she said, running her hand through his hair.

"I didn't think I was either," he said "too much could go wrong with this job that we do. With that being said, I can't picture my life without you in it. Not anymore."

"Could you before?" She asked

"I wouldn't say that," he said "When I pictured my future, it would just be me and Sam. When I left you in Texas, I'd have dreams about us together. I tried to push it out of my mind; because at the time I didn't want to think about you like that. You deserved better than what I could give you, I still think you do for the record."

"What?!" She asked.

"You deserve stability," he said "You deserve a normal life outside of this."

"Dean, I had that remember?" She asked "And I enjoyed it for a while, I really did, until I felt like something was missing. I couldn't place what it was until two guys in plaid walked into my diner."

He smirked at the memory "While you were lip syncing Sex and Candy" he said and she laughed

"Yep, exactly" she told him "Hunting makes me feel normal. It's all I knew from the time I was small until I started hunting with Shannon and Dave."

"I know," he said "But I just want to make you happy. That's all I care about."

"I am happy," she told him "You and Sam have given me what I always wanted."

"What's that?" He asked.

"A family," she said "I know we're not bound by blood, but you two are my family. I care about you both so, so much and would do anything to protect you two."

He swallowed and said

"A very smart man once told me that family don't end with blood."

An easy smile crossed her face and she kissed him. When their kiss ended, she pulled back a little bit and said

"I love you Dean." then she kissed him again.

When they parted that time, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. One hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head.

"I love you too Katlynn" he said in her ear.

 

 


	9. Learning to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: MENTIONS OF PAST SEXUAL ASSAULT AND SELF HARM, language, angst, SMUT, feels, tooth rotting fluff, canon violence (mentioned), arguing. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF PAST SEXUAL ASSAULT AND SELF HARM.
> 
> A/N: If mentions of past sexual assault and self harm bother you, please do not read this chapter!! Anyway, this is the next installment of OTBPIR, I hope you guys like it! Per usual, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9: Learning to Breathe

“ _All of my regrets are nothing new. I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that, never knew that I could hurt this bad. _

_So, this is the way that I say I need you; this is the way that I'm learning to breathe._  
I'm learning to crawl, I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall.  
I'm living again, awake and alive.” - Switchfoot 

 

“So you have everything?” Dean asked “Grimoire, plenty of witch killing bullets, rock salt shells, clean pants?”

“Jesus, who are you? My Dad?” Kat asked as Dean helped her load the last of her things into the Mustang. Shannon had called and asked for help on a case in Wichita involving a house full of spirits. There were too many of them for her to crossover by herself, so she had enlisted Kat's help.

“I'll be gone a couple of days tops.” She told Dean as he shut the back of the Mustang.

“I can't say I like it, you going without me or Sam, but I get it.” he said and pulled her into a hug “Spend some time with your mentors, I'll be here when you get back.”

“You better be.” she said and gripped him tightly. He pulled back, holding her face in his hands.

“Be safe and be smart,” he told her “update as often as you can.”

She nodded

“I will, you and Sam behave while I'm gone.” She told him.

He nodded and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

“I mean it,” he said “be safe, I want you back in one piece you hear?”

“I hear.” she chided him

Dean was always protective over her, but now that she was leaving on a case without him was understandably alien to him. Ever since they started dating, they worked cases together, this would be their first one apart in a little over a year. Kat's case came up at the same time as one Sam had picked up on

“I'll be back before you know it and I'll give you all the gory details.” she told him.

They kissed one last time before he released her and she climbed into the Mustang and backed out of the garage. Kat watched his disappear in the rear view mirror and smiled, he'd be waiting when she got back, and though she'd miss him dearly, she was eager to work with Shannon again. It had been a while since they'd taken a case together and Kat was eager to show off some of the new skills she'd learned on her own as well as with Sam and Dean.

 

When she arrived in Wichita, Kat realized the case was more than Shannon had let on.

“Well I didn't want to scare you off,” Shannon said as she unloaded her gear from her truck “and two, I didn't think Dean would let you come on your own if he knew we were taking on an insane asylum by ourselves.”

“He knows.” Kat told her and Shannon gave her a look “What? I didn't tell him, he figured it out all on his own. And, for the record, he doesn't decide which cases I take and which ones I don't. He's my boyfriend, not my guard dog.”

Shannon chuckled and shook her head

“I knew he was a good apple.” she said fondly “okay, lets cross some spirits over.”

 

It took well into the night, but Shannon and Kat were able to clear the former insane asylum of all the spirits they encountered. They slept and then the next afternoon, they had breakfast and caught up before parting ways. Kat began the three hour journey back to the bunker as the sun was setting. She'd checked in with Dean when she woke up but hadn't heard from him since he'd returned he call. She brushed it off, figuring he and Sam were knee deep in a case. With a yawn, she settled in for the drive and focused on the thought of getting back to her little family.

 

Near the last leg of the trip, the sound of a music box startled Kat from a deep concentration; causing her to snort in surprise. When she saw who it was she smiled and answered 

“Hullo?”

“Kat?!” A panicked sounding Dean asked into the phone.

“Dean?” she yawned

“Kat, I,” Dean started and then stopped, she heard him exhale heavily as she processed that something was wrong.

“Dean, are you okay?” she asked, more alert now.

“No,” Dean said “I-I” he stammered and suddenly she was wide awake

“Where are you?!” she asked

“At the bunker.” He told her

“I'm on my way.” she told him and hung up. “Come on baby girl,” she said to the Mustang and punched the gas pedal “let's get home.”

 

She swore up and down that the remaining hour of the journey only took thirty minutes once she punched the gas. When she screeched into the garage of the bunker, there was an exhausted looking Dean. Her eyebrows immediately furrowed when she caught sight of him and she rushed over to him.

“What happened?” she asked

He didn't meet her gaze, nor did he answer her for a long while. When he finally did look at her, his eyes were shining with tears.

“I fucked up,” he said “big time.”

 

Once they were inside and safely in her room, Dean finally spoke in a complete sentence.

“Get your hunting gear, your witch box, whatever you need.” Dean told her “We're rolling out in an hour.”

“Where's Sam?” she asked

He gave her a stony expression but didn't answer. He turned to leave, he had to get away from her questioning eyes, the shame that filled him was starting to eat away at him.

“Wait, Dean.” Kat said and caught his wrist.

At first he didn’t move, he stood still as a statue as she lightly squeezed his wrist. “What happened?” She watched as the tension left his shoulders and he quickly turned to her, hungrily capturing her lips with his. He desperately caged her in his arms, the need to feel something other than the darkness of death blooming in his chest.

“Please,” he begged and pulled back as they caught their breath “I need, please.” He stammered and she held his face in her hands, nodding.

“I know.” she said quietly, letting one of her hands slide down his shoulder, his bicep and then his forearm. She brought his hand up and placed it on her breast.

“But,” he started and she shushed him

“Just breathe for a second okay?” She asked as he dropped his hand from her chest. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt for her captive audience of one “Breathe and forget about what’s rattling around in your head, for just little bit.”

Mesmerized, he watched as she delicately unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged out of it, leaving her in a thin tank top and leggings. Once the shirt was gone, she was on full display for him to see.

“Focus on me.” She told him gently as she took his hand again, placing it against her face he nodded and smashed his mouth against hers. He quickly took her tank top off and flung it aside as she clawed at his layers, discarding them as his hands roamed all over her torso. He backed away from the wall and walked backwards, tugging her along until he reached the edge of the bed. He sat down, pulling her toward him. She quickly pulled her boots off and straddled his lap. With a flick of his wrist, he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, pulling her bare chest flush against his. She ground her hips into his growing length and dragged her nails over his shoulder blades as he rutted into her.

“Fuck,” he moaned in her mouth “need you, please.”

She nodded as they kissed and she unbuckled his belt. They both set to work undressing their bottom halves and once they were both naked, she straddled his lap again and flicked the swollen head of his cock through her wet folds, moaning as she kissed him. She mounted him, moving her hand away as she started to ride him. He gripped the flesh of her ass hard as she steadily thrust into him.

“Oh FUCK.” He moaned, gripping her back hard as she moved. She took more and more of him into her as she moved on top of him, biting her lip.

“Oh, OH!” She cried as she moved. He thrust up and nailed her sweet spot, her nails digging into his shoulders as she yelled out “Fuck!”

They moved together as his cheek laid against her chest. His stubble scratched the skin between her breasts, his fingers were digging into her her back. He was clinging hard to her as he looked up at her. Their eyes locked together as they kissed, her fingers running through his thick hair and tugging on it as he moaned against her mouth. She swiped her tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth to let her in. Her tongue explored his mouth as he picked up the pace, slamming hard into her as he twirled his tongue with hers. They pulled apart and heatedly kissed again as he started to slam into her.

“Dean,” she moaned “oh fuck, Dean.”

He bit his lip, grappling for the right words in his lust filled mind, he craved some kind of reassurance, any kind to fill the void.

“Tell me,” He said “oh fuck, talk to me.”

“Mh,” she sighed as she kissed him again “I LOVE when you fuck me Dean. Make me come all over your lap.”

He sighed and rolled he on to her back, mercilessly drilling into her as she clawed at the pillows and blankets on the bed, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

“FUCK!” She screamed “Oh fuck, DEAN!”

He bit her neck and emptied into her with a grunt. She let go, clenching around him as he filled her up and she cried out for him. As he hips stilled, they both breathed heavily.

 

They both got dressed and as Dean buttoned up his shirt, he said to Kat “The angel possessing Sam isn't Ezekiel. Whoever it is either killed Sam or locked him away in his own mind.”

“What?!” Kat asked in shock as she zipped up her boots

Dean held up his hands

“See what I mean when I said I fucked up?” he asked “I'll explain everything, I promise,” He told her “Just waiting on someone else.”

“Who?” Kat asked

“Castiel.” Dean said

 

Kat was checking her hunting bag and spell box to make sure she had everything that she needed. She and Dean didn't talk much, but they did exchange long glances and lingering touches while they packed.

“Dean?” a gravely voice asked and Kat gasped, startled.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” she exclaimed, holding on to the back of a chair as Dean smiled, looking from her to Castiel.

“Look at you, all suited up and back in the game.” Dean said while looking at Castiel. When Kat regained her wits, she looked at Castiel. He was a tall man, though not as tall as Dean, with a lean build. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes; wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes with a tan trench coat.

“Cas, this is Katlynn,” Dean said and motioned to Kat “Kat, this is Castiel.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Castiel said and stuck out his hand. Kat looked at his hand and he said “It's a hand shake, this is what humans do when they greet each other.”

Kat squinted at him

“What are you?” she asked Castiel

“An angel.” Castiel said “Are you not a human?”

“No,” Kat said and shook her head “I mean, yes; I am a human, but you're different than I pictured an angel. Where's your wings?”

“I keep them hidden,” Castiel said “they tend to scare humans.”

Kat looked at Dean

“You didn't mention he was an angel,” she said “and he's taller than you described.”

Dean shrugged and Kat finally shook Castiel's hand.

“Nice to meet you too Cas,” Kat told him “or do you prefer Castiel?”

“Either,” Castiel said “I'm not picky.”

Kat gave him a smile and he looked around the library, seeing the messy state that it was in.

“Dean, what's going on?” Castiel asked “What happened?”

Dean gripped the back of the chair and looked away from both Castiel and Kat. After a few long seconds of silence, he looked up; his expression full of sadness and guilt. He sat down in the chair he was standing behind, Kat sat next to Dean and Castiel sat across the table from Dean. Dean held his hands in front of him, his fists clenched. Kat and Castiel waited while he took a deep breath and let it out. Dean told Castiel about how Sam had come to be possessed by an angel and Castiel's expression softened with sadness, but he also looked disappointed in Dean. Kat placed a chaste hand on Dean's knee and gave him a squeeze. Dean glanced at her, giving her a small nod.

“Sammy was dying,” Dean said, seeing Castiel's expression “what was I supposed to do?”

“You let an angel possess him?” Castiel asked

“He said it was the only way and I believed him,” Dean said “now Sam's gone and Kevin is-” he motioned around the library.

“Um,” Kat finally piped up and the two men look at her “I'm sorry, I hate interrupting, but who is Kevin?”

“A prophet of the lord.” Castiel said

“Or he WAS,” Dean said “remember how I told you we had the Demon Tablet?” and Kat nodded “Well as a prophet Kevin can,” he paused and corrected himself “could read it.” he swallowed and went on “we were looking for a spell to open heaven back up after Metatron cast all the angels out of heaven.”

“So, where is he?” Kat asked

“After the angel took over Sam's body,” Dean said and paused, anxiously licking his lip “he killed Kevin.”

“Whoa.” Kat said simply, her eyes going wide.

“Dean I,” Castiel said “I'm so sorry.”

“Yeah well,” Dean said as he stood up “sorry don't pay the bills does it? And it sure as hell ain't gonna bring Kevin back.” he turned his back to them.

Kat could feel the anger, guilt and self loathing practically rolling off of him as she watched him.

“We gotta find this son of a bitch.” Dean said

“Dean,” Castiel chimed in “if the angel possessing Sam isn't Ezekiel, then who is it?”

Dean turned back around and said

“A dead man walking.” his eyes we lit with a fierce, angry fire.

“What? You're going to destroy him?” Castiel asked

“Damn right.” Dean said

“If you kill and angel, its vessel dies too.” Castiel reminded Dean.

Kat made a mental note to ask Castiel about his vessel at a different time.

“You think I don't know that?” Dean asked and walked over to the chair again “if I run in that halo and it burns Sam out? Well,” Dean trailed off. The thing he has trying to prevent, his brother dying, would happen. Only this time, it would be Dean ending it and not the trials. “God, I'm so damn stupid.” Dean said

“You were stupid for the right reasons.” Kat said

“Like that matters.” Dean snapped

“It does!” Kat said, standing up and looking at him “remember when you told me what happened and I told you I didn't agree with the _how_ but I understood the _why_?” Dean nodded and she went on “anyone in your position would've done the same thing.”

“Listen to me,” Castiel said as he stood and rounded the table to stand closer to Dean “Sam is strong, if he knew an angel was possessing him, he could fight. He could cast the angel out.”

Dean looked at Castiel, not looking very sure.

“Maybe,” Dean said “but as far as I know, he's in the dark. I don't know how we clue him in.”

Kat looked at Castiel and asked

“Is there a way that we could speak to Sam? Maybe some how bypass the angel?”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and said

“Maybe, if the demons could do it, then maybe we can.”

“Do you think that's gonna work?” Dean asked

“It's worth a shot isn't it?” Kat asked “I mean we have to at least try.”

“I agree with Kat,” Castiel said, nodding in her direction “for Sam, we have to try.”

“Okay, well, where do we start?”

“Crowley.” Castiel said simply

Dean nodded

“Kat, can you get me a syringe from the medical kit over there?” Dean asked and nodded to a desk across the room.

“Sure, what for?” she asked and made her way over to where he had directed her.

“Blood,” Dean said “Crowley wants human blood.”

“What is he? A vampire?” Kat asked as she found a syringe and an alcohol wipe.

“Worse,” Castiel said “the King of Hell.”

Kat turned around looking confused

“Prophets, the King of Hell, dragons,” she said as she walked back over to them “just when I thought I'd heard everything.”

“Here,” Dean said, motioning with two fingers “I'll give him some of my blood.”

“I'll help,” she said “just relax.”

Dean stuck out his arm and she cleaned the skin near the vein in his arm.

“I'll be quick,” she told him “I hear I'm a good stick.”

“That's what she said.” Dean said with a smirk

“Or did she?” Kat asked as she pressed the needle through Dean's skin and into the vein.

“Who is she and why would she say that?” Castiel asked

Kat pulled the plunger up and saw blood entering the syringe.

“It's an expression Cas, I'll explain later.” Dean said as Kat drained a few milliliters of blood from Dean's arm. When she was done, she quickly pulled the needle out and Dean looked in amazement.

“Barely felt a thing,” he said and put pressure on the injection site “you're more gentle than Sam or Cas here.”

“Thanks,” she said brightly “So where's this Crowley?”

“The dungeon.” Dean said, as if it was the most normal thing ever.

Kat looked gobsmacked

“I'm sorry, the what?” she asked.

 

Dean and Castiel lead Kat deeper into the bunker until they came to a door, which Dean stood in front of.

“He's a huge mountain of dicks, so don't take anything he says to heart okay?” he asked Kat.

Kat didn't know what to say, she just nodded. Dean opened the door, he and Castiel went through first. Once they were inside, Kat saw the dungeon. On the floor was a devil's trap and sitting in the center of it, chained to a chair; was a guy in his late forties. He had a full head of salt and pepper hair and a beard to match; wore a three piece suit and looked totally exhausted. His hazel eyes came to life when he saw the three people in front of him.

“Hello boys,” he said with a British accent “and girl.”

Kat studied him, crossing her arms over her chest, he reminded her of a character she'd seen on The Sopranos at some point.

Dean pulled the syringe of his blood out of his pocket and said

“Here's the deal; you're gonna tell us how to hack an angel and I'll give you some of the good stuff.” Dean held up the syringe and added “Human blood, fresh from the tap.” and patted his own arm. “Word is, you're jonesing for a hit.”

Crowley scoffed

“Please,” he said “I'll pass.”

“What DO you want then?” Castiel asked

“Well, for starters, a massage.” Crowley said. Kat, Dean and Castiel all pulled faces. “Between the sitting and the shackles, the body gets a little stiff.”

“I ain't rubbing you.” Dean said, putting the syringe back in his pocket.

“God no,” Crowley scoffed “get Kevin, his tiny little fists can really work one.”

“Kevin is dead.” Castiel said

Crowley's expression didn't change

“Ah,” he said simply “sorry to hear that.”

“Don't pretend you care!” Castiel said angrily. He walked over to the table in front of Crowley, leaned down and looked him in the eye “You tried to kill him.”

Crowley shook his head

“I told him this was going to happen,” Crowley said “I was the only person who tried to warn him. I told him to run.”

“From what?” Dean asked

“You,” Crowley said, looking at Dean “how many times am I going to have to say this? People in your general vicinity don't have very much in the way of a life span.”

Castiel stood up right and looked at Dean, who in turn, looked at Kat. Her expression held steady as she continued to stare at Crowley.

Crowley acknowledged her for the first time by saying

“You should heed that warning too darling, before you get in too deep with this one.” and nodded at Dean.

“Spare me the dramatics Shatner.” Kat snapped.

“Feisty, this one.” Crowley commented “Now, I can't teach you how to crack open an angel, it's more art than science. But I can do it for you. All I ask in return is a little field trip, time for some fresh air. Chains on naturally.” Crowley held up his hands to show the handcuffs around his wrists.

“No,” Dean said and turned his back to them, stepping back toward the door to the dungeon.

“No?” Crowley asked “if I'm plan A then I'm sure you have a much more viable and better plan B.”

Dean turned to his side as Castiel walked over to Dean. Kat, meanwhile, stood off to the side; her eyes fixed on Crowley.

“You can't seriously be considering this.” Castiel said to Dean

“With the chains on, he can't do anything.” Dean insisted.

“It's Crowley!” Castiel hissed “He can always do something!”

“Looks like we need a tie breaker,” Crowley said “go get moose, squirrel.”

Neither Dean, nor Castiel said anything, which piqued Crowley's interest.

“Unless you can't, which is why you're here. The poor, giant baby's in trouble again isn't he?” Crowley asked. He looked at Kat again and asked “is this moose's replacement? Much too short, but she'll do in a pinch.”

Kat rolled her eyes and Dean walked closer to Crowley

“You done?” Dean asked

“Depends,” Crowley said “do we have a deal?”

“Yes.” Dean answered quickly.

“Excellent,” Crowley said “when do we leave?”

“As soon as I can scrounge up a ride.” Dean said and looked at Kat, who shook her head

“The Mustang won't fit all four of us.” she said

“I have a vehicle,” Castiel said “it stopped inexplicably a few miles from here.”

 

Dean pulled Kat out into the bunker alone before they released Crowley.

“Look,” he said “I don't know what we're walking into; going to get Sam like this.”

“You want me to stay behind don't you?” she asked

His eyes pleaded with her

“This isn't an ordinary hunt,” he insisted “if it were a monster, or anything else, I wouldn't leave you here but this foreign territory even for me.” She chewed on her lower lip, his hand extending out to hers and she took it. “I know you can handle yourself, you're a damn good hunter Kat, but after Kevin,” he paused, anxiously licked his lip and then went on “after Kevin, I can't put you at risk. The angel in Sam doesn't know you're here so I doubt he'll come back and try to smite you.”

She nodded; she wasn't pleased and he could tell, but he gripped her hand.

“Please tell me you understand why I'm doing this.” he pleaded.

“To protect me.” she added

“I don't think you're incapable of handling yourself. You know that right?” he asked and she nodded.

“But what about you?” she asked

“I'll have Cas,” he said “he's got my back.”

She sighed and looked into his eyes; they were a storm of all the thoughts rushing through his head.

“I don't like it,” she told him “because I'm here to help you and Sam and I want to be there for you.”

“Where I need you is HERE,” he told her “I know you're safe; you being safe means I'll get back quicker.”

He placed his free hand on her cheek and she nodded

“I understand,” she told him “I don't like it, but I understand.”

“I know you don't, and I'm sorry I have to leave you behind,” he told her “but I'm trying to do my job.”

“And what's that?” she asked

“To keep you safe.” he told her and brought her closer to him; he kissed her forehead and then hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his midsection as he placed his chin on top of her head; holding her tightly against his chest, as if he was afraid she would evaporate into thin air if he let go.

“You come back in one piece, you hear?” she asked him “I mean it.”

In spite of himself, Dean chuckled.

“I will,” he said and pulled back from her, looking her in the eye “I'll come back to you.”

She gave him a small smile as he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in; kissing her. She left one hand on his waist while the other slipped up to his shoulder, pulling him closer to her, if that was even possible. His fingers tangled in her hair as he opened his mouth for another kiss, which she obliged; his lips soft but strong on hers. When the kiss ended, he gave her another hug before releasing her.

 

 

Kat walked up to the front door with the guys; Castiel in the lead, Crowley in the middle and Dean at the back with Kat behind him. Before he walked through the door, he gave her one last glance and she nodded at him.

“I'm fine,” she told him “go.”

He briefly squeezed her hand and then turned to leave, shutting the heavy iron door behind him.

 

For hours, Kat walked around the bunker, curious as to what it held within its cavernous appearance, and also so she could keep herself distracted while she waited to hear from anyone. Exhausted, Kat laid down in the room she had picked and drifted off to sleep, hoping to pass some more time.

When she woke up four hours later, Kat made herself something to eat, which was an achievement since there wasn't much on the way of food in the fridge. Luckily there were some eggs and bacon, so that's what she made. After cleaning up and occupying herself by looking through the library, she still hadn't heard anything. She pulled her phone out and texted Dean.

 

_Got anything? Is Sam okay? Are YOU okay?_

 

He didn't answer immediately and so she picked up a book and read the title.

 

A Complete Guide to Exorcism:

Dos, Don't s, Tips and Tricks

 

“Hm,” she said “not bad.”

 

After reading for a while; the heavy, iron door swung open as an exhausted looking Sam came through the door followed by Castiel, who looked torn.

“Sam?” Kat asked as she approached them

“Yeah, it's me.” Sam said as he met her at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly hugged Sam and looked past Castiel, expecting to see Dean, but she didn't.

“Where's Dean?” she asked

Sam didn't answer at first, he brushed past her and she caught him by the arm

“Is he okay?” she asked, her eyes full of concern.

“I assume so,” Sam said “he took the Impala and left.”

“He LEFT?” she asked, shocked.

Sam nodded and Kat swallowed hard. She turned and grabbed her bags

“Where are you going?” Sam asked

“To find him.” she told him “He said he'd come home.”

“Kat, don't.” Sam said “He said-”

I don't give a fuck what he said.” She told Sam fiercely “He TOLD me I could trust his word and he gave me his word he'd come back. He better have a good damn reason for not being here and I wanna know what it is.”

 

After casting a tracking spell and making a couple of calls, Kat was able to track Dean down rather quickly to a shady looking motel. She grabbed her bag and walked up to the door near where the Impala was parked and knocked on it. Much to her surprise, Dean actually opened the door, and he looked surprised, the irritated.

“Next time you wanna run away from me, you should try hiding better.” Kat said with a shrug.

“You can’t be here.” Dean told her sternly.

“It’s a free country and I can be wherever I damn well please,” she said as she barged into the motel room “especially when my boyfriend said he’d come back to me and then he didn’t. So, of course I’m gonna come looking for your ass.”

Dean shook his head and shut the door.

“How can someone so small be such a huge pain in my ass?” He asked, exasperated.

“Hey, you CHOSE to be with me, pain in the ass and all, so suck it up.” She told him as she set her bag down and crossed her arms over her chest. “You wanna explain to me WHY you didn’t come back to the bunker like you promised?”

“You heard Crowley!” Dean shouted “People around me don’t live very long. After Kevin and Sam, do you really want to stick around? I’m poison Kat.”

“I don’t care!” She shouted back at him “We said we’d do this together and I’m holding you to your word!”

“Maybe I don’t want to be with you any more!” He yelled, even though he knew that wasn’t true.

It would’ve been less hurtful if he’d stabbed or shot her. She felt her heart crack in her chest but she plucked up every fiber of courage in her body and shot back at him.

“You’re such a FUCKING liar!” She cried, tears welling up in her eyes “You won’t look me in the eye when you say that, so I know you’re lying!” She wiped the stray tear away and went on “You love me and you don’t want to walk away; I can see it in your eyes Dean Winchester!” He didn’t have a retort for that, so she went on “I told you I loved you, I opened up to you on a way that I’ve NEVER opened up to anyone. Don’t throw away everything we’ve built just because of this!”

“I can’t have your blood on my hands!” Dean yelled, finally finding his voice “Kevin died on my watch, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. If anything like that happened to you-“

She cut him off by kissing him hard and grabbing his hair as she did so.

“You listen to me,” She said, staring deep into his eyes “NOTHING is gonna happen to me. You wanna shield me? Fine, but don’t forget, I can take care of myself. I’ll fight until my last breath to make it safely home to you.”

He searched her face, panic and fear overwhelming his features. He quickly locked his arms around her and feverishly kissed her. This girl had an exterior of iron and thorns that protected the warm, comforting inner glow she had and that’s where he wanted to stay.

He pulled back from her and with tears in his eyes he held her face in his hands.

“Moon of my life.” He murmured, tears falling down his cheeks.

She lovingly bumped her nose against his and gave him a small grin.

“My sun and stars.” She answered as she wiped his tears away.

He gave in as he tenderly kissed her. She was right, sometimes it felt like she knew him better than he knew himself. He backed her up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed where he sat her down and got on his knees in front of her.

“I’m sorry,” he told her, his hands on her knees “what I said, I didn’t mean it.”

She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I know you didn’t,” She told him “but don’t ever say anything like that to me AGAIN unless you really mean it. Do you understand me?”

He nodded and kissed her

“I won’t,” he said as they pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers “you have my word.”

She nodded in return as his hands slid up her thighs, pushing her legs further apart to make room for him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as he held her hips. He relished in having her right up against him but he needed more from her. He untangled himself from her limbs and took her boots off for her.

“Dean, I can do that.” She insisted.

“I know,” he said “just lay back.”

She did as she was told and laid back on the bed, watching him roll her socks off and cast them aside along with her boots. His hands slid up to her waist once again and he pulled her leggings down. She lifted her hips to assist him as he peeled the fabric off her legs, her ample hips and bottom barely contained by the scraps of pink fabric that dared to call itself panties.

“Fuck me.” He mumbled

“I’m trying to.” She told him and he chuckled, shaking his head. “If you’d come home like you said you would, I had something planned for you.” She told him, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Was this part of your plan?” He asked, tugging at the waistband of her panties. She nodded, arched her back and pulled her t-shirt off. Under it was a bra that matched the panties and he audibly groaned.

“Fuck,” he said and watched as she stretched out on the bed in front of him “I almost regret not coming home to this.”

“Almost?” She asked him, shaking her hair out of the ponytail it was in.

“See in the bunker, we’d have to try and be quiet.” he said and hooked his hands on the backs of her knees and dragged her closer to him. She squealed in surprise as he pulled her against him “Here, I don’t give a fuck who hears us.”

With one teasing thrust, his denim clad length slid against her cotton covered core, causing her gasp in surprise. His next kiss was needy but demanding at the same time; he wanted more from her and he needed the assurance that she was really there, and that this wasn't an elaborate dream. She quickly rid him of his shirts as he unhooked her bra and pushed her shoulders down so that she was laying on her back again. He stood and crawled on top of her and with ease, tugged her up to the pillows on the bed. She fumbled for a second with his belt before he pushed her hands away.

“No,” he said and kissed her “let me taste you.”

She nodded and he started kissing down her body, making her writhe and cry out as he nipped at her skin. He flattened his hands on her hips and dragged the panties down and off of her.

“These are keepers,” he said and held them up with two fingers “don't wanna rip 'em off you.”

“Noted.” she told him as he spread her legs open and kissed along her belly and down to her hips. He hadn't gotten between her legs yet, but the heat and intoxicating smell coming from her was enough to make him audibly growl. He sealed his mouth over her entire pussy as she cried out

“OH MY GOD!” his tongue rolling through her inner and outer lips, his teeth barely grazing her clit as she gripped the sheets and arched her back, her hips moving of their own volition. “Oh fuck, DEAN!” He kept her legs open as his tongue licked over seemingly every inch of her before drilling into her, making a nearly primal scream come out of her.

“Mh,” he said “never made that noise before.”

“I can't,” she warned him “I wanna, please!”

“Give it to me sweetheart,” He told her “come for me.”

He didn't say anything more as the strong muscle of his tongue drilled into her, the tips of his fingers teasing her clit.

Her body was going insane, she wanted to scream, melt into the mattress and also beg him not to stop. She felt jolted full of electricity and heat all at the same time as the knot in her lower belly gave way. She thrust her hips up into his face as she let out another primal scream, her entire body shuttering as she came hard. He obscenely lapped and slurped up everything he could get from her as she came harder than she ever had. Her very bones felt like jelly as he licked his sinful lips and came into her line of vision. He had a full smirk going as he looked at her; her skin was red and pink and she was breathing hard as she looked back at him.

“That was,” she said “wow.”

“And that was just the warm up.” he said, proud of himself. It was rare that she was speechless, they kissed as she nearly tore his pants and underwear off as she pushed him on to his back. He sat up and raked his hand through her hair as she wriggled him out of his pants and underwear. He kicked them the rest of the way off as she grasped his length into her hand.

“I want to,” she bit her lip as she looked at him, realizing she had the courage to ask for what she wanted “I want to ride you. Please?”

“You do?” he asked, genuinely surprised as she pumped him in her hand and she nodded “Go ahead sweetheart, ride me.”

She bit her lip and guided him inside her. She started slowly as she adjusted to his size, she braced herself, holding on to his shoulders for balance as she started to move her hips back and forth.

“Like this?” she asked, suddenly unsure of herself as he grunted.

“Yes,” he managed to say “keep going, just like that.”

She picked up the pace a little as he was all the way inside her. He gripped her hips as she tried slower and then faster, trying to find a pace that felt good for her.

“You're overthinking,” he told her “I can see it in your face.”

“I'm sorry,” she said as she immediately cowered “I just want to do a good job.”

“Sweetheart, anything you do is gonna feel good for me,” he told her and kissed her forehead “take a deep breath and just listen to your body.”

She did as he said, taking a deep breath and then she kissed him. With that kiss her doubt faded just a little and she steadily moved on top of him. He moaned into her mouth and tugged her head to the side, gaining better access to her neck.

“Mh, like that sweetheart?” he asked as he peppered kisses on her flesh.

“Yes,” she moaned out “mh; Dean, that feels good.”

“Keep going,” he encouraged her “you feel fucking amazing.”

She rolled her hips and he let out a moan

“Oh fuck, like that!” he rasped as he bit down on her neck. She did it again and he thrust up to meet her hips, making her cry out wantonly. She whined out his name as the familiar knot in her belly started to tighten again. “Don't-fuck-don't stop. Don't fucking stop.” he moaned in her ear as her hips crashed into his. She felt her spine light on fire as she let out a cry into his chest and he let go deep inside her.

  
  


Once they'd gotten cleaned up, Kat had fallen asleep laying on her stomach. Dean kissed her shoulders that were poking out from below the sheet. He smiled as she snoozed on, looking totally at peace.

“Dean.” she said with a sigh in her sleep and burrowed her head deeper into the pillow.

This made the smile on his face grow wider as he tucked her hair behind her ear, his thoughts drifting to a hidden compartment in his bag; the small black box in it seemed to taunt him, begging him to get up and look at it one more time. With a shake of his head he pushed that thought down as Kat started to squirm in her sleep. Confused, he watched as her face went from peace filled to fearful as she twitched.

“ _Nightmare._ ” Dean thought as he quickly slipped his arms around her. She struggled at first, trying to push him away. “It's okay sweetheart,” he murmured in her ear “I'm right here, no one's gonna hurt you.” she didn't relent, pushing him harder. He tried to shush her and calm her down, but she wasn't having any of it, mumbling incoherently in her sleep. With a suddenness that surprised even him, her eyes flew open and she screamed

“NO!” at the top of her lungs

“Jesus!” Dean yelled as she yelled again and dissolved into a puddle of tears in his arms. She cried harder than he'd ever seen her cry.

  
  


It took a long time, but once she finally calmed down Dean asked

“This is probably a dumb question, but do you want to talk about it.”

“Yes and no,” she answered as she mopped up her face “yes; because you should know. No, because it's just gonna make you angry over something neither one of us can change.” Dean waited and she went on with a sigh “It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. I'd cut myself a little too deeply and there was blood everywhere. I kept trying to clean it up, but then Kevin barged in and told me to quit crying or he'd give me something to cry about.” she said and looked away from him.

“How old were you?” Dean asked, his fist clenching

“Fourteen.” she told him “I didn't quit crying so his buddy came in and, well, you can guess the rest.”

She looked up at him and showed him a scar on her wrist.

“That's where this one came from.” she told him “Took four stitches but I finally quit bleeding.”

Anger burned away every other emotion in Dean's body. He wondered if he could cash in a couple of favors Crowley owed him and get out some much needed aggression on an asshole that really deserved it. He quickly pulled Kat into his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. She didn't have the strength or energy to say anything else, she just let him hold her; stroking her hair and back until she fell asleep again.

  
  


The next day, though she was exhausted, Kat was determined to make this day better than the previous one.

“So, what're we doing today?” she asked Dean

“I hadn't really thought of anything, I mean, unless you have a case or something.” he told her.

“Well, actually, I was thinking, let's take a break from hunting.” she said and when she saw the look on his face she said “Just for the day and do something fun.”

“Fun?” he asked

“Yeah, fun.” she said “That thing civilians do to fill their time, remember that?”

“What did you have in mind?” he asked

“Well, while you were in the shower, I found this fall festival thing that's in town.” she flipped her tablet around and showed him the local city's website which stated the different attractions and food trucks that would be at the Welcome Fall Festival. Dean looked over the site and then at her; she was giving him the hopeful puppy dog eyes. “Please?” she asked “I try to go to stuff like this whenever I can.”

“Why's that?” he asked “It's probably the same as every other one; carnival rides, cotton candy, funnel cake and over priced prizes.”

She rolled her eyes

“Quit being a fun sucker,” she told him “I always go, because my parents took me when I was little and I'm keeping the tradition alive.”

He gave her a half smile as she pouted some more.

“Okay, fine.” he said and she clapped excitedly

“Awesome, we'll roll out in ten!”

  
  


When they arrived at the festival; groups of people were filing in as the crisp, autumn air surrounded them and leaves crunched under their boots. They went through the vendor's section where Kat bought some caramel corn to share with Dean and each of them a hot apple cider, which they both enjoyed.

“See?” she asked as they stopped at a booth that was selling local honey “This is a lot better than being cooped up in our motel room.”

He admired her for a second; her long hair was in a side braid, her eyes covered by sunglasses, just like his were. She wore a green, twill field jacket, a plain black t-shirt, and skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of grey boots. He smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead.

“Yes it is,” he said and then pulled her close “you look amazing by the way.”

He watched as a blush crept up on to her cheeks, turning them pink.

“Thank you.” she told him and she started looking at all the products made from the local honey. Dean stood back, watching her as she looked over the soaps and lotions.

“Finding everything okay?” a guy asked her. He looked to be about her age with sandy blonde hair.

“Yep, just checking things out.” she told him.

Dean immediately wanted to jump in and pull her to his side but something in his stomach told him to wait.

“So, can I buy you another?” he asked, motioning to her drink.

“Thank you, but no,” she told him “my boyfriend has me covered.”

“Where's he at?” he guy asked, trying to be slick.

Kat turned and nodded back at Dean, who had crossed his arms over his chest.

“Big guy right back there.” she said with a smirk and took a sip of her drink. The guy profusely apologized and immediately backed off before scampering away. Kat turned to Dean and walked back to Dean grinning as they walked away from the booth. Once they were far enough away, she started laughing and asked him “Did you see that guy? He nearly wet himself when he saw you! What'd you do?”

“Nothing!” Dean insisted as dropped his arm around her shoulder. She gave him a look and he insisted “I really didn't do anything, I just started him down.”

“Yeesh, that's intimidating enough.” she said

“You think I'm intimidating?” he asked as they passed a booth that was selling monogrammed bags and pillow cases.

“When you go all Clint Eastwood slash alpha male, yes you are.” she told him.

“What?” he asked

“I don't know if you've noticed but you're a big dude.” She told him as he chuckled “And when you're trying to scare someone, it's pretty easy for you to do.”

“How so?” he asked

She laughed as they came to a picnic area and spread their jackets out on the ground so they could sit down.

“You square your shoulders up, so you're at your full height,” she told him “then you do this jaw clench thing and you cross your arms over your chest. It's intimidating!” He laughed, genuinely laughed as she started to laugh herself. “What's so funny?” she asked

“When do you have time to notice all this?” he asked

“We've been together how long? And worked how many cases together?” she asked “I've seen it a million times. It scares the shit out of whoever you're trying to scare, but not me.”

“Why not you?” he asked as he stretched out on his jacket and finished the caramel corn.

She leaned into his ear and said

“Because I think it's sexy.” as she let her teeth graze the shell of his ear. A sharp breath escaped his lips and he looked up at her with a grin.

“You're walking temptation you know that?” he asked quietly “Because I'm tempted to jump you right here in front of god and everybody.”

“Please don't.” she told him and they kissed “But I WOULD like it if you could get me a caramel apple.”

“What is it with you and caramel today?” he asked as he stood up

“I love it, it's my favorite.” she told him.

  
  


After they split the caramel apple, they walked over to where the games and rides were.

“Oooh, skee ball!” Dean said as he spied the game “I'm gonna win you that big teddy bear!”

“Honey, please” Kat said, her cheeks flushing “no, don't.”

“Why not?” he asked, curious “I want to.”

“What am I supposed to do with it?” she asked

He shrugged

“Keep it?” he asked “That way when I'm not around, you have the bear to remind you of me.” She laughed and shook her head “What? You really don't want one?”

“I've never had anyone win me a stuffed animal.” she confessed

“Okay, now I HAVE to win you one.” he said and tugged her toward the game. He paid the guy running it and was given five balls. He had to score a certain amount before he could get a prize. Dean took aim and easily sank all five balls into their intended destination. He threw his hands up, triumphant in his quest, he then turned and scooped Kat up into his arms as she laughed.

“My hero!” she said

“Okay, pick your prize.” the guy running the game said “anything on the top row is yours.”

“Pick whatever you want.” Dean told her as he put her down. She combed over the top row and found a My Little Pony, which she had loved as a child.

“That one!” she said and pointed to the pink pony with giant blue eyes and blue and yellow balloons on its flank.

“A pink pony for the lady.” the guy said and handed it to her as she grinned excitedly.

“Thank you Dean!” she said and kissed him

“Why this one?” he asked “Out of curiosity.”

“If I tell you why, you can't make fun of me.” she told him as they started to walk

“Nope, I won't, scout's honor.” he said

“Well, when I was little, I watched My Little Pony with my mom,” she told him “she'd loved the show growing up and passed it on to me. Before she died, the last thing she ever gave me was a Pinkie Pie doll for my birthday, because she was my favorite pony.”

“Why Pinkie Pie?” he asked “Again, just curious.”

“My mom said she was the most like me,” Kat said “happy, hyperactive, likes surprising other people, always laughing.”

“That sounds about right.” he said, smiling fondly at her.

“So ever since then, every time I see something Pinkie Pie, it reminds me of my Mom.” she said and hugged the pony.

After riding a few rides, they decided to call the day a success and then stopped at a small cafe to have dinner before heading back to the motel room.

“Thank you for this,” he said as he reached across the table and took her hand “I didn't realize how badly I needed some time off until today.”

She squeezed his fingers and said

“What we do is hard enough, it doesn't hurt to blow off some steam every once in a while.”

“You're right.” He said and brought the back of her hand up to his mouth where he kissed her knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” she told him, grinning at him.

 


	10. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: MENTIONS/ MEMORIES OF PAST RAPE, smut (of the consensual variety), fingering, oral (female receiving), angst, feels, fluff and a SPECIAL surprise!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: THE CHAPTER CONTAINS MEMORIES/ DREAMS OF PAST RAPE. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ.
> 
> A/N: PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS. Anyway, this one took a WHILE to write because I had so much going on in my head for it. I hope you guys enjoy it and love it. As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. Another long chapter, so get comfy and get a drink before reading!

**Chapter 10: Love Me Like You Do**

 

 _"_ _You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my blood._ _  
_ _You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I wanna touch._ _  
_ _Never knew that it could mean so much. You're the fear, I don't care_  
'Cause I've never been so high. Follow me to the dark Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life.” ~ Ellie Goulding

 

"Hey," Dean greeted Kat as she walked into the kitchenette “I found us a case.”

“Oh?” She asked

For more than a month, they had been hunting on their own, Kat had checked in with Sam a few times to let him know that she and Dean were still kicking. He had been working on a way to track down Gadreel, but hadn't had any luck thus far. He and Dean were still not speaking; Kat and Castiel had tried a few times to get them to talk but there were having about as much luck as Sam was finding Gadreel.

“What's the case?" she asked as she sat across the table from him.

"This," Dean said and turned his laptop around "Shannon sent both of us the same email. It's a case your parents tied up back in the day.”

“Really?” Kat asked, intrigued.

“It's a house that was having weird happenings,” Dean told her as she read the email “your parents, investigated, salted and burned and that was that.”

“Or so they thought,” Kat said as she read over the documents Shannon had attached to the email. “Cold spots, strange noises, the whole nine. Wonder why it's happening now.”

“Dunno, that's why she wants us to check it out.” Dean said

Kat laughed

“They'd do it, but they're at the Highland Games,” Kat said as she read the last of the email “she has a thing for men in kilts.”

“How about you?” Dean asked

“I see the appeal,” she told him with a mischievous glint in her eye “but it isn't a _thing_ for me.”

He chuckled

"Pack up, we're hitting the road." Dean said as he stood

“Ya know, Sam could join us, I mean, an extra set of hands wouldn't kill either of us.” She added gently.

Dean's jaw clenched and he didn't answer.   
  


Once they were on the road Kat was reading up on the house from her parent's files that she had uploaded to the Men of Letters data base.

“Okay, so looks like the house has changed hands a few times since my parents were last there,” she told Dean as she tapped on her tablet's screen “all the same story though. My parents did a little digging and found where the activity started, a guy named Matthias Keller first owned the property back in 1890.”

“And the Keller family? “ Dean asked

“A wife named Abigail, three boys; Isaiah, Micah and James. One daughter, Eliza, but she died shortly after birth.” Kat said, a sad look flicking across her face. “When Matthias died, he left the property and all its contents to his oldest, Isaiah.”

“Common for those days,” Dean reasoned “what happened after that?”

Kat read on

“Isaiah married a girl named Catherine MacCoy in 1892, and-” she paused “oh my.”

“What happened?” Dean asked

“Looks like Abigail, his mother, was tried and convicted of murder in 1899, between the 1892 and 1899, nine people went missing and they never found the bodies. Mom and Dad assumed they were hunting Abigail's ghost, so they salted and burned her bones then the activity stopped.”

“Wonder who did something to start up the activity again?” Dean asked

“No telling with this kind of stuff,” Kat said “the couple that lives there now are terrified, which is why they called Shannon and she called us.” She powered down her tablet and stuffed it into her purse.

 

 

 

They drove on the back roads, the setting sun painting the sky with tangerine and pink clouds. Kat sat with her left leg under her right, her skirt riding up and exposing her upper thigh.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on the road when you're sitting like that?" Dean asked her.

"Sitting like what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Like THAT in a skirt," he said, motioning to her "It's distracting."

"Why? Because you see something you like?" She asked and pulled her skirt up a little more.

He laughed and said

"You know I do" he said biting his lip. She grinned mischievously, reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on her thigh, her hand on top of his.

"Mhh," he said, his fingertips pressing into her flesh "It's not nice to tease you know."

"Who said anything about teasing?" She asked as she moved his hand further up. Surprised at her boldness, he asked

"Katlynn Roberts are you throwing yourself at me?"

She smiled

"What? A girl can't make her desires known?" She asked

"Oh no," he said "Feel free, I'm just surprised is all."

She smiled and bit her lip as she parted her legs and moved her hand away from his. He smirked and moved his hand up to the apex of her thighs. A shutter went up her spine as his fingers brushed up against her panties.

"Oh." he said in surprise, she was ready.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No," he said "What makes you think that?"

"I just don't know how this whole seduction thing works so I just did this kind of hoping I was right." she said quickly

He smiled

"You're on the right track, I promise." he said and pressed his fingertips into her and moved them in a slow circle. She gasped and moaned leaning her head back; she guided his hand up and into her panties as she scooted closer to him. His long fingers spread her lower lips open as he ran his fingers through her soaking folds.

“Oh sweetheart,” he moaned, her slick coating his fingers “you're so fucking ready for me.”

She started to squirm, the passionate flames radiating from between her legs licked up her body and consumed her. She held on to his arm with both hands as her hips started to move on their own.

“Mh Dean,” she moaned “feels so good.”

“What am I gonna do with you?” he asked a a low tone, doing his best to concentrate on the road while she moaned and writhed beside him.

“Make me come all over your hand,” she told him “get me all warmed up for you.”

He pushed two fingers knuckle deep into her, making her gasp. He flicked over her clit with his thumb, making her cry out.

“Ah!” she yelled, her back arching “Like-oh fuck- like that!”

"Screw this." Dean said and pulled off the road.

"What?" She asked, worried she had done something wrong.

He pulled his hand out of her underwear, put the Impala in park and said

"If you wanted to get laid all you had to do was say so." he said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

She laughed as he scooted away from the steering wheel and toward the middle of the bench seat. She wiggled out of her panties, straddled his lap and undid his belt and jeans. He pulled them down and she sank down on top of him, taking him all the way into her. He groaned and kissed her as she thrust into him. He wrapped his arms around her and dug his fingertips into her back. His tongue wound its way into her mouth and she returned the favor, giving his bottom lip a playful nip as they parted.

"Mmhhh," he moaned, tilting his head back. She kissed all over his neck and throat, sucking on his flesh as she went. "Kat." he breathed repeatedly.

He tightly gripped her hips quickening her rhythm.

She cried out, thrusting into him hard and grabbing his hair.

"Yes, yes!" she moaned and kissed his lips repeatedly.

"I'm gonna come." he told her and called out as he finished inside of her.

She moaned loudly as she exploded around him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. He caught his breath and stroked her back and when she picked her head up she asked

"Was that okay?"

He smirked

"More than okay." he said and gently kissed her.

 

 

Once they had collected themselves and gotten dressed, they finally arrived at their destination; Bethany, Illinois. They had gotten in after dark so they decided to pick up the investigation first thing in the morning. They found a hole in the wall pizza place to eat at, as they were both starving. Once they had placed their orders and gotten beers, Dean asked

"What all of the sudden has made you want to seduce me?"

Kat took a sip of her beer and said

"It's going to sound weird."

He raised an eyebrow at her

"Go on." he said

"I thought to myself that I'd try to be more," she paused, trying to find the right words "sexual I guess? For you."

He cocked his head to the side "What brought this up?" He asked

Her cheeks turned red and she went on "I just don't want you to get bored with me, that's all."

"Why would I get bored with you?" He asked

She wrung her hands in her lap "It's nothing, forget I mentioned it." she lied.

He smirked "You know I can tell when you're lying, so spit it out. Did someone say something to you?" He asked. Kat bit her lip and nodded. "Who?" He asked.

"Just some girl" she said quickly.

"How did some girl get in touch with you?" He asked

"Well," Kat said "She didn't, technically speaking. I got a message on my phone and she thought I was you."

"Can I see it?" He asked

She reached in her purse and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it, pulled up the message app and handed it to him after she had scrolled to the top.

"I'm the blue bubble, she's the grey one" Kat told him and Dean began to read.

 

**FAKE IPHONE MESSAGE HERE**

 

That was where the text conversation ended.

"What happened after that?" Dean asked.

"I called her because I thought she needed help with a monster or something but all she wanted to do was and I quote, fuck you stupid." Kat said.

"So, what does that have to do with me getting bored of you?" Dean asked

"I said " _well you can't fuck him stupid because I'M fucking him stupid._ " then she told me there was no way you were a one-woman man, I was wound too tight and I'd better loosen up before you came running back to her." Kat said and took a swig of her beer.

Dean rolled his eyes and handed her the phone back. He sighed, took a sip of his beer and told her

"I've been honest with you about my past, so you'd know what you were getting into before we got serious."

"I know." she said

"I'm going to keep being honest with you," he said "And I find you sexy just the way you are."

Kat looked over both of her shoulders and he asked

"What?"

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself "You find ME sexy?"

"You're surprised by that?" He asked

"Well yeah," Kat said "I looked around to see who you were talking to because there's no way you were talking to me just now."

He smiled

"I was talking to you," he said "you are always a hundred percent yourself and to me, that's sexy. Not to mention that you're a fucking knock out." Her cheeks flushed and he went on "You don't have to do things you aren't comfortable with because you think I'm going to get bored with you."

"That's the thing," she said "I want to try different stuff with you AND for you."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded

"No one has ever made me WANT to try," she said "I've been pressured or forced into doing stuff my entire sexual life, but with you, it's different."

"How?" He asked

"I don't know how to explain it," she said "But I want to experiment with you. Maybe it's because I know I can trust you and you always make me feel comfortable."

He stared at her and then an easy smile crossed his face

"We can do that" he said "Anything you want, we'll make it happen."

"This afternoon was something I had always wanted to try." she said with a grin.

 

 

That night, they checked into a motel not far from the pizza place. They got their bags out of the trunk and got settled in for the night.

"Look what I found" Dean called to Kat, who was finishing up getting ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom wearing an over-sized Deadpool shirt, shorts and her hair in a ponytail as she walked over to him, he was sitting at the table with his laptop on.

"What's up?" She asked and looked over his shoulder, their faces lit by the glow of his laptop screen.

"Doing some more digging on the house,” Dean said “Found out what happened to Abigail.”

“What happened?” Kat asked

“Looks like she died in prison, she was pretty old when they convicted her.” he said “The evidence being that she was seen leading children and adults away from the town square and taking them back to her house where they were never seen again.”

“Sounds like the witch in Hansel and Gretel.” Kat said

“Well, they were German, so maybe it was.” Dean said with a shrug

“Doubtful,” Kat said “that's just a folk tale to keep kids from wandering off.” She scoffed

“You know as well as I do, most fairy tales originate somewhere,” Dean added “miss _I was a mermaid for three days_.”

“Oh, bite me.” Kat teased

“Only if you ask me nicely.” he said with a wink and she laughed.

“So Abigail died in prison after this,” Kat went on “but did they have any physical proof that she did it?”

“Doesn't look like it,” Dean said as he read over the documents “it looks like she was suspected of being a witch.” he clicked on a picture and said “This is Isaiah and Catherine on their wedding day.” he pointed to the couple in the picture, then to a woman in all black “That's Abigail.”

“Looks like the stereotypical witch,” Kat reasoned “again, any proof?”

“Other that witness testimony? No.” Dean told her.

Kat sighed “Let's pick this up in the morning.” she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed from his cheek down to his neck and he inhaled sharply, laying one of his hands over hers. She stopped kissing him and he looked back at her with a smile on his face. He started to stand up and she released him. Once he was standing in front of her he leaned in and kissed her, holding her face in his hands. She slid her hands up his chest and placed them on the back of his neck. They kissed over and over again, her tongue finding its way into his mouth. He slid his hands down her body and then picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her on her back. They parted and he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She leaned into his touch as his other hand roamed down her body. At first, he thought it was weird that he couldn't feel a line where her bra should be but once he got to the hem of the shirt, he realized she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. Their eyes met and she bit her lip. She then pulled the shirt up and over her head, putting it to the side. He looked at her, wide eyed

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked, amused and turned on at the same time.

"Go down on me?" She asked

He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her jaw, neck and shoulders. She bit her lip in anticipation as he kissed down her chest and stomach, his hands sliding down the tops of her thighs as he dragged her panties and shorts off. He kissed from the inside of her knee to her inner thigh and up. He worked his tongue in a circle and then side to side on her.

"Ah!" She cried out, arching her back

His mouth closed over her and he lightly sucked, making her cry out louder, her nails sinking into the pillow beside her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as he quickly and then slowly moved his tongue side to side and then in a circle

"Mmmhhhhh, Dean" she sighed her head tilting back. He did this several times, making her knees go weak. She could feel the pressure ready to give way but couldn't form the words to tell him, she sighed and moaned loudly as she finished, breathing hard. He sat up, his hands roaming up her thighs. He licked his lips and said

"I'm not done with you yet."

" _Oh my._ " she thought as he unbuckled his belt.

She sat up and pulled his shirt off as he unzipped his pants and took them off along with his underwear. She kissed him as he laid her on her back, sinking into her. She cried out against his kiss as he pushed deeper into her. She hooked her legs around his waist and he sat up, his arms around her. She thrust her hips into his and tilted her body back. He kissed all over her chest and collar bone and worked his way up to her mouth. His tongue wound its way into her mouth and she reciprocated as she kept thrusting into him. Once her tongue was back in her mouth, she leaned into his ear and asked

"Get behind me?"

"Yeah." he said

She got off him and got on all fours as he came up behind her.

"You okay?" He asked, his fingers running down her spine.

She looked back at him and nodded. He gripped her hips gently and pushed into her from behind. She steadied her breathing, the flash backs threatening to take over.

" _NO!_ " She screamed in her head " _This is not that. Those guys didn't care about you, those guys didn't love you. If you tell Dean to stop he will and he won't slap you around._ " she took a deep breath as he thrust again " _You can do this._ " she told herself repeatedly. 

He went a little faster and slid his hands up her back. He pulled her up so that her back was against his chest as he pushed his hips into her. He ran his hands all over the front of her body as he kissed and nipped on her neck. She moaned, giving into the pleasurable sensation that over powered her fear. One of his hands cupped her breast while the other traveled between her legs. He ran his thumb over her nipple while his other fingers pressed into her clit. She gasped as he worked his fingers on her and pushed in and out of her. She leaned her head into his shoulder and cried out loudly.

"Yes!" She tried to stifle her calls "Yes, that's it."

"Mhh, you like that don't you?" He growled in her ear, giving it a light nip.

"Yes," she called "mh, harder."

He pushed in and out of her faster, making her cry out more, his fingers still gently working her. He switched hands and cupped the other breast in his hand that had been between her legs and started again.

"Oh god, oh god" she called in a breathy tone "Yes, god that feels good."

"That's right sweetheart." he said and kissed her neck and shoulders over and over. She arched her back, pushing her breast higher up in his hand. He thrust harder into her and she cried

"Mmmhhhh, Dean, Dean!"

Her body couldn't hold on any more, she came undone, crying out as she finished. He moaned in her ear, finding his own release.

 

_ She heard pounding on the door that woke her instantly. Her bedroom door crashed open, the light flicked on and she shot up in bed. A mean looking man, easily in his forties, gave her a dirty looking grin. _

_"Oh yeah." he said and looked at Kevin. The mean man slid Kevin a handful of cash and Kevin took it as he and the mean man came through her bedroom door. She shook in fear, grabbing the blankets up around her. The mean man grabbed the blanket and yanked it away. He looked her up and down, she was wearing a thin, white shirt._

_"Fuck yeah." the man said and grabbed her by her ankles. She squeaked in fear as she slid closer to the man, the shirt riding up and revealing her naked body under it. He forced her legs open and unzipped his pants._

_"Wrap it up dumb ass." Kevin said and threw the guy a condom._

_The mean man snorted and asked "She tight?" As he ripped the wrapper open_

_"Fucking tight," Kevin said "Feel."_

_The mean man pushed two fingers inside her and groaned._

_"Perfect," the mean man said "gotta get her wet though. You suck dick baby girl?"_

_She nodded and the mean man yanked her up by the hair "Then suck." he commanded. S_

_he took him into her mouth as he gripped her hair, pushing her head all the way down and making her choke. He laughed and did it again_

_"That's right baby girl, choke on that big dick."_

_She moved her head up and down, sucking on him, hearing Kevin groan in the corner._

_"FUCK, she can suck dick!" The mean man yelled he pulled her head up and made her look at him "Don't want me to bust a load in your mouth baby girl." he said and pushed her back on the bed. He pulled her legs open, sank into her and laughed. "She fucking likes it," he said and thrust into her "fuck, you like this, she's fucking wet!"_

_From her position on the bed, she watched as Kevin slid his hand in his pants, groaning as he watched them. The mean man slammed harder into her, moaning. He pulled out, made her stand up and ripped the shirt off of her. He fondled her barely existent breasts, biting his lip. He then looked at Kevin_

_"You want in on this action brother?" The mean man asked._

_Kevin chuckled and unzipped his pants. The mean man spun her around as Kevin sat on the bed, rolling a condom on. The man bent her over and entered her from behind as Kevin forced his way into her mouth. Both men groaned as the mean man popped her with his bare hand on her ass and thrust into her harder. Kevin moved her head up and down faster, his eyes rolling back into his head._

_"God damn," he said "fuck me."_

_The mean man was tipping over the edge_

_"FUCK!" He groaned and finished in her._

_"You done?" Kevin asked and the man nodded, pulling out of her. Kevin pulled out of her mouth, made her spin around and sink on top of him so that she was facing the mirror. Looking back at her was someone she didn't recognize, the girl in the reflection looked like a shell of a human being. In her eyes was nothing but sadness and despair. Kevin moaned, finding his release. She got off of him as they both disposed of their condoms in the trash._

_"Let me get a hit and I could come back for more of that shit." the mean man said_

_"You pay for it, you can have it." Kevin said and slammed the door behind him and the mean man._

 

Kat shot up in bed, breathing hard. Her heart was racing and her shirt was soaked with sweat. She brought her knees up to her head and rested her forehead on them, trying to calm the panic attack that was overwhelming her. She felt the bed move and nearly jumped out of her skin before realizing it was Dean. He laid with his back to her, sleeping peacefully. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, she took a few sips of water and looked at her watch that she had left on the counter, it read 3 in the morning. Kat went back to bed and crawled over to Dean's side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, her chest against his back. His scent wrapped around her as she tried to calm her hammering heart. She heard him wake up and he asked

"You okay?" In a sleepy tone

"I had a nightmare," she told him "just go back to sleep."

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. He sleepily kissed her forehead and said

"I'll protect you."

This made her smile, even in his sleep he was protective of her.

"I know." she said and he stroked her hair and yawned.

 

 

The next day, Kat and Dean went to interview the couple that currently owned the house; young newlyweds called Cody and Teresa. They rang the door bell and introduced themselves to Teresa; a heavier woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

“You must be Dean and Kat.” she said and let them in “I'm sorry I called Shannon out of the blue and missed her, but she said she'd send someone she knew could do the job.”

Dean and Kat stepped into the house and she was immediately uncomfortable.

Kat asked

“Do you mind if I have a look around?”

“Not at all.” Teresa said as she and Dean began to talk.

“Is she okay?” Teresa asked Dean

“She's fine,” Dean told her “she's just sensitive to energies and stuff like that. It's something new so she's working through it.”

 

Kat started to walk the house; ever since working the insane asylum case with Shannon, she had become more sensitive to ghosts and their presence. This had been extremely helpful while hunting, but it had become a nuisance when she wasn't hunting. Kat felt like she was being lead upstairs into one of the bedrooms, so she followed. The uneasy feeling got worse the higher she climbed up the stairs and she felt like she was in a tub full of ice.

“Hello?” she asked softly as she wandered into what looked like an office “I'm not trying to alarm or offend anyone, but is there someone here?”

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a spirit box. Shannon had given it to her from the insane asylum hunt, and it was a tool used for spirits to communicate. Kat switched it on and set it down on the desk. “If anyone wants to talk, just start and I'll be able to hear you.” for a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. “I'm here to help if anyone wants to tell me what's going on.”

“ _Please,_ ” a faint but distinct voice of a woman said through the box “ _please help us._ ”

Kat felt charged full of electricity.

“How many people are here?” she asked

“ _Many._ ” the voice answered after a few seconds of silence “ _Many here_.”

“There's a lot here?” Kat asked to clarify.

More silence and then finally

“ _Yes, we can't leave._ ” the voice answered

“Why can't you and the others leave?” Kat asked, her heart racing.

A longer silence stretched this time before the voice piped up

“ _She won't let us._ ”

Kat shuddered, an anxious feeling in her stomach.

“Who won't let you leave?” she asked “Teresa won't let you leave?”

Another silence and then

“ _Please help us._ ”

Kat was blown away, she felt an overwhelming sadness come over her. It felt like someone had placed a blanket on her. The sadness she was feeling didn't belong to her, it felt like the sadness of someone else had entered her body.

“Katlynn!” Dean hissed and she turned around, Dean's expression immediately changed when he saw her face. She was more pale than normal and looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. “What's wrong?” he asked, going over to her.

“There's a lot of spirits here,” she told him “they're trapped but they won't tell me WHO trapped them. Dean,” she said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders “they're so sad, they just want to crossover.”

“We'll free them,” Dean assured her “we just have to figure out who is holding them hostage.”

 

Once they got back to their motel, they did a little more digging and then Kat figured out what they were dealing with.

“It's binding spell,” she told Dean as she flipped through her grimoire “and a powerful one at that.”

“How many spirits are in the house?” Dean asked

“I couldn't tell exactly,” she said “all I could feel was their sadness.”

Dean gave her a once over, she looked exhausted.

“Tell you what,” he said “we'll do a little more research then we're taking a night off. You need it, especially since last night.”

“I know, I didn't sleep well.” she confessed as she looked up at him “nightmares again.”

“As bad as the last one?” he asked

He's gotten used to her terrible sleeping habits since they'd been together, but the nightmares were bad when she had them; they were memories of her past coming back to haunt her. She nodded

“Worse.” she told him

Dean's jaw clenched and he said

“Yeah, I think a night off is in order for both of us. Think you can find something to break the binding spell?”

“I can try,” she told him “it's really intricate spell work to bind ONE spirit, but more than one? It could take some time to release them all.”

“Maybe if we figure out who trapped them and get rid of them, maybe the spell would break on its own?” Dean asked

“It's a possibility,” she said with a shrug “and worth looking into.”

“I'll look into any other weird stuff involving the family members,” he volunteered “you worry about the spell stuff.”

 

Silence stretched between them, for how long, neither was sure, but they both grew restless after not being able to figure anything out. After a quick shower, they decided to hit up a local German tavern that was celebrating Oktoberfest with buy one, get one free beers and brats. Enthused and excited, Kat and Dean immediately dove in and had a blast with the locals, even donning Oktoberfest hats and taking pictures while wearing them. After having as many beers and brats as they could handle,  Kat and Dean stumbled back to their hotel room, their arms around each other

"So many brats." Dean said

"Holy shit my stomach hurts." Kat said as she fumbled with their room key.

Dean moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck. She giggled

"I can't open the door if you keep doing that!" She said as he kissed all the best spots.

"Like that's gonna stop me." he said and kept kissing her neck. She abandoned fooling with the room key and started kissing him, her hands all over him. He tasted like beer. He pushed her up against the door and they kissed furiously. Kat felt around her back and pushed the door handle down. Without warning, the door swung open and they tumbled through it, crashing to the floor, him on top of her. They looked at each other for a second, realizing what happened and they burst into laughter after he rolled off her.

"You okay?!" He asked, still laughing

"I'm good!" She said and sat up. She got up and stumbled to the door. She grabbed the key out of the lock and shut the door. Dean got up and she went right over to him, their lips meeting. They quickly took off their jackets, tossing them aside, their tongues touched as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor as he slid his hand up her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. He cast it aside as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

 

When they were done, they laid in bed, Kat laying on her stomach and Dean on his back.

"If you're going to get like that," Kat said "We'll have to get drunk at German taverns more often."

"I think I had too many brats" Dean said and burped.

"Attractive." Kat said with a laugh.

"I wanna ask you a question." Dean said and looked at her. Kat propped herself up on her elbow.

"What?" She asked.

He reached out and stroked her arm.

"Marry me?" He asked

"Are you serious?" She asked

"That's the question!" He said "Marry me?"

"Dean Winchester, you are really DRUNK." Kat said

"Nah, I'm not that drunk." Dean said and hiccuped.

"I tell you what, if you remember this tomorrow, I'll answer you." Kat said, not overly optimistic that he would.

"I'll remember." he said and passed out.

 

The next morning Dean shook Kat's shoulder as her head pounded.

“Up and at it sweetheart.” Dean said

“No.” Kat grumbled “Too hungover.”

“Here, got you a sports drink and some Tylenol, you'll feel better after that. And after a shower.”

Kat moaned and opened her bleary eyes

“How are you even alive?” she asked as she struggled to sit up and accept the drink and pills from him.

“Last night was the minor leagues.” he said with a smile

“God, I'd hate to see the majors.” she groaned as she sipped the drink and took the headache medicine.

 

After a while, Kat finally felt better and checked her grimoire and her mother's before finding a spell that she thought would break the binding spell in the house.

“This one looks promising,” she said and she flipped the book over to Dean “I have most of the ingredients, but I'll need a couple of more things.”

He read over the spell and said

“So we break the spell first and then what?”

“All those souls SHOULD cross over on their own.” she told him

“If they don't?” he asked

“Then you know what we have to do.” she said “Salt and burn them all.”

He sighed

“That could take forever, especially when none of the bodies were ever found.” he said and she cocked her head to the side “While you were playing Sleeping Beauty, I did some digging and read up on who went missing around the time Abigail was on trial. There's well over fifteen people she was convicted of murdering and there's no way to track them all down.”

“Like I said,” Kat told him “I have a feeling they'll go, they're ready, they're just stuck. No wonder they're making weird shit happen in that house. Plus, I have money on Abigail being the one that has a hold on them so she's got to be bound to the house somehow, since the bones were salted a burned.”

“Okay,” Dean said “so we're clear, we break the curse first and then go from there.”

Kat nodded and said

“I know.”

 

Kat and Dean showed up with the necessary tools to free the spirits, plus some extra protection in case things went sideways. Cody, a tall and wide man, was just as receptive to what they had to say as Teresa had been.

“So once we get these spirits free, you guys shouldn't have any more problems.” Kat said as she finished the tail.

“Should we leave while you guys do this?” Teresa asked

“They're used to you guys being here, which may make them more willing to let us know if things aren't right.” Kat told them.

“You guys know how to shoot a shot gun?” Dean asked

“I hunt deer.” Cody said

 

Kat and Dean started to set up; she and Teresa moved the furniture so Kat would have plenty of space to so the spell and Teresa helped her spread out a blanket she used when doing spell work.

“How long have you been doing this?” Teresa asked

“Hunting?” Kat asked “Nearly my entire life, the spell work is something I got good at within the last couple of years.”

“And him?” Teresa asked, nodding to Dean “he's okay with it?”

Kat smiled

“He's seen things more weird than spell work, he's receptive to it.”

Teresa returned the warm smile as the boys walked over to them and Cody handed her a shot gun with rock salt shells. Sitting cross legged on the blanket, Kat opened up her grimoire and flipped to the page she needed and began to read. She carefully measured out the ingredients while Dean checked the guns and made sure they had plenty of rock salt shells.

“Given any more thought to my question?” Dean asked her quietly

“Huh?” Kat asked, distracted by the spell.

“My question,” Dean said “do you have an answer?”

She looked up at him in shock.

“You actually remember?” She asked as he nodded.

“Yep, I remember.” He said

“And you meant it?” She asked

“Sure did.” He said with a hopeful smile.

“Dean,” She said with a sigh “remember how you kept apologizing for telling me you loved me over a bag of beef jerky?”

He chuckled

“Yeah, I remember.” He said

“I hate to sound like a bitch, but shouldn’t the most important question of my life involve a LITTLE romance?” She asked

Dean thought this over and realized she was right.

“I mean, the answer is gonna be the same either way,” she added “but I always imagined some kneeling and a ring involved.”

“Who said there WASN’T a ring?” He asked

Her heart dropped and her mouth went dry.

“You didn’t have one last night when you asked me.” She reminded him.

“But,” He said “who says I don’t have one?”

“I never said you DIDN’T, I’m saying-“ she paused and realized what he said “Wait, you have a ring?”

“That depends on your answer,” he said “but you are right, a little romance wouldn’t kill us.”

“So, we’re putting a pin in this conversation?” She asked and he nodded.

“Unless you wanna answer me now.” He said, his eyes glinting.

“Not until you get on your knee.” She told him.

“Noted.” He said and gave her a wink. He stood as Kat finished preparing the spell, then she spoke

“I'll be fine here; nothing can cross the blanket because the warding symbols are stitched into the fabric. Make sure you listen to Dean, keep your eyes peeled and don't do anything stupid.”

Cody and Teresa nodded.

“The rock salt is protection for us,” Dean explained “it doesn't get rid of the spirit, but it does make them disappear for a little bit. Who is the better shot, you or him?” Dean asked them

“Him,” Teresa said “I'm better with a bat, I played softball nearly all my life.”

Dean rummaged in his bag and handed Teresa an iron rod

“Iron works the same way as salt, it's pure and ghosts will disappear if you swing on them with it.”

Cody held the shot gun to his shoulder as he and Teresa stood on opposite sides of the blanket. Dean gave Kat one last look and then she nodded. She closed her eyes and began to chant, she lit a match and dropped it into the bowl she had used to mix the spell, slowly but surely, a purple smoke started to rise from the bowl as she chanted. She asked that the spirit binding the others reveal itself. At first she was worried it didn't work, she didn't feel anything different other than the sadness she had previously felt. Then, like a knife cutting through butter, she felt a flash of anger as her eyes opened. A woman dressed in 18th century fashion flashed in front of them and she was angry.

“Katlynn!” Dean cautioned as the woman set her eyes on Kat.

“GET. OUT!” the woman hissed

“Catherine?!” Kat asked in shock.

The woman, Catherine Keller, shot forward as if on strings as Teresa swung the iron on her and Catherine vanished.

“It isn't Abigail holding them, it's Catherine!” Kat exclaimed.

After a brief silence, the house began to shake.

“Kat, what's going on?!” Dean shouted

“Catherine, she's using the negative energy from the other spirits to rile them up, and it's working!” Kat yelled back as Teresa and Cody braced themselves.

“What do we do?!” Cody asked

“You guys keep the other spirits busy, I'm going to drive out Catherine.” Kat said. She reached into her box and grabbed a few hematite stones, used for grounding a person and connecting them to the Earth, she held them and drew from the Earth's energy to increase the power of her own spell.

 

Meanwhile, Dean was keeping his wits about him. He watched as purple fog filled the room and several more spirits appeared

“Cody!” Dean barked “Your eleven!”

Cody did a half turn and fired the gun, making the spirit vanish.

“Heads on a swivel guys,” Dean reminded them “we need all eyes and ears watching while she works!”

“Dean?” Teresa asked, nodding to a black fog that was forming just out of reach of Kat's purple one “Is that normal?”

Dean's eyes widened

“It's a counter spell,” he told her “Catherine is trying to combat Kat's spell.”

“What do we do?!” Teresa asked, panicked

“What we're doing,” Dean said as he looked at Kat. She was white knuckling the stones in her hands and rocking back and forth as she mumbled her spell “she's got this!”

 

Kat concentrated hard, she could feel the negativity in Catherine's spell gaining speed.

“ _You've won plenty Catherine,_ ” Kat thought “ _time for you to go._ ”

Kat muttered some more, her purple fog becoming more and more dense, just as the black fog did the same.

“ _I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE,_ ” Catherine half hissed and half yelled “ _NEITHER ARE THEY!_ ”

Determined, Kat dug deep, finding as much positive energy in herself as she could to drive out Catherine's negative energy. The house began to shake harder as Cody, Teresa and Dean fell to their knees, unable to stand the shaking any more.

 

“KAT!” Dean yelled as he fell down, he watched as a shiny, purple energy began to surround Kat as Catherine manifested again, she was more solid this go around. With dark hair peeking out from underneath a bonnet, a green dress with puffy sleeves and a menacing look; she looked like a creepy porcelain doll.

“NOT IN MY HOUSE!” Catherine yelled as Kat stood and opened her eyes. Dean had never seen her like this, with her hands balled into fists and the shiny purple energy around her, she opened her eyes and they, too, were shining purple.

“This isn't your house any more,” Kat said in a fierce, but calm voice “Let. Them. Go.”

Catherine let out an unholy screech that sent all four of them flying backwards and the purple fog vanish. Dean and Cody crashed into the opposite wall, as Kat got flung over the sofa, and Teresa was flung into the mantel. Dean quickly gathered himself and crawled over to Kat who was cradling her head.

“Are you okay?” he asked hurriedly as he checked her over

Kat's head and back were pounding from the impact as panic set in, Catherine was too powerful for her to take.

“I can't do it!” she told Dean and looked up at him with tears in her eyes “She's too powerful Dean, I can't beat her!”

“Look at me,” Dean said fiercely and took her face in his hands “yes you can! You can do it, I know you can, you know you can!”

“I can't- there's too much-”

Too much what, Dean never found out, he wrapped her into a loving kiss as the black fog took over the house, whipping paper and loose objects into a whirlwind.

“Yes. You. Can.” Dean said when they parted. In that second, she realized he was right.

“I need help if we're gonna live through this,“ she told him “I mean it.”

“What do you need?” he asked as they struggled to stand

“All of us, we have to band together.” she told Dean as Cody and Teresa rose as well. They both had cuts on their faces and looked petrified. Kat grabbed Dean's hand as they pushed their way to Cody and Teresa. She grabbed Teresa's hand and yelled “Take Cody's hand!” to her. Teresa did and they looked at each other.

“I love you!” Teresa yelled to Cody

“I know!” Cody yelled back, facing the black fog.

Kat looked at Dean as her hair whipped around her face

“We get out of here alive, the answer is yes!” she yelled to Dean, who looked down at her, shocked.

“You mean it?!” he shouted, squeezing her fingers in his.

“It's yes!” she yelled “It's always been yes!”

Dean nodded and they faced the fog, all four of them as Kat began to chant. The purple fog returned, more dense this time as the purple energy from before returned quickly, surrounding all four of them. The purple fog rolled toward the black one as Catherine reappeared.

“NO!” she yelled and rushed the black fog forward, toward them. It crashed into the purple fog as Kat surged all the energy she could muster from them four of them. Dean watched as the shiny, purple energy seemed to make her hair stand on end and her very skin glow purple. She opened her eyes, screaming as the purple fog over took the black one, blasting it from the house and sending Catherine flying back with it, making her vanish in a plume of ash.

Kat fell to her knees as everything that the black fog had whipped up came crashing to the ground and the house stopped vibrating. Dean was right next to her, pulling her into his arms as she weakly looked up at him.

“She's gone,” Kat said quietly “she's really gone.”

“We did it,” Dean said, smoothing her hair out of her face.

Very slowly, balls of white light appeared and manifested into human figures. The four of them gasped as Abigail appeared, smiling at them.

“Thank you.” she told them “Thank you so much.”

“Go,” Dean nodded to her and the others “go where you guys belong?”

“Where do we go?” a little boy wearing a tweed newsboy cap asked Dean.

“I don't know, but it's way better than here.” Dean told the boy.

The little boy shut his eyes and then grinned

“Oooohhhh, pretty.” he said and vanished.

After that, the rest of the spirits bowed their heads and vanished, the light radiating from them going out like a candle that had been extinguished.

 

After being given some time to recover, Kat had pieced together what really happened.

“It was Catherine that killed all those people,” she explained to Cody, Teresa and Dean “Abigail ended up taking the fall because Catherine wore Abigail's clothes when she would lure people from town.”

“But why trap the souls?” Cody asked

“Trophies,” Kat told him “some serial killers like to keep things from their crimes to remember them, Catherine couldn't keep bones or locks of hair so she kept the souls, something no one would ever see or think to look for after a death.”

The energy in the house seemed to do a complete 180 degree turn once Catherine and the others were gone. Where before there had been overwhelming sadness, there was now calmness and harmony.

“So, we shouldn't have any more weird stuff going on?” Teresa asked

“If you do, you know who to call.” Dean said with a smirk.

 

Kat went on the food run that night, needing a few minutes alone to clear her head. When she got back, Kat found Dean standing by the table with a lit candle in the middle of it.

"What're you doing?" She asked as she closed the door. Dean took the food from her hands and set it down, taking her hands into his.

"Well, typically when this question gets asked and answered it isn't after a night at a German tavern with too many beers and brats. Or when we're facing something we've never felt before.”he said and she laughed

"But that's us," he continued "You always have my back and I always have yours. There's no one I'd rather fly by the seat of my pants with, have Metallica and Bon Jovi karaoke in the car with or have too many beers and brats with than you." he pulled her closer, reached in his pocket, pulled out a small box and dropped to one knee. Kat laughed, tears welling up in her eyes as he opened the box.

"Katlynn Jane Roberts, will you marry me?" Dean asked

Kat nodded tears falling out of her eyes.

"Yes." she choked out

Dean stood up and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground. She pulled back and they kissed. When their kiss ended, he put her down, took her left hand and put the ring on her finger. The diamond ring with three smaller diamonds set in a triangle looked back at her and she said

"I love it." and kissed him.

"Look inside the band." he said.

She took the ring off and looked on the inside of the band and engraved in it were the words " _I'll always come back to you_ "

Her eyes welled up again and she said "Oh, I love it even more now"

She put the ring back on, hugged and kissed him.

 


	11. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, literally all of the smut, with wedding feels thrown in. We got oral (male and female receiving), fingering, unprotected sex, face riding, semi-public sex. Also fluff, angst and feels. 
> 
> A/N: MUAHAHA, it’s baaaack!!! This chapter took some TIME to write, but I hope you guys enjoy it! This story is FAR from over, I have so much material to work with, I can even….like, seriously! Per usual, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. This is another LONG chapter so get a drink, a snack and get comfy ya’ll!

**Chapter 11: Nothing Else Matters**

“ __Never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way. **  
**All these words I don't just say. Trust I seek and I find in you, every day for us something new, **  
**Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters.” ~ Metallica

 

 

After the proposal, Kat had convinced Dean to go home to the bunker. At first, he and Sam were icy toward one another, both still angry and hurt. But, Sam had softened up once Kat shared their mutual good news.

“About time.” Sam had said with a smirk and hugged her tightly.

Two months later; it was time for the wedding.

"I don't want a three-ring circus," Kat had said the moment she started planning "I want this to be is like and elegant, but simple at the same time, can we do that?”

“We can just do the traditional hand fastening ceremony,” Shannon said “and then party after that.”

“Short, sweet and to the point.” Kat had told her.

 

 

The ceremony was to take place in a park just outside Lebanon that owed Sam and Dean a favor after they'd gotten rid of some pesky werewolves in the area. The couple that owned the place were delighted to host the wedding and even offered to decorate their dining hall for the occasion.

 

When the time for the wedding came, Kat was waiting for her time to walk in, nervously looking around the room. A knock came at the door and she stood.

"Come in" she said 

The door opened and Sam walked in, his eyes wide.

"Well?" She asked "How do I look?"

She was wearing an ivory sleeveless knee length lace dress with a white ribbon tied in the middle.

 

**INSERT DRESS PICTURE HERE**

 

She had a silver headband with jewels on it, wedge heels, her hair tied in a low bun and red lipstick.

"Oh my god," Sam said "He's going to pass out."

"Don't you let him faint," Kat teased as he came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Nervous," she said "Like an excited nervous."

Sam smiled and hugged her.

"I've never seen my brother this happy" he said "You're incredible and you'll make an amazing wife."

She hugged him back and said

"Good thing I wore waterproof mascara" and he laughed as they parted.

"Thanks for letting me be part of the family; I know how close you two are and I love you both so, so much." Kat said

"He gets out of line, you call me." Sam said

"You are number one on my short list" she told him.

Another knock came and Kat told whoever it was to come in. It was Dave, dressed in his finest Scottish attire, including a kilt, he was ready to walk Kat down the aisle in place of her own father.

“Dave,” she breathed, he looked handsome and she told him so.

“Oh sweet girl,” he said as he tried not to cry “you look so beautiful.”

 

Sam joined Dean to wait for their cue to walk in.

"I just saw her," Sam said "She climbed out a window and ran."

"That's not funny Sammy." Dean said, he looked like he was sweating bullets.

"Why are you freaking out?" Sam asked.

"I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Why would I freak out?" Dean asked quickly as he started pacing.

"You need to calm down," Sam said "You'll be fine."

"I can't go in there." Dean said, looking at the doors.

"Yes, you can and you will," Sam said "Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. You love her right?"

"Yes, I love her," Dean said "I wouldn't be standing here sweating like a whore in church if I didn't."

"Then what are you worried about?" Sam asked

"What if this marriage thing isn't all it's cracked up to be?" Dean asked, still pacing "We didn't have the best role models for that. Dad was gone all the time and constantly letting Mom down. I can't let Kat down."

"You won't" Sam said "The only thing that would let her down is if you stood her up today."

Dean took some deep breaths and finally stopped pacing.

"I need liquor," he said "That's your job best man."

 

 

After a couple of shots of whiskey, Dean managed to get himself together enough to walk down the aisle. It was a small ceremony, taking place by a huge fire place inside a stone hall. There were flowers and candles placed around, and the twenty or so guests sat in white chairs. After Sam walked down the aisle and stood between Dean and Castiel, the doors closed. The music started up again and the doors opened as Claire walked in as Kat's bridesmaid, wearing a deep purple dress. Jody walked in next, serving as maid of honor, her dress was also a deep purple. The doors closed again as Shannon, who was their officiant, stood at the front said

"Please rise" and all the guests stood up as the music changed and the doors opened.

There stood Kat, arm in arm with Dave, her face splitting into a huge grin when she saw Dean. All synapses that commanded him to breathe seemed to stop as she made her way down the aisle, smiling at him. She and Dave stopped a foot away from Dean, who stayed rooted in his spot. Sam elbowed him and he came to his senses and stepped forward. Dave placed Kat's hand in Dean's, clapped Dean on the shoulder and walked over to take his place in one of the front row seats.

"You may be seated" Shannon said and the guests sat down "We are gathered here on this gorgeous day," she said, albeit sarcastically. It was raining cats and dogs outside. "To join Katlynn and Dean into the bonds of marriage. Please step forward and join hands."

They stepped forward and Kat handed her bouquet to Jody.

"Today these two halves of a life will join to make one; full of love, happiness and many cherished memories. Who has the rings?"

Kat turned to Jody and Dean turned to Sam, who each handed them a ring.

"Katlynn, place the ring on the fourth finger of Dean's left hand" Shannon said

Kat did and Shannon continued

"Katlynn, do you take this man to be your husband? Will you comfort him, honor him, love him, keep him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Kat said and slid the ring on to Dean's finger.

"Dean, place the ring on the fourth finger of Katlynn's left hand" Shannon said

Dean did, his hands shaking.

"Dean, do you take this woman to be your wife? Will you comfort her, honor her, love her, keep her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Dean said and slid the ring on her finger. Kat squeezed his hands, giving him a reassuring look.

Shannon reached in her pocket and pulled out two lengths of ribbon, one red and one blue, representing Kat and Dean's favorite colors.

"In the presence of your friends and family I now bond your hands together to symbolize your new union of love, trust and friendship" Shannon said. Dean and Kat held up their hands and the judge wrapped the ribbons loosely into an infinity symbol around their hands.

"Look upon one another and say the words" Shannon said.

Kat and Dean looked at each other and in unison said

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger."

"I am his, and he is mine." Kat said

"I am hers, and she is mine." Dean said

"From this day, until the end of my days." They finished together.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Shannon said and untied their hands "Dean, you may kiss your bride." he said

They met in the middle and kissed, while their friends clapped and cheered. They parted, grinning like crazy.

Kat turned to Jody and got her bouquet then she and Dean faced their friends.

"It's my pleasure" Shannon said with tears in her eyes "To introduce to you of the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester."

Their friends clapped and cheered as they walked back down the aisle and out the door. Once they were out of sight, they hugged and kissed.

"We did it," she said "You're stuck with me now!”

"Please, YOU'RE stuck with ME," he said and kissed her again. "Now what?" He asked

"Well, there's only one thing to do now." she said.

 

"YOUR LOVE IS LIKE BAD MEDICINE; BAD MEDICINE IS WHAT I NEED WHOA!"

Were the words Dean and Kat were screaming at each other in the bar.

After the ceremony, everyone met up at a bar to celebrate the Winchester Wedding.

"SHAKE IT UP JUST LIKE BAD MEDICINE!" Dean and Kat yelled "THERE AIN'T NO DOCTOR THAT CAN CURE MY DISEASE!"

"I don't understand the complexity of this song" Castiel said "Bad medicine can kill someone."

Sam, who didn't feel like deciphering the finer points of Bon Jovi lyrics, said "This is the song they blare in the car Cas, nothing deeper than that."

When the song ended, Dean banged a butter knife on his beer bottle.

"A toast!" He said and they all raised their glasses

"Thanks everyone for being here today," Kat said "We love that we could share this with all of you. Thanks to everyone that helped us plan and pull this off in two months, you guys and girls are the real heroes."

"To my new wife," Dean said "I love you."

"I love you too new husband." Kat said and they kissed while everyone jeered and took a drink from their glasses and bottles. With that, Sam stood up and tapped a utensil on his glass. Kat and Dean looked at him and he said

"It's tradition for the best man to make a toast to the groom and tell embarrassing stories about him. But today, as usual, I'm not following tradition. This toast is for the bride."

Kat's eyes went wide.

"When two people care about and love each other each other as much as my brother and Kat do, it's usually expressed through mushy cards and long sappy glances at one another." Sam went on, which made Kat and Dean laugh

"With them, it's different" Sam said "I've watched Kat pull an all nighter to search for lore even I couldn't find, she works her ass off to improve all of our gear, I've lost count of how many times she has gone above and beyond the call of duty and saved our asses. But none of that compares to how she looks at Dean."

Kat's eyes welled up

"When Kat looks at Dean, you see beyond the attraction between them. You see the respect, the friendship, the love and admiration and when he looks at her, you see the exact same thing. Though all of the places Dean and I have been, the things we've seen and experiences we've had together; I can honestly say that everything pales in comparison to that look between them. So, here's to the bride." Sam said, raising his glass "Kat, welcome to the family."

"Here, here!" Jody yelled and everyone took a drink from their bottles and glasses. Kat rushed forward and gave Sam a big hug, tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you Sam." she said, her voice cracking and she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

That night, Dean and Kat went to a cabin the park was letting them use for the weekend. They wouldn't be able to take a long honeymoon, but a weekend alone they had decided, was better than nothing. They pulled up in front of the small cabin, which had a log exterior, a wide front porch and green shutters. Above them, dark, thick clouds had gathered, the distinct rumble of thunder could be heard once the Impala's engine had been cut.

"Oh, it's cute!" Kat said.

"Cute?" He asked "It's a cabin in the woods."

"You hush and let me enjoy this." Kat said as they got out, the cold night air biting at her exposed skin. "I get you to myself for two and half days, let me just have this." she said

They grabbed their bags out of the backseat, shut their doors and walked up to the front door.

"Okay, fair enough." Dean said as they walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door and then bent down and picked her up, bridal style.

"Put me down!" She half yelled and half laughed as he opened the door.

"If we're gonna do this, we're doing it right" Dean said "I'm carrying you over the threshold."

"Oh my god" Kat said as he opened the door and they walked through it.

He kicked the door shut

"You loved it, admit it." Dean said and set her down. She playfully slapped his chest and said

“Yeah, yeah,” she said as she sighed dramatically “I did.”

He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the dark bedroom.

"Okay, close your eyes." he said

"Can I take my shoes off first?" She asked

"Yes, you can take your shoes off, and I'll take that bag." he said.

She handed him her bag, took her shoes off and set them to the side.

"No peeking." he said

Kat covered her eyes and waited. She heard, their bags being put off to the side, a lighter be struck and him fiddling with something.

"Okay, give me your hand, but don't open your eyes yet." Dean said.

Kat kept her eyes closed and extended her right hand. He pulled her a few steps closer and she heard him tap something close by.

"Okay, open them." Dean said

Kat opened her eyes and he had lit a few candles around the room and she could hear the first few chords of Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" playing.

"What're we doing?" She asked

"This" he said and spun her in a circle.

She laughed

"Are we seriously slow dancing to Metallica on our wedding night?" She asked and laced her hands together on the back of his neck.

"Yep, we sure are." he said, putting his hands on her hips.

She shrugged

"This is so us and I love it" she said and they turned in a slow circle. She rested her head on his chest, absorbing everything around her, hoping that this would be saved somewhere in her memory where she's never, ever forget it. The love she felt was more intense than anything else she'd felt in her life, she knew it would overwhelm her if she thought about how much she loved him and how much she knew he loved her in return. Outside, the clouds opened up and it began to softly rain as thunder and lightning split the sky.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah," she said "Just thinking."

The song ended and he pulled back.

"About what?" He asked

She sighed, content

"This is everything I've ever wanted," she told him "I don't like admitting this; but I always wanted the fairy tale romance. I never thought that would happen to me and in a weird, twisted way, it kind of did."

He raised an eyebrow at her

"I got my Prince Charming," she said "Only instead of a shining suit of armor and a white horse; mine has a plaid shirt and a black Chevy Impala."

This made him laugh and smile.

"I got the beautiful princess," he said "but mine has a foul mouth and good aim. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They both laughed and she said

"Me neither" and kissed him.

When they pulled back, she couldn't help but admire him. He had the slightest trace of a smirk on his lips, his green eyes shining in the candlelight as he ducked his head down for another kiss. Where the last one had been sweet and playful, this one was full of lust and passion. She ran her hands through his hair, placing them on the sides of his head to hold him in place as their mouths worked in sync. His strong tongue brushed gently over her bottom lip, asking to be let in, which she did. His tongue worked with hers, making a tingle go down her spine. Once his tongue returned to his mouth, the song was almost at its end. He swiftly dipped her, making her laugh and as he brought her back up right, she was grinning.

“You're amazing, you know that?” she asked as she backed him up toward the bed.

“No, tell me all about it.” he said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“You go from drop dead sexy to goofy and back again without it being weird,” she said as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress “you always know exactly how to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.”

“You are the only one.” he told her as he kissed her. He picked her up and sat down on the bed as she straddled him “The only one that really matters.”

She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly, then she kissed down his chin and neck.

“You're kind, sweet, big hearted,” and she said between kisses as she undid his tie and slung it off of him “romantic, thoughtful,” she unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, giving her better access to his neck as he struggled to keep it together “patient, wonderful and best of all,” she added as she gave him a love bite, making him moan and then looked him in the eyes, his fingers digging into the meat of her ass “all mine.”

“Forever and ever baby.” he said and snapped his arms around her as he unzipped her dress, the straps falling off her shoulders. He pulled them down as the dressed pooled around her ample hips and he rolled her on to her back.

“And you, moon of my life,” he said as he got up on his knees, removing his jacket and pulling her dress the rest of the way off of her, leaving her in a matching light pink and blue bra and panty set as he growled “are all mine.”

She nodded as he crawled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head as he covered her neck and collar bone in kisses, his beard deliciously scratching her skin.

“Mh, Dean!” she moaned as she squirmed under him “Let me touch you, please.”

“Not until I make you come all over my mouth,” he said as he picked his head up and gave her a wink “Mrs. Winchester.”

She grinned and asked

“You've been waiting to say that haven't you?”

“Since Shannon pronounced us man and wife.” he said and kissed her deeply. He hovered above her as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and dragged it off of him along with his under shirt as he kicked off his shoes, the quickly thudded to the floor as they heatedly kissed, her fingernails dragging slowly down his bare shoulders and back.

“Fuck,” he moaned “you keep that up and this is gonna be over a lot quicker than I planned.”

“Like that's ever stopped you.” she told him

“Excuse me for wanting to take my time with my new wife.” he said with a smirk as they kissed.

He knew exactly how to stop her in her tracks, damn him.

“Okay, I'll quit.” she said

He gave her a last sweet kiss before he kissed down her neck and chest, stopping to unhook her bra. Once the article was removed, he lavished her breasts with kisses and licks, making her moan loudly. He sucked her right nipple into his mouth as the left one got taken between his thumb and forefinger. He licked and rolled her nipples as she arched her back off the bed.

“God Dean,” she moaned “keep that up and I'm gonna come!”

“Come for me then.” he said as his mouth and hand switched breasts and he repeated the motion, switching off every so often until the ache between her legs became too much.

“I'm gonna, god, fuck! I'm gonna come!” she whined and when she let go, she was immediately ready for more. He kissed down her torso, his hands skimming down her sides as he licked and sucked on her skin, loving the taste and smell of her. He tugged her panties off and marveled at his work for a second, she was shining with arousal. He licked his sinful lips and ducked his head down, his tongue winding through her slick folds. Her back arched again as he worked the tip of his tongue over her bundle of nerves, two of his fingers easily sliding inside of her.

“Damn,” he said as she whined and twisted under him “all that from me playing with your nipples? Sweetheart, you have no fucking idea how bad I want you.”

“Take me,” she cried “please, I want it, I want you!”

“Fuck me,” he moaned and ducked his head down, sucking her clit into his mouth and then lavishing it with his tongue “say that again sweet girl.”

“I want you!” she moaned out, her brain getting foggy as she reached her peak “I want you so bad!”

He hummed in approval, his tongue lapping over her opening and his fingertips working her clit in a slow circle. A stream of swears and cries left her mouth as she rocked her hips into his face.

“Fuck,” he said and rolled onto his back, bringing her up so that she was basically sitting on his face “that's it sweetheart, fucking ride my tongue.”

“JESUS!” she screamed as she gripped the headboard for support, her hips seeming to move on their own “Oh god, Dean, Dean, like that, FUCK!” she cried out incoherently as his fingers worked her clit in a harsh circle with the other gripped the meat of her ass. He moaned in approval as she chased her high, reaching it and falling over the edge with a scream of his name. He worked her through the high, easing her down and on to the bed next to him. He licked his lips of her arousal as she laid beside him, a panting, strung out mess. He grinned and pushed her hair out of her face as he kissed her; she could still taste herself on his mouth.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured between kisses “and all mine.”

“Dean please.” she begged as she tugged him on top of her “Please make love to me.”

He nodded and quickly undid his belt. Too impatient to wait for him, she practically ripped his pants and underwear off as she lined him up with her waiting hole.

“Eager for me?” he asked as she flicked the head of his cock through her folds to slick him up.

“Yes, god yes.” she moaned as she lined him up and he slid inside her, bit by bit.

“Say it.” he said as he pushed into her, his not so secret kink was hearing how badly she wanted him, her moaning his name, anything that reassured him how much she craved him.

“Fuck,” she moaned “oh god, I want you so bad Dean.” With one swift thrust, he was full inside her and brushing against her sweet spot, which only made her cry out louder. “Ah, Dean!” she yelled

“That's it,” he said as he moaned and began to move “let me hear you.”

She moved with him, wrapping one leg around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

“Love feeling that hard cock deep in me,” she murmured in his ear “making me feel so fucking good.”

He groaned and kissed her as he picked up speed, his hands supporting his weight above her.

“That's it,” she moaned as he hit her sweet spot hard enough to make tears spring into her eyes “oh fuck, just like that Dean, just fucking like that!”

“You like that huh?” he asked he got up on his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist as his hips snapped into hers. She grabbed the bars on the headboard and let out of lust filled scream.

“Yes!” she yelled “Oh fuck me, just like that!”

Spurred on by her reaction and his own pending climax, his movements became erratic as he gripped her hips, drilling into her as she screamed louder.

“That's it sweetheart,” he yelled “fucking scream for me.”

“DEAN I'M GONNA-AH!” she yelled as she let go, the tidal wave of pleasure smashing over her and shattering her into pieces as he shot his seed deep inside her, his hips finally stilling as he collapsed on top of her. They laid there for a few seconds, both slightly shaking as they caught their breath. He looked up at her and she'd closed her eyes for a second as she breathed hard.

“You okay?” he asked quietly his fingers playing over her hypersensitive skin.

She nodded and opened her eyes, sated.

“Perfect.” she said as she pushed his damp hair off of his forehead. He gently pulled out of her and crawled up to lay beside her. She quickly dozed off, laying on her stomach and her hair all around her. Dean laid there, his head propped up on his elbow as he gently traced the lines of the ferocious, majestic looking phoenix on her back.

“I love you.” he murmured as he kissed her shoulder blade and dozed off himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day when Kat woke up and checked the time on her phone, it was nearly 10:30, which was pretty late for her to sleep in. She looked around the bedroom and didn't see Dean anywhere. She sat up and listened but she couldn't hear him in the cabin anywhere. She yawned and got out of bed. After tugging her pajamas on, she went downstairs. When she went to the kitchen, she found a note on the coffee maker.

 

_Just hit brew. Went to the store, be back soon <3, Your Husband_

 

Next to the coffee maker was a box wrapped in pretty paper that he had written "OPEN ME!" on. She grinned and tore off the paper. Inside was a coffee mug; she pulled it out and on the black mug was a House Targaryen sigil, a red dragon with three heads. Under the dragon was the word "khaleesi" in a lighter shade of red. He had put out some sugar and creamer for her. She smiled and hit the brew button on the coffee maker.

 

When Dean got back, about 45 minutes later, he found Kat on the back porch of the cabin.

"There you are." he said when he found her.

"Hiya handsome." she said with a smile. He came over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I got stuff for breakfast," he said "and dinner."

"Oh?" She asked

"And I have something planned for this afternoon." he said

"What do you have planned?" She asked

"It's a surprise." he said

"You're taking to this husband thing like a duck in water, I'm loving it!" She said

He smiled

"It's my job." he said

"Thanks for the mug by the way," she said and nodded to it

He chuckled

"I have a matching one that says "khal" on it, they're a wedding present from Sam." Dean told her.

"That is so fucking cute." she said

"Sit tight, I'm making breakfast." he told her.

She looked at him, surprised "I love you." she said

 

After having pancakes for breakfast, Kat went to go get dressed.

"There's going to be a bit of a walk to get where we're going, so dress appropriately" he had told her. The air outside was cool and crisp with a light breeze, the rain from the night before had left behind a clear blue sky. Kat wore a tank top with a blue plaid shirt over it, shorts and ankle boots. She pulled her long hair into a fishtail braid, put on a little bit of makeup and some Chapstick on. When she was satisfied, she met Dean downstairs and they set off.

 

Once they were driving, she asked

"Where are we going exactly?" She pulled one leg up and rested the other on top of it so they made a shape like a 4.

"Can I surprise you?" He asked and glanced at her.

"I'm just curious!" She said

"Cut that out." he said and placed a hand on the inside of her knee.

 

 

When Dean stopped the Impala, they parked near an entrance to one of the lakes in the park. There was a good amount of people around, cooking out on the grills the park provided and kids playing in the lake.

"We're going for a walk in the woods?" She asked as they got out and shut the doors.

"Close." he said and went to the trunk.

When he opened it, he pulled out one of her gear bags.

"Come on Dean," she said exasperated "It's our honeymoon, do we REALLY have to hunt?!"

"Oh ye of little faith." he said and shut the trunk. She walked over as he opened the bag, she looked inside and saw an insulated bag, a bottle of wine and a blanket. "We're going for a picnic." he told her

"Oooooo!!!!!" She said, excited "You're good!"

He smiled, zipped the bag closed and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked and offered her his hand. She took it an answered

"Let's go."

 

They walked for a while, away from the noise coming from the other people at the lake.

"Do you know where we're going or are we just walking?" Kat asked

"I know where I'm going," he told her as they kept walking "The ranger told me about this spot, he said it's a lot quieter in case the missus is feeling frisky."

She rolled her eyes and laughed

"He didn't really say that." she said.

"Well, not in so many words." Dean admitted "He said it was off the beaten path and romantic."

"So, he didn't say anything about getting busy in the woods." Kat said as she stepped over a branch.

"Well he may have," Dean said "After talking shop." he had a silly grin on his face

Kat raised an eyebrow

"Let me guess, locker room talk?" She asked and Dean shrugged

"Maybe" he said.

They walked toward the bank of the lake and Dean said

"This looks good, what do you think?"

Kat looked around, the lake lapped gently against the bank as a steady breeze blew in. The sun shone above them, its light coming through the leaves on the trees casting a greenish yellow glow upon them.

"It's perfect." she said

Dean set the bag down and opened it. He handed her a blanket. Kat took it and spread it out and sat down. He joined her, handing her the insulated bag. She opened it and inside were two sub sandwiches and a piece of cake.

"Oh man, this looks good!" She exclaimed as he handed her a sandwich.

"This one is yours, turkey on wheat with all the good stuff" he said "This one is mine, meatball sub."

"Nice." she said and tore the wrapper off of her sandwich and dug in.

 

When they finished their subs, Kat opened the bottle of wine and poured each of them some.

"A toast." she said and held her glass up

"To what?" He asked

She thought for a second and said

"I could be cliche and go with love, laughter and happily ever after."

He smiled

"We'll make up our own." he said

"Shot gun shells?" She asked

"Loud music." he added

She thought about the next one for a few seconds.

"And hot sex." she said

"I'll drink to that." he said and she laughed

"To shot gun shells, loud music and hot sex." she said and they clinked their glasses together.

 

The weather warmed up as they sat there eating, so Kat took off their plaid shirt she had been wearing over her tank top and her boots. They laid on the blanket, him on his back and her on her belly, talking and drinking. They snapped a few pictures together and then decided to dig into the cake.

"I'm surprised you grabbed cake and not pie." she said as he handed her a fork wrapped in plastic; she sat up with her legs crossed.

"I was going to but they were out of apple pie." he said, clearly disappointed. He was up on his knees as he grabbed the piece of cake out of the bag.

"This is why we can't have nice things." she said

"Right?" He asked "And I figured we could do at least one wedding tradition with cake."

"If you're going to feed me cake, you better be nice." she cautioned as she unwrapped her fork.

He did the same and said

"I will if you will." with a smirk

"Deal." she said and he opened the plastic lid on top of the cake slice.

"Chocolate cake with chocolate ganache filling and chocolate icing" he told her as she looked at it.

"I'm drooling." she said, her eyes lighting up. They each took a fork full and Kat held her hand under her fork.

"Be nice remember?" She asked

"Yeah, I remember" he said

"Okay, ready?" She asked

"Ready" he said

She moved her fork toward his mouth, and he moved his fork toward her mouth. They each took the bite at the same time and pulled their forks out of each other's mouths.

"Mmmhhh, that's good." she said after chewing for a bit. He swallowed and said

"You have icing on your face."

"Where?" She asked as she swallowed.

"Hang on," he said. He put his fork and the cake to the side and moved closer to her.

"Right here." he said, putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her lips. He tasted like chocolate and wine. He playfully bit her lip, making her laugh.

"Mhhh," she said and pulled back "That's one way to get icing off a person's face" she said as they parted.

"There was no icing, I just wanted to kiss you." he said, wearing that bad boy smirk she loved.

"Well in that case." she said and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him. They laid down side by side as they kissed over and over, their hands all over each other's bodies. Dean slid his hand up her tank top when they both heard a twig snap. They stopped what they were doing and Kat asked

"You heard that right?"

"Yeah, I heard it." he said. He took his hand out of her shirt and they sat up to look around. They trained their ears, listening for any sound that didn't belong. They heard birds chirping, the lake lapping up against the bank, the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees. Their eyes searched for anything that could be out of place, but there was nothing.

"Maybe it was an animal or something?" Kat asked, looking at Dean but he didn't look convinced.

"Maybe." he said, his eyes still searching for something.

"Relax," she said, her hand running from his stomach up to his chest "we're on our honeymoon." and started kissing his neck. He inhaled sharply as she made her way around to his throat and then the other side of his neck. He wrapped and arm around her and laid her on her back, one of his legs draped over hers, his torso laying up against her side. She smiled as they kissed. His full lips on hers, she ran her left hand up and down his back. Their tongues met and he nipped her lip again.

"You know what that does to me." she warned him as she kissed him.

"Oh, I'm aware." he said. He cradled her head in the crook of his arm and laced his fingers with hers. His free hand slid down her chest and belly, he pulled up her tank top a little bit and went to the waistband of her shorts. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down.

"Dean!" she cautioned

"We're fine," he assured her, looking into her eyes "we're on our honeymoon remember?" and gave her a devilish grin.

"You're bad." she said, her left hand on his shoulder as she kissed him. She felt his hand slide into her shorts and she parted her legs slightly. His fingers gently touched her slit over her panties and she let out a sigh. He pushed his fingertips into her clit, working them in a circle on her. Her lips left his

"Ahhh!" she cried, tilting her head back. He used this to his advantage and started kissing her throat. His fingers then slid up and down her length, her fingernails pressing into his shoulder blade. She bit her lip and whimpered as he kissed up her neck and up to her lips.

"Faster." she commanded when they parted, but he shook his head.

"I'm going to take my time." he said and kissed her as she started moving her hips back and forth.

"Mhhh." he said as she let out a low moan. She tried to take her hand away from his to reciprocate, but he squeezed her fingers tighter.

"No." he said

"That's not fair." she insisted.

"You can take care of me later," he said in a hushed tone "Right now, I'm taking care of my wife."

Flabbergasted into silence, she kissed him. He slid his fingers up and inside her panties, making her gasp. She pressed her nails into his shoulder, kissing him harder. He worked his fingers slowly, tantalizing her. Her heart pounded as the passion built up between them. She pulled her mouth away from his and pressed her forehead into his chest, moaning quietly. He sped up his fingers just a little bit, making her squirm under his touch. Goosebumps raced all over her skin as she absorbed everything; the smell of his cologne, the feeling of his body against hers, his free hand holding hers, the feeling of his touch that made her knees weak.

"Mmhhhh!" she called out as she bit her lip, grinding her hips into his fingers as her body begged for release. He looked down at her, her chest and cheeks were flushed pink as her breath quickened. He kept his pace steady.

"Dean, Dean!" she said quietly; as the breeze picked up around them. He quicker his pace just a little more. She whimpered as she climbed higher and higher. She couldn't hold on any longer, cried out into his chest as she finished; the sweet release sending a high through her body like she'd never felt. She shook in his arms as the aftershock went through her. She caught her breath and looked up at him and he was grinning.

"What?" She asked

"Like being a teenager but better," he said, sliding his hand out of her shorts "Because at least I know you'll call me the next day."

This made her laugh, the high still coursing through her body. "God that felt good. I mean it's always good but holy shit!"

He laughed

"The element of danger," he said as he licked his fingers "We could've gotten caught so that's what makes it so good."

She shrugged and caught her breath

"Not that getting caught would've stopped us but you're right." she told him. Surprising even herself, Kat rolled over on top of Dean, pinning him down by his wrists; he was ready.

"Mmh, hello." he said and they kissed. She rolled her hips into his and he growled below her.

"Katlynn!" he warned

"What?" She asked innocently, as she kept on.

"Quit. Teasing." He said firmly.

"I'm not teasing." she told him, she ran her hands down his arms, over his chest and to his torso where she braced herself, rolling her hips. His breath hitched and he bit his lip.

"Fuck." he said quietly. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He moved his hips up and she pulled down his jeans and underwear.

"Someone's frisky." he said

"You started it," she told him "I'm also a little hammered."

Dean sat up and in one fluid motion flipped her on to her back and kissed her hard.

"Oh, come on, I wanna be on top." she complained as he kissed all over her collar bone.

"One; it's bad enough we're doing this in the woods in broad daylight," he said and then looked up "two; if you think I'm going to let anyone see your bare ass, you have another thing coming"

"You're hot when you're all possessive." she said as she slid her shorts down. She pulled one leg out, and left her shorts and underwear on one leg.

"Damn right," he said "My wife, my rules."

She laughed

"I have some say in this you know." she said and kissed him, she bent one leg to give him better access.

"Who else do you plan on seeing you naked exactly?" He asked as he easily slid inside her. She sighed and trembled below him.

"No one." she moaned, her hands on the back of his neck.

"Good." he told her and kissed her as she moaned against his mouth. Their tongues intertwined as he pulled in and out of her.

"Oh god!" she moaned in his ear.

"Mhhhh." Dean growled, his hand running over her hair. He kissed her collar bone and shoulders, he pushed the straps of her tank top down over her shoulders, her bra peaking out.

"Dean, Dean!" she cried out breathlessly, she hooked her leg around him, her foot running up and down the back of his thigh, pushing him deeper into her. Her nails dug into his shoulder, spurring him on. He went in harder and she let out a moan. His fingers tangled in her hair; his strong chest just above her and his free arm by her head holding himself up, she was completely enveloped in him. The heat rolling off his body, his scent; a mix of sweat and cologne, his pleasure filled moans in her ear. She moved her hips, matching his rhythm, making him grind his teeth.

"Mhhhh, that's it sweetheart." he said quietly, tugging on her hair. He kissed and bit her earlobe making a high pitched moan come out of her mouth. She threw her head back, close to her tipping point.

"Kat, I'm gonna-" he said, he couldn't finish the sentence

"It's okay, come." she told him, arching her back. He pushed into her harder and then came undone around her. She shook as she finished, biting her lip hard so she wouldn't scream out loud like she really wanted to. He breathed hard into her and then looked up at her.

"You're horny when you're hammered." he said with a laugh as he sat up. She laughed too as he pulled his jeans up and she pulled up her shorts.

"Can't help it," she said "I don't have crippling anxiety when I'm hammered and I have a sexy husband. Total package right there."

He smirked as they got dressed and he said

"You don't have to be anxious with me." he told her once she had buttoned up her shorts.

"That's like telling a tiger not to have stripes." she told him.

"Kat, look at me." he told her and she did. He held her chin in his fingers and said "I love you just the way you are. As much as I love having sex with you, I don't want you to feel like you have to do things you're uncomfortable with to please me."

"But I just-" she said and he shushed her

"It isn't all about me you know," he told her "we're partners and this is what we do; we communicate. It isn't my strongest point, but I'm working on it and I want you to do the same thing."

"This is gonna sound weird," she said, her mind fuzzy from the wine, but she had to say it "I want to try stuff with you. Sexual stuff."

"That isn't weird," he assured her "You want to experiment? We can do that."

"Really?" She asked

"Who is better to experiment with than me?" He asked with a laugh. Her mind still fuzzy, she blurted out

"I want to try because I know I can trust you. You mean what you say and say what you mean. I admire that."

He smirked

"One of my few good qualities." he said

"You shut your face Dean Winchester," she told him "That's my husband you're talking about and I won't hear a word of it. Sure, you're a stubborn jackass and I want to punch you in the nose when you won't listen, but you're mine." She watched his jaw tense up and she went on "You have no faith in you, but I do and my vote automatically counts twice."

"Why's that?" He asked

"Because I'm small and therefore get more votes." she said and he laughed

"You're a mess." he said

"You married me!" She exclaimed

"I'm well aware." he said and they kissed.

 

That night in the cabin, Dean made a chicken dish for dinner. Kat walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Can I help?" She asked as she stood on her tip toes and kissed the back of his neck.

"You can help by holding down the seat over there," he said, pointing at one of the bar stools at the end of the counter with a knife.

"Okay, I figured I'd at least offer." she said, resting her head on his back.

"And I appreciate it, but I am making YOU dinner." he said

"You're going to spoil me rotten." She told him and kissed his shoulder.

"That's my job isn't it?" He asked

"Sure, why not?" She asked and released him. She went over to the fridge "You want anything to drink?" She asked as she opened it.

"Any beer left in there?" He asked.

"Yep." she said, spying a six pack

"I'll take one." he said

She grabbed two and opened one for each of them. She set his by the stove and he thanked her as she sat down.

"What're you making?" She asked as he chopped up sweet potatoes.

"Chicken and roasted vegetables" he said "The sweet potatoes are easier to mash when they cook like this."

"Kind of like regular potatoes?" she asked and took a sip of her beer.

"Exactly," he said "But I'm not going to boil these, I'll roast them because it brings out the flavor better."

"Nice" she said. She got up and put her phone in the docking station that was situated in the kitchen. "Music?" She asked

"Sure" he said as he chopped vegetables. She opened up Pandora and pressed play. "Do You Love Me?" by The Contours came up and Kat smiled as Dean looked up to see her start dancing. She looked over at him and started lip syncing the words while she danced and he laughed.

"Very nice" he said "I cook and you provide the entertainment."

"You won't let me help so I have to contribute how I can." she said

"Hey, you got me a beer, so that counts as helping." he said as she danced around the breakfast bar. He tried to go back to chopping vegetables but couldn't.

"How am I supposed to chop when you're dancing like that?!" He asked with a laugh as he set the knife down and took a sip of his beer.

"What?! They said do the twist!" She exclaimed as she did the twist. He shook his head, put his beer aside and chuckling.

Once he was finished chopping vegetables, he tossed everything into the oven and set a timer. By this time, Kat had sat back down on the bar stool.

"How much longer?" She asked

"Thirty minutes, give or take" he said, making his way over to the docking station "What's on this playlist?" He asked

"I don't know, it's random." she said, taking a sip of her beer. He switched over to Amazon Music and scrolled, he found a station with a similar music vibe and clicked on it. The first song was "At Last" by Etta James and he turned to look at Kat who was grinning. He walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at it.

He shrugged

"What? A man can't dance with his wife?" He asked

"I love it when you call me that." she said and set her beer down. She got up from the bar stool and took his hand. He spun her in a slow circle and when she was facing him again, he cradled her in his arms as they turned in a slow circle. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. This felt almost too perfect; but even in her wildest dreams, she hadn't pictured anything this sweet and tangible. Never. She squeezed his hand and smiled to herself. He rested his chin on the top of her head, recording this moment in his head. Everything he had ever wanted was right here in front of him and he still had a hard time believing it.

"It's weird isn't it?" He asked

"Hmm?" She asked

"From what we came from to now; it seems like a dream." he told her

"Absolutely," she said "I mean, think about our childhoods, our adulthood and now."

He smirked

"I guess when you see things that shouldn't be real for a living; you open up your mind," she said "and then you have something in front of you that you didn't think we real, it's jarring at first. Then you give in, and it's the best decision you've ever made."

"Completely agree." he said

  
As nice as the day had been; the night was windy and cool, bringing another storm with it. It was just the perfect temperature where they could sit outside and eat without being too hot or cold. The cabin had a screened in porch with a table on it, so they turned on a Pandora station and ate their meal.

"Man, this is GOOD" she said as she devoured her food "Keep cooking like this and I'm gonna be nice and fattened up for winter."

"Like that's a big deal," he said as he dug in.

They finished up dinner on the back porch, listening to music and talking. Right after they finished eating, Kat got up from her seat and went over to Dean's.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Nah, I can help myself." she said and crawled into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, the sky opened up, dumping rain on to the woods behind the cabin luckily, they were protected by the roof that hung over the porch.

"You wanna go in?" Dean asked

Kat shook her head.

"Nah, this is good." she said

The rain pounded overhead as the Pandora station they were on pulled up "Nothing Else Matters"

"I think this is our song now." Kat said with a laugh as she picked her head up.

"I'm good with that." he said.

She kissed his cheek and laid her head back down.

"Can we just stay here forever?" She asked after a long few moments of silence.

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" He asked "A cabin in the woods, just the two of us?"

"No more hunting," she said "and just leading regular lives."

"What would you do if we lived a regular life?" He asked

"Good question," she said and thought about it "In a perfect world? I'd be a kindergarten teacher"

"Really? A teacher?" He asked

"Yeah," she said "Little kids like that just absorb everything, they're so happy and full of life. Getting to teach them would be a lot of fun. What about you?"

He thought for a little while and said

"A mechanic or a bartender."

"Oh, we could own our own bar." she said

"That would be good, we could cater to hunters since we know the life." he said

"I could still make weapons, fake IDs and badges." she said

"You'd be a bad ass kindergarten teacher." he said and she laughed

"A parent would see me in the bar and I'd be like " _yeah, this is what I do on the side_ " and they'd have no idea."

"Best part? I get to make hot for teacher jokes." he said

"Of course, you would." she said with an eye roll.

This made him chuckle and then he said

"If it ever happens where we don't hunt any more, that's what we'll do. We'll open a bar, you'll teach little kids their ABC's and I get to live out my fantasy of banging a teacher." he said.

This made her laugh

"It only counts if you do it on the desk." she told him.

"Like that's an obstacle." he said.

She laughed again.

"Promise?" She asked

"I promise." he said and kissed her forehead.

 

Dean got ready for bed before Kat did that night. Once he was settled in bed, she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She then went into the cabinet and found the lingerie she'd hidden earlier that day. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a skimpy, pink baby doll dress and probably the smallest pair of shorts ever made that matched. She changed out of her clothes and into that and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She took off her makeup, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She smiled at herself in the mirror and then headed for the door.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Dean sitting in bed flipping through a book. She watched him for a few seconds, his face intense with concentration. He sat with his back against the pillows and his legs stretched out in front of him, wearing a t-shirt and boxer briefs. Rather than bring attention to herself; Kat turned off the bathroom light and walked over to her side of the bed. She got in, laid down on her side and asked

"What're you reading?"

"It's this book about," he said and turned to look at her, his eyes going wide "hellooo." he said

"I've never read a book about  _hellooo_ ," she said twirling her ponytail between her fingers "What's that about?"

He didn't say anything, he put the book aside

"That can wait," he said and kissed her "This? Not so much." he said

"Good answer." she said. She straddled his lap and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. He slid his hands up and down her back and over her backside. She let one hand trail down his body and into his lap, he was ready. She internally smiled and she took him into her hand, over his underwear.

"Mhh," he said against her lips as she moved her hand up and down. His hands gripped her hips. He moved his hands up to slide off the baby doll dress but she pushed his hands away.

"No," she told him as she pulled away from him "Hands to yourself"

"Come on Katlynn" he said as she kept moving her hand up and down on him.

She shook her head

"It's my turn to take care of you." she said and she pinned both of his hands above his head. She moved both hands up his body, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside. She slid her hands down his chest and stomach, marveling at the man below her. Her eyes met him, his head was tilted back slightly as she slid her hands back up to his shoulders. She kissed all over his chest and made her way down his body with her mouth. When she reached the waistband of his underwear, she easily slid them off. Inside, she was nervous, as the last several times she had done this, she had been forced to. She hadn't attempted in several years, but she knew she could trust him. She shut the fear in her mind behind an iron door and braced herself. She then took him into her mouth and hand, moving both in sync. He moaned, the flames of passion rolling up his body. He moved his hand down and placed it on the back of her head but she swatted his hand away with her free hand. She took him out of her mouth and looked up, their eyes meeting

"No." she told him, a look of warning in her eyes, the fear behind her mental iron door threatening to break through. He nodded and placed his hand back above his head. She took him back into her mouth, she slowly swirled her tongue around him. He groaned out loud as she did it again.

"Kat!" he called out and moaned again.

She moved her head up and down and she slid off the baby doll dress. She picked her head up to take it all the way off and he sat up.

"Lay back down." she told him as she flung the baby doll dress across the room, leaving her in just the matching shorts. “I'm not through with you.” she pressed her hand on to his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked, studying her face.

She nodded

"I can do this." she told him.

He laid back and she resumed, taking him deep into her mouth. He sighed as she licked and sucked on him, moving her hand and mouth simultaneously.

"That feels good." he said, moaning. She moved her head and hand up and down a little bit faster, sucking hard on him. He called out and she took her hand and mouth off of him. He looked down at her to see her slowing peeling off the shorts and casting them aside. She crawled on top of him and sank on top of him. She took him all the way into her and slowly moved her hips back and forth on top of him.

"Mmmhhh," he said, his hands gripping her thighs. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she moved on top of him, sighing as she did. He watched as she tilted her body back; giving him a nice, long view of her naked torso. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard. His hand gripped her hair tightly as he pushed into her hard.

"Dean," she warned

"Sorry, I'm sorry" he said and slowed his pace, loosening his grip on her hair. He flipped her on to her back, pushing in and out of her. He kissed all over her bare neck, shoulders and chest as her hips met his. She arched her back and cried out.

 

 

  
  


Kat woke up in the middle of the night and felt around for Dean, but he was gone. His side of the bed was cold so he had been gone a while. She sat up and didn't see the bathroom light on but she could hear him talking in a hushed tone somewhere else in the cabin. Kat quietly slid out of bed, tugging on one of Dean's shirts and her underwear. She crept over to the door and opened it quietly.

"Crowley, it can wait until tomorrow," she heard Dean say "This is the only time I get with Kat."

She didn't hear Crowley's response and deduced Dean was on the phone with him.

"Yeah, I know. You wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," Dean said, she could hear him walking around. His tone was a mixture of relief and apprehension "We'll talk tomorrow when I get back.”

She heard him start walking up the stairs and she opened the bedroom door. She found him coming up the stairs and he set his eyes on her.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" He asked in a gentle tone when he saw her.

"I should ask you the same thing." she said with a yawn. He met her at the door of the bedroom and kissed her forehead.

"It's nothing," he said and shut off the light "Let's go back to bed."

They walked through the doorway of the bedroom as Dean closed the door behind them. He wrapped an arm around her as she wrapped both of her arms around his torso. They got into bed and curled up next to each other.

"Everything okay?" She asked, yawning again.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said "Go back to sleep."

Kat nodded off, she knew he was lying but was too tired to try and figure out why.

 

 

_"Kat," she heard Dean call. She turned around from the window she was looking out of to see Dean coming through the door, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. She smiled softly at him._

_"What cha got there?" She asked as he walked closer to her. He was grinning with pride._

_"Someone's awake." he said, holding up the bundle a little bit. She met him in the middle and saw what was in his arms, looking back at her was a teeny baby with whips of hair the same color as Dean's, big green eyes and pink, chubby cheeks._

_"Aw!" she grinned_

_"Here." he said and handed the baby to her. She took the baby in her arms. The baby cooed and grinned at her._

_"Hello there sweetheart" she said and kissed the baby's cheek._

 

The rude light of day awoke Kat from her dream.

"Hey sleepy head," she heard Dean say. She rolled over and saw him packing up his bag.

"Hey," she said with a yawn. She laid down and stretched as he walked over to her. "I was having the best dream" she said when she was done stretching.

"About what?" He asked as he sat on the bed by her. She told him about the dream and when she had finished, he was smiling the kind of smile that made his eyes crinkle.

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Not now, but eventually" she said with a sigh "This life, what we do? It's not meant for kids."

He nodded in agreement.

"Eventually." he said and reached out to squeeze her hand.

 

Later that day, Kat packed up her things from the drawers and felt Dean come up behind her, he pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed between her shoulder blades.

"Mhh," she sighed "hi." she said

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back so that she was flush against him.

"What's something you want to try?" He asked, he had that husky tone in his voice that made her knees go weak. He kissed all over her neck and she said

"It's hard for me to think when you're doing that."

"Hm," he said "funny because I'm so hard I can't think."

"You did not just say that." she said and tried to squirm away from him, but he tightened his grip on her.

"Oh, but I am." he said, pressing his hips into her butt, he wasn't lying. She bit her lip and asked

"Have you ever tied anyone up?"

"Yep," he said "And been tied up."

"Wait, you let someone tie you up?" She asked and turned around.

"The girl wanted to try it, so I obliged." he said with a shrug.

"Would you tie me up?" She asked him

The corners of his mouth went up

"And what else?" He asked Suddenly shy, she looked away from him, her cheeks flushing "What sweetheart?" He asked

"Don't laugh at me," she said and looked back at him, her cheeks turning more and more red "I read this thing in Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Okay, so?" He asked and then what she said sank in "wait, you were reading porn?"

"It's not porn!" She exclaimed "It's erotic fiction!"

"That's just a fancy way of saying porn without pictures," he said "but continue."

"Well he ties her up and he," she fidgeted, her ears going as red as her cheeks "goes down on her and stuff, with an ice cube in his mouth."

A wicked grin spread across his face and he said "Okay." with a shrug.

"Really?!" She asked, surprised

He shrugged

"If that's what you want to try, I'm at your disposal," he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it "Mrs. Winchester."

Kat briefly wondered if she’d ever get tired of hearing that.

With the playful, sexy grin on his face and the lusty look in his eyes, it was all she could do not to dissolve into a puddle of giggles. She nodded and he took her over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and pulled her shirt up, kissing her belly. He peeled the yoga pants off of her and she stepped out of them. He pulled her panties down just a little enough to where she was exposed to him. He closed his mouth around her clit, making her inhale sharply. He lightly sucked on it and then flicked his tongue across it, her hands in his hair, she moaned loudly.

"Keep doing that and we won't make it to ice cube thing." she told him.

"Oh, we will," he said, picking his head up "but I get to have my fun too."

"And what kind of fun is that?" She asked

That wicked grin crossed his mouth again and his eyebrows quickly shot up and down

"Making you come until you can't walk straight." he said.

Any witty retort she had was completely wiped from her brain, her mouth dropped open as he dipped his head back down. He worked his tongue in a slow circle around her clit while his hands pulled her panties down the rest of the way. They landed in a puddle at her feet, his hands holding her hips in place as he gently sucked on her, her breath hitching in her throat. She gripped his hair tightly as he flattened his tongue, going up and down the length of her. He pressed one hand flat on the small of her back to hold her in place with the other skimmed her inner thigh, making a shudder run through her body. He took his mouth off of her, his middle and fore fingers running up the length of her.

"Mhhh, you're wet." he said, biting his lip. She looked down to see him suck the slickness off his fingers. Her knees nearly gave way as his hands ran up her body, sliding under her shirt and pulling it off. He tossed it aside, leaving her in just her bra. He quickly unhooked it and it fell to the floor, she was naked in front of him. He lightly licked his lips as he looked her up and down.

"All mine." he said

" _Jesus fucking Christ_ ," she thought " _He could make me come just talking like that._ "

He gripped her hips and pulled her closer. He took her left nipple into his mouth and gave it a light suck. The pad of his thumb found her clit and he moved it in a slow circle. His tongue flicked back and forth over her nipple.

"Dean!" She cried out loudly, white-hot pleasure rolling up her back. He lightly sucked on her nipple, her head lolled back and she cried out again. He kissed his way over to her other nipple and did the same thing, he pulled his thumb away from her clit, taking this middle and forefingers and running them up and down the length of her again. He kept doing this while his tongue made circles around her nipple. He used his free hand to cup her free breast, the nipple still slick from his mouth. He used his thumb and forefinger to roll her nipple between his fingers. She closed her eyes, letting all of the sensations wash over her. His fingers slipped inside her and she cried out and mix of a moan and his name, her body begging for release.

"Oh god!" She cried out, a pleasure filled scream threatening to rip through her as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her. His thumb found her clit again and he moved it in sync with his fingers inside of her. She couldn't help it, she screamed loudly as she came hard over and over again. She breathed hard as he released her, a satisfied grin on his face. A stupid grin crossed her mouth as he sucked the slick off his fingers again.

"So," he said "tying you up and going down on you and stuff with an ice cube in my mouth?" he asked. She nodded, unable to form words. "Okay," he said and got up "Lay down on the bed."

She limped over to the edge of the bed and practically fell into it, still catching her breath. She laid on her back and watched as he went into his bag and grabbed the tie he had worn on their wedding day out of it. He walked over to the side of the bed and asked

"Were her hands tied in front of her or was she tied to the bed?"

"I don't remember," she said "he ties her up a lot."

He smirked, "Well, then you decide." He asked

She thought for a second and said "Tied to the bed, please."

"Yes ma'am." he said and made quick work of binding her wrists together and tying them to the head of the bed. He checked the knots and stood back to admire his handiwork. He bit his bottom lip and let it slide out of his teeth.

"This is something I could get used to" he said with a satisfied smile.

"What? Tying up your wife?" She asked.

He shrugged, "And having my way with you" he said and she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." she said playfully. He leaned over and kissed her forehead

"I'll be right back" he said and left the room. She sighed as she waited, it sounded like he was making himself a drink while he was down stairs. This was confirmed by the glass of whiskey in his hand when he came back into the room. He took a sip and then walked over to her.

"Want some? This is a good one." He asked

"You know I can't drink it straight." she told him

"Trust me, this one is smooth and doesn't burn." he told her.

She shrugged "Sure" she said. He tipped the glass up to her lips and she took a sip, he was right, this one went down easily. "That's good" she said

He took another sip, set the glass on the night stand by her head and got on the bed.

"Dean?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"Can you take your shirt off?" She asked.

"Sure." he said and did as she had asked. Another stupid grin crossed her face as she took in the sight of a shirtless Dean, the sunlight hitting his defined chest, arms and stomach.

She sighed and he laughed

"What?" He asked

"THAT’S something I could get used to” she said, which made him laugh even more.

He parted her legs and sat on his knees between them. He lowered himself over her, he kissed her forehead, temple and cheek. He kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips, he tasted like whiskey. He pulled back and asked "So by " _and stuff_ " what does that mean?"

"Use your imagination," she said "No butt stuff though."

He laughed "I can't seduce you if you keep making me laugh." he told her

"I'm pretty well seduced at this point," she told him "you've got me naked and tied up on the bed."

"Just how I like you." he said and kissed her again.

He kissed down her chin and throat, then to her chest. He sat up, grabbed the glass of whiskey and took a sip, bringing a bit of ice into his mouth. He dipped his head down to her belly and felt him open his mouth, the cold ice touching her hot skin. She tilted her back, inhaling sharply. Using his lips, he dragged the ice up her body, leaving a trail of water behind. He took her nipple into his mouth, the ice touching it and making it instantly harden. She cried out, the cold from the ice and the heat from his mouth were driving her insane. She felt the ice melt and he sucked on her nipple to keep the water from falling out of he mouth and on to the bed, making her cry out again.

He picked his head up

"Like that?" He asked and she nodded furiously "Okay." he said and grabbed the glass again.

He took another drink and then offered her one, which she took. He took another ice shard into his mouth and went to her other breast, repeating what he had done on the other side. By the time that one had melted, he had the technique down. He held the whiskey glass in his hand while he flattened his free hand against her skin, running it down her belly, thigh and knee, then back up again. He scooted back, still on his knees, and got a third ice shard in his mouth. He set the whiskey glass down and dipped his head down. He closed his mouth over her clit, the hot and cold hitting her at the same time. She tilted her head back and cried out loudly as he dragged his lips down her inner thigh, bringing the ice with it. He did this on the other side as well. She squirmed under him, her head felt like it was spinning.

"Deeeeean!" she moaned

"What sweetheart?" He asked sweetly.

"I want you now, please!" she begged

Not needing to be told twice, he took off his pants and underwear. "You want me to untie you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." she said

He slid up her body and parted her thighs. He easily slid inside of her and he moaned.

"Mhhhh," he said gripping her hips and pumping into her. She lolled her head back and then side to side as she cried out, her wrists straining against the knot he had tied.

"Fuck this." he said and quickly untied her.

"What?" she asked as the tie fell away "What did I do?"

"It isn't you," he said and picked her up so that she was straddling his lap. With her hands on his shoulders he said "it's me"

She kissed his lips, her arms wrapping around him. He craved her touch, having sex without it just wasn't the same. She thrust her hips into him, his hands on her waist.

"Yes, yes!" he said quietly in her ear.

"Dean, Dean.” she said breathlessly. His hands slid up her back, and he planted open mouth kisses all over her chest and shoulders. She tugged on his hair so that he would look at her.

"Get behind me." she told him

He nodded and she pulled off of him. She got on all fours and he came up behind her. He pushed inside of her, grabbing her hips and pumping into her. She gripped the sheets and tightly and called out loudly.

"That's right," he said "let me hear you."

She couldn't even warn him that she was about to come, she cried out incoherently, raw ecstasy ripping through her. He grabbed her shoulder and finished in her with a low moan. They collapsed against the pillows, breathing hard. Kat shuttered, her body twitched, every nerve seemed to be alight with raw pleasure.

After a few moments she said "That was-"

"Wow." he said

"My thoughts exactly." she said

"Hey, high five for experimenting" he said and lazily raised his hand up. She gave him a high five and they both laughed.

  
  


They laid in bed for a long time and then got up to take a shower. When they were done, Kat sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a towel. Her wet hair hung around her shoulders and she looked out the window. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow on the trees outside.

"You okay?" Dean asked

She looked over at him; he was wearing jeans, dark socks, red flannel with a black shirt under it. She smiled at him

"Is it bad that I don't want to go home?" She asked him "Don't get me wrong; I miss Sam, Cas and all our friends, but" she looked around "this is just so," she searched for the right words

"Normal?" He asked "Uncomplicated?"

"No monsters to hunt." she said with a shrug. She looked away, feeling shameful for wishing that. He walked over to her and crouched down by her. He placed a hand on her knee and she said

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't say stuff like that, but-"

He shushed her and squeezed her knee

"You and I," he said "we weren't born into this. We remember a life outside of hunting. You were, what, eight when your parents died?"

She nodded

"I was four when Mom died," he told her "and since then, I had to be not one but two parents to Sam because that was my job. You had to rely on yourself and your wits because that was your job." She sighed and he went on "but this," he looked around "this is easy, this is normal, well what we consider normal."

"I wanna stay" she told him "And make that dream happen"

He smiled, his eyes crinkling by the edges

"Me a bar tender slash mechanic and you a kindergarten teacher slash gear maker right?" He asked and she nodded

"Maybe one day," he said "But today isn't that day."

He got up and kissed her forehead then walked away.

Kat wondered if the day would ever come, as she watched him walk away, where they could do as they said they would. A world free of monsters and horrible things that go bump in the night, then they wouldn't have to hunt any more. She looked out the window again and watched as the sun sank down further and further, the golden glow becoming pink and then purple. She looked back at Dean, who was still packing up, his back to her. He reached for something and his wedding band caught the light for just a second. She looked down at her own wedding rings. The diamond in her engagement ring sparkled. Her wedding bands; one had a half row of diamonds, the other had their birthstones inlaid in it. Then, she decided, even if they never got their picture perfect happily ever after, at least they had each other. Their unbreakable bond symbolized in the rings around their fingers. She got up from the bed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his shoulder and laid her head on his back.

"Yes?" He asked with a smirk

"Even if we never get to make that dream happen, I have one good thing in my life." she told him

"And what's that?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"You." she said and squeezed him tightly.

  
  


_"Anyone who knew me then would say I loved you far too much. Like a wild fire or a sharp edge of a knife._

_Anyone would have told you I stopped being the person I was the second you walked into my life._

_They would've said love wasn't supposed to drive you crazy, make you want to scratch your skin._

_And they were right._

_Because there was love, and then there was you." - Lang Leav_

 


	12. Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: tooth rotting fluff, newlyweds, SMUT, angst, feels. 
> 
> A/N: It’s FINALLY back!! I read over this chapter probably 20 times before realizing that it’s perfect just the way it is. I hope all of you enjoy this nexct chapter in Dean and Kat’s story! Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pics are not.

“ _Made my mistakes, let you down; and I can't, I can't hold on for too long.  
Ran my whole life in the ground, and I can't, I can't get up when your gone.” ~ Yellowcard _

 

 

After they arrived home from their honeymoon; Dean and Kat had decided that for a little while; they would avoid the bunker. Though Sam and Dean had put their differences aside for the wedding, things between them were still tense and frosty. Until they mended fences, Dean and Kat were staying in motel rooms. They'd settled into married normal life for all of two days before duty called. On a crisp autumn morning, Dean said to Kat

“I have to step out for a little bit.” as he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like lying to her, but he had some business to attend to that he didn't want her involved in.

“You okay? You want me to go with you?” she asked

He smiled fondly at her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

“It won't take long,” he assured her “I'll be back in a few hours.”

“Is it a hunting thing or-?” she asked, biting her lip

“Just something I need to take care of really quick.” he told her “I promise, it's nothing you need to worry about, and I'll be right back.”

She knew in her bones this was bigger than what he was letting on, whatever it was. She decided to pick her battles and simply nodded.

“Okay,” she said “and you'll come right back, correct?”

“Correct,” he said “can't leave my Khalessi unattended for too long.” and gave her a sweet smile.

They kissed and she squeezed the back of his hand

“Be careful please,” she told him “my Khal.”

“I will.” he told her

 

A few hours later, Kat still hadn't heard from Dean and was doing her best to keep her mind occupied while he was gone. She went on a supply run and cleaned her gun properly before she heard a voice.

“Hello darling,” a familiar British voice said from behind her.

Kat whirled around and saw Crowley behind her.

“What the hell Crowley?!” she asked as he stepped toward her.

“About that.” Crowley said and lightly pressed two fingers to her forehead, causing her to immediately collapse into his arms, out cold. “Sorry darling, but I need you as insurance.” Crowley said. He threw Kat over his shoulder and carried her out through the front door.

 

“What the hell Crowley?!” Kat heard Dean ask “Now I AM going to kill you!”

“Relax squirrel,” Crowley interrupted “she's just asleep, she should be waking up very soon.”

“Kat, Katlynn!” she heard Dean call and she felt her shoulder shake. She groaned in response and her eyes fluttered open. She realized she was laying in the backseat of the Impala with Dean standing over her.

“Wha happened?” she asked groggily and sat up.

“Just a light sleeping spell,” Crowley said “I'm proving that I'm trustworthy. You asked _how do I know this isn't a trap?_ and I'm proving it isn't a trap.”

“By knocking me out and shoving me into the backseat of a car?” Kat snapped and stood up, still a little dizzy from the spell. Dean caught her as she stumbled and she made eye contact with him. He looked angry.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, cupping her face and studying it

“I'm fine.” she said “A little dizzy but I'm okay.”

He put an arm around her, holding her protectively to his side as he looked at Crowley.

“See? Not one red hair harmed on Strawberry Shortcake's head.” Crowley said with a shrug “Shall we?”

“Where are we going?” Kat asked

“WE aren't going anywhere,” Dean said, motioning between himself and Kat “YOU,” he pointed to Kat “are going to stay in a motel room until I find what I'm looking for since Buddy Holly here wants to hunt.”

“You said yourself squirrel, she's more than capable of handling herself.” Crowley said “I even grabbed Pippy Longstocking's accessories before I brought her to you.”

“Look, I'm here, you may as well let me help.” Kat said “Plus, you'll have back up in case his majesty here decides to throw you to the wolves.”

Dean raked a hand through his hair but realized she was right. He didn't have Sam or Castiel, and she was as good a back up as either of them were.

“One of my Dad's lockups,” Dean said “there might be some information on a weapon we need to beat Abbadon.”

“And what would that be?” Kat asked

“It's called the First Blade,” Dean said “it can kill a Knight of Hell.”

“And your Dad could have some information on it?” Kat asked

Abbadon was a Knight of Hell that had been a thorn in the side of the Winchesters and Crowley for the better part of a few months. A tall, redheaded vixen, she proved to be more than a worthy adversary and couldn't be killed like a regular demon could, so they had been at a loss until now.

“Possibly, I don't know for sure.” Dean said “but we're gonna go check.”

Kat nodded and said

“Okay, let's go.”

“Shot gun!” Crowley said

“No, you're in the back.” Dean told him “SHE sits up front.”

Dean guided Kat to the Impala's passenger side door and opened it, where she slid inside. Once he was out of sight, Kat stuck her tongue out at Crowley, who sneered at her. Once the Impala got rolling, Kat's phone rang, it was Castiel.

“Katlynn, where are you?” Castiel demanded

“I'm fine,” Kat told him “Crowley grabbed me. I'm with him and Dean right now.”

“You're with Dean?” Castiel asked “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, I mean why wouldn't he be?” Kat asked and looked at Dean, whose jaw clenched.

“Just,” Castiel said “be careful okay?”

“I will.” Kat said and hung up. She then looked at Dean again who had a stern look on his face as he gripped the Impala's steering wheel. Ever since Kevin's death and the dust up between Sam and Dean, it seemed like everyone was warning her to be careful around Dean. He'd never done anything to her but it seemed like everyone was worried that he would at some point. Kat pushed that thought down and reached over to him. She placed a hand on his knee, surprised to see and feel him flinch as if she'd hurt him. She gave him a slight squeeze as he pulled up to a red light and looked at her. The pain and anger he felt radiated through his expressive eyes as she gave him a softened expression. “I'm here,” she assured him quietly “let me help.”

The light turned green and he looked away from her, his expression still set.

 

After a few miles of quiet driving, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and said

“Okay Crowley,” and handed him a cloth bag “head in the bag.”

“What?” Crowley asked

“I didn't stutter,” Dean said “you wanna hunt? We do things MY way. Period.” his gaze shifted to Kat, who nodded, understanding that the statement wasn't just for Crowley. Crowley begrudgingly complied as Dean looked at Kat and gave her a nod.

 

They pulled up to a storage unit facility a few miles down the road and dragged Crowley down into a large locker where there seemed to be rows and rows of items and literature gathered by John and held up.

“God, the information that must be in here is incredible.” Kat said as she looked around.

“Don't go full dork on me yet,” Dean told her “I still need your help.”

“You know, between my parent's notes, your Dad's multitude of lock ups and that library you guys have? We could help a lot of hunters with that information.” Kat told him as they crossed into a different area of the lock up.

“We'll talk hunter college later.” Dean assured her and he wandered over to a desk, clicking on a light. Through some digging, Dean found out that a hunter named Tara had helped John interrogate a demon that had information on the First Blade so the three of them decided to go look for Tara.

 

Forty five minutes later, they were able to track down Tara using one of Kat's tracking spells. When they walked into Tara's Pawn Shop, they found a blonde woman with muscular arms wearing a tank top and jeans reading a book.

“Tara?” Dean asked

“That's what the sign says,” the woman said “can I help you?”

“The name John Winchester ring a bell? I'm his son.” Dean told her.

She quickly pulled out a shot gun and pointed it at Crowley.

“See, I get this funny tingle in what's left of my knee when a demon is present, so which one is it?” Tara asked Dean

“The yutz in the suit,” Dean said “the red head is my wife.”

“Formerly Katlynn Roberts, now I'm Katlynn Winchester.” Kat told her

Tara cocked her head to the side

“As in Daniel and Trina Roberts?” she asked and Kat nodded

“Let me guess? Six foot foot four red head dude and a woman about my size? Looks like a fairy?” Kat asked and Tara nodded “Yeah, those were my parents.”

“I'm the king of hell,” Crowley said and motioned to Kat and Dean “they're hunting legacies, there's a reason, we're working together.”

“Yeah, it's called possession.” Tara said and yanked a cork out of a flask and splashed both Kat and Dean in the face with it. Kat freaked out while Dean barely flinched.

“GOD, I hate it when that happens!” Kat exclaimed, wiping the water out of her eyes.

“See?” Dean asked “We're good.”

Tara told them that she and John had, in fact worked the case Dean mentioned. They had performed and exorcism on the demon but Tara became obsessed the First Blade. She'd spent her life and messed up her knee only to get a tracking spell she couldn't complete.

“The only ingredient I couldn't find was essence of Kraken.”

“Kraken?” Kat and Crowley asked at the same time.

“YOU have essence of Kraken?” Tara asked Kat.

“A little, not a a lot.” Kat said

“I have a warehouse full of it in Belize.” Crowley said.

Kat stared at him puzzled

“Why do you-? You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know.” She said.

 

Half an hour and one summoning spell later, Kat, Dean and Crowley were outside Tara's shop with the location of The First Blade in hand. Dean pulled Kat to the side and held her tightly.

“Look at me,” he said and held her face in his hands “if this is as bad as Tara says it is, then-”

“I know,” she interrupted him “I'll go back to the motel room and wait for you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and asked

“You're not gonna fight me on this?”

“Trust me, I want to.” she told him “but I'm not gonna, for once. Don't get used to it.”

“I know you didn't promise to obey me,” he said “but I'm kind of liking it.”

She playfully punched his shoulder

“I said don't get used to it.” she told him and kissed him. She then stretched to her tip toes and said in his ear “Bring your sexy ass home pronto.”

“You think my ass is sexy?” he asked in her ear, his fingers digging into the bottom of her spine.

“Only if you bring it home to me in one piece.” she said and kissed him heatedly.

“Mh, I'll remember that.” he growled and kissed her back.

“You better.” she told him and then poked him in the chest.

“Not to break up this newlyweded bliss,” Crowley said “but if I hear one more comment about squirrel's backside I may projectile vomit.”

“All the more reason for me to talk about it.” Kat said

“On the car.” Crowley shot back and Dean's eyes went wide as Kat released him.

 

Once Dean dropped her back at the motel, Kat started the nearly impossible task of keeping her mind occupied while he was gone. She straightened up the room and organized files on her tablet, just as she was editing the file on when the door burst open. Kat was immediately on her feet with her gun drawn. Two men entered the room; the first was wearing a trucker hat, puffy vest, jeans and boots. The second wore jeans, a t shirt and a black canvas jacket with boots as well.

“All alone little lady?” the first guy asked as both him and the second guy's eyes flashed black.

Kat sneered

“Oh you two are screwing with the wrong girl.” she told them “I'll be generous and let you guys walk if you leave now.”

“We're not going anywhere,” the second guy said “without you any way.”

“Lucian, we have our marching orders,” the first guy said to the second “and your friend Tara gave you and the hubby up pretty quickly.”

“She sure was Terry,” Lucian said “once we peeled the skin off her bones.”

Kat suddenly realized the gravity of the situation and knew she had to warn Dean that he was about to be in a trap. Acting quickly, she popped both demons with bullets and then grabbed her angel blade from her bag. The two men quickly surrounded her and the one called Lucian grabbed her by her hair. She yelled in pain, dropping her weapons, but had enough presence of mind to swing her arm over his, hooking her hand under his arm and bringing him down to his knees as she punched him square in the face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch. She whirled away as the one called Terry grabbed her into a headlock. Kat quickly braced herself, using her elbow to drive into the guy's gut, making him let go as she stomped on his foot, making him fall on to the ground. By this time, Lucian was up; blood streaming down from his nose. Kat quickly gathered her gun and angel blade before running out of the room and into the woods, Terry and Lucian hot on her heels. She ran as fast as she could, trying to get as far away from them as possible, but the eventually caught up to her, tackling her to the ground. Dots swam in her vision as she hit the ground, her cheek get scratched up and Terry secured her arms behind her back.

“Come on you fucking bitch,” Terry said “let's go see what you hubby had to say about this.”

“That he's gonna kill you if I don't do it first!” she yelled as Terry yanked her up to her feet.

“You pull one more stunt like that,” Lucian said, pointing Kat's gun at her chest “and I'll put a bullet in your brain before he has a chance to do anything.”

Kat had a witty retort but realized she needed to keep her mouth shut so she could escape when the time was right. The two demons hauled her out of the woods and stuffed her into the trunk of a car, tying her ankles together and shoving some cloth in her mouth before taping it shut. As the lid of the trunk shut Kat thought

“ _Kidnapped twice in one day, this is to be some kind of lame record._ ”

Once the car got going, she remembered the knife she kept in her boot. It took some creative bending in such a small area but she managed to get to the knife and cut herself loose. She had the knife at the ready for when the car came to a stop, ready to slice those demons open and make a run for it. She was thinking up what to do when the car finally came to a stop. When the engine cut off, she heard several voices different from Jerry and Lucian's. She counted four more and realized she was way out numbered. She slid the knife back into her boot as she heard Terry yell

“Come on out Dean Winchester! We have a present for you!”

The trunk suddenly opened and Lucian dragged Kat out as she struggled against his grasp. The scene in front of her was a simple farmhouse with the Impala parked in the driveway. Kat could see Dean in one of the windows and he looked ready to murder every last demon he could get his hands on.

“DEAN DON'T!” she screamed “IT'S A TRAP!”

  
  


Dean watched from inside as Kat got punched in the stomach.

“NO!” he yelled and ran for the door. “I'm going out there.”

“Dean there's twelve of them,” Crowley said “you can't take them all.”

“THEY HAVE MY WIFE!” Dean screamed at Crowley “And I will personally skin any one of them alive that touched her!”

“Hm,” came a voice from behind them. Dean and Crowley turned to see Cain, perfectly quaffed salt and pepper hair with a matching beard “seems like they found the way to get to you, just like they did to me.”

“Colette?” Dean asked, nodding to the picture on the mantle

“Abbadon and the other Knights of Hell found us,” Cain said “I slaughtered them all, except for Abbadon. She possessed my Colette and killed her from the inside.”

“They can't possess her,” Dean said “and I won't let them kill her.”

  
  


Kat laid on the muddy ground as the demons kicked and punched her. Without warning, the doors to the farmhouse swung open and the demons looked up. They instantly left Kat alone and ran for the house as she watched with blurry vision as Dean ran up to her, Crowley right behind him.

“Oh god, no, no, no!” he yelled as he scooped her up into his arms and took her to the Impala. He set her in the front seat and hauled ass away from the farmhouse, red light coming from inside of it.

  
  


They drove in silence for a long time before Kat could finally ask

“Whose house was that?”

“Cain's.” Dean said

“Cain?” Kat asked as she held her ribs “Like Cain and Abel?”

He nodded

“Cain made a deal with Lucifer,” Dean explained “Cain traded his soul to hell for Abel’s soul to go to heaven, but Cain had to be the one to kill Abel.”

“But why?” Kat asked

“Because Abel was going to be Lucifer’s pet,” Dean told her “so to save his brother, well you know the rest.”

“But where do the Knights of Hell fit into all this?” She asked.

“Lucifer told Cain to make them, they did terrible things together as he put it.” Dean said “Cain quit because he got married and the knights wouldn't take “no” for an answer. So, the broke into Cain's house and they-” he couldn't bring himself to finish the story.

“They killed her didn't they?” Kat asked and Dean simply nodded.

They drove for a long time in silence, even Crowley had nothing to say. When they'd gotten far enough from Cain's house, Dean and Crowley got out of the Impala while Kat stayed put. Her back and ribs were pounding from the attack. After a few minutes, Crowley disappeared and Dean came over to her side of the Impala. He opened the door and gave her a once over to check her out and cleaned the cuts on her face.

“They won't scar, but they will sting like a bitch until they heal.” Dean told her as he cleaned up her face.

“What happened in that house?” She asked “Why did you have to go see Cain?”

“Got a way to beat Abbadon,” he told her “finally making some headway on getting rid of that bitch.”

She leaned toward him and was put off by the energy surrounding him. Where it was normally a comfort for her to be close to him, now all she felt was something dark just below his surface.

“Dean,” she said as she got closer “what is it?”

He rolled the sleeve on his right up and on his forearm, just below the crook of his elbow, was what looked like a burn. It was in the shape of an upside down L with two hash marks next to it. Finally, she realized where the bad energy was coming from.

“Oh my god,” she said, her eyes wide as she placed a hand over her mouth “what,” she swallowed, her eyes filling with tears “Dean what did you do?”

“This is what’s gonna help me beat Abbadon,” he told her “along with the First Blade.” The Mark seemed to pulse at the mention of the blade. “It’s called The Mark of Cain.”

Kat suddenly realized, this was bigger than what she was prepared to deal with on her own.

“ _That's it,_ ” she thought “ _I'm calling Sam._ ”

  
  


  
  


  
  


The next day, Kat and Dean heard over the police wire about a John Doe that was arrested for slaughtering a cow.

“Male suspect,” Kat said, reading off the report to Dean, who was brushing his teeth “approximately six one in height, brown hair, thin build.”

Dean spat out the tooth paste in his mouth and said

“That sounds like Garth.”

Dean had mentioned the hunter, Garth. He had disappeared before Kevin was killed and before Kat had come to live at the bunker with Dean.

“Think it is him?” Kat asked

Dean rinsed his mouth and said

“It's worth checking out, the location is only a couple of hours from here.”

“Okay,” Kat said “Lets get packed and we'll head that way.”

Little did Dean know, Kat had talked to Sam the night before asking him for help with this case. She didn't mention that Dean was with her, for fear that Sam wouldn't show up.

“Where's Dean?” Sam had asked

“I haven't told him about the case yet,” Kat told him “look, I just need a fresh set of eyes if you can help me. Please?” Sam reluctantly sighed and Kat said “I don't want to pull this card, but I will. This is for me, your favorite sister-in-law remember?”

Sam was silent for a second, but then she heard him chuckle.

“Fine,” Sam said “I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm wrapping up a case in New Mexico.”

“Thanks.” Kat had told him.

  
  


When Kat and Dean had arrived at the hospital, luckily Sam hadn't beaten them there. The nurse had told them where to find the John Doe and when they arrived in the room, Dean confirmed that it was Garth. He had scratches on his face and was out cold from the pain killers he was on and he was handcuffed to the bed.

“Got any adrenaline in that Mary Poppins bag of yours?” Dean asked.

As a wedding present; Dean had gotten Kat a rucksack so that she could carry all of her essentials with her. This included a range of medical supplies, herbs and ingredients for simple spells, her grimoire, her tablet as well as a place for her knives and a pouch for extra ammunition.

“What do I look like? A walking hospital?” Kat asked and Dean simply stared at her with a bitchy look on his face. “Yes, okay? Sheesh. Just trying to make you laugh.”

“Oh, I'm laughing on the inside.” Dean said with an eye roll, but a fond smile crossed his mouth.

Kat carefully set her bag into one of the chairs in the room. She dug through the back until she found a smaller bag where she kept her vials of things that could be injected along with different size syringes and needles for the syringes. She looked at the labels and found the vial containing adrenaline. She grabbed a syringe and attached a needle to it and then carefully measured out the drug.

“He's gonna need more than that.” Dean said as he watched her.

“I'm trying to wake him up, not turn him into Usain Bolt.” she said as she put the drug back into its proper place and then capped the needle on the syringe. “I have to go to the bathroom, don't wake him up until I get back.” Kat told Dean.

She checked her phone while in the bathroom, and realized she had a text from Sam that simply read

“Here”

“ _Fuck._ ” she thought, with his charm and those long legs of his, it wouldn't take him long to get to the room. She was just finishing up when she heard the door open. She waited before she left the bathroom and didn't hear Sam or Dean speak for a long few seconds. Sam finally spoke

“Saw Garth's John Doe on the police wire.” he said “You?”

“Yeah.” Dean said “Where are you coming from?”

“New Mexico.” Sam answered.

“Well, that's a haul.” Dean commented “Especially since we got this pretty much covered.”

“We?” Sam asked

That's when Kat left the bathroom and said “Oh good, you're here.”

Dean looked at her, his eyes widening in shock.

“You called him?” Dean asked

“Of course I called him,” Kat said “there's nothing wrong with an extra set of hands or eyes.”

Dean could tell by the way her shoulders had shifted that there was more to the reason she called Sam but decided to let it slide for now.

“You two spoken to him yet?” Sam asked

“No,” Dean said “ass load of painkillers, he's been out since we got here.”

Sam noticed the handcuffs on Garth and asked “What's he being charged with?”

“Killing a cow.” Kat told him.

Sam slightly tilted his head and asked “Why?”

  
  


“We don't know,” Dean said “we were gonna wake him up and figure out why. Lock the door.”

Sam did as he was told and Dean uncapped the syringe Kat had given him and shot a little of the adrenaline out of the tip of the needle.

“Whoa, hey!” Sam said coming back to them “What is that? Adrenaline?!”

“Yes sir.” Dean said, looking at the syringe. Kat did too and noticed there was more of the drug in the syringe than she had previously measured out.

“Dean, Jesus Christ, that's two times more that what I originally gave you!” Kat said angrily.

“What're you trying to do?” Sam asked “Jump start him or kill him?”

“I want some answers,” Dean told them “He walked out on Kevin and he walked out on us.” Kat could read how mad Dean was and was about to open her mouth to give him a lecture about how careless he was being with the drugs, but decided to save it for later. “So, unless you got a better idea?”

Sam hesitated for a second and then backhanded Garth across the cheek. Garth shot up out of bed, screaming like he had been electrocuted. Kat jumped back in surprise while Sam and Dean didn't even flinch. Garth kept screaming until he had taken a few panicked breaths and looked around, realizing who was around him.

“Dean?” Garth asked and looked to his other side “Sam?!” He then looked around the room and asked “Wait, is this a hospital? Am I in heaven?” as he laid back down.

“All right,” Dean said “take it easy, you're in Wisconsin.”

“You were hit by a car.” Sam told him “Do you remember anything?”

“Vaguely.” Garth said as he struggled to comprehend everything that was going on. He lifted his arm up, only for it to be stopped by the handcuffs he was in. “What's with the hardware?” he asked.

“You tell us,” Dean said as Sam reached into his own pocket and pulled out a lock pick “oh and while you're at it, tell us why you went AWOL for the last six months. The only way we tracked you down was because you offed a cow.”

“Offed a what?” Garth asked, still struggling to understand “I was, I was on a hunt!”

“A hunt for what?” Kat asked.

Garth finally realized she was in the room and blinked, confused.

“Who are you?” he asked

“That's not important right now,” Dean snapped “just answer the question.”

“I,” he started to say and then looked like he was going to be sick “oh no, get back!” he exclaimed as he ripped the monitors off of himself and darted for the bathroom, heaving and coughing the whole way there. He slammed the door shut and they could hear him retching into the toilet.

“Good thing I didn't give him the adrenaline.” Dean said.

  
  


After a few more seconds of hearing Garth get sick in the bathroom, Dean sat on the edge of the bed with Kat beside him and Sam occupied the nearest chair, turning it toward them.

“Anything on Gadreel?” Kat asked Sam.

“Actually, uh yeah.” Sam said “Turns out he uh, he left some grace in me before he bolted.”

Dean nodded and then asked “You know how wrong that sounds right?”

Sam nodded and then said “I wouldn't worry about it. Cas took care of it.”

Dean's eyes shot up and he huffed.

“What?” Sam asked

“Nothing,” Dean said “it's just, I'm gone for a few weeks and you're suddenly like an episode of Teen Mom.” Garth retching and groaning into the toilet got louder and Dean shouted “Just breathe Garth, work it out!”

Kat hadn't said much since she'd initially asked Garth a question. She realized this may have been a mistake, calling Sam. She swung her feet on the bed, the toes of her boots barely hitting the ground. Dean sat with both feet planted on the floor and his hands interlocked, his elbows on his thighs. Sam sat much the same way in the chair as a long silence stretched between the three of them. Kat felt the familiar prickle in her scalp that she was being watched. She looked at Sam first, but his attention was focused to the bathroom door. She chanced looking at Dean, thinking she would find his eyes burning in anger at her. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find, though he looked irritated, there was a soft, fond look in his eyes. He had understood why she called Sam, though he didn't agree with it. He reached over and placed his left hand on her knee, giving it a squeeze and a half smile. She returned the smile and placed her hand over his while Garth's retching still came from the bathroom.

Dean shook his head and looked down at his boots, the sleeve on his right arm riding up just enough to reveal the bottom half of The Mark of Cain. Sam caught a glimpse of it and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What happened to your arm?” Sam asked.

Dean looked down at it and released Kat's knee and pulled his sleeve up, revealing the Mark.

“It's a gift from Cain.” Dean told Sam as Kat shifted uncomfortably. She hated the energy that radiated off the Mark, it felt full of ancient evil.

“Like the wrestler?” Sam joked and both Kat and Dean chuckled.

“I wish,” Dean said, “That would be awesome. Uh no, the old testament dude. He got all biblical on me and gave me his Mark.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked “How did it even happen?”

“Crowley found him and he gave it to me so I could eighty six Abbadon once and for all.”

Sam looked pissed

“You worked a job with Crowley?” Sam asked

“The devil you know.” Dean said nonchalantly.

Sam gave Kat a look and she said

“Don't look at me like that, I was too busy getting the shit kicked out of me by demons.”

The three of them suddenly realized that they hadn't heard Garth in a few seconds and Sam asked

“Garth?”

They heard no reply.

They got up went into the bathroom, only to find it empty and a window open.

Both Sam and Dean were tall enough to see out of the window, but Kat wasn't, and guessed by the looks on their faces that Garth was no where to be seen.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said and took off out of the room with Sam and Kat right behind him.

  
  


Once outside, they scanned the parking lot, but had no luck finding Garth.

“Why would Garth run from us?” Dean asked

“Why haven't we heard from him in the last six months?” Sam asked as they rounded around an ambulance that was parked in front of the hospital. “Did either of you test him?”

“No, he was unconscious.” Kat told him as they looked around the parking lot “Did he steal a car?”

They found a crumpled up hospital gown on the asphalt and Sam asked “Did he steal a car naked?”

The three of them looked around again and Dean found a security camera and got Sam's attention.

“We'll see what we can find on those cameras,” Dean told Sam “why don't you go talk to Farmer Brown and see about that cow?” Dean asked and walked away, tugging Kat along with him. She looked back at Sam and mouthed “ _I'm sorry_ ” to him and practically had to run to keep up with Dean's quick pace.

Once they were back inside the hospital, they used their badges as FBI agents Johnny Cash and June Carter-Cash to get into the hospital's security room.

“So, you called Sam huh?” Dean asked, now he was mad. Garth had given them the slip and the brother that was painful to look at was in his presence, trying to work a case with him.

“Look,” Kat said “I called him because the Mark this is bigger than both of us. This is probably the biggest thing I've come into contact with since Edward and he was a punk ass demon. This is older and scarier than anything I've ever seen. It's time that you and Sam stow your crap and we put this family back together because I have a feeling we're gonna need each other, sooner rather than later.”

“What, are you getting premonitions now?” Dean asked

“No,” she told him “it just feels like there's a storm coming and we can't do this alone.”

Dean didn't answer her, he hated when he knew she was right.

  
  


They had been able to pull pictures of Garth, in his underwear, getting into a station wagon, luckily the plates were visible. Sam called Dean as he and Kat left the security office.

“So it turns out the cow wasn't just killed,” Sam told them “it was eviscerated.”

“So, why was Garth there?” Dean asked

“He said he was on a hunt right?” Sam reminded him “Maybe he was hunting whatever killed it.”

“Well okay,” Dean said “but why would he run? This whole this is starting to stink, you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Sam said “What about you? Any luck?”

Dean looked down at the stills from the security camera in his hands and then said “Nada, the cameras were pointed in the wrong direction.”

Kat gave Dean a look as Sam asked

“You're kidding?”

“Wish I was,” Dean said

“So?” Sam asked

“So Garth's a hunter, he wants to stay gone, he's gone.” Dean said

“So, we got nothing?” Sam asked

“What can I say Sammy? We lost this one.” Dean told him as he and Kat rounded the ambulance again “Send me a post card.”

Right behind the ambulance was Sam, who hung up his phone and grabbed the pictures from Dean's hands. Kat braced herself for a brawl and suddenly realized what a disadvantage she was at if the Winchesters came to blows.

“Wow,” Sam said as he flipped through the pictures “make, model, license plate. Really Dean?”

“I told you, we can't hunt together. It's for your own good.” Dean said to his brother.

Sam stared at Dean and then Kat piped up.

“Look, this is my fault okay? I'm the one that called him, so if anyone's gonna be pissed at someone, be pissed at me okay?” she asked

“I hear you,” Sam said and looked at Kat “after we find Garth and get to the bottom of this, I'm gone. But until then, no more games.”

“Yes,” Kat said and looked between the two of them “no more games.”

Dean liked the inside of his lip and said

“The ride belongs to a girl named Bess Myers, she lives in the next town over.”

  
  


Once the sun had gone down, the Winchesters tracked down where Bess Myers lived, which turned out to be a small apartment.

“Me and Sam will go in first,” Dean told Kat as the two of them loaded up their guns. “You bring up the rear and watch our backs in case the shit hits the fan, then you can get away.”

Kat nodded, not looking at Dean as she shoved the last few bullets into her magazine before clipping it into place.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked her.

“Nothing.” she lied and then looked up at him, he gave her a knowing look and then she sighed. “Okay, fine. I just thought I was helping by getting the band back together but it seems like all I've done is make you two more mad at each other and you mad at me. I'm just,” she took a deep breath “I'm just sorry okay?”

Dean gave her a warm smile and cupped her cheek in his hand.

“I know what you're trying to do and why,” he told her “but what's going on between Sam and I doesn't need to worry you. We're family and we'll figure this out okay?”

“I just don't like that you two aren't talking,” she said “you guys are the only family I have besides Shannon and Dave and I just don't like seeing strife in our family.”

He gently kissed her and then pressed his forehead to hers when the kiss ended.

“Thank you for trying.” He told her “But we'll figure this out. I promise.”

She nodded as Sam pulled up in his car behind them.

  
  


The three Winchesters silently climbed the stairs and found Bess's apartment and could hear Garth talking inside. Dean kicked in the door of the apartment as he and Sam charged through and Garth held his hands up.

“Whoa, hey guys!” he said “Listen, I can explain. Everything's cool, just a simple misunderstanding.”

“Who were you talking to?” Kat asked “A girl?”

“A girl? What girl?” Garth asked her.

Kat quickly picked up a lacy white bra from the table and held it up for the guys to see.

“What the-? What the what now?” Garth asked. Dean signaled for Sam to check the left of the apartment and Kat checked the right while Dean stayed with Garth.

“Okay listen, everyone needs to take a chill pill and put their guns down.” Garth said.

Kat pushed the door to the bathroom open with her foot and checked inside, not finding anyone.

“Clear.” she called over her shoulder.

Sam checked the bedroom and got the same result, no one was there.

“Clear here.” he told Dean.

“See?” Garth asked “Let's all be grown ups and have an adult conversation.”

Kat, Sam and Dean traded bitchy looks when the closet door from behind Sam suddenly burst open. Out came a woman, taller than Kat, with curled blonde hair. She had a vicious set of bulging green eyes; long, sharp teeth and claws that matched. Dean and Kat raised their guns as she grabbed Sam's arm, growling like a feral animal as she did so.

“NO!” Garth yelled at he knocked down Kat and Dean's guns and stood in front of them.

Sam reached for the silver knife he kept in his belt and sliced the girl's arm with it. The cut bled and sizzled where the silver had touched it.

“Sam!” Garth yelled as he placed himself between the girl, Sam and Sam's gun “Please! Don't hurt her!”

“You gotta do it, she's a werewolf!” Dean yelled as he pushed Kat behind him to protect her as the werewolf's eyes landed on the two of them. She growled again, clutching her injured arm.

Garth swallowed and then finally said

“So am I.”

  
  


After a few minutes, the girl who they deduced to be Bess, calmed down enough to turn back into a very pretty human being. Garth placed a gauze pad onto Bess's cut and told her

“It's okay baby, just hold it there.”

“Garth, why are they here?” Bess asked

“They're friends, I promise.” Garth said

“They're hunters.” Bess reminded him.

“Okay, we've all gotten off on the wrong foot here,” Garth said “so let's do this right.” he smiled and looked over at Bess “Ya'll, this is Bess, my beloved.” Bess blushed as Garth went on “and Bess, that's Dean.” he pointed to Dean “He could start a fight in an empty house but deep down inside, he's just a big ole teddy bear.”

Dean looked offended while Kat hid her grin, he was, in fact, a teddy bear under all that tough exterior.

“And Sam here, Sam can be a bit insecure at times but for good reason. Bless his heart.” Garth said with a warm smiled.

“Her, I'm not familiar with.” he told Bess, as he motioned to Kat.

“I'm Kat,” she told Garth and Bess “I'm Dean's wife.”

Garth looked surprised and said “Dean, you finally got hitched? Congratulations!”

“Yeah,” Dean said shortly “it was sweet, this is all sweet, but a werewolf?”

“Bess, I can tend to that cut,” Kat said “if you'll let me.”

Bess briefly looked at Garth, scared. Garth looked from Kat and then back to Bess.

“It's okay baby,” he told Bess “if she's married to Dean, she's good people.”

Bess nodded hesitantly and she and Kat went into the bathroom while Garth explained how he'd accidentally gotten bitten by a werewolf and how Bess had saved him from putting a bullet in his own head. Kat over heard him say that they'd been married for four months, only a little bit longer than she and Dean had been married.

“So, are you a newlywed too?” Bess asked

“Yep,” Kat said as she had Bess sit down on the covered toilet and tilted her arm toward the light “we've been married almost two months.”

Bess smiled as Kat brought out her medical supplies.

“Do you have any rubbing alcohol? I need to clean that cut so I can see how deep it is.” Kat said

“Medicine cabinet.” Bess said and nodded to the mirror.

Kat cleaned the cut and realized it was deep enough to need stitches so she set to work right away.

“Where did you learn to do all this? Being a hunter?” Bess asked

“Partially,” Kat said as she got the needle and thread ready “I grew up pretty rough after my parents died so I had to learn to take care of myself.”

Bess looked at her with an apologetic look on her face and then flinched when she saw the needle.

“It's surgical steel,” Kat told her “it's not gonna burn.”

“Never been good with needles.” Bess told her.

Kat smiled at said

“I'll make this as quick as I can okay? I've been told I do it with barely any pain.”

  
  


After a while, Dean came into the bathroom to check on Kat.

“I thought werewolves healed like vampires.” Kat said as she stitched Bess's skin.

“Some do,” Bess told her “but some like me don't. I guess it just depends on the werewolf.”

“Everything okay in here?” Dean asked and Kat looked up.

“Yeah, I'm almost done.” she said.

Dean watched her work and was taken aback by how good she was at what she did. She was perfectly concentrated and talking to Bess through the whole procedure, keeping her relaxed. Dean often thought she would have made an excellent doctor, had it not been for hunting. Once Bess was stitched and bandaged up, Kat gave her some antibiotics to help stave off an infection.

“If you have any problems, let me know.” Kat said as she disposed of the used gloves and bloody gauze.

“Thank you,” Bess said “I mean it.”

“You're welcome.” Kat told her kindly.

  
  


Later that night, Dean and Kat returned to their motel room as he filled her in to what Garth had said.

“They're a pack,” Dean told her “Garth was bitten and Bess was born as a werewolf. They have a church group and everything.”

“Church group?” Kat asked “What is it with us and church groups huh?”

“Cosmic joke I guess.” Dean said with a shrug. “You know, you would’ve made a kick ass doctor, had it not been for hunting.” Dean told her as they put their gear down.

“You think so?” She asked as she blushed

“I don’t think it, I know it.” He said “The way you just jump in and care? Plus you’re smart so you would’ve easily been the top of your class.”

“Quit it,” She said “you’re gonna make me cry.”

“Then I get to go home and bang a hot doctor?” He asked as he folded his arms around her “Sign me up.”

“Shut up,” She said, her face as red as her hair, her arms wrapping around his middle “you’re too kind to me.”

“I’m not saying it to be kind.” He said and tilted her face up to his “I’m saying it because I mean it.”

Her face hurt from smiling so broadly as he kissed her forehead.

“I know I’m not a hot doctor,” she said and stood on her tip toes “but you wanna bang me anyway?”

He chuckled as they kissed.

“You’re MY hot doctor,” he said “and I’ll bang you any time you want, and twice on Sundays.”

She laughed and kissed him back. His tongue brushed over her lips and she opened up her mouth to let him in. His tongue tangled with hers as his finger tips dug into her backside.

“I love you.” she moaned when his tongue returned to his mouth.

He grinned for the first time all day; that boyish grin that she loved so much.

“I love you too.” He told her and picked her up as he sweetly kissed her. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, crawling on top of her. He trust his denim clad cock into her covered core, making her moan into his mouth.

“Dean,” she begged as she arched into him as she grabbed his hair “Dean, I want you.”

He smiled through the kiss as he pressed harder into her.

“Mh, say that again.” he said quietly as they kissed over and over. He worked his way down her neck, kissing and love biting her skin. “Please say it again.”

“Dean, I want you.” She begged him as she tilted his face to hers. He paused and stared at her for a second. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes were lust blown. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by the rush of love he felt toward her, it seemed to hit him all at once how much he cared about this woman he got to call his wife.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she watched his expression change to something she couldn’t quite read.

“Nothing,” he murmured and brushed her cheek with his knuckles “you’re just so-“ he couldn’t put into words exactly what she was, but he kissed her passionately, hoping that his feelings would get across to her.

Kat felt the emotion in the kiss, and the sheer volume of it was overwhelming but comforting at the same time. When they parted, she nodded at him.

“I know,” she told him quietly “I know.”

They gently peeled the layers off each other and before long, he was lining his cock up with her soaking entrance. He slowly sank into her as she squeezed his fingers that were laced with hers.

“Dean,” she whined “please, god yes!”

He bottomed out into her with a groan and then kissed her before he started to move. She wrapped one leg around his waist as they moaned together. He kissed every inch of her skin that he could get to as her hips moved with his. They kissed as she made him roll on to his back and she started to ride him. He sat up and wrapped her up in his arms as she moved on top of him.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as he grabbed a handful of her hair “fuck sweetheart, oh fuck yes.”

She moaned and cried out his name over and over as he nuzzled his forehead into hers. She opened her eyes briefly, and saw him looking back at her. He gave her a sweet smirk before she wrapped him into a heated kiss and moaning against his mouth.

“Fuck, god Dean, I’m gonna come!” She cried as she dragged her nails down his shoulders. He cried out and gripped her back tightly with one hand.

“That’s it,” he encouraged her “come all over me sweetheart.” He pushed his free hand between their bodies, finding her clit and pressing his finger tips into it, working it in short, harsh circles as she arched her back and cried out.

“FUCK!” She yelled “Oh god, GOD!”

Heat ran from her core and straight up her spine as she let go, soaking Dean’s lap. He laid her on her back, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and he pushed deep into her as she clenched around him, her second orgasm threatening to come through before the first had even finished.

“Dean, Jesus, DEAN!” She screamed as she gripped the pillows above her and threw her head back. He pounded into her, chasing his release and he finally found it, he pulsed deep inside her as she finished again, swearing and crying out his name.

  
  


That night, Kat laid on her side, exhausted from the day and night’s events. Dean was on his side too, his head propped up on his elbow as he watched her sleeping form. This woman he’d admired and grown to love had been through the ringer with him. The warm glow she cast on him made his soul feel at ease.

“ _Anything I can do to protect you,_ ” he thought as he gently traced the lines of the phoenix tattoo on her back “ _I’ll do. I’d move heaven and earth to see you smile. I’d got to hell and back again, if it meant you would be okay._ ”

He kissed her shoulder and she shifted in her sleep, rolling on to her stomach and stretching out beside him.

“Momma?” She asked, sleepily but confused.

“Shhhh,” Dean said as he placed a hand on her back and stroked her skin “go back to sleep.”

“Momma?” She asked again.

“Your Mom’s okay,” Dean told her “she’s with your Dad. They’re fine.”

This had worked before when she’d had dreams about her parents. She moaned in her sleep and finally started breathing heavily again, signaling she was asleep.

  
  


The next day as they got dressed, Dean watched as Kat pulled on a loose fitting tank top and cardigan.

“Everything okay?” She asked Dean as she tied her boots.

“You were um,” he said with trepidation “dreaming about your parents again.”

She nodded.

“Yeah, I remember it.” She told him “it was them telling me goodbye before-“ she stopped and then got up. She went in her bag and rifled through it until she found what she was looking for, a small, leather bound book. “This is something Shannon and Dave put together for me.” She handed it to Dean, who stared at her. He’d seen the book in her bag but had never looked at it, not knowing what was in it. He sat down and opened it, the first picture was of a smiling man and woman. The man was tall and broad shouldered with striking red hair a matching, bushy mustache and piercing blue eyes. The woman was short and reed thin, she had overly large, clear green eyes, dark hair that was in a pixie cut.

“That’s my parents, Daniel and Trina.” she told him with a fond smile.

Dean returned the grin

“You look like your Mom, but your smile is like your Dad’s.” He pointed out and flipped the page. The album was filled with pictures and dates written near them. When the year got to 1988, Dean saw Daniel holding a tiny bundle of pink blankets and a baby cradled in his large arms as he grinned proudly. Next to the picture was a small slip of paper that read “Daniel and Katlynn, 2 days old.”

“Look at you.” Dean said, amused “Your Dad’s so proud.”

“Shannon told me that they had a hard time getting pregnant. My mom had like two miscarriages before she had me.” Kat told him “So when I came along, Mom called me her unicorn baby.”

Dean grinned broadly at the next picture. Trina was holding a tiny Kat in her arms and grinning from ear to ear while baby Kat had her tongue stuck out.

“What were they like? Do you remember?” Dean asked

“Mom was the quiet, patient one. Dad was quick tempered and strong.” She recalled

“Now I get where the temper comes from.” Dean told her as he looked up, she was grinning.

“Irish temper I’m afraid,” she said with a shrug “He always made sure he got to tuck me in at night, he always read me a story and kissed my forehead before I went to sleep.”

“What was your favorite book?” Dean asked

“Goodnight Moon,” She answered “and the Pokey Little Puppy. He used to say that I could recite both of those before I could read.”

Dean flipped through the pictures, there were dozens of Kat with her parents. Feeding ducks, sleeping in their arms, dyeing Easter Eggs, dressed up for Halloween.

“You grew up differently than Sam and I did.” He pointed out.

“Even though they hunted, they made sure I had as normal a childhood as I could have. They sheltered me as much as they could, but I could still exorcise a demon and shoot by the time I was six.”

“What’s the last good memory you have?” He asked “With them?”

She closed her eyes and thought. When she reopened them, she was smiling sadly.

“My Mom singing to me the night of my eighth birthday,” she said “she always sang to me before she put me to bed.” She let out a sigh and said “She sang “You Can Fly” from the Peter Pan movie. For some reason, even though my memories of her have faded, I remember that song clearly.” She bit her lip as a tear fell down her cheek. “If you look carefully at my tattoo, you can see the lyrics written into the phoenix’s tail feathers.”

The last picture was of a still tiny Kat, dressed like Belle from Beauty and the Beast at what looked like a birthday party. All three of them were beaming at the camera.

“Is this right before?” Dean asked and she nodded.

“Two days after that, they died.” She told him.

Dean suddenly realized there were more pages in the album, when he flipped the page, he was surprised to see his own face looking back at him with a smiling Kat right next to him. There were a few packed into the first pages, at the fair, in the Impala and the Bunker.

“When did you do this?” He asked and turned the album to her to show her the pictures of them. She blushed and said

“When I had time,” she said “we take lots of pictures together and I wanted a few hard copies.”

He smirked as he flipped the page to their wedding pictures, nearly two months ago. He snatched the picture of the two of them out of the album and said

“This one is mine.”

“Okay, if you insist.” she said and he handed the album back.

“I do,” He said “Now, let's go check out this wolf pack.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
